Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que el ex SEAL DarienChiba Kelly vio por última vez con vida a su esposa Serena. Abrumado por el dolor y la culpa por su fracaso como marido, Darien se aparta de todo y de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**PROLOGO:**

Ha pasado un año desde que el ex SEAL DarienChiba Kelly vio por última vez con vida a su esposa Serena. Abrumado por el dolor y la culpa por su fracaso como marido, Darien se aparta de todo y de todos.

Sus hermanos han tratado de admitir a Darien en el equipo de GICK, tratando de romper las barreras que ha construido a su alrededor, pero Darien se niega a responder... hasta que recibe información anónima afirmando Serena está viva.

Para salvarla, Darien tendrá que esquivar las balas, cruzar la selva, y arriesgarse a caer cautivo de un cártel de la droga mortal que amenaza su propia vida. Y aun si lo logra, tendrá que forzar a Serena para recuperar los recuerdos que ella no puede y no quiere volver a revivir -el minuto a minuto del terror de su hora más oscura-, porque su amor y su vida, puede depender de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Había esperado que si bebía lo suficiente la noche anterior, dormiría todo el día de hoy. En lugar de eso, los ojos se le abrieron a las ocho de la mañana, y la luz del sol rápidamente le quemó las retinas.

Darien Chiba Kelly se puso un brazo sobre la cara y se quedó allí cuando la realidad del día lo golpeó directo en el intestino.

16 de junio.

Podría decir algo muy cursi como... 16 de junio, el día que su mundo cambió irrevocablemente. 16 de junio, el día en que todo se fue al infierno. La verdad era que eso había sucedido mucho antes.

El teléfono sonó estridente desde la mesita de noche, y sofocó el impulso de romperlo. En su lugar, escuchó cada timbre perforándole el cráneo como una pica de hielo.

Cuando el aparato se dio por vencido en un plazo razonable de tiempo, extendió la mano y tiró del cable de la pared. Sólo podía ser uno de los bien intencionados miembros de su familia, y la última cosa que Darien quería hoy, era simpatía.

Si se trataba de su padre, le daría un sermón sobre que a Serena no le gustaría el hombre en el que se había convertido. No, a Serena no le gustaba el hombre que había sido. Había una gran diferencia. A él tampoco le gustaba el hombre que había sido.

Frank Kelly continuaría con lo que era el momento de hacerse cargo de su vida. Seguir adelante. Que ya había llorado mucho tiempo.

Si fuera una llamada de uno de sus hermanos, le darían por culo con lo de cuándo comenzaría a trabajar para el GICK.

Ni lo intentaría.

Sabiendo que no había posibilidades de que se fuera a dormir con la cabeza a punto de reventar, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y plantó los pies en el suelo.

Había buscado el olvido, pero todo lo que tenía para ofrecer el exceso de alcohol era una boca seca y un estómago que lo sentía como si hubiera ingerido plomo.

Y todavía tenía que hacer frente al día de hoy.

Con los ojos cerrados, se apretó las sienes con los dedos y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Las palmas ahondaron en las cuencas de los ojos, y las frotó como si pudiera borrar la nube que le cubría la visión.

Serena.

Su nombre le susurró a través de la mente cansada, evocando recuerdos de la sonrisa de su bella esposa. Flotaban ahí como si fueran mariposas.

Con la misma rapidez, se marchitaron y se volvieron negros, como si alguien los hubiera calcinado.

Serena se había ido.

Estaba muerta.

No volvería a casa.

Se levantó de la cama y se tambaleó hacia el cuarto de baño. Su reflejo no le sorprendió, y no gastó ni un momento en salpicarse agua en la cara o lavarse la boca. Orinó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, la lengua raspándole en el paladar.

Necesitaba un trago. Preferiblemente algo que no fuera a hacerle vomitar.

Mecánicamente, caminó descalzo por el suelo de madera a la sala de estar. Todo estaba como ella lo había dejado. La sala reflejaba su personalidad. Con clase, elegante y ordenada.

Él era un bruto incivilizado.

Con un profundo suspiro, entró en la cocina para hacerse una taza de café. Tal vez su padre tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Seguir adelante con su lamentable vida. Pero no estaba seguro de que jamás pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo el haberla alejado.

Estaba junto a la máquina de café, esperando a que saliera el gorgoteo. Podría vender la casa y mudarse a algo más pequeño. No tenía sentido mantenerla, ya que ahora estaba solo.

Necesitaba mudarse a alguna parte que no le recordara a ella en todo momento, pero esto era parte de su penitencia. No merecía ser olvidada y rechazada, aunque eso es lo que él había hecho.

Empujó la taza hacia delante y vertió el café humeante de la cafetera. Luego se encaminó a la mesa de cristal que daba a la terraza de atrás. Se sentó y miró el paisaje que se había deteriorado en el último año. Serena y su madre habían planeado meticulosamente cada detalle, dedicando largas horas a sembrar y quitar rastrojos. Darien había ayudado, cuando estaba en casa.

A menudo había estado ausente durante semanas, las misiones siempre llegaban cuando menos lo esperaba, clasificadas. Dejaba a Serena sin saber a dónde iría o si regresaría. No fue una manera de vivir para que ellos.

Había renunciado a su cargo después de que Serena abortó. Durante los dos años que estuvieron casados, le había fallado mucho, y había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo. Pero lo hizo.

Se frotó los ojos y luego arrastró la mano lentamente sobre el rastrojo de tres días que residía en la mandíbula. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Un destello de melocotón le llamó la atención. Se concentró en el jarrón de rosas que había comprado ayer. Eran sus favoritas. Ella siempre decía: Ni completamente naranja, ni totalmente rosa. Un tono perfecto de melocotón.

Debería visitar su tumba, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar estar de pie sobre esa losa fría de mármol y decirle por cuadragésima vez que lo sentía.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento ardió atravesándole la mente, frunció los labios con disgusto. Iría. Era lo menos que podía hacer. En las semanas previas al aniversario de un año de su muerte, había evitado el cementerio. No debería sorprenderle que estuviera muy dispuesto a eludir su responsabilidad. Tenía práctica en ello.

Puso la taza de café sobre la mesa, salpicando líquido sobre el borde. Ignoró el desastre, volvió al dormitorio y se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Necesitaba una ducha y un afeitado, pero no se tomaría el tiempo para ninguno. Si su apariencia alejaba a las personas, mucho mejor. Tener una pequeña charla e intercambiar cortesías, no estaba en su agenda.

De vuelta en la cocina, se detuvo frente al jarrón de rosas. Con dedos temblorosos, tocó uno de los pétalos suaves. No había comprado flores para Serena en mucho tiempo. No desde el primer año de su matrimonio. ¿Qué decía de él que lo hiciera ahora?

La culpa era bastante difícil de tragar para un hombre, pero tragar el conocimiento de que ya no podía hacer nada para corregir sus errores era más de lo que podía soportar.

Agarró el jarrón, la repugnancia consigo mismo provocándole más nauseas que el alcohol amargo que se le revolvía en el vientre. Agarró las llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidido a visitar su tumba, encarar el pasado y hacer las paces con el día.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con un repartidor de FedEx. No estaba seguro de quién estaba más sorprendido, él o el tipo de FedEx, pero a juzgar por la forma en que el hombre retrocedió un paso, Darien supuso que no se veía muy acogedor.

—¿Es Darien Chiba Kelly? —preguntó el hombre, nervioso.

—Sí.

—Tengo un paquete para usted.

—Déjalo —dijo Darien, haciendo un gesto hacia la mecedora en el porche. Estaba impaciente por irse, y se veía muy, muy tonto de pie allí sosteniendo un jarrón de flores.

—Yo, uh, necesito su firma.

Darien esbozó una mueca y dejó las flores en la barandilla del porche. Hizo un gesto impaciente hacia el lápiz y garabateó su firma electrónica en la unidad portátil.

—Gracias. Aquí está el paquete.

El hombre puso un grueso sobre en la mano de Darien y descendió a toda prisa por las escaleras. Con un ondeo, se metió en su camioneta de reparto y bajó bramando por el camino.

Darien miró el sobre, pero no observo ninguna información identificativa. Regresó a la casa y lo arrojó sobre la pequeña mesa en el vestíbulo. Entonces cerró la puerta y cogió el jarrón.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña iglesia a la que su familia asistía desde hacía décadas, el estómago se le contrajo. Era vieja, de un blanco desgastado y estaba situada frente a un sendero de grava fuera de la carretera transitada. El cementerio estaba junto a la iglesia, y ahí era donde sus antepasados habían sido enterrados desde finales de 1800.

Se bajó de la camioneta, tragó saliva y continuó su viaje por el camino que llevaba al terreno cercado del cementerio.

Las rosas se sacudieron en su agarre, varios pétalos cayeron y volaron en la brisa. Se arremolinaban locamente, flotando a través de la colección de lápidas de mármol.

Su madre había estado aquí. Probablemente esta mañana. Había flores frescas y la lápida de Serena brillaba bajo el sol de media mañana.

Serena Chiba. Amada esposa, hermana e hija.

Ellos la habían amado. Toda su familia la adoraba. Sus hermanos solían burlarse de él, diciéndole que si no cuidaba de Serena, la apartarían de su lado.

El vientre se le revolvió. El ácido subió quemándole a través del pecho. ¿Por qué había pensado que podía volver al lugar donde le había dicho adiós a su esposa? Su familia se había reunido en torno a él ese día, la mano de su madre en el brazo, su padre de pie a su lado, todo el mundo esperando que rompiera a llorar en cualquier momento.

Odiaba este lugar.

Se inclinó y colocó las rosas al lado de su lápida. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, decidido a no dar rienda suelta a las emociones. No había llorado. Nunca, desde que había recibido su anillo de boda por correo. Los únicos efectos personales recuperados del accidente. Un accidente que se había cobrado la vida de un pequeño grupo de rescatistas, volando a casa desde Sudamérica.

No, él no iba a llorar de nuevo. Si empezaba, nunca lo dejaría, y podría perder el débil dominio que tenía sobre la cordura. La frialdad le sentaba mucho mejor. Sabía que su familia pensaba que era insensible. Nunca había permitido a nadie ver lo profundamente afectado que estaba por la muerte de Serena. La verdad es que no era capaz de compartir sus recuerdos con nadie.

Se quedó ahí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirando el lugar donde Serena descansaba. El sol alto, brillando sin descanso sobre él. Pero él se sentía congelado.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Si pudiera echar marcha atrás el tiempo. Si sólo tuviera una oportunidad más. Nunca dejaría pasar un solo día sin mostrarte cuánto te amo.

El conocimiento de que nunca tendría otra oportunidad le ahogó. El hecho de que hubiera jodido lo mejor que tenía en su vida... no existían palabras para describir la agonía.

Incapaz de soportarlo un minuto más, dio media vuelta y caminó rígidamente hacia la camioneta. El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Bloqueó todo excepto el camino que tenía delante. El adormecimiento era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

Volvió a su casa, y absorbió más tranquilidad mientras cerraba la puerta. El paquete de FedEx se encontraba al lado, pero lo pasó siguiendo su camino, su único deseo en este momento era tomar una ducha y librarse del olor a alcohol rancio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajó la cabeza mientras trataba de asentar el estómago revuelto. La ducha había ayudado. Un poco. Pero no lo había librado del dolor de cabeza y las nauseas.

Si no fuera porque no quería enfrentar a su madre, habría ido a conseguir algo de su sopa. Pero ella no se merecía verlo con resaca y ese aspecto de mierda. La haría sentir mal y su padre se preocuparía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos. Paz. Sólo quería la paz.

Cuando Darien volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Respiró hondo por la nariz y comprobó el estado del estómago. No sufrió la urgencia de vomitar, por lo que lo contó como una victoria.

Miró a la ventana para ver que había caído la noche. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para dormir toda la tarde. No es que se quejara. Eso significaba que estaba mucho más cerca de poner fin al 16 de junio.

Los músculos protestaron cuando salió de la cama. Se estiró y rodó los hombros mientras llegaba a la cocina. El estómago le gruñó, otra cosa que tomó como un signo positivo.

Improvisó unos bocadillos, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la sala. Sin molestarse en encender la luz, se sentó en el sofá y comió en la oscuridad.

Consideró brevemente terminarse el licor que había comprado el día anterior, pero eso significaría que empezaría todo por la mañana y, finalmente, su familia se cansaría de su evasión y vendrían a por él.

Había empujado el último bocado del sándwich en la boca cuando su mirada encontró el sobre de FedEx colocado en el centro de la mesa en el pequeño vestíbulo. Frunció el ceño al recordar el encuentro con el repartidor.

Puso el vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó a recuperar el pesado sobre. Mientras regresaba al sofá, le arrancó el sello. Estiró la mano para encender la lámpara, después se dejó caer en el diván y deslizó la mano dentro del resistente sobre.

Sacó una pila de papeles de diferentes tamaños y formas. Algunos eran documentos de tamaño normal, mientras que otros eran cuartillas. Había cartas y cosas que parecían imágenes de satélite y coordenadas GPS.

¿Habría recibido material del GICK por error? Sin duda, sus hermanos no cometerían un error así. Nadie debería tener su dirección, pero esto parecía oficial. Algo militar.

Había fotos. Varias se le derramaron sobre el regazo y en el sofá. Cuando recogió una, el corazón le tartamudeó y todo el aíre le abandonó el pecho en una carrera dolorosa.

Era la foto de una mujer, obviamente, una prisionera en un campamento de mierda en la selva. Si Darien tuviera que adivinar, lo ubicaría probablemente en algún lugar de Sudamérica o tal vez Asia. Algún jodido lugar como Camboya.

Dos hombres flanqueaban a la mujer en la foto y los dos sostenían armas de fuego. Uno la apretaba del brazo, y ella parecía ausente.

Pero eso no fue lo que le atravesó la mente como una sierra.

La mujer se parecía mucho a Serena. Su esposa Serena. Serena, que estaba muerta. Serena, que acababa de visitar en el puñetero cementerio.

¿Qué clase de broma retorcida era ésta?

Revolvió la pila de papeles en busca de algo que tuviera sentido. Tal vez alguna nota de ja, ja de algún jodido enfermo en busca de una patada en el culo.

Cuando se encontró con una corta nota manuscrita, se quedó inmóvil. Toda la sangre escapó de su rostro cuando leyó las cuatro palabras sencillas.

Su esposa está viva.

Fue un tiro derecho a las bolas. La rabia se apoderó de las venas como la lava burbujeante. Arrugó la nota en el puño y lo lanzó por el cuarto. Se deslizó por el suelo y aterrizó junto a la televisión.

¿Quién demonios gastaría una broma así y por qué?

Cogió de nuevo la foto y luego otra. Las reunió todas, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que las fotos se esparcieron como una baraja de cartas.

Maldiciendo, se puso de rodillas para recogerlas de debajo de la mesa de café. Algunas se había deslizado bajo el sofá, y más aún se acuñaban entre los cojines.

Los documentos también se habían dispersado por todas partes. Cartas, mapas, una gran cantidad de basura que no tenía sentido para él.

Contrólate. No dejes que este gilipollas te afecte.

A pesar de que él mismo se decía que todo era una broma morbosa, no podía controlar las emociones. Ira. Esperanza. Miedo. Ira. Furia impotente. Esperanza. Y en contra de su jodida voluntad. Esperanza.

Curvó los dedos alrededor de los papeles, arrugándolos con la fuerza del agarre. Las imágenes le devolvieron la mirada, burlándose de él. Era Serena. Todas eran de Serena.

Más delgada, ausente. Tenía el pelo corto, los ojos opacos. Pero era Serena. Una cara y cuerpo muy íntimamente familiares para él.

¿Quién haría esto? ¿Por qué alguien le gastaría una broma tan elaborada sólo para joderlo en el primer aniversario de su muerte? ¿Qué podrían ganar?

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la mujer asustada y frágil de la imagen, porque si seguía mirando y tenía algún pensamiento de que era Serena su esposa iba a vomitar.

Vio el resto de los documentos borrosos, y se secó con rabia los ojos para poder dar sentido a lo que sostenía. Se obligó a una calma que no sentía. Le tomó todo lo que tenía, pero atenuó las emociones y estudió los documentos con la frialdad necesaria para seguir siendo objetivo.

Se apresuró a esparcir todo sobre la mesa de café, colocándolo de tal manera que pudiera encajar, y luego sacó lo demás del sofá.

El mapa indicaba una zona remota de Colombia, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la frontera con Venezuela. Las fotos de satélite mostraban una densa selva que rodeaba un pequeño poblado, si se le podía llamar poblado. No era nada más que una docena de chozas construidas con hojas de bambú y plátano.

Prestó especial atención a las torres de vigilancia y de las dos áreas donde se almacenaban armas. ¿Por qué demonios un agujero de mierda como ese necesitaría torres de vigilancia y municiones suficientes para mantener a un pequeño ejército?

Cárteles de la droga.

Miró de nuevo a la foto de la mujer. Serena.

Su nombre le flotaba insidiosamente a través de la mente.

Se parecía a ella. Tendría sentido que pudiera ser ella. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sus restos habían sido enviados a casa junto con su anillo de boda.

Ninguna prueba de ADN se había hecho.

Las náuseas aumentaron en el estómago hasta que las detuvo mentalmente.

No. De ninguna jodida manera él habría aceptado ciegamente la muerte de su esposa mientras se encontraba secuestrada, y padeciendo solo lo que Dios sabría a manos de hombres que no tenían ningún reparo en aterrorizar a una mujer inocente.

Había sido identificada sólo por los efectos personales que supuestamente se recuperaron con sus restos. El fuego había hecho de la identificación dental, un punto discutible. La explosión había incinerado todo a su paso. Todo menos los anillos doblados y deformados, así como los restos carbonizados de su maleta. La mitad de un pasaporte derretido había sido encontrado en los restos del avión. Su pasaporte. Fue el vuelo que ella había tomado y no hubo supervivientes. Darien nunca lo había cuestionado.

Jesús, no había cuestionado la muerte de su esposa.

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo. El muchacho que lo había llevado. Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. Alguien estaba jugando con él. No sabía el porqué. No le importaba.

Echó un vistazo al resto de los papeles. Los horarios de guardia. La entrega de droga. ¿Qué demonios? Ciertamente, parecía como si alguien quisiera facilitarles la entrada.

Esto gritaba trampa.

Coordenadas GPS. Fotos de satélite. Mapas topográficos. Quienquiera que lo había enviado era meticuloso.

Si esto era real, esta información haría de esos payasos blancos fáciles. Los Boy Scouts podrían montar un asalto en el campo que los aniquilaría en cinco minutos.

Su esposa está viva.

Echó un vistazo a la sombra de la pequeña bola de papel debajo de la televisión.

Cuatro palabras. Sólo cuatro simples palabras.

Odiaba la esperanza que surgió a la vida dentro de él. El corazón le latía como un martillo en el pecho. El pulso se le aceleró tan rápido que se sentía mareado, casi como la noche anterior cuando había borrado cualquier pensamiento racional con licor realmente barato.

Sólo esta noche estaba completamente sobrio.

No. De ninguna maldita manera. No se permitiría el destello de esperanza que estaba luchando por abrirse camino a través de un año de pena. Esta mierda no sucedía en la vida real. La gente no tenía una segunda oportunidad.

Había rezado por un milagro más veces de las que quería admitir, pero sus oraciones no habían tenido respuesta. ¿O sí?

—La estás perdiendo —murmuró.

Finalmente, estaba perdiendo los últimos restos de cordura. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al final del camino? ¿Lo único que le quedaba antes de comenzar a ladrarle a la luna?

Se frotó la cara con las manos y luego la parte posterior del cuello. Entonces se quedó mirando la información que se extendía ante él como una ruta. Un mapa hacia su esposa.

Quería creerlo. Él sería el peor tipo de idiota por darle a esto cualquier credibilidad. Pero, ¿podría darse el lujo de rechazarlo sin siquiera hablar con sus hermanos al respecto?

Infiernos, ellos trabajaban para el GICK. Pateaban culos para ganarse la vida. No había operación militar que no pudieran montar. Encontraban a personas que no querían ser encontradas. Rescataban a personas de situaciones imposibles. Liberaban a los rehenes. Volaban mierda. Seguramente, un insignificante cártel en algún lugar perdido en el centro de Colombia, sería un paseo por el parque para una organización como GICK.

Oh, Dios, pensarían que finalmente había perdido la razón. Ellos le internarían.

Pero ¿y si esto no era una broma?

La idea le tomó por el cuello. Con los dientes. No lo soltaría.

Pasó la noche entera rebuscando a través del material, documento tras documento, guardando las imágenes en la cabeza hasta que estuvieron tan grabadas que podría ver el complejo en sueños. Lo conocía íntimamente, sabía dónde estaban todas las cabañas, las torres de vigilancia. Sabía cuando cambiaban la guardia, el horario de caída de la droga. Incluso cuando tomaban a su prisionera y la trasladaban a una choza diferente.

Tenía que estar preparado. Sus hermanos podrían pensar que estaba loco. No podía culparlos. Una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta. Con o sin ellos, iba a por su esposa.

Si ella estaba allí... si estaba viva... la traería a casa.

**Continuara..**

**N/A: Aprovecho para decirles que las actualizaciones quedarán de la siguiente manera, empezando el Viernes 11 de Julio que es cuando volvere a tomar las actualizaciones, esto con motivo de un vestivo en Estados Unidos…. **

**Vierenes: Actualizacion de: La Redencion de Darien( La subire cuando regrese) , Su Rastro Caliente,**

**Sabados: Su Rastro Caliente, La Redencion de Darien, cada una con 2 capis y 1 capi de Una Hermosa Nada.**

**Domingo: Una Hermosa Nada y Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly cada una con 2 Capis.**

**Y Seguire con el Proceso de Adaptación de la Hija de los Chiba.. no se preocupen que si se las voy a poner y tambien la de Contrato Blindado… no me he olvidado de la adapta para nada…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 2**

No había guiones para momentos como éste. Nada en sus años en el ejército lo había preparado para este extraño giro de los acontecimientos. A pesar de que trató de aplacar la esperanza latiéndole en el pecho, que vivía y respiraba dentro de la piel.

Darien estacionó la camioneta en la entrada de la casa del lago de su hermano Andrew, entonces se inclinó sobre el asiento para agarrar el sobre que contenía toda la información del paradero de Serena.

Se sorprenderían al verlo. De hecho, Andrew, Nicolas y Yaten probablemente estaban dentro planificando su incursión en la casa de Darien. Le habían estado siguiendo durante meses para que se uniera a su grupo de operaciones especiales, GICK. Todos en su plan de empujarlo con firmeza de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Un paquete FedEx había conseguido lo que sus hermanos no habían podido.

Por primera vez, sintió algo distinto a la culpa o la pena. Estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado. Aprovecharía esa rabia y la mantendría cerca, la necesitaría para la inminente confrontación. Sus hermanos iban a pensar que había perdido la razón. Eran su única esperanza, sin embargo, así que tenía que convencerlos de que Serena estaba viva.

Se bajó de la camioneta y miró hacia el terreno adyacente, donde se encontraba la sala de operaciones. Construido al lado de la cabaña de troncos rústicos de Andrew enclavada en la orilla del Lago Kentucky, el edificio con tecnología punta y completamente engalanado, de dos mil metros cuadrados albergaba las oficinas del Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly.

Allí era donde Andrew, Nicolas y Yaten, los hermanos mayores de Darien, prácticamente vivían. Dormían en el centro de operaciones con más frecuencia de lo que lo hacían en la casa.

Darien se dirigió allí primero. Lo último que había oído es que uno de los equipos GICK estaba haciendo una misión de reconocimiento, lo que significaba que sus hermanos no se aventurarían lejos de la sala de comunicaciones.

Las instalaciones eran impenetrables gracias a un sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología. La ubicación era benévola y aparentemente inocente, razón por la cual a Andrew le gustaba tanto. Nadie sospecharía que operaciones militares eran planificadas y realizadas en el condado rural de Stewart.

Darien se detuvo en el teclado y tuvo que pensar mucho para recordar el código de seguridad. Lo último que quería hacer era equivocarse y conseguir su culo derribado por sus hermanos.

Después de haber golpeado una serie de códigos, la puerta se abrió y él entró. Andrew y Nicolas estaban tirados en los sillones en el centro de la sala, mientras que predeciblemente, Yaten estaba a cargo del sistema informático conocido como Hoss.

Darien avanzó, la determinación instalada en su boca. No había nada que ganar dando la impresión ser un débil maricón. Andrew levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Darien, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Le dio una patada en la pierna a Nicolas que descansaba sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto en dirección de Darien.

—Ya era hora de que arrastraras tu cuerpo fuera de esa casa —dijo Andrew con voz cansina.

Yaten giró en la silla, y su mirada sorprendida se reunió con la de Darien.

—Eh, hombre, es bueno verte.

—Te ves como una mierda —dijo Nicolas sin rodeos—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Darien ignoró las bromas y las observaciones de Nicolas.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Las cejas de Andrew se juntaron, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, captando cada detalle de su apariencia. Cuando habló, lo hizo en una voz tranquila, pero firme.

—Sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirla.

Darien se lamió los labios y se tragó las ganas de soltarlo todo de forma precipitada.

—Necesito la ayuda del GICK.

Los pies de Nicolas golpearon el suelo y se levantó precipitadamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás en algún lío?

Confía en Nicolas para erizarse de inmediato. Andrew podría ser el mayor, pero Nicolas era un oso sobreprotector cuando se trataba de la familia. Perdería el juicio cuando supiera lo de Serena. Sobre todo porque había estado muy unido a ella.

Darien bajó la mirada hacia el grueso sobre en la mano, la duda le nublaba la mente. Esto era una locura. ¿Cómo podía convencer a sus hermanos cuando él no podía decidirse a creérselo? Pero si era cierto… si existía siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de que estuviera viva, tenía que mover cielo y tierra para averiguarlo. Simplemente, no había alternativa.

El nudo en el estómago se hizo más grande, y por fin empujó el sobre hacia Nicolas. Andrew saltó del sofá y lo tomó antes de que Nicolas pudiera. Yaten y Nicolas se apretujaron detrás de Andrew para mirar por encima del hombro mientras Andrew empezaba a sacar cosas.

—¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —exigió Andrew mientras rebuscaba entre las gráficas, mapas y coordenadas GPS. Cuando llegó a las fotos de Serena, las expresiones de Nicolas y Yaten se congelaron. El ceño fruncido de Andrew se volvió feroz, y devolvió la mirada a Darien—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Fue entregado ayer junto con una nota diciéndome que Serena está viva. —Darien señaló el montón de papeles y las fotos que Andrew sostenía—. Esa es la prueba.

Se maravilló de lo tranquilo que sonaba. Cuán sereno. Como si escuchar que la mujer que había dado por muerta estaba viva fuera un acontecimiento común.

Nicolas maldijo violentamente, y Yaten… miró a Darien con ojos tristes y comprensivos. Darien odiaba esa mirada. Era una de derrota dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y recomendando un buen terapeuta.

Andrew todavía estaba estudiando las fotos, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—Se parece a Serena —dijo lentamente, como si le doliera tener que decirlo, que admitir que tal vez Darien no estaba demente.

—Es Serena —dijo Darien, la impaciencia hirviendo por las venas—. Creedme, he pasado por todo. He estado despierto toda la noche repasando todo esto, diciéndome a mí mismo que esto es una broma de mal gusto. Pero ¿y si no lo es? ¿Puedo permitirme escaquearme y fingir que nunca recibí esto? Dios mío, si está viva… si ha estado en algún agujero infernal durante un año…

Se interrumpió, el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sí mismo. Encogió y estiró los dedos mientras el horror de ese pensamiento se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Serena. Viva. Mantenida presa y sometida a Dios sabe qué.

—Andrew, tenéis que ayudarme. Necesito al GICK para esto. ¿A quién más acudo? Nadie más va a creerme. Has estado queriendo que venga a trabajar con vosotros indefinidamente. Haz esto por mí, ayudadme, y soy vuestro.

Andrew juró y negó con la cabeza. Nicolas frunció el ceño. La cara de Yaten se retorció como si acabara de chupar un limón.

—No se trata de que vengas a trabajar con nosotros, hombre —comenzó Andrew—. No te manipularía de esa manera. Mierda, estoy tratando de que mi mente asuma esto. ¿Sabes cuán descabellado suena que Serena esté viva después de tanto tiempo? ¿Lo sabes, verdad, Darien? No te has convencido de que está viva, ¿no?

Darien luchó por mantener una expresión neutral. Quería gruñir, quería enfurecerse, y maldita sea, quería acción. Lo quería ya. Quería arrastrarse como un loco. ¿Cómo podían sus hermanos estar de pie delante de él tan tranquilos, tan racionales, cuando deberían estar planificando el rescate de Serena?

—Cristo, lo estás —masculló Nicolas.

—Darien —comenzó Yaten con su voz tranquila—. Tienes que saber, que esto es probablemente sólo un engaño. Alguna broma de mal gusto. Incluso podría ser alguien resentido contra el GICK. ¿Qué mejor manera de ponernos en la línea de fuego con las pelotas colgando que tentarnos con Serena de esta manera?

Andrew asintió con la cabeza sombríamente.

—Ciertamente tenemos que tratarlo como una posible amenaza.

Darien explotó de rabia. Se estrelló contra Andrew, agarró su camisa en un puño y se cernió sobre su cara.

—Mi mujer está allí en algún antro. No estamos hablando de algunos rehenes sin nombre o algún peón político que no tiene importancia. Se trata de Serena. Con o sin vuestra ayuda, voy a buscarla.

—Aparta tus manos de mí, Darien —dijo Andrew con calma. Le devolvió la mirada a Darien, su expresión inescrutable. No era ira o juicio en sus ojos, y tal vez eso molestó más a Darien.

Darien lentamente estiró los dedos luego empujó a Andrew hacia atrás con un sonido de disgusto. Él comenzó a alejarse, pero se encontró en una llave de cabeza. El brazo de Nicolas se apretó alrededor del cuello, y a la fuerza arrastró a Darien por el cuarto. Él aflojó el agarre y empujó a Darien en el sofá.

Darien tropezó y cayó despatarrado sobre los cojines. Se habría levantado balanceándose, pero Yaten rápidamente se sentó encima de él.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltame! —Quería golpear algo… alguien. Dar rienda suelta a la rabia que brotaba rápidamente, sobre la que estaba perdiendo el control con cada segundo que pasaba.

Parpadeó cuando el rostro de Andrew entró en el foco, la nariz a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Escucha, hermanito. Si piensas que vamos a dejar a Serena en ese agujero de mierda, piensa otra vez. Pero no voy a arriesgar a mi equipo, ni a mis hermanos, actuando precipitadamente sin ningún tipo de inteligencia o respaldo, ¿lo pillas?

Darien cerró los ojos. No era estúpido. Desesperado, sí. Estúpido, no. Él supo que no podían entrar pisoteando en una selva de sudamericana, a tiro limpio, e iniciar una jodida guerra, no importaba que su mujer estuviera cautiva por un grupo de gilipollas.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sintió a Andrew apartarse. Yaten soltó a Darien, y Darien rodó del sofá y cayó al suelo, la suave alfombra bajo las rodillas.

—Pondré a Helios en ello —dijo Nicolas—. Él y su equipo están terminando un reconocimiento en Sudamérica. Puedo recibir imágenes de satélite sobre la base de las coordenadas que tienes en ese paquete. Si los tipos siquiera echan una meada fuera de una choza, podremos decir el tamaño de su polla.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos fotos. Necesitamos números. Tenemos que confirmar cada pieza de esa información. No iremos hasta que esté convencido de que no estamos caminando de cabeza hacia una emboscada.

Darien se quedó allí, de rodillas, observando como sus hermanos tranquilamente hacían lo que mejor se les daba, planear una operación militar. Sólo que esta vez no estaban rescatando a un rehén sin nombre o recuperando a un fugitivo.

El entumecimiento se apoderó de él. Todo se movía a su alrededor a cámara lenta. Una mano firme le agarró del hombro, y Darien poco a poco volvió la cara hacia arriba hasta que se encontró con la dura mirada de Nicolas.

—Si está ahí, vamos a sacarla. Lo sabes, hombre.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Darien con una voz casi en un susurro. Luego se levantó, irritado por su parálisis—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —exigió. Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco.

Andrew lo miró, su comportamiento calmado, pero sus ojos le traicionaron. Hubo un destello duro. Ira. Algo con lo que Darien podría identificarse.

—Necesitamos un plan de rescate. ¿Por qué no te vas con Fobos, sacas algunos mapas y aprendes todo lo que puedas sobre la configuración del terreno? Descarga imágenes de satélite del Hoss, mientras llamó a algunos de mis contactos. Tengo un amigo en la DEA, que debe ser capaz de decirme si nos estamos metiendo en medio de una guerra de drogas.

Darien frunció los labios y miró de reojo a Yaten.

—¿Quieres decir que llegaré a tocar el Hoss? —Se relajó una pizca. Tenía toda la fe en Andrew y el GICK. Ellos empleaban a algunas de las mentes militares más brillantes del mundo. Podrían hacer esto. Pronto. Serena estaría en casa. Pronto.

Yaten gruñó.

—No. Yo haré el toqueteo. Tú sólo te sientas y observas. No te quiero jodiendo mi equipo.

—Eso es lo más cercano a una aventura amorosa que ha conseguido —murmuró Andrew—. Creo que se vino en los pantalones cuando conseguimos la cosa.

—Ja, ja. Eres tan cómico —dijo Yaten mientras le sacaba el dedo a Andrew. Hizo un gesto a Darien—. Vamos, hermanito. Te voy a mostrar el verdadero cerebro detrás del GICK. El capullo de ahí no podría limpiarse el culo sin que yo le dijera cuándo y cómo.

Acción. Algo que hacer. Algo para tener la mente alejada del hecho de que ahora, en este mismo momento, Serena estaba aterrada y sola. Y peor aún, pensaba que él no iría nunca a por ella.

Tres días más tarde el centro de operaciones parecía precisamente lo que su nombre indicaba. Había imágenes por satélite y mapas cubriendo todas las superficies e incluso algunos extendidos en el suelo. Yaten estaba sentado en el ordenador con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, mientras que Andrew hablaba en tono bajo con Helios a través del enlace por satélite.

Nicolas estaba de pie junto a la mesa elevada de planificación con Darien mientras que los dos estudiaban la foto del campamento que habían puesto junto con las imágenes de satélite, así como las fotografías tomadas sobre el terreno por su hombre.

Darien levantó la vista cuando Andrew regresó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Han hecho ya una identificación positiva?

Andrew se paró junto a Nicolasy cogió una de las fotos.

—Las cosas están tranquilas allí. Demasiado tranquilas. Helios llegó hace dos días y ha estado haciendo una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas, con su equipo. Han visto a la mujer en cuestión dos veces.

Darien se lanzó hacia delante, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Así que está ahí. Está viva.

Andrew vaciló.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, hombre. No sabemos que sea ella.

—Tonterías. ¿Me estás diciendo que Serena tiene una maldita gemela en el mismo lugar exacto al que fue en misión humanitaria hace un año?

Nicolasy Andrew se miraron.

—Simplemente no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, Darien —dijo Andrew—. Estamos de acuerdo en que quienquiera que sea la mujer, es obvio que no está allí por elección, y el hecho de que se parece mucho a Serena nos basta para ir en rescate.

Los hombros de Darien se hundieron por el alivio.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó. Ya habían pasado tres días, tres largos y angustiosos días de espera, información, datos, fotos satelitales, y el reconocimiento de Helios.

Y entonces otro pensamiento le golpeó.

—No vas a dejarme fuera de esto. —No era una pregunta. No había ninguna duda. No se quedaría aquí mientras el GICK iba tras Serena.

—Para ser sincero, lo pensamos —admitió Nicolas—. Pero también sé que si fuera mi mujer, de ninguna infernal manera alguien me mantendría fuera de la misión. Así que sí, vas, pero vas a mantener la calma. Has estado inactivo durante un tiempo, y tienes un interés personal en esto.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, la adrenalina revolviéndose en las venas.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Tan pronto como podemos estar seguros de que sabemos exactamente en lo que nos estamos metiendo —dijo Andrew—. Helios sobre el terreno con su equipo. Los está apostando así dispondremos de un apretado perímetro alrededor del campamento. Tan pronto como pueda conseguir un helicóptero se procederá al rescate, vamos a prepararnos y volar hasta México en el jet. Tomaremos el helicóptero a Colombia y saltaremos en la selva. Va a ser una putada pero es factible.

La mandíbula de Nicolas se tensó.

—Claro que puede hacerse.

—Acabo de recibir un email de Beavis y Butt-Head —informó Yaten por encima del hombro—. ¿Les decimos que es lo que pasa?

Darien hizo una mueca. Los dos hermanos Chiba más jóvenes, Zafiro y Armand, aún militares activos y actualmente desplegados en Afganistán. Darien estaba seguro de que Andrew y los otros probablemente mantenían a los gemelos al tanto sobre los acontecimientos en el GICK, pero lo último que necesitaba era que sus hermanos estuvieran preocupados y distraídos cuando estaban luchando en una zona caliente.

—No —dijeron Andrew y él al mismo tiempo.

Andrew miró a Darien y asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay razón para dar a nadie esperanzas hasta que estemos seguros que Serena está viva.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a decirle a papá? —preguntó Nicolas.

Yaten se volvió en su asiento para captar mejor la conversación.

—Le diré que es una misión clasificada —dijo Andrew con un encogimiento de hombros—. No es como si no hayamos tenido una docena de ellas.

—Sí, pero ¿qué vas a decirle cuando note que nuestro bastión ya no está resistiéndose? —preguntó Yaten con un gesto de su dedo pulgar en dirección a Darien.

Darien se movió incómodo cuando sus tres hermanos centraron sus miradas en él.

—Sólo que ya no está resistiéndose —dijo Nicolas—. Papá se alegrara de oírlo. Está preocupado por Darien.

Yaten asintió y se volvió hacia el ordenador. El enlace por satélite sonó y Andrew regresó al receptor.

—¿Tenemos algún respaldo? —le preguntó Darien en voz baja a Nicolas. Por mucho que quisiera tener a Serena de vuelta, segura y en sus brazos, no quería arriesgar las vidas de sus hermanos con un rescate peligroso. Las cosas podrían y realmente salían mal siempre.

Nicolas gruñó.

—No te mentiré, hombre. Este tipo de operaciones por lo general necesita muchísima más planificación. No tenemos respaldo ni los recursos humanos del gobierno para ello. No es tan fácil como levantar el teléfono y pedir gilipolleces como cuando estamos contratados por el Tío Andrew. Si comenzamos una maldita jodida guerra con Colombia, nos encontraremos con el culo al aire y no hay nadie allí para rescatarnos.

—Sé que no debería haberlo pedido —dijo Darien mientras miraba de nuevo a su hermano—. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No puedo dejarla allí.

Los ojos de Nicolas se enfriaron.

—Por supuesto que no, no vamos a dejarla allí. Vamos a rescatarla, Darien. Nadie jode a los Chiba.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa luego se acercó para golpear su puño con el de Nicolas.

—Muy bien, vamos a divertirnos —dijo Andrew cuando regresó.

Yaten giró en su silla.

—Estoy descargando los mapas locales en nuestro GPS, junto con las imágenes digitales que Helios captó. Por mi parte he acabado.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Cuándo?

Nicolasy Yaten también miraron a Andrew esperando la respuesta.

—Nos encontraremos con el tipo que nos consigue un helicóptero en México en cuarenta y ocho horas. A partir de ahí volamos a Colombia, hacemos el descenso, agarramos a Serena, y luego nos largamos. Ittou y su equipo todavía están en Asia, pero se dirigen a Sudamérica lo más rápido que pueden. Él va a ser nuestro respaldo si lo necesitamos.

—¿Cuántos tenemos en el terreno? —preguntó Darien.

—Helios y su equipo… y nosotros —dijo Nicolas—. Más que suficiente para liquidar a esos gilipollas. —Darien se recostó y dejó escapar el aliento con frustración. Cuarenta y ocho horas. Era toda una vida y no suficiente tiempo a la vez.

El temor por el peligro en que había colocado a sus hermanos le corroía las entrañas, pero al mismo tiempo, haría cualquier cosa para traer a Serena.

—¿No estarás acobardándote por nosotros, verdad? —le preguntó Nicolas a Darien.

Darien lanzó una mirada de sorpresa hacia su hermano. Había un brillo en los ojos de Nicolas. Un destello calculador que rayaba el desafío.

Se enfrentó a la mirada de Nicolascon determinación. El GICK era el mejor en lo que hacía. Tenía toda la confianza en su capacidad para dirigir la misión de rescatar a Serena. Sus hermanos habían servido siempre en las fuerzas armadas, y no había otros cabrones por ahí que pudieran compararse a sus hermanos.

—¡Hooyah! —dijo Darien suavemente.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

—No empieces con eso mierda de marine conmigo, chico rana.

—¡Oohrah!2 —dijo Nicolas con una sonrisa.

Yaten se echó a reír y lo repitió con un oohrah2 propio.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué Zafiro y Armand mostraron el único sentido común entre mis hermanos y siguieron mi ejemplo de alistarse en el ejército?

—Ellos son los únicos tontos —dijo Darien.

—Si, bueno, ¿cuál es tu excusa? —exigió Nicolas—. Yaten y yo establecimos un buen ejemplo para ti con los marines. Pero no, tenías que ser un chico de la marina. Aunque te ves malditamente bonito con el traje de marinerito.

Yaten se rió, y Darien se acercó a pegarle un mamporro a Nicolas en el intestino. Nicolas se dobló mientras se le escapaba una risa.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Darien —dijo Andrew, su tono de voz volviéndose serio.

Darien miró a Andrew.

—Sólo quiero recuperarla, hombre.

—Sí, lo sé, y vamos sacarla. Te lo prometo.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi**

**Qué les depara a Darien y a sus Hermanos?, Recuperaran a Serena?**

1

1 

Beavis y Butt-head es una serie cómica de dibujos animados emitida en la cadena de televisión MTV de los Estados Unidos de 1993 a 1997. Beavis y Butt-head son dos estudiantes cuya vida se resume en ver televisión, comer comida chatarra (normalmente nachos), beber refrescos, ir a centros comerciales, el heavy metal, e intentar "anotar" como dicen ellos (o sea tener sexo).


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 3**

La selva a su alrededor estaba llena de cientos de bichos. El aire era tan denso y concentrado, que flotaba en líneas delante de los ojos de Darien. Respirar era casi malditamente imposible. El calor era tan agobiante que pesaba sobre ellos como dos toneladas de hormigón.

Sin contratiempo, los hombres y la única mujer, se movían sigilosamente por la selva, acercándose a su objetivo.

M. , su mejor francotirador, tomó posición y apuntó su rifle a las distantes torres de vigilancia. Ella levantó dos dedos para indicar que había dos hombres en cada uno de los dos puestos del oeste.

Petzite Akayoshi, o simplemente Petzite, estaba a menos de un kilómetro directamente en frente de M.J., a punto de eliminar las dos torres del este. Helios, M.J. y el líder del equipo de Petzite, levantaron el puño y señalaron que estaban listos.

Yaten y Nicolas desaparecieron de la vista a medida que se desplazaban hacia el sur. Su trabajo consistía en colocar explosivos, proveer distracción y eliminar a cualquiera en su camino.

Helios y el resto de su equipo tomarían el norte.

Andrew y Darien examinaron el campamento improvisado delante de ellos, siguiendo cada una de las chozas de paja. Andrew alzó el dedo e hizo un gesto a los tres hacia el norte y luego señaló a Darien y gesticuló hacia las cuatro cabañas en el perímetro sur. Darien asintió con la cabeza y se agachó a esperar a que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran.

Le llevó hasta la última gota de entrenamiento sentarse allí y no arremeter contra el campamento, con el arma disparando, lanzando granadas y arrasando todo a su paso. Todavía era su preferencia. Esos bastardos no merecían ninguna misericordia. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no estaban seguros de dónde estaba alojada Serena y que podría quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado, Darien diría que se jodiera el plan y diezmaría a la población.

Andrew miró su reloj y luego indicó a Darien que quedaban dos minutos.

La mirada de Darien fue a la deriva a través de las hojas y la maraña de enredaderas, pero la única persona aparte de Andrew que pudo ver era a M.J. Un minuto antes de que llegara la hora, ella eliminaría a los guardias y luego, junto con Petzite, matarían a cualquier persona en el camino de Darien y Andrew.

Era un personaje interesante. Cuando Andrew le había hablado a Darien sobre ella, había asumido que sería una mujer de aspecto perruno, de constitución robusta, con un corte de pelo masculino y tatuajes. En lugar de eso, era delicada y completamente femenina. Que fuera una asesina altamente cualificada era incongruente con la imagen que proyectaba.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara pintada de camuflaje. Estaba inclinada sobre su rifle, su expresión era de intensa concentración mientras se centraba en su objetivo.

Un minuto antes de la hora fijada, sólo el ligero cambio de su cuerpo le dijo a Darien que había hecho el primer disparo. En dos segundos se había hecho el segundo y luego giró su rifle y apuntó a la torre de vigilancia.

Hizo dos rápidos disparos más, entonces alzó la mano para señalar su éxito. Veinte segundos para la hora.

M.J. se recolocó de modo que ella tendría el camino de Andrew y de Darien en la mira de su rifle. Cinco segundos para la hora y ella ya estaba sobre su vientre, su rifle listo y firme.

Una explosión atronadora hizo temblar el suelo. Múltiples bolas de fuego se levantaron a través del dosel de la selva y un extraño camino iluminó el cielo.

Darien se lanzó hacia delante, con la pistola preparada mientras corría a través de la maraña de vegetación de la selva y sobre el área despejada del campamento.

La ráfaga de ametralladora hizo erupción a ambos lados de Darien mientras se abría camino hacia la primera cabaña. No prestó atención al avance de Andrew, y sólo esperaba que los francotiradores hicieran su trabajo.

Estaba acurrucada en la oscuridad, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Se echaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, un movimiento constante mientras se frotaba las manos arriba y abajo por las piernas.

Su medicina. Necesitaba la medicina. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿La habían olvidado? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Estaba siendo castigada? Necesitaba la medicina. El dolor avanzaba por la carne, dejándole un rastro ardiente sobre el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se meció más fuerte. El sudor le bañaba los hombros y temblaba incontrolablemente. Sentía el suelo de tierra duro y frío. A pesar del calor sofocante y la humedad, el frío le penetró en los huesos. Las sacudidas heladas le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Serena. Serena. Serena.

Dijo su nombre, una letanía en los labios. Si no lo decía, estaba segura de que lo olvidaría, y ya había olvidado mucho.

Mi nombre es Serena.

Una parte del pánico se apaciguaba cuando se las arreglaba para agarrarse a aquél trozo vital de información. El dolor y las náuseas fluyeron en el estómago, retorciéndolo en nudos.

Aspiró en alientos profundos y trató de enfocar las ideas. Cerró los ojos otra vez para evocar la imagen que le había traído comodidad durante los largos meses que había vivido aquí.

Serena no podía recordar su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía si él era real, pero siempre y cuando pudiera verle, podía creer que todavía había esperanza.

Su ángel de la guarda. Le gravitaba sobre los límites de la mente destrozada. Grande, fuerte, un guerrero. Su protector.

¿Dónde estaba él?

¿Cuántos días había estado sentada aquí preguntándose si vendría? Había perdido la cuenta hacia mucho tiempo, los arañazos en la pared para marcar el paso del tiempo era una distracción ya olvidada.

Oh Dios, iba a morir. No le traían la medicina. La necesitaba. No podía soportar el dolor. El miedo se le alojó en la garganta y trató en vano de respirar a través de él. El pecho le ardía por el esfuerzo.

Se meció más rápido.

Una gran explosión resonó como un millón de truenos. La tierra tembló debajo de ella y se echó los brazos sobre la cabeza. El sonido de los disparos le retumbaron fuertemente en los oídos, y el miedo se afianzó mortalmente.

La cerradura de la puerta de su choza se sacudió con impaciencia, y luego otro disparo, mucho más cerca, le atravesó el tímpano. Levantó la vista justo cuando la puerta se abría de golpe. La luz del sol la cegó, y se agachó alejándose. Cuando volvió a mirar, recortado contra el extraño resplandor de color naranja detrás de él; había un hombre.

Era grande y amenazante, sus rasgos estaban pintados y parecían macabros debido al fuego, al humo y más luz solar de la que había visto en días. Su rifle recorrió la habitación antes de que centrara toda su atención en ella.

Oh Dios, iba a matarla. El día había llegado. Con el que ellos la habían escarnecido.

Gimió profundamente con la garganta y se echó los brazos alrededor de sí misma para protegerse.

—Jesús —profirió el hombre—. Serena, cariño, hemos venido a ayudarte. Todo va a estar bien.

Se sobresaltó. Ellos nunca habían usado su nombre. En sus momentos más oscuros, se había preguntado si se había inventado el nombre.

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia un lado y habló hacia una especie de receptor que llevaba puesto.

—La tengo. Choza tres. Al norte. Necesitamos que nos cubran —la miró y empezó a avanzar.

Ella se echó los brazos sobre la cabeza y se encogió tanto como pudo. Cerró los ojos para que no pudiera ver lo que estaba por venir.

Por encima de ella, el hombre maldijo en voz baja, pero se detuvo. No le oía moverse. Probó a mirar a hurtadillas por debajo de los brazos y lo vio al lado de la puerta. Él la estaba mirando, su perfil iluminado por el fuego.

Unos segundos más tarde, otro hombre atravesó la puerta, con un arma apoyada en los brazos. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en ella.

El segundo hombre se quitó el casco y su boca se abrió en estado de conmoción. Ella conocía a este hombre. Lo había visto tantas veces en la mente. Pero él no era real, ¿verdad?

Se arrodilló con cautela frente a ella y le tendió la mano.

—Serena, soy yo, Darien. He venido a llevarte a casa.

Él sabía su nombre. Su ángel de la guarda conocía su nombre. Empezó a temblar más fuerte, le castañeteaban los dientes martilleándole en la cabeza. El dolor constantemente roía en ella. Necesitaba su medicina.

—Medicina —gruñó. Le dolía hablar. Llevaba sin hablar en voz alta mucho tiempo—. Necesito mi medicina.

Darien frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al otro hombre. Entonces se acercó y amablemente la tomó del brazo. El primer hombre se quitó de la puerta para que la luz brillara completamente adentro y ella se estremeció apartándose del resplandor. Darien le volvió la muñeca otra vez hasta que expuso el interior del brazo.

Dejó escapar un siseo de rabia.

Ella tiró del brazo apartándolo y se encogió ante el poder que emanaba de él.

—Joder, Andrew —murmuró Darien.

El hombre al que él llamó Andrew se hizo eco de la maldición y luego sacudió el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Tenemos que movernos. Ahora. Son casi cinco kilómetros de vuelta al helicóptero y seguimos estando bajo el fuego por todos lados.

Ella miró a los dos hombres, desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Dónde la llevaban?

Darien le acarició la mejilla y luego se levantó, tirando de ella con él. El dolor le sacudió el cuerpo y estaba bañada en abundante sudor. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido tanto frío en toda su vida.

—Confía en mí, nena —dijo Darien suavemente—. Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que hagas lo que yo diga.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de que él la recogiera y se la echara sobre el hombro cargándola como un bombero. Buscó a tientas su rifle con la mano libre y luego pasó por la puerta detrás de Andrew.

El suelo giró vertiginosamente debajo de ella y su hombro se le clavaba dolorosamente en el vientre hasta que la bilis se elevó y le picó en la garganta. A su alrededor el mundo se había vuelto loco. El fuego abría una senda a través del campamento hasta más allá. Disparos salpicaban el suelo y los árboles a su alrededor y estaba segura de que iba a morir. Ahora, cuando el rescate era inminente, todo sería en vano. Nunca la dejarían ir. Ellos se lo habían dicho incontables veces.

Repentinamente, salió volando por el aire. Golpeó el suelo con la espalda con tanta fuerza que todo el aire le salió disparado de los pulmones. Yació allí, un musculoso brazo le rodeaba la cintura como una banda mientras trataba de respirar. El dolor, tan constante, le estalló en la cabeza hasta que manchas oscuras le bailaron ante la visión.

Trató de volverse cuando la náusea finalmente la abrumó, pero estaba atrapada. Aterrada, pateó y golpeó, pero el agarre sólo se apretó.

—Shhh, nena. Estoy aquí. Está bien.

Su voz la confortó y se calmó debajo de él. Darien la colocó de pie, y ella parpadeó mientras se ajustaba al flujo constante de luz solar.

Tan de repente como la levantó, la empujó hacia abajo, cubriéndole la cabeza con sus grandes brazos.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Dónde está la cobertura?

Darien yació allí, tendido sobre Serena mientras exploraba el área. Maldita sea, Andrew estaba arrinconado a varios metros de distancia. Darien volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que él sabía que M.J. estaba y donde Nicolas y Yaten se encontrarían.

No podía dejar a Andrew, pero tenía que proteger a Serena. Una elección infernal. Su hermano o su esposa. Apartó el pelo de Serena de la cara y leyó el terror absoluto en sus ojos.

—Escúchame, Serena. Necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te digo. ¿Ves ese pequeño camino en la selva? —Lo señaló y esperó a que ella volviera la cabeza.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho de que estaba centrada, le hizo un gesto otra vez.

—Cuando diga en marcha, quiero que corras como los demonios. Directamente por ese camino. Entra en la selva y te escondes. Tengo gente allí. Te encontrarán.

Ella lo miró con terror, y él se preguntó si había entendido sus instrucciones.

—Vamos, Serena, dime algo. Di que me entiendes. Tengo que ayudar a Andrew.

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza. Él la soltó y ella se puso de rodillas, mirando con recelo a su alrededor.

Darien se colocó el micrófono en la boca.

—Necesito que me cubráis. Andrew está en problemas. Te envío a Serena, M.J.

En respuesta, una gruesa línea de fuego salpicó la zona más allá de Darien. Empujó a Serena hacia delante.

—¡Vete! ¡Corre!

Ella no dudó. Como un potro poniendo sus patas debajo de él por primera vez, tropezó de manera inestable y se abalanzó hacia la vegetación más espesa de la selva.

Miró hacia atrás, él se había levantado lo suficiente como para que pudiera verle. El fuego quemó su cuero cabelludo y olió el aroma inconfundible de la sangre y el pelo quemado.

Serena lo miró con horror en el momento en que percibió deslizarse la sangre caliente por su cuello.

—¡Vete! —ladró.

Él se agachó y se pasó la mano por el área de encima de la oreja derecha. La apartó manchada de sangre. Todavía conservaba la mayor parte del pelo y no le faltaba ninguna parte del cuerpo, por lo que, obviamente, no era grave.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que ella se perdiese en la vegetación antes de volverse para buscar a su hermano.

Se arrastró y Andrew le lanzó una mirada malhumorada.

—Cállate —dijo Darien secamente—. No voy a dejarte.

—Deberías estar cuidando de tu esposa —dijo mordazmente Andrew—. No eres la niñera de mi culo.

Otra ronda de fuego salpicó los barriles de metal donde ellos se habían puesto a cubierto detrás.

—Malditos hijos de puta —dijo Andrew—. ¿Dónde diablos están Fobos y Nicolas con todos los malditos explosivos?

Una explosión sacudió el suelo, y ambos hombres se cubrieron la cabeza con los brazos mientras los escombros llovían a su alrededor.

Darien sonrió.

—Ahí, diría yo.

Otro estruendo sacudió la zona, y Darien y Andrew aprovecharon el caos para escapar del refugio. El auricular cayó de la oreja de Darien, y delante de él, Andrew maldijo hasta por los codos mientras se sumergían detrás de una pila de cajas.

—Petzite ha sido herido. Algún maldito rebote fortuito. Helios está de camino para sacarle. Malachite y Jedite los cubrirán.

—¿Qué pasa con Serena? —exigió Darien—. ¿Nicolas y Fobos han conseguido dar con ella? ¿Dónde diablos está M.J.?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando en el micrófono hasta que Andrew se sobresaltó.

—M.J. dice que te diga que está ocupada salvándote el culo. No hay rastro de Serena. Fobos y Nicolas la están buscando. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu auricular?

—Lo perdí.

—Mierda, Darien, te han herido. Estás sangrando como un cerdo.

Darien miró a su hermano y frunció los labios.

—¿Qué eres tú, un gatito? ¿Tus años fuera del ejército te convirtieron en una chica? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por nada excepto por un miembro amputado?

Andrew negó con la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto por encima del hombro.

—M.J., ¿estás ocupándote de ellos aún? Estoy cansado de estar aquí en el maldito suelo.

Darien se levantó sobre los codos y barrió el área inspeccionando con el rifle. Justo cuando uno de los cabrones asomó la cabeza sobre un barril, M.J. le puso una bala entre los ojos. Maldición, la mujer era buena.

—Tengo que conseguir llegar a Serena—dijo Darien. Andrew asintió con la cabeza—. Por mi cuenta.

Darien rodó, poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Uno.

—Dos.

—Tres.

Los dos hombres se lanzaron en picado desde detrás de las cajas, y agachados corrieron hacia la selva.

El mundo a su alrededor estaba inquietantemente tranquilo cuando llegaron al área donde M.J. estaba apostada. Ese hecho inquietó a Darien.

Momentos más tarde, Helios, Jedite y Neflite se tambalearon a través de la vegetación arrastrando a Petzite entre ellos. Darien miró a su alrededor para ver a Andrew sosteniendo su mano sobre la oreja mientras escuchaba con atención al controlador. Miró a Darien con expresión sombría.

—¿Qué? —exigió Darien—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Dónde están Fobos, Nicolas y Serena? —Andrew hizo un gesto para que los otros se reunieran, y el nudo en el estómago de Darien se hizo más grande—. Maldita sea, Andrew, habla.

Andrew hizo un gesto de silencio.

—Bueno, esto tiene que ser rápido. Nicolas y Fobos están buscando a Serena. No la han encontrado aún. Jedite, tú y Neflite llevad a Petzite y regresad al condenado helicóptero. El resto de vosotros desplegaos. Encontraremos a Serena y nos largaremos de aquí.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos desde el Viernes 11 de Julio Con Nuevos Capis y Continuaciones del resto de las Adaptaciones…**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Luna Chiba salió del cuarto de baño y cruzó la alfombra del dormitorio hacia la cama donde su marido estaba sentado leyendo. A medida que se acercaba, él bajó el libro y se quitó las gafas.

—Pareces inquieta —observó.

Logró esbozar una leve sonrisa, divertida por el hecho de que después de tantos años, todavía tenía una habilidad especial para decir lo obvio. Él no era exactamente lo que podría llamarse intuitivo cuando ella había estado vagando por la casa durante todo el día como una moto.

Apartó la colcha y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. A medida que se acomodaba sobre la almohada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró.

—Estoy preocupada.

Artemis se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—¿Sobre?

—Darien.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—¿Creo que estuvimos de acuerdo en que era bueno que finalmente se uniera a sus hermanos? Porque no es bueno que un hombre se quede encerrado en esa casa con todas sus cosas.

—Me preocupa que no estuviera listo —dijo con tristeza—. La muerte de Serena le afectó mucho.

—Nuestros muchachos tendrán mucho cuidado de él. Ya lo sabes. Sam no lo dejaría salir si no confiara en la capacidad de Darien.

—Tienes razón, lo sé. Sólo me preocupa. Quiero que vuelva a ser feliz.

Artemis le acarició la mejilla, sus dedos callosos le acariciaron las tenues arrugas en la sien.

—Va a serlo. Llevará tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando oyó un sonido en la planta baja. Se incorporó, la mano de Artemis se deslizo por la piel. Entonces se volvió hacia su marido.

—¿Has oído eso?

—¿Oír qué?

Ella resopló con exasperación.

—Ese sonido. Vino de la cocina.

Se puso rígido y le puso una mano en el brazo cuando ella empezó a levantarse.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a bajar.

—Simplemente debes llamar a la policía —dijo entre dientes.

Él le ofreció una mirada de disgusto mientras se dirigía hacia el armario.

—Es probable que sólo sea un ratón. No hay necesidad de que Soichi venga aquí para nada.

Se metió en el armario y segundos más tarde volvió con una escopeta.

—¡Artemis, no te atrevas a destrozar mi cocina!

Él la saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta. Luna cogió el teléfono. Típico hombre Chiba. Todas las cosas podían resolverse con las armas de fuego. No es que tuviera algo contra ellas, pero no quería agujeros en las paredes de su cocina nueva.

Cogió el teléfono, decidida a que si escuchaba el atisbo de un sonido llamaría a Soichi, sin importarle un comino si lo sacaba de la cama o no.

—Qué… Oye, ¡vuelve aquí! —rugió Artemis.

Luna hizo una mueca cuando escuchó algo desplomarse. Tenía los dedos golpeando el teclado del teléfono cuando oyó a Artemis otra vez.

—Luna, ven aquí —gritó.

Salió volando de la cama, con el teléfono en la oreja. Cuando golpeó la parte inferior de las escaleras y luego giró en la esquina de la cocina, patinó hasta detenerse, mirando la estrambótica escena ante ella.

—¡Suélteme!

Luna miró hacia abajo a la niña tumbada que chillaba mientras que Artemis estaba sentado sobre ella en medio del suelo de la cocina. Artemis se frotaba las manos y maldecía con cada respiración.

—¡Artemis! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Artemis la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué te parece? Cogí a esta arpía a punto de asaltar la nevera. Me tiró la caja de galletas a la cabeza y trató de huir. Llamé a Soichi y está en camino.

Luna miró fijamente a la niña que aún luchaba. "Muchacha" era una descripción apropiada. Porque, no podía tener más de dieciséis años por poner una edad. Muy delgada, parecía un palillo de dientes bajo una roca. Luna fácilmente podía ver un montón de pelo rosa que sobresalía en cuarenta direcciones.

—Artemis, quítate de encima —dijo mientras se apresuraba hacia adelante.

—¿Qué? ¿Liberarla? Infiernos que lo haré. La loca trató de matarme.

—La estás matando —señaló—. Un hombre de tu tamaño sentado sobre ella. Dudo que pueda respirar.

Artemis la miró, entonces apoyó la culata de la escopeta para poder elevarse. Mantuvo la mano libre en el centro de la espalda de la chica y se levantó.

—Es mejor que ni se te ocurra, jovencita. No tengo ningún reparo en llenar tu piel de perdigones.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y luego empujó a su marido a un lado.

—No te acerques demasiado a ella, Luna, maldita sea —protestó Artemis. Trató de interponerse entre ella y la chica, pero Luna lo esquivó.

—Puedes levantarte ahora —dijo Luna amablemente—. Pero si yo fuera tú, lo haría poco a poco. Artemis se muere por usar la escopeta.

Despacio la chica se dio la vuelta y rápidamente ocultó el miedo en sus ojos. Sustituyéndolo con lo que era un hosco desafío. Era bastante bonita, pero delgada como un palo. Tenía sombras bajo los ojos lo justo para que Luna se percatara de que probablemente llevaba sin dormir el mismo tiempo que sin comer.

Su ropa, si es que podía llamarse así, colgaba sobre ella, y su cabello muy posiblemente tuviera todos los tintes del color rosa.

Esta chica le conmovía el corazón. Obviamente no era una delincuente habitual. Por supuesto, Artemis se reiría de ella y diría que era demasiado compasiva para su propio bien. Sus hijos le gruñirían y dirían que acogía a demasiados callejeros, y lo hacía, pero por lo general eran de la variedad animal.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Luna.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon.

—No, estaba dentro de su nevera porque quería un poco de hielo.

Luna casi se rió de su bravuconada.

—No hay necesidad de ser maleducada conmigo, señorita. Te puedo asegurar que en mis años como docente me he enfrentado a muchos más grandes y malos que tú, y no me importa decir, que eres tan intimidante como una pulga.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero Luna se mantuvo firme, con las manos en las caderas mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia abajo.

—Ahora, podemos hacerlo de dos maneras. Puedes sentarte como si tuvieras buenos modales mientras yo te preparo algo de comer, o podemos llamar a la policía y pasarás la noche en la cárcel. Depende de ti.

El destello de esperanza en los ojos de la chica casi le rompió el corazón a Luna. Entonces lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Artemis, que estaba a pocos metros, con una expresión beligerante.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Luna, exasperada—. Su ladrido es mucho peor que su mordida. Ahora, ¿quieres algo de comer o no?

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Está decidido entonces. Siéntate a la mesa mientras trato de pensar que nos queda. Y Artemis, deja de asustarla como si te fuera la vida en ello. No será capaz de tragar si le estás frunciendo el ceño de esa manera.

Artemis suspiró, pero bajó el arma y trató de aligerar el ceño. Era difícil, porque todos sus chicos amaban fruncir el ceño cuando se enfadaban. Una cosa que los niños heredaron de su padre con seguridad.

La chica se subió trabajosamente en uno de los taburetes ante el mostrador, su mirada no abandonaba a Luna y a Artemis. Parecía como si pudiera echar a volar a la menor provocación.

—Vale, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Luna mientras iba a la nevera.

—Rei —dijo con una voz que Luna tuvo que esforzarse para entender.

—¿Cómo diablos pasaste por mi sistema de seguridad? —exigió Artemis—. Mis hijos lo instalaron hace tres meses.

Rei le ofreció una sonrisa triunfante.

—Fue fácil.

—Bueno, maldición —murmuró Artemis—. Es una gran pérdida de dinero.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es para la mayoría de los intrusos. Lo que pasa es que sé manejarme con la electrónica eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué entraste aquí? —exigió Artemis sospechosamente.

Rei se removió incómoda y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tenía hambre —murmuró—. Parecía que podían permitirse el que me llevara un poco.

—Tienes que saber que he trabajado duro toda la maldita vida para conseguir todo lo que tengo. —Movió un dedo en su dirección—. Ese es el problema con los jóvenes de hoy…

—Artemis, por favor. No empieces —intervino Luna—. Vas a provocarle indigestión. —Sacó varios paquetes y los desperdigó por la mesa—. ¿Quieres algo tú también, querido?

Él sólo la miró en respuesta.

Mientras le lanzaba unos sándwiches, Luna volvió su atención a Rei.

—¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte, Rei?

Rei se congeló, y el miedo volvió a sus ojos.

—Sí, claro. No soy una sin techo, sin nada.

—¿Simplemente no tienes comida en ese lugar donde quedarte? —preguntó Luna suavemente.

Los labios de Rei se juntaron en una línea firme. Luna dejó dos bocadillos delante de ella y luego extendió la mano hacia la alacena en busca de un vaso.

—Trae un poco de hielo, querido —le ordenó a Artemis.

Artemis pareció molesto, pero hizo lo que pedía, regresó un segundo más tarde con el recipiente. El hielo crujió y reventó cuando Luna sirvió el té, y empujó el vaso sobre la mesa hacia Rei, que ya estaba devorando uno de los sándwiches.

Luna lanzó miradas de descontento a Artemis, que parecía disgustado con lo que veía.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? —ofreció Luna.

No estaba segura de quién estaba más sorprendido, si Rei o Artemis. Silenció con una mirada a Artemis, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Rei.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué quiere que me quede? —preguntó con cautela Rei—. Traté de robarles. Ustedes no están en ninguna mierda extraña, ¿verdad?

Luna parpadeó sorprendida, y luego se le rompió el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que Rei debía estar pensando.

—No, cariño —dijo con suavidad—. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar para dormir y un buen desayuno por la mañana.

—¿Pero por qué?—exclamó Rei.

Parecía como si quisiera llorar, como si no tuviera idea de cómo tratar con la amabilidad o qué hacer con ella. Lo que le dijo a Luna que había visto muy poco de ella.

—Porque parece que te vendría bien el descanso y otra buena comida.

El anhelo en los ojos de Rei golpeó a Luna como un martillo. Señor, pero quién le había hecho daño a esta niña.

—¿Y qué pasará mañana? ¿Va a llamar a la policía?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No, Rei. No hay policía. A menos que trates de robarnos de nuevo. De hacerlo, voy a llamar a Soichi yo misma. Sin embargo, te invitamos a quedarte. Y en cuanto a lo que ocurra mañana, ¿por qué no hablamos más durante el desayuno caliente de mañana? Tendrás que perdonarme que te lo diga, pero pareces un muerta andante.

—Uh, sí, sí, está bien —dijo Rei con la boca llena de pan.

—No creas que no te estaré observando —advirtió Artemis.

Las fosas nasales de Rei humeaban, pero no respondió.

—Vamos termina tu comida, después te mostraré tu habitación. Puedes tomar un baño y cambiarte con algo de ropa que todavía tengo de Serena.

—¿Quién es Serena? —preguntó Rei.

Luna hizo una pausa, la tristeza arrastrándose en el alma.

—Era mi nuera —dijo en voz baja.

Rei debió sentir su paso en falso porque no insistió en la cuestión. En cambio, devoró las migajas restantes y continuó ruidosamente con el té. Después, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la manga.

Los ojos de Luna se estrecharon, y Artemis sonrió en serio. Si había una cosa que ella no toleraba, era los malos modales en la mesa. Cada uno de sus hijos había sido objeto de su ira en algún momento en los últimos años, y como resultado, todos tenían modales impecables, aunque no siempre recurrieran a ellos.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario. La pobre chica, probablemente no había tenido demasiadas comidas decentes, por lo que no eran una prioridad los modales en la mesa.

—Vamos entonces. Subamos las escaleras. Te pondré unas sábanas limpias mientras estás en la ducha.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena. Su nombre era Serena. Tenía la prueba ahora. El extraño hombre que había aparecido repentinamente en la choza la había llamado Serena, y entonces su ángel de la guarda, el que temía que fuera un producto de su imaginación, había llegado para salvarla. Finalmente.

Sólo que no se sentía a salvo. Tenía un miedo atroz, y hacia todas partes que miraba, sólo había selva. Estaba completamente perdida y sola.

A solas. No en cautiverio.

La idea le provocó un intenso placer cuando la comprensión se apoderó de ella. Era libre.

Cayó de rodillas, a punto de llorar cuando el estómago se le revolvió y sacudió. Con las palmas plantadas en el suelo húmedo se afianzó mientras daba arcadas en seco.

A lo lejos escuchó movimiento, y se calmó inmediatamente, conteniendo el aliento. ¿Venían para cogerla por detrás? Era tentador quedarse allí y dejarles que la encontraran. Al menos así tendría su medicina y el horrible dolor se iría.

Lágrimas de ira le ardieron en los párpados. No regresaría allí. Antes moriría. Darien había recibido un disparo tratando de rescatarla. El pensamiento hizo que el estómago se le agitara otra vez.

Tenía que escapar. La idea de adentrarse más profundo en la selva, hacia lo desconocido donde una gran variedad de criaturas acechaban a su presa, la asustaba a morir. Pero quedarse la aterraba más.

Se puso de pie. Dio un paso. Y luego otro. El suelo estaba caliente y vivo bajo los pies descalzos. Cogió velocidad hasta que finalmente salió corriendo.

El dolor. El miedo. No podía decir cuál estaba ganando. Ambos la abrumaban. Serena se detuvo a descansar, apoyándose en un árbol para sostenerse. Tembló y se balanceó cuando las náuseas le brotaron en el estómago.

Sentía cada terminación nerviosa como si estuvieran emitiendo arbitrariamente. Un cosquilleo interminable de agonía la recorría atravesándole las venas. La piel le picaba, y le tomó hasta la última gota de voluntad no desgarrarse la carne.

Aspiró aire por la nariz, las fosas nasales se le dilataron con el esfuerzo, miró a su alrededor la densa cubierta de la selva. Un pánico impotente la desgarró hasta que las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba ni cómo debía sobrevivir.

Un escalofrío horroroso le sacudió el cuerpo, aun cuando percibía una opresiva humedad. Sin embargo, estaba fría por dentro. Un sonido por detrás la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta, insegura de qué dirección tomar. ¿De dónde había venido?

La fatiga hizo que se le cerraran los ojos, pero parpadeó y se obligó a seguir. El cieno y sabe Dios qué más le lamían los dedos. Sacudió el pie cuando algo se le deslizó por el tobillo.

A punto de gritar de pánico, frustración y miedo, se zambulló en una extensa área de denso follaje. Una punzada en el hombro, y luego un dolor ardiente estalló a través de los músculos como protesta. ¿Se había dislocado el hombro? Estaba allí, jadeando mientras la agonía le atravesaba el cuerpo.

Tenía que ocultarse.

Las húmedas hojas le rozaban la mejilla dejando un rastro fresco. Apoyando el brazo lesionado fuertemente contra el pecho, golpeó el suelo con la otra mano y se arrastró hacia adelante hasta que la cobertura del suelo la envolvió.

Golpeó con las rodillas varias raíces retorcidas de los árboles, y precipitadamente avanzó contra un tronco, acurrucándose en busca de calor y para tratar de calmar el estruendoso pulso.

Tranquila, tenía que estar en silencio. La respiración le sonaba como un rugido en los oídos, incluso en medio de la cacofonía de la selva que la rodeaba.

Cuidadosamente, levantó las piernas, entremetiendo el brazo lesionado entre las rodillas y el pecho. Permaneció lo más quieta posible.

Los músculos se le estremecían y saltaban. La piel le ondeaba, y luchó contra el deseo de rascarse y frotar, para eliminar a las millones de cosas arrastrándose por el cuerpo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sabiendo que no podía ver nada arrastrándose por él, pero el cuerpo se negó a creer lo que la mente sabía.

Captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, y se congeló. Desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la izquierda, explorando el área. Y entonces le vio.

El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Era el que había estado con Darien. Andrew. Era grande y formidable y llevaba un rifle. Su mirada recorría la zona, con una expresión feroz y concentrada.

Oh Dios, oh Dios. ¿Qué debería hacer? La asustaba de muerte. No lo conocía. No confiaba en él. Sin embargo, sabía su nombre. ¿La llevaría otra vez a la cabaña, ahora que Darien estaba muerto? ¿La ayudaría o desearía librarse de ella?

Entonces por la derecha percibió otro brillo. Al principio pensó que lo había imaginado, pero cuando volvió a mirar, vio a los hombres entrando en el área. Eran apenas perceptibles, y su ropa de camuflaje se fusionaba en la densa vegetación.

Sin importar lo mucho que le asustaba Andrew, tenía más que temer de esos hombres. Conocía muy bien todas sus caras, durante lo que le parecía un eternidad las había visto a diario. La bilis le subió por la garganta, y se estremeció tan fuerte que le castañearon los dientes con fuerza.

Estaba corriendo un riesgo. Con Darien muerto, a Andrew podría no importarle lo que le pasara a ella. Pero no había tratado de hacerla daño, y no podía decir lo mismo de sus captores.

El miedo angustioso casi la paralizó, pero de todos modos se levantó tambaleante. Debía advertirle… ¿Habría visto Andrew la amenaza?

—Andrew, ¡detrás de ti!

Él cayó como una piedra. Las armas de fuego entraron en erupción. Vio a uno de los hombres caer. Un sentimiento de satisfacción salvaje se apoderó de ella. Luego más disparos, esta vez detrás de ella.

Se tiró al suelo, echándose los brazos sobre la cabeza, mentalmente gritaba sin cesar. Desesperada por protegerse de alguna manera mientras la selva estallaba en una zona de guerra, se acurrucó en una bola, tratando de hacerse lo más invisible posible.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la estupidez de enroscarse en una bola. Necesitaba escapar. Había revelado su escondite. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieran a por ella.

El terror le prestó fuerza. Se levantó y se arrastró tan rápido como pudo. Se estremeció cuando una bala impactó en el árbol justo por encima de la cabeza, y se tiró al suelo otra vez.

Cuando ninguna de las otras balas golpeó el suelo a su alrededor, empezó a avanzar otra vez, rezando con cada centímetro que ganaba. Los disparos se detuvieron, pero en lugar de tranquilizarla, le inspiró un pánico desgarrador. Sin distracción, ellos la perseguirían.

Se arrastró más rápido, el aliento le desgarraba dolorosamente el pecho. El sudor le corría por la cara, ¿o eran lágrimas?

Se encontró con el cuerpo antes de verlo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para gritar o procesar que el hombre estaba muerto. Había sangre por todas partes y tenía el rifle firmemente agarrado.

Conocía a ese hombre. Lo odiaba. No escatimó compasión por su muerte. Con más fuerza de la que pensó que poseía, le arrancó el rifle de las manos y se arrastró apartándose de él.

No la recuperarían. Los mataría… a todos ellos.

Cuando se arrastró lo más lejos del cuerpo que le fue posible, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento. Le dolían los costados, los hombros le ardían, y tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Tenía un sollozo atrapado en la garganta y tragó rápidamente. Con miedo a traicionarse, bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara en la mano libre. Sólo necesitaba un momento para descansar.

Pasaron varios minutos, o tal vez fueron segundos. Le pareció una eternidad. Y entonces oyó su nombre. El suave susurro, llevado por una brisa. Serena.

Se estremeció, pero se negó a mirar hacia arriba. Nunca la llamaban por su nombre.

—Serena.

Muy cerca esa vez.

Levantó la cabeza y agarró el rifle. Se dio la vuelta, apuntando el arma hacia la dirección de la voz. Un hombre extraño le devolvió la mirada, su expresión vacía. Los ojos de un azul hielo ilegibles la observaban con calma. No parecía preocupado por el hecho de que le estaba apuntando con un arma.

Trató de deslizarse, pero se había enredado en la vegetación del suelo. Empujó el arma hacia delante, tratando de mantener al menos el dedo en el gatillo.

Por detrás del hombre apareció otro. Andrew. No dijo nada cuando se interpuso entre ella y el otro tipo.

—Atrás, Helios —murmuró él.

Andrew alzó por delante la mano de manera apaciguadora, la otra sujetaba ligeramente su propio rifle, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apuntarla.

—Serena, escúchame. No te lastimaré. Lo juro. Es necesario que pongas el arma en el suelo y vengas conmigo, así te puedo llevar otra vez con Darien.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron inmediatamente. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y por mucho que tragara no lo haría desaparecer.

No podía confiar en él. Mentía. Darien estaba muerto. Había visto la sangre. Lo vio caer justo después de que él le gritara con voz ronca que se fuera.

Frenando una mueca de dolor, se puso torpemente de pie. Andrew se relajó y tendió una mano hacia ella, pero ella en vez de avanzar, retrocedió, su mirada no lo dejaba ni a él ni al hombre que seguía de pie a pocos metros de distancia.

Le temblaban las manos, dirigió el arma hacía una zona entre ellos, solamente esperando a que se fueran. Las cejas de Andrew se juntaron por un momento y luego dio un paso adelante.

—No —expulsó, mientra apuntaba el arma en su dirección.

Él alzó la mano en alto y dio un paso atrás en un ademán cauto.

—Serena —dijo con dulzura—. Cariño, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Con la gente que te quiere. Tu familia.

El corazón se le detuvo. ¿Familia? No podía recordar una familia. Todo lo que podía recordar era a Darien, e incluso esas imágenes eran vagas. ¿Cuándo había olvidado? Todo lo que podía recordar era un dolor interminable y miedo. La confusión provocada por las inyecciones que la aplicaban y la necesidad reptante cuando se demoraban demasiado tiempo en darle otra dosis.

Por un breve momento dudó, atraída por la idea de la familia. Una casa. Personas que la querían. Pero entonces recordó. Darien estaba muerto. Él era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que podía recordar. Seguramente recordaría si había otros. ¿Se había olvidado de su familia?

Apenas puedes recordar quién eres.

La idea fue a la deriva por los senderos retorcidos de la mente, burlándose y recordándole su frágil cordura.

Captó el movimiento en su periferia y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a otro hombre dirigirse hacia Andrew y Helios. Llevaba un feroz ceño mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia ella. Era más grande y más formidable que Andrew, y debería haberle producido un miedo reverencial, pero había algo familiar, algo extrañamente reconfortante en él.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Se detuvo al lado de Andrew, y ella seguía mirándolo mientras las imágenes le brillaron de manera irregular en la mente.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Andrew? —preguntó en un gruñido—. No tenemos tiempo para jodiendas. Vamos y en marcha.

—Dile eso a ella —murmuró Andrew mientras miraba el arma que sostenía—. Diría que no quiere ir.

Como relámpagos en un cielo negro, las imágenes le llegaban al azar a la destrozada mente. ¿Recuerdos? El hombre de pie junto a Andrew, simplemente sonreía, casi con ternura. El agua. Un muelle. Él la levantó y luego la lanzó al lago. De pie riendo cuando ella subió escupiendo, y ella reía también. Feliz. Había sido feliz.

Otro recuerdo, inolvidable y dulce. Una iglesia. Recorriendo el pasillo central. Darien esperando... y ese hombre delante de ella... la había acompañado. Con la mano firmemente apretaba en su brazo. Él le susurró algo para que no se preocupara, que era la novia más bella del mundo y que su hermano era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

Nicolas. ¿El hermano de Darien?

—¿Nicolas? —susurró.

Su cara se suavizó inmediatamente. El ceño fruncido desapareció y algo que parecía alegría brilló en sus ojos por un momento.

—Sí, Serena. Soy yo, Nicolas.

Tomando una decisión instantánea, ella voló a su lado, cuidando de ponerlo entre ella y los otros dos hombres. Él se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero la envolvió con un brazo. Se acopló en su costado y dirigió una mirada precavida a Andrew.

—Dame el arma, bomboncito —murmuró Nicolas mientras suavemente le abría los dedos.

Ella se estremeció cuando le rozó el hombro lesionado, y la respiración se le aceleró. Andrew frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella se alejó a toda prisa, los pies se le enredaron en la maleza. Cayó de espaldas, aterrizando dolorosamente.

Nicolas acudió a su lado al instante, su mano se dirigió al brazo. Andrew dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? ¿Dónde estás herida? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Mi hombro —dijo—. No puedo mover el brazo. Duele mucho.

—Probablemente está dislocado —dijo Andrew sombrío—. El ángulo está torcido, y lo apoya muy mal.

Ella se apartó otra vez cuando Andrew se movió otra vez hacia delante. Él maldijo y se detuvo.

—No te recuerda —dijo Nicolas.

—Sí, me di cuenta —murmuró Andrew—. Me decepciona que te recuerde, aunque. Al menos doy gracias a Dios por ello.

—Él mintió —susurró Serena.

Los ojos de Nicolas se estrecharon.

—¿Quién mintió?

—Andrew.

La cabeza de Andrew se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa.

—¿Yo?

La mano de Nicolas surgió para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

—¿Sobre qué mintió, bomboncito?

Las lágrimas brotaron, y ella se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de desesperación.

—Dijo que iba a llevarme de regreso con Darien, pero Darien está muerto.

Tanto los ojos de Nicolas como los de Andrew se abrieron con conmoción. Andrew dejó escapar el aliento luego se puso en cuclillas a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de sus esfuerzos por alejarse.

—¿Por qué diablos crees que Darien está muerto?

—Lo vi caer. Le dispararon. Me dijo que me fuera y luego cayó. Lo vi.

Andrew sonrió.

—No está muerto, Serena. Se necesitaría mucho más que eso para matar a ese hijo de puta intratable. Fue sólo un rasguño. Sangró como un cerdo, pero está bien. Te lo juro.

Lanzó la mirada a Nicolas buscando la confirmación, la esperanza le golpeó sin piedad en el pecho. Nicolas asintió.

—¿Está bien ahora? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Dónde está?

—Te llevaré con él —dijo Andrew—. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

El miedo le saltó a la garganta, y empezó a temblar.

—No dejes que me lleven de vuelta. Por favor.

La cara de Nicolas se oscureció, y ella se estremeció ante la cruda violencia en su expresión. Por detrás de Andrew apareció el otro hombre. Por un momento, sus ojos fríos la taladraron y luego se agachó junto a ella. No invadió su espacio. Solamente se puso en cuclillas mirándola fijamente.

—No me conoces, Serena —dijo con voz serena—. No tienes razón para creerme. Pero hay una cosa que puedo garantizarte. No voy a permitir que esos hijos de puta te lleven de vuelta. Voy a hacer que tú y Darien volváis a casa, donde pertenecéis. ¿Entiendes?

Había una fuerte seguridad en su voz. Una confianza inquebrantable que a pesar del miedo y la ansiedad, la tranquilizó.

Poco a poco, asintió con la cabeza. Helios asintió y luego se levantó, dejando varios metros de distancia entre ellos.

—Esto podría doler —dijo Nicolas.

Se agachó y le metió un brazo por debajo de las rodillas. Su otro brazo se deslizó a lo largo de la espalda, y la levantó con cuidado, tratando de no empujar el hombro herido.

Ella echó una mirada cautelosa a Andrew, estudiándolo desde la seguridad de la sujeción de Nicolas. No se parecía a Darien. Nicolas sí, y tal vez por eso lo reconoció. Mientras que Darien y Nicolas eran grandes, de pelo negro, hombres con cuerpos fuertes y caras duras, Andrew era más delgado pero no menos musculoso. Su pelo era de color castaño claro, pero su mandíbula era cuadrada y tenía una cierta determinación que la ponía nerviosa. Sus ojos eran de un verde frío. Muy parecidos a los de Helios. Hielo impenetrable.

Como si sintiera su examen, él levantó la vista. Mágicamente, esos duros ojos se suavizaron y se volvieron calidos. Le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.

—No te recuerdo —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento.

Él extendió la mano y le metió un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Lo harás. Lo importante es que vuelvas con Darien y luego a casa, donde todos podremos mimarte y ponerte bien de salud.

Nicolas partió, zarandeándola ligeramente a medida que la conducía por el enmarañado suelo de la selva. Andrew se colocó rápidamente delante, su arma preparada mientras exploraba la zona en rápidos y metódicos rastreos. Helios cerraba la marcha.

—¿Quiénes son "todos"? —preguntó a Nicolas en voz baja.

—Shhh, ahora no —dijo Nicolas, aunque su voz era apacible y reprimida—. Te prometo que te contaré todo cuando salgamos del atolladero.

Ella metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y apoyó la mejilla contra su ancho pecho. Y luego cuando se acomodó, la necesidad, dura e implacable, la golpeó. Empezó a temblar. Pasaba del calor al frío. El sudor le brotó por la piel, y se estremeció en continuos espasmos.

Los brazos de Nicolas se apretaron alrededor de ella hasta que el dolor le alcanzó el brazo. Ella jadeó, y él inmediatamente aflojó su agarre.

—La medicina —jadeó ella—. Por favor, tengo que tenerla. Voy a morir.

—No vas a morir —le susurró Nicolas contra el pelo—. No voy a dejarte. Sé que duele, cariño, pero tienes que luchar contra ello. No los dejes ganar. Piensa en Darien. Que volverás pronto con él.

Cerró los ojos mientras un millar de insectos se le arrastraban por el cuerpo. Sobre la piel, penetrando por debajo de la ropa. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar y tirarse al suelo para machacarlos, para quitárselos de encima.

—Maldita sea, Andrew, ¿tienes un sedante en tu bolsa? —dijo Nicolas.

Se detuvo y la cambió de posición en sus brazos. Unos segundos después, ella sintió una aguja afilada en el brazo. Levantó la cabeza por la sorpresa y se quedó mirando a Nicolas.

—Está bien, nena —dijo con una voz gruesa—. Cierra los ojos. Esto te aliviará, te lo prometo.

Veía su cara borrosa.

—Darien —susurró—. Lo prometiste.

—Cuando te despiertes, estarás con él —dijo Andrew a su lado—. Relájate y no luches contra esto.

Por un momento, siguió luchando, demasiado inmersa en las oleadas de dolor y la avidez cruel para simplemente dejarse ir. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y agitó los ojos, pero resistió tenazmente.

Una mano cálida le acarició la mejilla y luego el pelo. Con un suspiro de anhelo se apoyó en el toque, atraída por la comodidad que le ofrecía. El letargo le inundó el cuerpo, y se relajó.

Darien.

**Continuara… Nos vemos en le próximo Capi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Luna se levantó temprano como era su costumbre. Demasiados años de llevar a los niños adonde necesitaban estar y luego llegar antes de tiempo a su propio trabajo como maestra de escuela. Artemis no era diferente. Llevaba controlando la única ferretería del pequeño pueblo desde hacia treinta años y abría a las siete de la mañana, seis días a la semana, lloviera o tronara.

Se asomó dentro para mirar a Rei, medio esperando descubrir que se había ido, pero lo que encontró fue a una niña profundamente dormida, las sábanas cubriéndola hasta la nariz. La expresión de Luna se suavizó mientras la observaba desde la puerta. Sea cual fuera la situación de la niña, no era feliz.

En silencio, se retiró de la habitación y suavemente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras para comenzar con el desayuno. Metió los panecillos al horno, comenzó a freír el beicon y puso las gachas a hervir. Uno por uno cascó los huevos y los dejó caer en el bol.

Era extraño no tener al menos a uno de sus chicos asomando la cabeza en una mañana de domingo. Siempre estaban perpetuamente hambrientos, y los domingos eran días de grandes desayunos para los Chiba. Ahora pasaban más tiempo fuera que dentro de casa. Zafiro y Armand habían sido desplegados en el extranjero, y Andrew, Nicolas y Yaten siempre parecían estar fuera en una misión clasificada del GICK.

Darien era el único constante en el hogar. Hasta ahora. Suspiró mientras batía los huevos un poco demasiado fuerte. Darien había llevado una vida tranquila después de la muerte de Serena. Se había apartado de su familia. La única vez que Artemis le vio fue cuando se presentó en la ferretería para ayudar, pero aun así fue reservado.

Y ahora, de repente, ¿estaba fuera en alguna misión con Andrew? Algo no cuadraba bien.

—Y no pienso dejar de averiguar el qué —murmuró.

Los chicos siempre creían que podían ir un paso por delante de ella, pero ninguno había logrado nunca ocultar nada durante mucho tiempo.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó un ruido en las escaleras. Rei llevaba los pantalones vaqueros de Serena y una camiseta, el pelo desordenado y una expresión de cautela en la cara.

—Buenos días —dijo Luna alegremente—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Aún mirando con reserva a Luna, Rei caminó hacia la barra.

—Podría comer.

—Bueno, bueno. Artemis no tardará en bajar y tendremos una buena comida.

Rei se sentó en el taburete al borde de la barra y vio como Luna vertía los huevos en una sartén. Revolvió el beicon y bajó el calor a las gachas para que se cocieran a fuego lento.

—No me gustan los huevos.

—Lamento oírlo ya que eso es lo que estoy cocinando. Espero que te los comas o pasarás hambre.

—¿No quiere saber cuándo me voy? —dijo Rei con un tono beligerante.

—Puesto que no te he pedido que te vayas, no.

Rei frunció el ceño y se removió en el asiento.

—¿Así que no le importa si me quedo?

—Me preocupa que haya personas intranquilas por ti. Me parece que al menos debes informar a tu familia de dónde estás.

Los ojos de Rei se congelaron y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—No tengo ninguna familia. Nadie a quien le importe de todos modos.

Así se lo había figurado Luna, pero no quería acoger a esta chica si ella tenía una familia preocupada por sus andanzas.

En ese momento, Artemis bajó por las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Se detuvo a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Luna antes de dirigirse a la barra. Echó un vistazo a Rei con cautela, pero se sentó sin hacer ningún comentario. Rei tampoco le desplegó la alfombra de bienvenida precisamente.

Se enfrentaban como dos animales cautelosos, cada uno mirando al otro en busca de cualquier movimiento inesperado.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que quieres quedarte? —preguntó Luna casual.

Rei frunció el ceño.

—No he dicho eso.

Luna se giró al coger la sartén y sirvió los huevos en un plato.

—Artemis, ¿podrías traer los panecillos, por favor?

Dispuso el beicon junto a los huevos y luego sirvió las gachas en un tazón grande. Después de que todo estuvo sobre la barra, se sentó al otro lado de Artemis y Rei y les hizo señas para que comenzaran.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a ir después del desayuno? —preguntó Luna mientras untaba un panecillo con mantequilla.

Los labios de Rei se curvaron burlonamente.

—Quieres que me vaya, ¿no?

—Si quisiera que te fueras, lo diría. No soy de las que se andan por las ramas.

—Cierto —murmuró Artemis.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa bordeó la boca de Rei.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras si eso es lo que quieres —dijo Luna a Rei—. Pero si aceptas mi oferta, vas a tener que ser honesta conmigo. Acerca de todo. Y hay reglas.

Artemis soltó un bufido y Luna le miró airadamente de nuevo.

—No empieces con las reglas —dijo Artemis con un suspiro de resignación—. Sólo asiente con la cabeza y di: Sí, señora.

Luna se encontró con la mirada de Rei.

—¿Suena como algo con lo que puedas vivir?

Rei se retorcía bajo el escrutinio de Luna. Picoteo su comida y jugó con un trozo de beicon con el tenedor.

—¿Qué pasa si cambias de opinión?

Luna se obligó a no reaccionar ante el miedo y la inseguridad en la voz de la niña. Y era una niña. Una tratando de ser dura como un adulto, pero sin embargo, un bebé.

—No voy a cambiar de parecer, Rei. Siempre y cuando cumplas con mis reglas y respetes mi casa, entonces nos llevaremos muy bien.

Durante un largo momento, Rei miró a Luna como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Luego miró de reojo a Artemis.

—Entonces me quedaré. Por ahora —añadió a toda prisa.

**Continuara….**

**Nos vemos Mañana domingo para otro capi….**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Gracias a la pérdida de su maldito auricular, Darien fue emparejado con Yaten mientras buscaban entre la espesa vegetación, Yaten se detuvo y se llevó la mano al oído.

—Dilo de nuevo, Andrew, te estoy perdiendo.

Yaten se giró hacia Darien mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—Entendido. Estamos de camino.

Yaten jugueteó con su unidad de GPS, la observó atentamente y luego levantó la mirada, como si determinara la dirección a seguir.

—¿Qué diablos te dijo? —demandó Darien.

—Encontraron a Serena. Nicolas la lleva de regreso. Van a reunirse con nosotros en el helicóptero.

M.J. se abrió camino a través de una maraña de hojas con su rifle aparentemente demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

—Pongámonos en camino —dijo—. Chopper está a unos tres kilómetros más allá de la cresta. Va a ser un infernal recorrido.

—¿Tienes una senda más fácil? —preguntó Yaten.

—No.

Darien avanzó a grandes pasos, sin esperar a que discutieran a fondo la mejor ruta.

—Espera, hombre —dijo Yaten—. Como soy el que tiene el GPS, sería mejor dejarme tomar la delantera. De lo contrario, vamos a terminar en Venezuela.

—Entonces vamos ya —gruñó Darien—. Hemos tenido bastantes retrasos ya.

Acecharon por la selva en silencio, con los ojos y oídos atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento. A pesar de que habían imposibilitado el pequeño campamento con su ataque sorpresa, todavía eran superados en número y cuando el enemigo tuviese tiempo para reagruparse, estarían sobre los culos de los GICK.

Darien quería estar fuera de la infernal Colombia con su esposa antes de que ocurriera.

Todo el aliento le abandonó el pecho, dejándolo desinflado. Bajó el ritmo de marcha cuando los acontecimientos del día lo alcanzaron. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de deleitarse con el descubrimiento de encontrar a Serena "viva" antes de que todo el infierno se hubiese desatado. Incluso ahora, ella estaba con sus hermanos y dependía de ellos para llegar a salvo al helicóptero. No es que no se fiara. Confiaba en ellos con su vida y la de Serena. Sin embargo, ardía en deseos de ser él el único que estuviera con ella, ofreciéndole tranquilidad.

Retomó el paso cuando Yaten se distanció de él. No podía permitirse el lujo de divagar de esa forma. Podrían sorprenderle y matar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Vio que M.J. se había mantenido sin ningún problema y parecía imperturbable por la lucha.

—Gracias por cubrirnos —dijo.

Ella se sorprendió por las palabras de gratitud. Su cola de caballo se balanceó mientras miraba de reojo.

—No hay problema. Es mi trabajo.

—Es un trabajo bien hecho —dijo con sinceridad.

—Para una mujer, quieres decir.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Le echó un vistazo para ver una sonrisa empujando las comisuras de su boca.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito para hacerme sentir como cubo de mierda —acusó.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un SEAL. No estáis acostumbrados a entrar en combate con las mujeres. Es lógico pensar que estarías impresionado. Dudo que estés tan impresionado con Petzite, y su trabajo es el mismo que el mío.

Ella lo había pillado.

—Está bien, pillado. Tienes razón. Estoy impresionado porque eres una mujer. Una mujer muy pequeña.

Yaten se rió disimuladamente delante de ellos.

—Abandona mientras puedas, hermanito. Ha pateado el culo a la gente por decir menos que eso.

M.J. hizo rodar los ojos a espaldas de Yaten.

—¿Tienes un tiempo estimado de llegada, gilipollas?

—Ouch —dijo Yaten—. Me has hecho daño con tu insulto. Medio kilómetro más —señaló la pendiente de delante—. Un poco más allá de la cima y divisaremos el helicóptero.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices de caminar más y hablar menos? —dijo mientras se adelantaba.

Y de nuevo, descartado sumariamente como un colegial perdido. La mujer sabía la manera de hacer que un hombre se sintiese como una pulga.

Yaten y Darien intercambiaron una mirada divertida y aceleraron el ritmo.

Estaban sucios, empapados de sudor, y Darien tenía sangre seca en el cuello y la camisa, cuando coronaron la subida. Abajo, el helicóptero esperaba cubierto por una red de camuflaje.

Yaten habló en voz baja a su micrófono, y despacio, los hombres que rodeaban el helicóptero quedaron a la vista.

Darien, Yaten y M.J. se apresuraron a bajar y fueron recibidos por Malachite.

—Dame un informe sobre Petzite —dijo Yaten rápidamente.

—Está en el helicóptero. Le hemos puesto una inyección para aliviar el dolor. Fue un rebote. La bala todavía está en la pierna. Tendremos que hacer una parada en Costa Rica y dejar que Amy le revise y esperamos poder repostar allí.

Yaten asintió con la cabeza y luego miró hacia donde Nephlite y Jedite estaban de pie, con sus miradas cautelosas ya que montaban guardia.

—¿Vosotros estáis bien? ¿Algún otro herido?

—Sólo Malachite —dijo Jedite, señalando con el pulgar en dirección de Malachite.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —preguntó Darien.

Malachite hizo una mueca.

—No es gran cosa. Puede que tenga rotas algunas costillas. Me acerqué demasiado a una de las explosiones.

—Claro que lo hizo —murmuró M.J.

—Andrew, Nicolas y Helios están llegando con Serena —dijo Yaten con la mano izquierda en la oreja—. Retirad la cubierta del helicóptero. Es hora de ponerse en marcha.

El equipo estalló en un frenesí de actividad. Darien se zambulló a ayudar, aunque la mente le gritaba para que fuese al encuentro de los demás. Se obligó a contener la emoción que se construía en su interior.

Serena. Su esposa. La llevaba a casa.

—Darien —murmuró M.J. a su lado.

Se volvió cuando le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto hacia un punto en la distancia. Él siguió su mirada y vio a Nicolas acercarse a grandes zancadas hacia el helicóptero con Serena en brazos.

Se olvidó de todo lo demás. Indiferente como parecía, echó a correr, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en la cabeza y la molestia en los músculos. Lo único que importaba era llegar hasta ella.

Nicolas se detuvo y esperó a que Darien llegara a él. Andrew y Helios pasaron y Andrew puso una mano sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Cógela y vamos —murmuró Andrew antes de apartarse.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Darien con un nudo en la garganta.

—Andrew la ha sedado. Fue muy duro —dijo Nicolas después de una pausa.

Darien la tomó de Nicolas, maravillado por la sensación de tenerla en los brazos después de tanto tiempo. Esta vez, absorbió la sensación ya que antes la había lanzado sobre los hombros para poder moverse rápidamente.

—Vamos, vamos, métela en el helicóptero —dijo Nicolas.

Darien la acunó en los brazos y se dirigió hacia el helicóptero a medida que retiraban la red desde el rotor de cola. Se colocó mientras los otros tomaban asiento y Yaten subía a la cabina.

Darien contempló la delicada cara de Serena y echó el primer vistazo largo a su esposa desde que irrumpió en su choza.

Sus ropas estaban raídas, los pantalones cortos finos y gastados. Su camiseta tenía numerosos agujeros y tenía manchas de suciedad. No llevaba zapatos, y su pelo colgaba lánguidamente sobre su cabeza. Pero para él, nunca le había parecido más hermosa.

La emoción se apoderó de él, con la garganta hinchada y las lágrimas que le quemaban los párpados. Incapaz de pensar, de reaccionar, simplemente apretó los labios en su frente y se aferró a ella tan fuerte como pudo.

—Tengo que admitir que era escéptico —dijo Andrew mientras se deslizaba por el suelo al lado de Nicolas frente a Darien.

Darien alzó la mirada para ver la tristeza y el arrepentimiento arder en los ojos de su hermano.

—Estoy malditamente contento de que la sacáramos.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Te debo una, amigo. Os la debo a todos.

—Tonterías. No nos debes nada. Estoy malditamente furioso por no poder haber llegado aquí antes —gruñó Nicolas.

—No lo entiendo —soltó Darien—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? —Enterró la cabeza en su pelo—. ¿Qué hizo para merecer todo esto?

Aspiró varias veces estabilizando la respiración. Se sentía cerca de entregarse de lleno a la ira, pena y culpa. ¿Cómo podía no haber sabido que estaba viva? Debería haber exigido más pruebas. En cambio, había aceptado ciegamente la noticia de que su esposa nunca volvería a casa.

Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante para permitir que Helios pasara por encima de él.

—Lo importante es que la tienes de vuelta.

Sí. La tenía de regreso, y mataría a cualquier hijo de puta que tratara de quitársela otra vez.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Helios cuando tomó posición al otro lado de Andrew.

Darien notó la sangre en el brazo de Helios y la forma en que hizo una mueca cuando se sentó. Darien miró a Andrew, quien negó con la cabeza. No era grave, pero Helios no parecía nada contento con la herida.

Darien tragó y respondió a la pregunta de Helios.

—No lo sé todavía. Creo que la han enganchado a las drogas.

La cólera apretó la mandíbula de Helios y destelló en sus ojos azules.

—Deberíamos dejar caer un puñado de C-4 y volarles el culo.

M.J. se deslizó junto a Darien, mientras que Nephlite, Jedite y Malachite treparon a la parte de atrás para estar cerca de Petzite, que había caído redondo. Malachite se estiró y dejó escapar un gemido. Se puso la mano sobre las costillas.

—Hombre, creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Darien sentía parte de la tensión abandonarlo. Comenzó a temblar cuando la realidad se impuso.

—¿Quieres que la lleve? —preguntó Andrew.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, estrechando el apretón sobre ella. Todavía no estaba consciente, gracias a Dios. El sedante había hecho su trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo Darien lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo oyesen.

—Habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros —dijo Helios, con un encogimiento de hombros. La acción le hizo estremecerse de dolor otra vez, y sostuvo su mano sobre el hombro. Darien podía ver la sangre filtrarse entre los dedos—. Y la verdad es que, cuando me contaste lo sucedido a Serena, me moría de ganas de patear algún culo del Cartel. Me alegro de que esté bien.

¿Estaba bien? Esa era la pregunta del millón. Estaba viva, pero quién sabía realmente cómo estaba. Los hijos de puta le habían inyectado drogas y sabe Dios durante cuánto tiempo. Ciertamente, el tiempo suficiente para su adicción. Estaba padeciendo la agonía de la abstinencia cuando Andrew la encontró. Darien no quería ni pensar en lo demás que podrían haber hecho con ella.

Tenía que llevarla a un médico rápidamente. Pero primero tenían que salir pitando de aquí. Vivos.

El zumbido de las aspas y el rugido del motor cortaron lo siguiente que Darien podría haber dicho. En cuestión de segundos, Yaten despegó y pasó rozando los árboles. En la distancia, el humo podía verse flotando hacia el cielo en un río negro. Las ventanas de la nariz de Darien llamearon. Deseó que hubieran hecho exactamente lo que Helios había dicho y haber dejado caer una carga de C-4 para acabar con todo.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y cambió a Serena de modo que estuviese aún más cerca de él. No importaba que ambos estuviesen sucios, apestaran, y que tuviesen más suciedad y fango apelmazado sobre ellos que un cerdo. Ella era suya. Era un milagro.

Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en su cabello. El lento ascenso y caída de su pecho, el ligero movimiento contra el cuerpo le daban la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

La besó y mantuvo los labios apretados en su cabeza. No importa qué, en esta ocasión no cometería los mismos errores que había realizado antes. Valoraría cada día el tenerla con él.

Sólo esperaba que le perdonase el pasado.

**Continuara.. **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 8**

—Pienso que deberíamos haber hecho venir a Soichi —se quejó Artemis—. ¿Y en qué pensabas dejando a Rei sola en casa? Seremos afortunados si tenemos una casa cuando volvamos. Probablemente nos envió a una búsqueda inútil. ¿Cómo sabemos que nos decía la verdad?

La boca de Luna se apretó cuando salieron del camino rural a un camino de tierra que apenas era lo bastante amplio para la camioneta.

—Es importante que le muestre confianza.

Artemis resopló.

—¿Confianza? Encontraste a la muchacha anoche. La confianza se gana, Luna. Tienes que bajar de las nubes.

Ella suspiró cuando fueron a parar frente a una destartalada caravana cubierta de maleza y hierba que no había sido cortada en años.

—Al menos deberías haberme dejado traer la escopeta. ¿Te parece que esta gente quiere compañía?

—Artemis, para. Mira este sitio. Rei no pertenece a este lugar. ¿Es tan extraño que ella escapara? —El corazón le dolía por el daño y la desconfianza en los ojos de la joven muchacha.

Los ojos que eran de algún modo más viejos que el resto de ella.

—Terminemos con esto —refunfuñó Artemis—. Y quiero que te quedes detrás de mí hasta que sepa que es seguro, ¿entendido?

Luna asintió y ambos salieron de la camioneta. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, un hombre dio un paso fuera de la puerta mosquitera que sólo colgaba por un gozne.

—Lo que sea que venda, no queremos nada —le dijo en un tono beligerante. Al menos ahora, Luna sabía de dónde lo había aprendido Rei.

Ella dio un paso para alejarse de la camioneta y respondió:

—Estamos aquí para hablar con usted sobre Rei.

—¿Qué ha hecho esa tonta esta vez? No tengo dinero para sacarla del problema, así que ahora bien puedes irte por dónde has venido, ella está por su propia cuenta.

—Es más que evidente —dijo Luna en voz baja.

Artemis pasó delante de ella y la sostuvo con su mano atrás, para que permaneciera en su lugar. Y silenciosa.

—¿Es usted el padre? —preguntó Artemis.

—No creo que eso sea asunto vuestro.

—Bien, tenemos que hablar con quienquiera que sea su tutor.

El hombre miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, y luego se metió las manos en los vaqueros andrajosos y sacó hacia fuera el pecho.

—No es familia mía. Ella y su madre vivían aquí conmigo, pero su madre se fue otra vez. Sin decir si volvería o cuándo lo haría. La muchacha siguió sus pasos. Lleva fuera una semana.

Luna cerró los ojos contra las repentinas lágrimas. Una semana. Una semana sola sin alimento, asustada y ningún lugar para volver. Rei no había mentido sobre esto.

Ella alcanzó la mano de Artemis y la apretó apremiante. Él cogió los dedos y le dio un apretón de vuelta.

—Entonces usted no es su tutor legal.

—Infiernos, no. Sería la inútil de su madre. Me lavo las manos sobre ambas. Un gran alivio, diría yo.

—Gracias —dijo Artemis.

Se dio la vuelta y gesticuló hacia Luna para regresar a la camioneta.

—¿Quiénes dijeron que eran? —llamó el hombre—. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Rei?

Artemis caminó hacia su lado de la camioneta e hizo una pausa en la puerta para mirar al hombre.

—No lo dije. Gracias por su tiempo.

Entró y encendió el motor. Estaban a unos tres kilómetros de la caravana cuando él dijo sólo una palabra. Y eso fue simplemente para escupir un obsceno juramento.

—Deberían pegarle un tiro al hombre —gruñó Artemis.

Luna luchó para guardar la sonrisa en sus labios. Conocía bien a Artemis. Él podía haber presentado un buen frente, pero ladraba más que mordía, pues en lo profundo, tenía un corazón tan suave, tal vez más, que el suyo propio.

—Entonces adivino que no te importará si ella se queda.

—Necesita algo de ropa decente. Tal vez podrías llevarla de compras en Clarksville. No podemos tenerla corriendo siempre con la ropa de Serena.

Luna alcanzó la mano de él y metió la suya dentro.

Rei estaba sentada en el mismo taburete frente al mostrador donde había estado colocada cuando Luna y Artemis se marcharon una hora antes. La postura era tensa, su expresión molesta. Les echó un vistazo cuando ellos llegaron, pero giró la cabeza, rechazando encontrar su mirada.

Luna quiso desesperadamente abrazarla. La chiquilla probablemente no había recibido demasiados abrazos, pero no estaba segura de que Rei los tolerara. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba: "Aléjate, no me toques".

En cambio, ella caminó alrededor de la barra y dejó el monedero sobre la encimera. Artemis merodeó en el fondo como si quisiera decir algo, pero entonces suspiró y se alejó, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Como si no pudiera soportar más el silencio, Rei apretó los puños y alzó la mirada hacia Luna, sus ojos gritando desafío. Dio su mejor gruñido de me importa una mierda.

—¿Bien, hablaste con Zoycite?

Luna cabeceó.

—Lo hicimos.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces adivino que dijo que Beryl huyó y que él no le importa una mierda lo que me pase.

—Primera regla. Vigila tu boca. No permito esa clase de vocabulario de mis muchachos, y no lo toleraré de ti.

Sus labios se curvaron en una burla, pero ella no dijo nada más.

—No te mentiré, Rei. Zoycite dijo exactamente lo que tú esperabas que dijera, pero tenía que escucharlo con mis propios oídos. Tenía que asegurarme que nosotros no entrábamos en un lío legal por ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte.

—Sí, bueno, la única manera para que Zoycite dijera que le importaba era si había algo para él. Si pensaba que tenías dinero, me utilizaría para conseguirlo.

Luna suspiró.

—No tienes que preocuparte más de Zoycite. Te lo prometo. Todavía está el problema de tu madre, pero vamos a cruzar ese puente siempre y cuando lleguemos a él. Por ahora, te quedas aquí. La primera cosa que vamos a hacer es ir a comprar algo de ropa decente. —Rei miró con recelo hacia ella, pero Luna no le hizo caso y siguió adelante—. También está la cuestión de la escuela. Voy a esperar que asistas y termines tu educación cuando se inicie en agosto.

—La escuela es aburrida —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Para una chica inteligente como tú, no lo dudo, pero no por ello es menos necesario. Nunca entrarás en la universidad si no terminas la escuela secundaria.

—¿La universidad? —se rió, sonaba amarga y burlona—. ¿Qué iba a hacer una chica como yo en la universidad? No me lo puedo permitir y nunca lo conseguiré en cualquier caso con mis antecedentes.

—¿Antecedentes?

—Sí —murmuró—. Nada importante. Fui enviada al reformatorio una vez.

—¿Por qué?

Rei alzó la barbilla, y el fuego ardió en sus ojos.

—Prostitución.

Luna cerró los ojos y se obligó a no derrumbarse frente a esta niña. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio la ira reflejada en el rostro de Rei. Ella no apreció la pena de Luna.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos malditamente seguro cambiar el futuro. Tú vas a la escuela, y vas a trabajar duro. No hay excusas.

Hubo un ligero cambio y Rei pareció marchitarse un poco en el taburete. Luna se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó la oportunidad para cubrir las manos de Rei con las suyas.

—No dudo de que hayas tenido una vida dura y que mucha gente te ha defraudado. Puedes revolcarte en la miseria y seguir siendo una víctima, o puedes hacerte cargo de tu destino y darle un giro. La elección depende de ti. No puedo hacer que lo hagas, y no lo haré. Artemis y yo te proporcionamos la oportunidad, pero tienes que querer más.

Rei miró las manos de Luna, sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecían ser duras lágrimas luchadoras.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con ello?

—No todo el mundo hace algo a cambio de otra cosa —dijo Luna suavemente—. Además, el verte graduarte e ir a la universidad y hacer algo de ti será lo que saque de esto.

—¿Así que me puedo quedar? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Puedes quedarte.

Luna recogió su monedero otra vez y cogió las llaves del coche. Anduvo hacia la puerta de garaje y luego se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Rei.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí sentada, vamos.

Rei se revolvió en el taburete y frotó nerviosamente las manos en la pernera de su pantalón.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A comprar algo de ropa y zapatos. Tal vez a hacer algo con ese pelo, ya que estamos en ello.

Rei frunció el ceño y pasó la mano a la defensiva sobre los largos mechones.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

—Nada, si no te molesta parecer un gallo de color rosa —dijo Luna secamente—. Sé que los niños en estos días se hacen las más raras ideas sobre la moda, pero confía en mí, ese aspecto nunca es una buena idea.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a la entrada. Artemis las recibió en la puerta y tomó las bolsas que llevaban. Echó un doble vistazo cuando vio a Rei.

Luna sonrió y se dirigió a Rei.

—¿No te dije que no te reconocería?

Rei agachó la cabeza tímidamente y parecía que quería que el suelo se la tragara. Su confianza estaba en la cuneta, pero si Luna se salía con la suya, lograría que se recuperase.

—Te ves bien —dijo Artemis ásperamente—. Como una joven dama en lugar de un punk de esos.

Rei realmente sonrió ante el cumplido ambiguo.

—Hay más bolsas en el maletero —dijo Luna, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—¿Has vaciado la tienda? —resopló Artemis.

—Casi. No me he divertido tanto comprando como cuando Serena y yo solíamos ir.

Su boca temblaba mientras las palabras se deslizaban antes de que ella lo pensara mejor. Artemis le apretó el brazo de camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó con Serena? —preguntó Rei—. La mencionaste antes.

Luna suspiró.

—Estaba casada con mi hijo Darien.

—¿Se divorciaron?

—No. Ella murió hace un año —contestó con suavidad.

Rei se movió incómoda.

—Lo siento.

Luna sonrió.

—No lo sientas. Le digo a Darien todo el tiempo que es el momento de continuar con la vida y entonces no presto atención a mi propio consejo.

—La querías mucho.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación respecto a los hechos.

—Sí, lo hice.

Artemis se apresuró de nuevo con el resto de las bolsas, y Luna se dirigió a Rei.

—Bueno señorita, tienes un montón de bolsas que desempaquetar. Mejor ve al piso de arriba y mira que tus cosas estén arregladas. El cuarto de baño al final será tuyo. Con todo el maquillaje y cosas para el pelo que compramos, estarás organizando la ropa y los cosméticos hasta la hora de dormir.

Por un momento, Rei no se movió. Se removió incómoda, pasando de un pie al otro. Luego miró a Artemis y finalmente a Luna.

—Gracias. Eh, quiero decir… bien, gracias.

Luna le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Eres completamente bienvenida.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Cuando Yaten aterrizó el helicóptero sobre el descampado de tierra junto a un indescriptible edificio de piedra, una mujer con bata blanca de laboratorio se apresuró a salir, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Darien acercó a Serena mientras Andrew bajaba de un salto y corría agachándose hacia la mujer. La doctora Amy Mizuno. Había oído hablar de ella por sus hermanos. El GICK la había rescatado durante una intensa toma de rehenes. Había sido la única superviviente. Después de dejar África, había establecido su clínica en una zona pobre y rural de Costa Rica.

Andrew regresó con la doctora Mizuno, un momento después ella asomó la cabeza en el interior del helicóptero para estudiar a los heridos. Señaló a Petzite.

—Llevarle primero. A la sala de examen de enfrente —su mirada pasó por encima de Serena hacia Malachite y luego a Helios. Señaló a Helios primero—. A la segunda sala de examen —entonces hizo un gesto hacia Malachite—. Llévalo a la parte de atrás. Tengo un portátil de Rayos X. Comprobaré si se ha roto alguna costilla.

Petzite gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Malachite también se quedó quieto.

—Examina a Serena primero —dijo Helios con firmeza.

La doctora Mizuno miró a Serena con sorpresa y luego regresó a los hombres como calculando su determinación.

—Realmente creo que las heridas de arma de fuego deben inspeccionarse primero.

Petzite levantó la mano, el dolor era evidente en los pliegues de su frente.

—Serena va primero.

La doctora Mizuno se encogió de hombros y miró a Darien.

—Tráela dentro —luego se giró hacia Andrew—. Consigue meter a tus hombres en las salas de examen o no les quedará ningún miembro. Si se pudren no será culpa mía. El resto de vosotros podéis ducharos en la parte de atrás mientras esperáis.

Andrew le indicó a Darien que saliera.

—Entraremos, Amy. No te sulfures.

La doctora Mizuno frunció el ceño hacia Andrew, pero Darien pudo ver el afecto en el centellear de sus ojos.

Darien bajó, sosteniendo a Serena con firmeza. La doctora Mizuno se inclinó sobre ella mientras caminaban hacia la clínica, luego miró a Darien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente?

—Le dimos un sedante —dijo Darien—. Fue más fácil de esa manera.

La doctora Mizuno lideró el caminó hacia una de las pequeñas habitaciones y le indicó a Darien que tendiera a Serena sobre una de las camillas. Mientras tomaba el estetoscopio, miró a Darien por encima de sus gafas.

—Necesito que me hagas un resumen de su situación. Después puedes ir a ducharte, mientras termino.

Él vaciló. No quería dejar sola a Serena. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba y entraba en pánico?

La mirada de la doctora Mizuno se suavizó.

—No tardaré. Entonces puedes volver a entrar. Probablemente ni siquiera se despierte.

A regañadientes, Darien le dijo a la doctora todo lo que sabía sobre la condición de Serena. Lo que no era mucho. Cuando terminó, ella asintió y le indicó que se retirara.

Darien dejó la habitación y se encontró a Andrew en el pasillo, hablando con Ittou , su otro líder del equipo.

—Darien —dijo Ittou con un cabeceo mientras Darien se acercaba—. Me alegro de verte.

Darien le estrechó la mano.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Me estaba preguntando lo mismo —dijo Andrew con sequedad.

Ittou le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Te traje un regalo compañero. Un nuevo helicóptero. Ese de ahí afuera está consiguiendo demasiada atención con todos esos agujeros de balas. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el Gobernador de Colombia ha emitido un comunicado diciendo que un helicóptero es un asunto de seguridad nacional.

Andrew lanzó un juramento.

—Temía que esto pasara. Nuestra partida fue demasiado descuidada.

Ittou se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a suceder cuando sólo tenías tres días para planificar una misión y estabas bajo de recursos. Debiste habernos esperado a mí y a mi equipo para entrar. Sólo habría significado un día más.

—No podíamos esperar un día más —estalló Darien—. Tenían a mi esposa.

Ittou miró a Darien durante un momento, entonces asintió.

—Entiendo. Aun así tenemos que deshacernos del helicóptero. No es posible que pase desapercibido para nadie incluso en este pueblo pequeño en un agujero de mierda en la selva de Costa Rica. Me encargaré de ello.

Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Andrew negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Darien.

—¿Serena está estable?

—La doctora Mizuno está examinándola.

—Vamos a tomar una ducha entonces. Los dos olemos como cabras.

Fueron a la parte trasera de la clínica donde se encontraba una habitación con dos duchas abiertas. El agua no estaba muy caliente, pero la tibieza le sentó bien a Darien. Se lavó la sangre seca y sintió la herida a lo largo del cuero cabelludo. Tenía suerte de no estar muerto.

—¿Los hombres de Ittou vinieron con él? —preguntó Darien después de que se ducharon y secaron.

—Sí... Donde va Ittou , lo hace su equipo. Son un grupo reservado, antisocial hasta la médula. Probablemente se sientan resentidos por tener que salir de sus cuevas, aunque sea brevemente.

—Suena como mi tipo de gente —Darien sonrió brevemente.

Andrew lo miró con asombro.

—Bueno, que me maldigan. Acabas de hacer una broma. ¿Qué infiernos está pasando con el mundo?

Darien lo golpeó con una toalla.

—Corta la actitud de gilipollas inteligente, hermano mayor. Aún puedo patear tu escuálido trasero.

Andrew sonrió, a continuación sin previo aviso agarró a Darien en un fuerte abrazo de oso y le golpeó la espalda.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermanito.

—Corta esta mierda sensiblera —se quejó Darien mientras se apartaba.

—¿Vosotras, niñas, hay una reunión amorosa aquí? —preguntó Yaten

Darien y Andrew se giraron para ver a Yaten y Nicolas parados en la puerta con sonrisas de diversión pegadas en sus rostros.

Andrew les señaló a ambos con el dedo.

—Limpiaros antes de que Amy arroje fuera de su clínica vuestros cadáveres malolientes. Darien y yo vigilaremos a los demás mientras esperamos que Amy termine con Serena.

Darien entró en la habitación de Petzite para encontrar a su compañero de equipo tendido incómodamente sobre la camilla demasiado pequeña, los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada por la tensión.

—Hey, hombre —dijo Darien en voz baja.

Petzite abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Serena?

—Nada todavía. La doctora Mizuno está examinándola. Quería ver cómo te sentías.

—He estado mejor. He estado peor. Nada que no se pueda solucionar con la ayuda de unas cuantas drogas —le ofreció irónicamente.

Darien vaciló y tragó incómodo.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Petzite.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a Serena. Nunca podré pagarte eso. La cubriste... Simplemente gracias. Lo aprecio.

Petzite hizo un ruido tosco.

—Sólo no me empieces a gritar esa mierda de Semper Fi y estaremos bien.

Darien le dirigió una fingida mirada de horror.

—Ouyeah, cariño, ouyeah.

Petzite sonrió.

—Bien, hermano. Muy bien —entonces se tendió hacia atrás y gimió—. Si los gilipollas de mierda hubieran tenido una mejor puntería, esto hubiera sido una limpieza de cabo a rabo.

—Sí, bueno, si ellos hubieran tenido mejor puntería, tu cerebro ahora estaría salpicado sobre la selva colombiana —dijo Darien con sequedad.

Petzite cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—Saldré de aquí. Iré a ver a Malachite y a Helios.

Petzite abrió los ojos otra vez y levantó la cabeza.

—No gastes saliva con él, hombre. Y por el amor de Dios, no le des las gracias. Simplemente te mandará a la mierda.

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Trata de descansar un poco. La doctora vendrá en cualquier momento.

—Cuida de esa chica tuya. Eres un hombre malditamente afortunado. No cualquiera consigue una segunda oportunidad.

—Sí —dijo Darien serio—. Soy afortunado.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, los hombros tensos y el pecho oprimido. Una puerta más allá, asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Malachite, sólo para encontrarse a Nephlite y Renshaw dentro. Le dirigió un asentimiento a Malachite y siguió adelante.

Helios estaba sentado en la camilla de examen, con una expresión melancólica. Encontró la mirada de Darien y le ofreció un rápido asentimiento desdeñoso. Darien captó la indirecta y se dirigió a la pequeña zona de recepción donde Andrew estaba sentado. Se sentó con los hombros encorvados sobre una pequeña e incomoda silla y cerró los ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Andrew lo despertaba de un codazo. Parpadeó mientras el rostro de la doctora Mizuno aparecía a la vista.

—Darien —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo?

Levantándose, se restregó el sueño de los ojos para seguir a la doctora hacia la sala de examen. La ansiedad lo ponía nervioso y se restregó las manos húmedas por el uniforme. Cuando pasaron de largo la habitación de Serena, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la doctora.

—Creo que hablaremos en mi oficina —le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y entraba—, tal como está. —Su mano barrió a través de la habitación que se asemejaba más a un armario.

Había papeles apilados sobre cada superficie expuesta y las cajas cubrían las paredes a ambos lados del escritorio.

Empujó un montón de sobres de la silla de enfrente y le tendió la mano para que él se sentara. Entonces caminó alrededor hacia el otro lado y se sentó.

Siendo incapaz de soportar más el suspenso, le espetó:

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Está bien físicamente. Tiene algunos moratones alrededor de su hombro, pero no está dislocado. Lo tendrá dolorido y rígido por unos días, pero recuperará su uso por completo. —Se quitó las gafas y recorrió la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo por debajo de su pelo rubio—. Vamos a tener que tratar muchas cosas. No voy a endulzártelo. Está desnutrida y lucha contra una infección. En pocas palabras, se está deteriorando y va a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse apropiadamente.

—¿La hirieron? —preguntó Darien suavemente—. Quiero decir, ¿físicamente?

Su rostro se torció con simpatía.

—No hay evidencia de un trauma sexual reciente. Ha estado mucho tiempo en cautiverio, así que es imposible saber lo que sufrió desde el principio. Le he sacado sangre y haré pruebas para enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Darien tragó y entonces volvió a tragar. Quería vomitar ante el pensamiento de lo que esos sucios bastardos pudieron haber hecho con ella. Había sido su prisionera, indefensa, mientras él estaba a un mundo de distancia.

—No hará ningún bien torturarte a ti mismo —le dijo gentilmente la doctora Mizuno—. Como dije, no hay evidencia reciente de una agresión sexual. Mi mayor preocupación ahora es el abuso excesivo de drogas.

—La obligaron —dijo Darien con fiereza.

—Lo sé. Me preocupa no saber qué le dieron. Mi conjetura sería obviamente que fue cocaína por ser de fácil acceso en la zona geográfica donde la hicieron prisionera. Y de hecho, algunos de sus síntomas de abstinencia coinciden con los de la cocaína. Sin embargo, por extraño que pueda sonar, hay indicios de que fue inyectada frecuentemente con heroína.

Darien cerró los ojos ante la repentina ola de rabia y dolor.

—Muchos de los síntomas que presenta son indicativos de abstinencia de la heroína. Algo positivo, es que los síntomas de la abstinencia de la heroína no son de tan largo alcance como los de la cocaína. Es desagradable mientras dura, pero por fortuna no es comparable con la ansiedad de los adictos a la cocaína que perdura durante meses, e incluso más tiempo.

—¿Y su memoria? ¿Está dañada irreparablemente? —preguntó Darien.

—No lo puedo decir con certeza médica. El cerebro humano es una cosa fascinante. Impredecible. Las drogas pudieron haberle dañado el cerebro. Si es permanente, no lo puedo decir. Podría ser una cuestión de telarañas que aún no se han despejado. Mientras más tiempo pase sin las drogas, mejores oportunidades tendrá de que el pasado regrese a ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

La doctora Mizuno le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

—Llévala a casa y hazla sentir mejor. Necesita ganar algo de peso. Pero lo más importante es su salud mental. Esto no va a ser fácil, Darien. Te sugiero que contactes con un terapeuta tan pronto como regreses a casa, y también con un médico que controle su estado de salud constantemente. Vas a tener que ser paciente y comprensivo aun cuando te sientas al límite. Ella podría muy bien destruirse.

Él exhaló, sorprendiéndose por el brillo de las lágrimas que le nublaron la visión.

—Tú vas a necesitar ayuda también —le dijo suavemente—. No tengas miedo de apoyarte en tu familia. Y te sugiero que también consultes con un terapeuta. No puedes hacerlo todo solo.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que ella mejore.

La doctora Mizuno asintió.

—Está durmiendo ahora mismo. Se despertó por un momento, pero una vez que le aseguré que estaba a salvo y que tú estabas cerca, se deslizó en el sueño otra vez. Tiene síntomas de abstinencia. Incluso cuando duerme, se sacude y tiene temblores musculares.

Darien se removió en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Cuándo puedo llevarla a casa?

Ella golpeó la mesa con su pluma durante un momento.

—No puede ir a casa así como está. La abstinencia no es algo que puedas curar con una varita mágica, unos cuantos líquidos vía intravenosa, una buena alimentación, y entonces ella se sentirá mejor. Normalmente, recomendaría que estuviera en una clínica de rehabilitación hasta que lo peor de la abstinencia haya pasado, pero reconozco que esta es una situación diferente y tú no quieres llamar la atención sobre vosotros en un país extranjero. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí para que pueda supervisar la ansiedad y asegurarme que recupera algo de sus fuerzas. Regresar a casa será traumático para ella, así que no debe ser empujada a hacerlo pronto.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Traumático?

—Bueno, sí. Abrumador es una palabra mejor, supongo. Creo que tus hermanos deben adelantarse y suavizar las cosas para su regreso a casa. Mantenerlo lo más moderado posible. Ella se encuentra en una situación delicada ahora mismo, no querrías empujarla demasiado fuerte.

—Así que nos quedamos aquí —dijo Darien suavemente—. ¿Es una buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿para usted?

—Háblalo con Andrew. Estoy segura de que una vez entienda la situación, estará de acuerdo. En cuanto a mí, estaré bien. Después de lo de África, no muchas cosas me asustan. Los capullos de este gobierno me dejan tratar en paz a los aldeanos. No me ven como una amenaza.

—Eso podría cambiar por nuestra llegada —señaló Darien. Le gustaba la doctora. Tenía un aire firme y eficiente alrededor de ella que la hacía atractiva. O tal vez era porque no le había endulzado las cosas sobre Serena. Él necesitaba honestidad y franqueza porque estaba completamente perdido por primera vez en su vida. Aun cuando se había equivocado en el pasado, había sido decisivo. Contundente y rápido en tomar una decisión. La mayoría de las veces en su perjuicio.

Ahora iba a tener que tomarse las cosas con calma y poner las necesidades de Serena por encima de las suyas. Algo que no había estado dispuesto a hacer en el pasado.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. El GICK ha arriesgado mucho por mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —sonrió—. Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo otros pacientes que ver.

Darien se levantó.

—Gracias doctora Mizuno. Por todo.

—Llámame Amy, por favor.

—Gracias, Amy.

—Es un placer.

Ella caminó fuera de la oficina y se metió en la sala de examen de Petzite, dejando a Darien parado frente al escritorio, el corazón latiéndole un poco más rápido que antes.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Próximo Fin de Semana Con mas capis de esta Adapta!**

**Quién Secuestro a Serena y Porqué?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serena abrió los ojos, parpadeando para ajustarse a la luz tenue. Después de un momento pudo ver claramente. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que se había despertado. Ya no estaba en una tabla estrecha en un cuarto tan pequeño que inmediatamente habría empezado a sudar. En lugar de eso estaba en una cama más grande, más confortable.

Bajó la mirada hasta ver una línea intravenosa yendo del brazo hacia una bolsa que colgaba de un poste al lado de la cama. Por un sólo momento yació allí en la quietud y la inmovilidad, asimilando la primera sensación de paz que había experimentado en más tiempo del que su mente destrozada podía comprender.

No había hambre. Ninguna necesidad abrumadora por el veneno que le pinchaba la piel y se arrastraba insidiosamente a través de las venas. Por el espacio de pocos momentos no hubo dolor. Sólo el dulce silencio.

Un movimiento a la derecha la sobresaltó, y dejó escapar un jadeo. La sombra se movió y la luz suave le inundó los ojos.

—Serena, soy yo, Darien. Lamento si te asusté.

Él apareció a la vista, y se paró junto a ella. Aprovechó esta oportunidad para estudiarle con una prestada claridad. Era grande, mucho más grande que los hombres que le rondaban en las pesadillas, y sin embargo supo instintivamente que no la lastimaría, que estaba a salvo con él.

El pelo lacio, negro lo llevaba corto. Militar. La palabra flotó a través de la mente sin ser convocada. Impactantes ojos azules, serios y meditabundos. Otra imagen relampagueó, esos ojos centelleando de risa mientras le hacía girar de un lado a otro. Cerró los ojos, queriendo más del recuerdo, pero igual de rápido como llegó, se fue.

—¿Te duele?

La voz urgente de Darien se estrelló a través de la afabilidad de los sueños. Agitó los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo, y esta vez, estaba inclinado cerca, los dedos alcanzándole tentativamente la mejilla.

En lugar de responder, se estiró y agarró los dedos de él. Eran tan cálidos y fuertes alrededor de los suyos. Él le frotó la parte superior de la mano con el pulgar y entonces la subió a los labios en un gesto tan tierno que le conmovió profundamente.

—Oye —murmuró él con una voz quebrada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Darien.

—Sí, nena, soy yo, Darien. Estás a salvo ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza, la garganta demasiado constreñida para decir cualquier cosa.

El hombre se inclinó y le presionó los labios en la frente, a continuación se retiró y cuidadosamente le apartó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

—¿Tienes espacio para que me siente? —preguntó.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia donde su cadera se apoyaba contra la cama y entonces precipitadamente se corrió contra la barandilla del otro lado.

Se acomodó sobre la cama, su muslo presionó el de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo podría explicar cómo se sentía?

—Libre —dijo finalmente.

Él le alcanzó las manos y tiró de ellas para agarrarlas.

—Voy a llevarte a casa pronto. La doctora Scofield quiere observarte durante unos días y asegurarse de que estás bien para salir antes de que nos vayamos. Pero estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Más imágenes le perturbaron la memoria. Empañadas, suspendidas en el borde del recuerdo. Esta vez vio la cara de Darien contraída con furia, gritando y ella respingó en la oscuridad sintiendo que caía sobre ella.

—¿Serena?

Volvió bruscamente la mirada hacia la de él e intentó controlar la rápida respiración.

—¿Qué te pasa, cielo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de explicar el breve flash que la había desestabilizado así.

Por un largo momento, Darien simplemente clavó los ojos en ella, con la mirada acariciándole la cara con tanta certeza como si la acariciara con los dedos. La absorbió codiciosamente, queriendo este contacto, la sensación de seguridad que le inspiraba simplemente con su presencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era devorada viva por el miedo y el dolor.

Otra vez Darien se llevó las manos hacia los labios y las sujetó allí, su boca presionada en los nudillos.

Tembló contra los dedos mientras los besaba.

—Sólo necesito tocarte —dijo—. Tenerte aquí. Verte. Sentirte otra vez. —La emoción le atascó la voz, poniéndola tensa y en carne viva—. Pensé que estabas muerta. Me dijeron que estabas muerta. Te enterré, llevé luto por ti, traté de seguir adelante con mi vida sin ti. Y ahora aquí estás. Es más de lo que alguna vez esperé o soñé.

Se le cortó la respiración e hipó bruscamente desde el pecho. Las entrañas se le retorcieron y estrujaron. Las lágrimas ardieron como el ácido.

—Te esperé —susurró ella—. Con el paso del tiempo pensé que te había imaginado. Cuando lo olvidé todo menos mi nombre, creí que tal vez te había conjurado y esa esperanza estaba prohibida para mí. Sabía que ibas a venir cuando no sabía nada más.

Él inclinó la cabeza, bajándola hasta que su frente tocó la de ella.

—Te amo, Serena. Tan condenadamente tanto. Sé que tenemos mucho que superar, pero ya no estás sola. Nunca estarás sola otra vez.

Ella cerró los ojos, saboreando su promesa. Le daba miedo creer, esperar después de tanto tiempo que la pesadilla hubiera terminado.

—Hay mucho de lo que no me acuerdo —dijo con vacilación. ¿Le enojaría que sólo pudiera recordar fragmentos de su vida juntos? No sólo eso, sino que apenas podía recordarla.

Como sintiendo su agitación, él se apartó. Se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, los ojos repentinamente atormentados. Casi culpables.

Entornó los ojos con perplejidad. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable?

—Está bien, nena —la tranquilizó—. Regresará con el tiempo, y lo enfrentaremos juntos. Lo que importa es que te tengo de regreso.

—¿Qué me dio? La doctora. Siento...

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que la traiga?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Siento... —Mentalmente examinó su estado físico—. Calma. Mi mente está tranquila. Mi piel no está erizándose y sin embargo sé que está ahí, esperando regresar.

Él le tocó suavemente la cara, las puntas de los dedos deslizándose sobre el pómulo y los labios.

—Venceremos esto.

Serena cerró los ojos mientras la pena se acomodaba, densa y sofocante.

—¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Por qué?

Las manos de Darien se aquietaron en la cara.

—No sé por qué. —La cólera tensó su voz. Ella abrió los ojos para ver la furia reflejada en los de él—. No lo consentiré otra vez. Protejo lo que es mío.

Un hormigueo peculiar le estremeció la columna vertebral, dejando una sensación de bienestar a su paso. El pecho se le agitó, y algo dentro de ella largamente muerto se avivó y se desplegó.

Pertenecía a este hombre. Él la mantendría a salvo.

—Háblame sobre nosotros —susurró.

Darien sonrió entonces, y se le transformó la cara. El hombre serio, brusco, fue reemplazado por el encanto juvenil. Fue una cosa maravillosa de contemplar.

—Nos casamos hace tres años.

Su frente se arrugó.

—Oh, no mucho tiempo entonces.

Sus ojos perdieron una parte del brillo.

—No, no mucho tiempo.

Si se concentraba mucho, podía evocar recuerdos remotos. Era extraño. Aunque los podía recordar, era como si le pertenecieran a algún otro. La conexión con ella no se había forjado en la mente hecha jirones.

—¿Nicolas me entregó en nuestra boda?

Darien se inmovilizó y entonces lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo. Me dijo que era la novia más bella del mundo.

—Y lo eras.

—Recuerdo verte, esperándome.

Darien vaciló por un momento.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?

Serena suspiró.

—Todo es como un lío. Quiero decir que recuerdo montones de cosas al azar, pero no tengo una lista cronológica clara de los acontecimientos. Es como si alguien disparara fotos en forma desordenada hacia mí.

—No lo apresures. Has pasado por mucho. Cuando te lleve a casa, y te sientas segura otra vez, recordarás.

Ella ladeó la cabeza por un momento.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? Sólo recuerdo a Nicolas. Andrew… Él me asusta. Y hay otro. ¿Yaten?

Darien sonrió.

—Nicolas es normalmente el que asusta a la gente. Andrew es el mayor, aunque pensarías que es Nicolas.

—Nicolas no me lastimaría.

—Tampoco Andrew —dijo con cuidado—. Para contestar tu pregunta, somos seis en total. Zafiro y Armand son gemelos y están destinados en Afganistán.

—¿Tengo algún familiar? Parece extraño que recuerde a Nicolas pero no a mi propia familia.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Eras hija única, y tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche hace varios años.

—Oh. —No pudo evitar la decepción que acompañó a la declaración.

—Sin embargo, tenías una relación muy estrecha con mi madre. Los dos, ella y papá te querían como a una hija. Eras una parte de la familia mucho antes de que me casara contigo.

Ella se relajó y sonrió. Entonces su frente se frunció mientras recordaba un detalle.

—Piensan que estoy muerta. Como tú lo creíste. —Darien suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Quiero decir, ¿cómo me encontraste?

Serena tembló mientras hablaba, y ya podía sentir el lento arrastre de la necesidad reptar sobre la piel.

—Es una larga historia, nena, y ahora mismo no es importante. Lo que importa es que te encontré. Eres un milagro para todos nosotros. Mamá y papá van a estar tan emocionados. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decírselo. Pensarán que estoy loco.

—Tengo hambre —farfulló ella. Se frotó el brazo con la mano, intentando apartar la picazón.

El hambre la golpeó, pero no estaba segura de cuál era más predominante: El hambre de comida o el hambre de aguja.

Podía sentir la aguja hundiéndose en la carne, bienvenida, queriendo que el horrible dolor se desvaneciera.

La mano de Darien se cerró cálidamente sobre la de ella.

—Regresaré en seguida.

Se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto después de una rápida mirada de regreso hacia Serena. Cualquier cosa que Amy le hubiera dado se había consumido, y se estaba volviendo a agitar otra vez.

Metió la cabeza en la entrada del cuarto de Cole para verle todavía inconsciente. De ahí pasó al cuarto de Helios, sólo para encontrarlo vacío, no es que le asombrara. Casi tropezó con Amy mientras salía del cuarto de Dolphin.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos conseguir algo de comida? —preguntó Darien—. Serena tiene hambre.

—Eso es bueno. Necesita comer. Pero tómalo con calma. No le des demasiado rápidamente. Tengo una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás donde podemos calentar algo de sopa.

Amy se dio la vuelta, y Darien la siguió pasando el área de la ducha hacia una cocina pequeña y compacta que tenía un fogón de dos quemadores, un pequeño frigorífico y un horno microondas.

—Todas las comodidades del hogar —dijo ella con pesar.

—No vives aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí y no. Cuando estoy ocupada o tengo pacientes me quedo aquí en el cuarto trasero, pero no, tengo una cabaña a medio kilómetro de la clínica. Pequeña, pero está seca y mantiene fuera la lluvia.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó mientras la observaba sacar un tazón de la nevera.

—Les envié a la cabaña. Pueden irse a dormir, comer y generalmente pueden mantenerse apartados de mí allí. Andrew me comentó que te dijera que regresaría en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Por qué no regresas con Serena? Calentaré esto y lo llevaré en pocos minutos.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio, Amy.

Ella sonrió e hizo un movimiento de desdén con la mano. Darien se dio la vuelta y regresó caminando a lo largo del vestíbulo. Estaba casi junto a la puerta de Serena cuando oyó un golpe.

Echó a correr y cruzó la puerta para ver a Serena parada junto a la cama, el poste intravenoso caído encima. Tiraba frenéticamente del tubo en su muñeca, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, liberó el conducto del catéter. La sangre se derramó de la cánula todavía introducida en el brazo sobre el suelo y el camisón.

Ella lo ignoró, frotándose y golpeándose como loca los brazos, pecho y piernas. La sangre voló en todas direcciones mientras golpeaba objetos invisibles.

Darien saltó sobre la cama y la aferró a él. Alcanzó la muñeca de ella para intentar detener el flujo de sangre, pero Serena peleó implacablemente. Ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia.

—¡Serena! Alto. ¡Nena, para!

—¡Quítalos! —gritó—. ¡Dios mío, sácalos de mí!

La abrazó fuertemente, doblegando sus brazos agitados mientras intentaba poner la mano sobre cánula intravenosa para detener la hemorragia. Finalmente la sujetó, desvalida entre los brazos, el cuerpo encerrado en el de él, pero ella todavía tiraba y lloraba angustiosamente.

—¡Amy! —gritó—. ¡Te necesito aquí dentro!

Serena gritó otra vez, un sonido agudo de terror. Arqueó su cuerpo, doblándose contra él con sorprendente fuerza.

—Serena, cielo, te tengo. Estás bien, lo juro.

—Están todos sobre mí —gimió—. ¡Quítalos!

—¿Quitar qué? Ahí no hay nada.

Amy entró violentamente en el cuarto, la bata de laboratorio volando a su paso. Dirigió una mirada y entró en acción.

—A la cama —ordenó—. Necesito volver a enganchar esa vía intravenosa.

Darien la colocó sobre la cama y la mantuvo sujeta mientras Serena pateaba y corcoveaba sin parar. Los ojos estaban descontrolados con miedo, las pupilas fijas y muy dilatadas. El sudor bañaba su cara y pelo, y las mejillas eran de un blanco calcáreo.

—Alucinación —dijo Amy desagradablemente.

Hábilmente volvió a unir la intravenosa y entonces sacó bruscamente una botella de medicación del bolsillo. Con manos seguras, llenó una jeringa y entonces se inclinó para inyectarla en la entrada.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, puso la mano sobre la frente de Serena y suavemente enjugó el pelo sudado y enredado.

—Escúchame, Serena. No es real. Cualquier cosa que veas, no es real. Mírame.

Los ojos salvajes de Serena enfocaron la atención en Amy, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

—Eso es. Ahora escúchame. Estás a salvo. Es una alucinación. Darien está aquí. Yo estoy aquí. No vamos a dejar que nada te ocurra. Te sentirás mejor en un minuto, lo prometo.

Serena se desmoronó, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Sollozos duros, desgarradores llegaron profundamente de su pecho y sacudieron el cuerpo entero mientras se derramaban de los labios. Cómo los había contenido todo este tiempo, Darien no lo supo.

Tan pronto como Amy retrocedió, recogió a Serena entre los brazos, sujetándola apretadamente mientras lloraba.

Le acarició el pelo, la espalda, cada parte del cuerpo que él podía tocar.

Algo dentro de él se rompió. Quiso golpear una pared. Quiso llorar con ella. Por ella.

Por todo lo que había soportado.

¿Qué le habían hecho esos bastardos? No podía recordar casi nada y había sufrido interminablemente en retraimiento. ¿Qué pasaba si las drogas habían destruido permanentemente su mente?

Negó con la cabeza. No, no aceptaría que su Serena se había ido. Ella tenía que regresar a él.

Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que cuándo lo hiciera, cuando recordara el pasado, lograra convencerla de que había estado equivocado. La amaba. Pedir el divorcio había sido el peor error de su vida, y algo que lamentaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Cerró los ojos y la abrazó, el cuerpo agitándose casi tanto como el de ella.

—Lo siento, nena —susurró, la voz ahogada con la emoción—. Siento mucho decepcionarte.

Estuvo durante varios largos minutos arrodillado en la cama, los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había calmado. Cuando se apartó, la cabeza de ella colgaba a un lado. Cuidadosamente le ahuecó la cara y entonces la bajó de regreso a la almohada. Las pestañas revolotearon delicadamente contra las mejillas mientras volvía a caer en el olvido.

—La mayor parte de la sangre está en el suelo y en su ropa —dijo Amy en voz baja—. Podemos cambiar las sábanas más tarde. Déjala descansar. Limpiaré lo que está en el suelo, y cuando despierte de nuevo, le traeré una muda limpia.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ella? —preguntó, aunque no tenía la intención de dejarla, ni siquiera por un minuto.

—Por supuesto. Estaré fuera de tu camino en sólo un segundo. Dejé la sopa en la mesa, pero probablemente estará inconsciente algunas horas. Cuando se despierte, puedes estar seguro de que comerá. Permaneceré en mi oficina esta noche para monitorear a Petzite y MalachiteHelios me dijo que me jodiera y se fue —agregó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—No te lo tomes personalmente. A él le gustan todos más o menos igual.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa si le gusto. Hice lo que podía. El resto depende de él.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Amy terminó de limpiar la sangre derramada y entonces salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando a Darien solo con Serena.

Darien descansó sobre la almohada tanto como la mala postura se lo permitía. Nunca había estado tan cansado hasta los huesos en su vida, ni se había sentido alguna vez tan condenadamente desvalido. O enojado.

Quería arreglar lo que estaba mal, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar cerca mientras Serena intentaba recomponer los pedazos rotos de ella misma.

—Te amo.

Las palabras flotaron quedamente a través de su frente, alborotándole un mechón de pelo.

—Esta vez no abandonaré —juró.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el Proximo Capi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Hola —dijo Ittou mientras irrumpía violentamente en la cabaña de Amy.

Sus ojos oscuros barrieron el interior donde Andrew y los demás estaban tumbados desgarbadamente por el suelo y los muebles.

Andrew se levantó para saludar al líder del equipo extendiendo un brazo. Ittou lo agarró y le dio una sacudida firme.

—¿Cómo están Petzite y Malachite? —preguntó. Helios estaba notablemente ausente en la preocupación de Ittou.

—Malachite se ha jodido las costillas, Petzite recibió una bala en la pierna y Helios recibió una bala en el último intercambio.

—Cristo. Qué jodido grupo.

—¿Tienes el helicóptero? ¿Dónde están tus hombres?

Ittou sonrió abiertamente, sus blancos dientes brillando.

—Están con el helicóptero. Lo escondí a algunos kilómetros de distancia, después regresé a pie. Una buena forma de conocer el área y descubrir contra qué nos enfrentamos.

—¿Volviendo a conectar con tu gente, amigo? —Helios arrastró las palabras mientras caminaba junto a Ittou y Andrew.

—Jódete —dijo Ittou. Su mirada recorrió el brazo vendado y sujeto de Helios y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Te heriste tú mismo?

Andrew negó con la cabeza. Era una constante fuente de irritación entre Ittou y Helios. Ittou odiaba la generalización vulgar de juntar a todas las personas de herencia latina en la misma cazuela. Ittou era brasileño y Andrew ni siquiera sabía su nombre verdadero. Siempre le habían llamado Ittou, la abreviatura de su ciudad natal.

Helios sonrió, pero fue más una mueca de disgusto. Sus dientes chasquearon mientras miraba cara a cara al líder del otro equipo.

—Por lo menos yo estaba allí y no fuera en alguna puta misión en Asia, y si no me equivoco, ¿no es donde todavía deberías estar?

—Simplemente salvo tu culo. No hay nada nuevo en eso —dijo Ittou relajadamente.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de madre, Andrew se puso entre ellos dos.

—Me gustaría hablar con vosotros dos fuera.

Volvió la vista hacia Nicolas y Yaten, quienes alzaron sus cejas interrogativamente, pero Andrew negó con la cabeza y entonces hizo un movimiento para que Helios y Ittou lo siguieran afuera. Esto no era algo en lo que quería que sus hermanos se involucrasen.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Helios con tono impaciente.

Se ajustó el brazo y sólo un parpadeo en sus ojos dejó traslucir el dolor que debía sentir.

—Te envío a casa con los heridos —le dijo Andrew a Helios.

Los labios de Helios se apretaron.

—¿Me estás sacando de la acción?

—Tío, has recibido un disparo —dijo Ittou—. Es lo que ocurre normalmente.

Andrew sostuvo en alto la mano. Entonces se giró hacia Ittou.

—Lo que te voy a pedir que hagas no será registrado. Se te pagará como siempre, pero esto no es oficial y no tienes que estar de acuerdo.

Tanto Helios como Ittou se quedaron silenciosos mientras volvían la mirada de nuevo hacia Andrew.

—Bueno —dijo Ittou lentamente—. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Quiero que tú y tus hombres regreséis a Colombia. Cobertura total y vigilancia. Es probable que trasladen el campamento ya que conocemos su ubicación. Quiero que todos los movimientos sean monitoreados de cerca. Requerirá paciencia. Quiero informes, pero no quiero que os mováis... todavía.

Ittou asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale, podemos hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el peliagudo problema? Actúas como si esto fuera alta traición o algo por el estilo.

La mandíbula de Andrew se apretó mientras intentaba controlar la oleada de cólera.

—Esto no es una misión, Ittou. No es laboral. Es personal. Quiero a esos bastardos. Quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Quiero información, y no me importa lo que tengamos que hacer para conseguirla.

Helios y Ittou estaban inmóviles, y Andrew podía ver que estaban comprendiendo finalmente adónde iba.

—Quiero saber por qué mantuvieron viva a Serena. Por qué ese gran engaño. ¿Por qué nos harían creer que murió para luego mantenerla todo este tiempo con vida?

—Entiendo —dijo Ittou uniformemente—. Conseguiré la información para ti.

—Tú solo no, Ittou. Yo. No puedo... no quiero... pedirte que hagas algo como esto sin mí. Voy a casa con mi familia. Me necesitan ahora mismo. Cuando lo arregle todo, me encontraré contigo en Colombia y actuaremos.

—No vas a hacer esto sin mí —le cortó Helios.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—No. Vas a regresar con tu equipo. Son tu responsabilidad. Petzite y Malachite necesitan un periodo de descanso. Conoces las reglas. Trabajamos en equipo. Vivimos como un equipo. El equipo lo es todo.

Helios juró en voz baja.

—No me gusta, Andrew. Estás demasiado involucrado personalmente. Si no quieres que vaya, bien. Deja que Ittou dirija a tu equipo.

Andrew lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—No le puedo pedir a nadie más que haga lo que quiero hacer.

—No me gusta —dijo Ittou—. Si quieres el trabajo hecho, estupendo. Llevaré a mi equipo y reuniremos a la chusma. Les haremos hablar. Pero creo que deberías ir a casa con los demás. Tu familia te necesita ahora mismo.

—Me encargaré de mi familia —dijo Andrew quedamente—. Pero después participaré de nuevo. Quiero su sangre. No puedo pedirte a ti ni a cualquier otro que haga el trabajo sucio por mí.

—Gilipolleces —bufó Helios—. Piénsalo, Andrew. Usa tu maldita cabeza. Estás tan involucrado emocionalmente como Darien. Te tomas esta mierda personalmente. Alguien se metió con tu familia y quieres venganza. ¿De verdad crees que Nicolas se va ir a casa tranquilamente mientras corres de vuelta a la jungla? ¿Piensas que Darien sólo va a decir «Vale» mientras vas a vengar a su mujer? Lo que necesitas hacer es ir a casa y llevarte a tus hermanos contigo. Sabes que no es correcto o no saldrías a hurtadillas para que no te oigan tus hermanos e intenten detenerte.

—Esa es una cagada en la que no me pidas que participe —cortó Ittou—. Estamos fuera de esa mierda. Éste no es el jodido ejército de . Llevaré de regreso a mi equipo. Helios puede volar a su casa y tú te llevas a casa a tu familia. Van a necesitarte. Encontraré tus respuestas.

Andrew vaciló, destrozado entre la necesidad de venganza y el conocimiento de que Ittou y Helios tenían razón. Darien le necesitaba. Las próximas semanas iban a ser duras para su familia. Pero al mismo tiempo, recibir respuestas era muy importante. Necesitaba saber por qué había sido secuestrada Serena. Por qué su familia había sido engañada. ¿Por qué el gran engaño? Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros —dijo Helios sin rodeos—. Sé que tu fenomenal control te está matando, pero ésta es una misión de la que necesitas mantenerte alejado. Conseguiré que mis hombres y el resto de mi equipo suministren apoyo en tierra para Ittou y su equipo.

Ittou alzó una ceja.

—Vaya. El poderoso Helios va a actuar en un puesto de apoyo —se agarró firmemente el pecho y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Helios lo inmovilizó con la fuerza absoluta de su mirada.

—Y os preguntáis por qué paso tan malos ratos lidiando con vuestros asuntos, tíos —masculló Andrew. Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Mirad, aprecio la preocupación. Pero decidme una cosa. Si fuera vuestra familia. Si fuera alguien a quien amáis a la que hemos rescatado. ¿Estarías dispuestos a permitir que otro volviera para vengarse?

Ittou dejó escapar el aliento.

—No. No lo haría.

Helios asintió con la cabeza en conformidad.

—Está bien, entonces está decidido —se interrumpió y miró de nuevo hacia la cabaña donde sus hermanos estaban descansando—. Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros por razones obvias.

—Tú eres el jefe —dijo Ittou.

Andrew se pasó una mano cansada sobre la cara.

—Vosotros descansad un poco. Quiero comprobar a Darien y Serena una vez más.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó Helios a Ittou mientras se giraba en dirección a la casa.

—No, regresaré al helicóptero. Contactaré con tus chicos en pocas horas.

Helios se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Una mano se cerró en el hombro de Darien y suavemente lo sacudió para despertarlo. Junto a él, Serena yacía curvada en sus brazos. Giró la cabeza para ver a Andrew parado junto a él.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió? —exigió Andrew en un susurro.

Le tomó a Darien algunos minutos procesar que Andrew estaba mirando las ropas salpicadas de sangre de Serena.

Cuidadosamente, Darien se alejó de Serena y torpemente se levantó de la cama. Cada músculo del cuerpo le protestó, y tenía un calambre monstruoso en el cuello por pasar la noche en una posición tan incómoda.

—¿Duerme mucho? —preguntó Andrew.

—No mucho. Serena está en bastante mala forma.

Andrew puso de nuevo la mano en el hombro de Darien.

—La llevaremos a casa. Estará bien. Es luchadora. ¿De qué otra forma habría sobrevivido a este último año?

—No debería haber tenido que hacerlo. Yo debería haber estado aquí para ella.

—Gilipolleces.

Darien guardó silencio. Sólo él conocía las profundidades de su fracaso con respecto a Serena. No quería que Andrew lo supiera. Jamás. No podría soportar la decepción en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Su padre siempre había inculcado el sentido del honor en ellos. Hacer lo correcto con su mujer. Sus más de treinta años casado con su madre eran un testimonio de que él vivía acorde a su palabra.

No sólo Darien no había hecho lo correcto por Serena, sino que había evadido la responsabilidad, y la había culpado por su propia infelicidad.

—No puedes vivir en el pasado, hombre —dijo Andrew en un tono apenas susurrado—. Serena te necesita. Logra sobreponerte a tu culpabilidad y sé fuerte por ella. Tienes algunos días difíciles por delante.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, aunque dudaba que Andrew lo pudiera ver en la oscuridad. Andrew estaba en lo correcto. Por algún motivo, a él se le había dado una segunda oportunidad preciosa. No, no la merecía, pero no iba a volverle la espalda.

—Amy no cree que Serena deba ir a casa todavía, y después de lo sucedido antes, creo que estoy de acuerdo.

Otra vez la mirada fija de Andrew fue a la deriva sobre la ropa de Darien.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

Darien explicó la alucinación de Serena y le dijo a Andrew lo que Amy había dicho acerca de la vigilancia de la abstinencia y su preocupación de que Serena fuera a casa con una familia y vida que no podía recordar.

—Ella está preocupada por la tensión que supondrá para Serena. Pensó que sería más conveniente que tú y los demás os adelantarais para suavizar las cosas y que su regreso fuera lo más apacible posible.

—No me gusta la idea de dejarte atrás —masculló Andrew.

—Yo me quedo.

Darien y Andrew levantaron la vista para ver a Nicolas de pie en la entrada.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a tomar todas las decisiones —dijo Nicolas sin alterar la voz—. Me quedaré con Darien y Serena. Puedes llevarte de regreso a los otros. Petzite, Malachite y Helios necesitan más cuidados médicos de los que conseguirán aquí. Tú y Yaten podéis comunicar las noticias a la familia. Una vez que Serena esté lo suficiente bien, Darien y yo la llevaremos a casa.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que es lo más conveniente. Si llamo a mamá y papá, sólo va a alterarlos. Lo sé. Nunca van a creer que no estoy delirando. Tendrán tiempo para asimilar las noticias antes de que Serena llegue a casa. No la quiero abrumar. Esto ya va a ser lo suficientemente difícil para ella en su estado actual.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta dejar a ninguno de vosotros atrás.

—Darien y yo lo podemos manejar —dijo Nicolas.

Andrew dejó escapar el aliento.

—Bueno —concedió—. Eso es lo que haremos. Si Amy da el visto bueno para transportar a los hombres heridos, saldremos por la mañana. Quiero un informe cada tres horas. Tendré un helicóptero de regreso para vosotros tan pronto como Serena pueda salir.

—¿Y qué hay de Amy? —preguntó Nicolas—. No creo que debamos recogerlo todo y dejarla sin protección.

—No ha estado sin protección desde que la sacamos de África —dijo Andrew—. Está vigilada. Sólo que no lo sabe.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Y repentinamente el pensamiento de ir a casa no era tan reconfortante como antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien?

Darien contempló a Nicolas. Sus hermanos siempre captaban sus estados de ánimo. Cualquier cambio o movimiento sin importar lo pequeño que fuera. A veces era como vivir bajo un microscopio.

Le temblaron las manos, traicionándolo mientras luchaba por permanecer sensato y calmado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser la roca de Serena cuando un viento duro lo derribaría justo ahora?

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, rehusando salir por la boca. Era un hombre que había visto y experimentado lo peor que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, y lo había hecho estoicamente y sin temor.

Cerró los ojos.

—Tengo miedo.

—Tienes todo el derecho de tenerlo —dijo Andrew uniformemente.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es hora de que coja el toro por los cuernos. Ser el hombre y marido que Serena merece. Pude no haber tenido miedo en el pasado, pero era un condenado cobarde.

Sus hermanos se miraron y Nicolas se encogió de hombros. No, no sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Su matrimonio con Serena fue una Colección de secretos. Secretos que ella nunca habría divulgado. Ella nunca habría ido a su familia con sus problemas. Él lo había sabido y se había aprovechado de ello.

—Temo que ella nunca recuerde. Y luego temo que lo haga —dijo quedamente.

Un claro silencio incómodo se produjo. Darien bajó la mirada. Había dicho demasiado. Era más difícil callarse ahora, y tal vez, de una forma retorcida, estaba buscando la absolución de los pecados pasados.

Pero sólo Serena podría concedérselo. Era a ella a quien tenía que compensar.

Nicolas se aclaró la voz.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer, hombre, es llevarla a casa y rodearla con tanto amor y apoyo como puedas. Todos te ayudaremos. No vas a hacer esto solo.

Andrew se inclinó hacia adelante, su expresión era intensa.

—Lo que importa es que la tienes de vuelta. Nada más importa.

—Tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón. Sólo que tengo la impresión de que voy a despertarme y estaré de regreso en casa, en nuestra cama. Solo. Y todo esto habrá sido un sueño.

—Sé que este año no ha sido fácil para ti, pero has tenido una segunda oportunidad por la que muchos matarían. No pierdas el tiempo preocupándote innecesariamente. Disfruta de cada instante, porque tú de todas las personas sabes con qué rapidez todo eso se te puede arrebatar.

Darien levantó su obsesiva mirada hacia su hermano.

—Sí, lo sé. Y no voy a dejar que suceda otra vez. No la perderé. No dos veces.

**Continuara.. **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 12**

A la mañana siguiente, una hora antes del amanecer, la clínica de Amy era un hervidero de actividad. Petzite y Malachite estaban apoyados contra la pared en la sala de espera mientras aguardaban a que llegara el helicóptero que los llevaría a México. Amy había dado a Petzite un par de muletas, pero rápidamente las había descartado con algunas palabras bien escogidas.

Andrew, Yaten y Nicolas se reunieron con Darien dentro de la habitación de Serena. Ella estaba descansando cómodamente por primera vez en horas, y hablaban en voz baja para no molestarla.

—Amy tiene razón en una cosa. Es mejor para nosotros seguir adelante y hacer estallar la sorpresa para que todos tengan la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la idea antes de que Serena vuelva a casa. Eso va a ser bastante abrumador, en su estado actual —murmuró Yaten.

—Demonios, nuestra familia me intimida la mitad del tiempo —se quejó Nicolas.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No quiero que esto justamente hiera a mamá y papá. La querían como a una hija. Sé que van a estar felices, pero no sé qué clase de impacto supondrá para ellos.

—Déjanos a nosotros preocuparnos por eso —dijo Andrew—. Tú solamente cuida de Serena y llévala a casa tan pronto como sea posible —golpeó con la mano la espalda de Darien—. Esta es la mejor noticia que la familia ha recibido en mucho tiempo. Solamente piensa en la gran Navidad que va a ser este año.

Por un momento, Darien no pudo hablar. La Navidad. Serena se volvía loca en los días de fiesta. Ella y su madre volvían loco a todo el mundo cada año, decorando, yendo de compras y haciendo que todo el mundo se uniera a las cursis celebraciones familiares. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutó esa época del año hasta el año pasado, la primera Navidad que Serena faltó. Había sido una solemne y desgarradora fiesta.

Había pasado la Nochebuena solo en casa con una botella de licor barato. En la oscuridad. Sin luces de fiesta o villancicos anteriores a sus abuelos. Solo con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Serena y la manera en que desenvolvía los regalos en la mañana de Navidad.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una sola Navidad más con ella, y ahora su deseo había sido concedido.

—Que Dios nos ayude —dijo Yaten con diversión—. Entre Serena y mi madre, nadie va a escapar con la cordura intacta.

Nicolas puso los ojos en blanco.

—O sin uno de esos estúpidos sombreros de Santa.

—Lo que me recuerda, es tu turno de jugar a Santa —dijo Andrew a Nicolas.

Todos se echaron a reír ante el gesto estupefacto en la cara de Nicolas. Dios, se sentía bien reír otra vez. Para no sentir que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

Darien sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a sus hermanos. Él los había perdido también. El año pasado había sido bastante doloroso sin Serena, pero se había cerrado a su familia igualmente. Este sería un regreso a casa para él tanto como para Serena.

—Las dejaré que me vistan como Rudolph si eso pone una sonrisa en sus caras —dijo Nicolas después de que echara un rápido vistazo a Serena que todavía estaba durmiendo.

—Amen a eso —murmuró Yaten.

La expresión de Andrew se puso seria, mirando a Nicolas y Darien.

—Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. Vosotros, manteneos en contacto y sed cuidadosos. Yaten y yo comunicaremos la noticia a mamá y papá y tendremos las cosas listas para que Serena vuelva a casa.

Darien le devolvió la mirada a Andrew, luego miró a Yaten y luego a Nicolas.

—Gracias.

—Vamos, Van. Vamos antes de que Darien se ablande otra vez —dijo Andrew.

Darien le dio un golpe en el estómago a Andrew cuando pasó, y Andrew se inclinó en una mueca exagerada.

—Gatito —murmuró Nicolas.

Darien se volvió hacia Nicolas.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí en caso de que Serena se despierte? Quiero acompañarles fuera.

—Sí, seguro. Adelante. Dales un beso de mi parte, mientras estás en ello.

Darien sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Luego sacó el dedo medio mientras caminaba detrás de sus hermanos.

Serena se movió y con somnolencia abrió los ojos. Entonces se acordó de las cosas... los insectos que se le habían arrastrado por el cuerpo, y desvió la mirada hacia los brazos y al vientre. Pero lo único que vio fue la ropa manchada de sangre.

Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante su ataque de histeria. Y entonces, mientras miraba más allá de la cama, vio a Nicolas encorvado en una silla junto a la ventana.

Cuando vio que estaba despierta, inmediatamente se levantó y se colocó al lado de la cama. Su sonrisa era dulce y su voz baja y tranquilizadora.

—Ey, bomboncito. ¿Cómo estás?

Intentó sonreír, pero sentía muchas ganas de llorar.

Nicolas se sentó en el borde de la cama como Darien había hecho la noche anterior.

—Ey, ahora eso no tiene buena pinta.

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. —La voz le salió como un sollozo y se despreció por ello.

Él le acarició la mejilla y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No estás perdiendo la cabeza, Serena. La estás recuperando. Hay una diferencia. Has pasado por un momento muy difícil. La mayoría de la gente no habría sobrevivido, pero lo hiciste. No te subestimes.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos, y él suavemente con el pulgar limpió una que le corría por la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—Volverá pronto. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

Negó con la cabeza. Le quería, pero odiaba la forma en que parecía aferrarse a él. Seguro que podría sobrevivir unos momentos a solas. Pero no estaba sola. Nicolas estaba aquí, y había sido su amigo. Ella lo sabía.

—Me entregaste en mi boda —susurró.

Él sonrió.

—Lo hice. Fue un cara o cruz, la verdad. Papá tenía muchas ganas de ese honor.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo?

—Porque tú me lo pediste —dijo simplemente.

—Darien dijo que yo no tenía familia, que era parte de la suya antes de que estuviéramos casados —se expresó en forma de pregunta en lugar de la declaración que había previsto.

—Eso es verdad. Mamá te enseñaba en la escuela. Siempre has sido una de sus alumnas favoritas. Después de que tus padres murieran, ella casi te adoptó en el redil Chiba.

—¿Así fue como Darien y yo nos conocíamos? Quiero decir, antes de que nos involucráramos —entonces frunció el ceño. "Involucrados" sonaba casi... impersonal.

Nicolas sonrió.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que él siempre se fijó en ti, pero no fue hasta que llegó a casa de permiso, y descubrió que nuestro hermano menor Armand te había pedido salir que puso el culo en marcha.

Frunció el ceño con concentración. Aunque lo intentaba no podía convocar una imagen mental de Armand o Zafiro.

—Darien me dijo que Zafiro y Armand eran gemelos, pero no me acuerdo tampoco de ellos.

—Tal vez cuando los veas a todos lo logres, y si no ocurre, no hay prisa —dijo con naturalidad.

—¿Por qué no los recuerdo? ¿A Andrew o Yaten? —sacudió la cabeza con confusión—. No recuerdo a tus padres tampoco, y parece como si estuviera unida a tu madre.

—Dale tiempo, bomboncito. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo ahora. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte aparte de descansar y dejar que todos nosotros cuidemos de ti.

—Ellos no están... —se interrumpió y miró hacia abajo.

—¿No están qué?

—¿Andrew no está enfadado porque no le recuerdo? ¿O Yaten?

Nicolas tomó su mano entre la suya, dejando que sus dedos se encontraran en los suyos más grandes.

—Nadie está enfadado contigo. Todos te queremos. Andrew y Yaten también. Ellos sólo te quieren en casa donde estarás segura y saludable.

—Quiero ir a casa. Es tan difícil para mí creer que tengo una casa. Solía soñar. Hasta ahora pensé que eran producto de la imaginación, pero sé que realmente ocurrió.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Nicolas.

Frunció los labios y se concentró en las imágenes al azar que le bailaban en la mente.

—Hay un lago y un muelle. Estoy descalza y con pantalones cortos. Tú estás de pie delante de mí y Darien está detrás. Corro hacia ti pensando que me salvarás de Darien, pero tú me recoges y me lanzas al agua.

Una sonrisa cálida transformó la oscuridad de sus rasgos. Ella lo miró con fascinación.

—No sonríes mucho.

La miró sorprendido.

—Sé eso —dijo ella—, y también sé que sonríes para mí. Me acuerdo de eso. Recuerdo que te puedo hacer reír y que todo el mundo se burla de ti por ser tan gruñón.

Él rió entre dientes ligeramente.

—Sí, soy gruñón y siempre me puedes hacer reír. Sí, te tiré al agua cuando se suponía que debía ser el que te salvara de Darien. Sin embargo, tú me lo hiciste pagar más tarde.

—¿Ah, sí? —se inclinó en la cama con emoción. Información. Detalles. Los anhelaba tanto como el cuerpo ansiaba las drogas.

—Tú embaucaste a Andrew, Yaten, Armand y Zafiro para conspirar contra mí y que me tiraran al lago. Hicieron falta los cuatro podría añadir, pero obtuviste tu venganza. Me llevé a dos conmigo —añadió con aire de suficiencia.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo la maravilla de sus palabras despejándole el alma. Sonaba como si tuviera familia, como si fueran todos una familia.

Y luego frunció el ceño otra vez.

—¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de Andrew? Suena como si tuviera una buena relación con él.

—Debido a que no le puedes recordar de momento. Temes a lo desconocido. Te acuerdas de mí y de Darien así que te sientes a gusto con nosotros. A medida que tu memoria retorne, te acordarás de lo cómoda que estabas con todos nosotros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo su explicación, consolándose con la idea de que no iba a ser este ratón asustado siempre. Y luego tuvo un pensamiento inquietante.

—¿Y si había sido siempre tímida?

Nicolas se echó a reír y se dio cuenta de que había expresado la pregunta en voz alta.

—Tú siempre has sido reservada y tímida, sobre todo alrededor de gente nueva, pero yo nunca te llamaría tímida. Encajas en nuestra familia como si hubieras nacido siendo una Chiba, y nunca aguantaste ninguna mierda de nadie. Nadie podría sobrevivir a nuestra familia por un período prolongado de tiempo si fueran tímidos. Somos ruidosos…

—Pero nosotros protegemos a los nuestros —dijo, como si repitiera palabras de otra persona.

—El mantra Chiba. Ves, recuerdas más de lo que piensas.

—No jodas a los Chiba —dijo ella y luego los ojos se le ampliaron cuando el improperio le salió por la boca. Pegó una mano sobre los labios y miró fijamente a Nicolas con ojos horrorizados.

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Diste con ello a la primera, bomboncito. Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Darien estaba tras la puerta, escuchando a Nicolas y a Serena hablar. Entonces oyó la risa de Nicolas y, asombrosamente, la de Serena también. El sonido lo golpeó profundamente y sintió un estrangulamiento en torno a la garganta hasta que luchó por respirar. No había un sonido más hermoso que su risa, pero él no había sido quien la consiguiera de ella. Había sido Nicolas. Como siempre lo había sido.

Quiso que la amargura, los viejos sentimientos de inseguridad y los celos le abandonaran. Nunca le habían traído nada más que sufrimiento. A él y a Serena. No podía, no los permitiría otra vez en sus vidas. Había jurado sobre la tumba de Serena, que si él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo, no cedería a los celos que casi se lo comieron vivo durante su matrimonio.

—¿Por qué tengo sangre en mi ropa? —preguntó cuando la risa se desvaneció.

—Sólo un accidente con la intravenosa —dijo Nicolas—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo limpio que usar?

Hubo una breve vacilación, y Darien no pudo estar fuera por más tiempo. Entró en la habitación, asegurándose de que el rostro no reflejara el tren oscuro de sus pensamientos.

Cuando levantó la vista, se olvidó de todo lo demás, excepto la forma en que ella se iluminó cuando le vio. Nicolas se levantó de la cama y se volvió hacia Darien.

—Iré a conseguir algo más para que se ponga si lo desea.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco. Pregunta a Amy. Dijo que había una bata limpia que podría usar cuando se despertara.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse por delante de él, pero Darien le detuvo.

—Gracias, hombre.

Nicolas no reaccionó, se limitó a asentir y a seguir adelante como si no fuera nada. Como si la risa de Serena no hubiera puesto a Darien de rodillas.

Darien se adelantó para tomar el lugar de Nicolas en la cama.

—¿Nicolas ha cuidado bien de ti? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dijo que no tardarías mucho tiempo.

—No me hubiera ido, pero necesitaba despedir a Andrew y Yaten.

—¿Despedir? ¿Se fueron?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Fueron delante de nosotros. Petzite y Malachite necesitan atención médica, Andrew y Yaten van a dar la noticia a mamá y papá. Tan pronto como Amy dé el visto bueno para que viajes, regresaremos también.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo ella en voz baja—. No me gusta estar aquí.

—Lo sé, cariño. Te quiero en casa también. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te quiero de vuelta en nuestra casa, donde pueda abrazarte y cuidar de ti.

Ella le miró con sus ojos marrones. Hubo un cierto grado de inquietud en su mirada, y se humedeció los labios como si estuviera luchando con lo que quería decir.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó.

Ella hizo un pequeño movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Y entonces las palabras surgieron tan dulces como un fresco viento del norte que sopla desde el lago.

—¿Me podrías abrazar ahora?

Fue casi su perdición.

—Ah, cariño.

Se volvió y se sentó a su lado hasta que la estrechó sólidamente contra el pecho. Luego envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, un deslizamiento por debajo de la cabeza mientras la acercaba.

El corazón le latía en el pecho, aleteando como un pajarito. Ella dio un suspiro de satisfacción que él sintió hasta el alma.

En la vida no había nada mejor que este momento. Jamás llegaría a ser más dulce, y nunca había estado hambriento de algo más.

Nicolas entró un segundo después, pero cuando los vio, dejó caer la bata en el extremo de la cama y se retiró rápidamente.

Ella podría cambiarse más tarde. Por el momento Darien se mostraba reacio a interrumpir la maravilla de tener a su mujer acurrucada profundamente entre los brazos.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos Mañana con 2 Capis!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Luna acababa de poner la cena en la mesa cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse y las palabras más dulces llenaron sus oídos.

—¡Mamá, estamos en casa! ¿Dónde estás?

Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Armand y Zafiro rodeaban la esquina, ambos sonriendo abiertamente como idiotas, con las bolsas colgadas de los hombros. Las dejaron caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que la boca de su madre hacía lo mismo.

—¡Zafiro, Armand!

Dejó caer la tapa de la cacerola sobre el mantel y voló para acercarse y abrazarles a los dos. Armand la recogió en sus brazos y la hizo girar, y rápidamente fue arrastrada a los de Zafiro tan pronto como Armand la soltó.

—Mis niños. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué hacéis los dos en casa?

—Hola, papá —dijo Zafiro mientras Artemis se levantaba.

Artemis envolvió a ambos chicos en un abrazo cordial. Cuando se apartó, sus ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos.

—¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo los dos en casa? ¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?

—No estábamos seguros si íbamos a conseguir el permiso —dijo Armand—. Intentamos llegar a casa para...

—Habíamos esperado llegar a casa el dieciséis —dijo Zafiro quedamente.

—Eso hubiera estado bien de vuestra parte —dijo Luna—. Estoy segura de que Darien lo habría apreciado.

—¿Dónde está Darien? Pasamos por su casa al llegar pero no había nadie.

Lunaintercambió una mirada con Artemis.

Zafiro y Armand no se perdieron ese detalle.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?—preguntó Zafiro.

Y entonces, por primera vez, él y Armand parecieron notar a Rei, quien estaba sentada ante la mesa viéndose como si deseara que la tragara la tierra.

—Niños, quiero que conozcáis a Rei. Se quedará aquí durante un tiempo.

Como Lunahabía esperado, ambos fruncieron el ceño e inmediatamente miraron a su padre. A su favor, Artemis no hizo ni siquiera una mueca de desagrado.

—Chicos, saludad a Rei —dijo él con voz brusca.

—Hola, Rei —dijo Zafiro.

Armand simplemente cabeceó y después le lanzó a su madre una mirada inquisitiva.

—Sentaos, sentaos —urgió ella—. Llegáis justo a la hora de comer. Probablemente estáis hambrientos.

—No importaría si no lo estuviéramos —dijo Armand con una amplia sonrisa—. Ha pasado tanto desde que tuvimos comida casera que comería incluso si tuviera el intestino a punto de reventar.

Luna se las arregló para congregarlos a todos alrededor de la mesa y sirvió porciones generosas. Le dio una palmada reconfortante a Rei en la mano mientras le pasaba un plato. Era inevitable, ella conocería a todos los chicos en algún momento. Mejor que ocurriera por etapas que no al mismo tiempo. Lunasabía que sus hijos eran un montón, e incluso ella se abrumaba cuando todos ellos se reunían.

—Ahora, ¿qué está ocurriendo con Darien? —preguntó Armand después de que las cosas se hubieran sosegado un poco.

—Se fue a trabajar con tus hermanos —dijo Artemis—. Eso es todo.

Luna apretó los labios pero no dijo una sola palabra.

—Ajá, está bien. ¿Es por eso que está a punto de reventarte una vena, mamá? —preguntó Zafiro.

Suspiró y miró furiosa a su hijo menor. Nunca podría engañar a ninguno de ellos más de lo que la podrían engañar a ella.

—No lo sé con seguridad —admitió ella—. Sólo es algo que no marcha bien en todo esto. Tu padre llamó a Darien la mañana del dieciséis y Darien sonaba horrible. Lo siguiente que supe es que Andrew, Yaten y Nicolas están ausentes en alguna misión clasificada. Con Darien.

Armand frunció el ceño.

—¿Todos ellos?

Las cejas de Artemis se fruncieron.

—Sabes, ni siquiera lo consideré. Nunca se van todos juntos. Andrew es inflexible en eso.

Luna asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Ves, no estoy loca. Algo está pasando. Y no me gusta nada.

Armand se giró hacia Zafiro.

—Dijiste que Van te envió un email hace algunos días. ¿No dijo nada?

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo las estupideces de costumbre.

—¿Sois todos vosotros un montón de espías o algo por el estilo? —balbuceó Rei.

Armand y Zafiro respingaron al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado que ella estaba allí. No había sido difícil ya que no había dicho ni pío en todo el tiempo.

La comisura de la boca de Armand se elevó.

—No, espías no. Militares.

Rei le miró suspicazmente.

—¿Espías militares?

Zafiro se rió.

—Si te lo dijéramos, entonces tendríamos que matarte.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su comida, mascullando algo en voz baja.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se han ido? —preguntó Armand.

La frente de Artemis se arrugó en concentración durante un momento.

—Pocos días. Salieron aproximadamente una semana después del dieciséis.

—Bueno, diablos, tenían que haber estado en las etapas de planificación cuando Van me envió un email diciendo que no hacía absolutamente nada y que las cosas estaban tranquilas.

—Probablemente no querían preocuparte —dijo Lunacon dulzura.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Zafiro con voz aguda—. Nunca se han preocupado por contarnos una mierda antes. ¿Por qué empezarían ahora, irónicamente cuando Darien sale arrastrándose de su agujero?

—No me gusta —masculló Armand—. La regla número uno de Andrew es que nunca van todos en la misma misión.

Luna lanzó bruscamente su mirada preocupada hacia Artemis.

Él se estiró y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—No te preocupes, querida. Sabes que nuestros muchachos se las pueden arreglar solos.

Pero ella no se perdió el desasosiego en sus ojos.

Suspiró y fijó su atención en los chicos que no había visto en casi un año. No iba a dejar que la preocupación por sus otros hijos ensombreciera el regreso a casa de los gemelos.

—Comed —ordenó—. Juro que estáis demasiado delgados. ¿No os alimenta el ejército?

Ambos le sonrieron abiertamente.

—Ni de cerca tan bien como tú, Mamá —dijo Zafiro.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz de veros a los dos —dijo ella—. Os quedaréis aquí porque vuestros hermanos no están en casa, ¿verdad?

Armand alzó la ceja en la dirección de Rei.

—¿Tienes espacio?

Lunabufó.

—¿Espacio? ¿Olvidas que todos vosotros crecisteis en esta casa? Rei va a tener que acostumbrarse al caos tarde o temprano.

Vio a Zafiro y a Armand intercambiar miradas agudas. Permanecerían callados por el momento, pero harían bastantes preguntas más tarde cuando Rei no pudiera oírles.

—Así que contadme lo que habéis estado haciendo los dos —dijo Artemis—. Sé que enviáis un email cada semana, pero no es lo mismo que oírlo con vuestras propias palabras.

—Nuestro servicio terminó —dijo Armand.

Lunase quedó sin aliento.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que os quedaban tres meses más. ¡Oh, es maravilloso!

—Acabamos antes de lo previsto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os quedaréis en casa? —preguntó Artemis.

—Diez días. Entonces regresaremos al Fuerte Campbell —dijo Zafiro.

Lunadio unas palmadas. Las lágrimas le punzaban los párpados.

—Es fantástico. Será tan agradable teneros cerca de casa otra vez.

—Ayudemos a vuestra madre a quitar la mesa y luego pasaremos a la sala y nos tomaremos una cerveza —dijo Artemis mientras se levantaba.

Zafiro y Armand sonrieron abiertamente, luego se levantaron y llevaron sus platos al fregadero. Lunalos observó, con el pecho a punto de estallar de orgullo. Se sentía de esa manera por todos sus hijos. Parecía que durante el último año se habían dispersado a los cuatro vientos, todos yendo en direcciones diferentes. Sólo que no era lo mismo después de la muerte de Serena.

El corazón le dio un pinchazo, y mentalmente se regañó a sí misma por permitir que la tristeza se inmiscuyera en su tiempo con Zafiro y Armand. Estaban en casa, e iba a disfrutar de cada minuto de ello. Y se sacaría de la cabeza las preocupaciones por sus hijos mayores.

Rei se quedó cerca de Lunamientras Artemis y los muchachos pasaron a la sala. No se necesitaba a un genio para ver lo intimidada que Rei estaba al lado de Zafiro y Armand, pero al menos en gran parte la habían ignorado. No era la cosa más educada, pero Lunano los podía culpar. Y la alternativa habría puesto a Rei muy nerviosa.

—Vamos, querida. Tendrás que enfrentarte a todos en alguna ocasión —gesticuló para que Rei la siguiera a la sala de estar, donde la televisión estaba ya encendida y, típicamente, los hombres discutían sobre deportes.

Zafiro y Armand palmearon el espacio entre ellos en el sofá y rápidamente cada uno puso un brazo alrededor de Lunacuando se sentó. Fue obsequiada con un gran beso sensiblero de ambos, y ella resplandeció palmeándoles las mejillas en respuesta.

Rei tomó asiento en la silla junto al asiento reclinable de Artemis y trató de fundirse con la tapicería.

Fue ruidoso y caótico, justo como a Lunale gustaba. Suspiró ante la satisfacción y palmeó a ambos muchachos en las piernas. No importaba que estuvieran cerca de los treinta. Todavía eran sus bebés.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe le hizo sentarse más derecha. Artemis lo oyó también, porque inmediatamente golpeó el botón de silencio en el mando a distancia.

—¿Mamá, papá? ¿Estáis en casa?

—Andrew —murmuró Luna.

Levantó la vista para ver a Andrew entrar a grandes pasos en la sala de estar, seguido por Yaten. Ambos estaban hechos un desastre. Ropa de camuflaje, botas sucias, camisas rotas, y parecía que no se habían dado un baño en dos días.

Nunca habían regresado a casa así.

Un gemido suave se le escapó de los labios. Darien y Nicolas no estaban con ellos.

**Continuara..,.**

**Nos vemos el Proximo Fin de Semana con mas capis!**

**Lamentablemente no tuve mucho tiempo para poner mas capis pero nos vemos el otro fin que se las compensare!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Andrew se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de estar, sorprendido al ver a sus hermanos pequeños sentados en el sofá al lado de su madre.

—¿Zafiro? ¿Armand? ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo en casa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eso es lo que queremos preguntarte —dijo Zafiro mientras se ponía de pie. Armand también se levantó, y ambos hombres miraban con recelo a sus hermanos mayores.

—Yaten —dijo Armand con una inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Yaten.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —ladró Artemis—. Estáis ahí quietos rondándonos como un puñado de malditos desconocidos y estáis asustando de muerte a vuestra madre.

Yaten sonrió ampliamente y cruzó la habitación. Se detuvo delante de Zafiro y luego lo derribó en un rápido movimiento. Zafiro aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco a la vez que la carcajada le brotaba del pecho.

—Maldita sea, Yaten, déjame tranquilo.

Armand rodeó con sus fornidos brazos a Yaten y lo levantó limpiamente del suelo. Yaten pudo haber usado el elemento sorpresa cuando llegó a Zafiro, aunque ser el más pequeño de los hermanos Chiba lo ponía en una gran desventaja.

Andrew finalmente logró deshacerse de la impresión de ver a Zafiro y Armand. Levantó las manos y gritó a sus hermanos que se calmaran.

Zafiro y Armand alzaron la vista con sorpresa. Su madre y padre miraron a Andrew con preocupación.

Andrew cruzó la habitación y agarró a los dos hermanos más jóvenes en un duro abrazo.

—Es condenadamente bueno teneros a ambos en casa.

—¿Dónde están Darien y Nicolas? —preguntó Armand con voz firme mientras se retiraba.

De repente a Andrew se le ocurrió lo que todos ellos debían estar pensando de él y Yaten al irrumpir en la casa como si hubieran estado trabajando duro y perturbados, sin sus otros dos hermanos.

Él y Yaten intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

—Dímelo —exigió Luna.

Andrew levantó las manos con un movimiento calmante.

—Están bien, mamá. Te lo prometo.

—¿Quieres decirnos lo que está pasando, hijo? —dijo su padre.

Yaten tomó la palabra.

—Creo que todos debéis sentaros. Darien y Nicolas están bien, pero hay algo que necesito deciros.

—Es una buena noticia, mamá —dijo Andrew rápidamente al ver sus rasgos asolados.

Su preocupación dejó a todos perplejos mientras lentamente tomaban asiento. Fue entonces cuando Andrew notó a una joven acurrucada en un asiento junto al sillón de su padre. Él levantó una ceja en dirección a éste.

—Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde —dijo Artemis con impaciencia—. Ahora dinos lo que hay en tu mente antes de que tu madre estalle.

Andrew se pasó la mano por el cabello. No había forma fácil de explicar todo lo que había sucedido. Podía moverse sigilosamente alrededor del tema y demorarlo eternamente o podría simplemente exponerlo.

—Serena vive —reveló Yaten antes de que Andrew pudiese empezar.

Silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el cuarto. Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo una palabra. La cara de su madre estaba congelada en estado de conmoción. Su padre, sencillamente parecía que no había oído bien, mientras los rostros de Zafiro y Armand se ensombrecieron por la furia.

Zafiro se abalanzó desde el sofá.

—¿Qué demonios, Yaten?

—Zafiro, siéntate —dijo Andrew.

Los ojos de Zafiro se abrieron como platos ante la voz de autoridad de Andrew.

—Andrew, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó su madre con voz temblorosa.

—Será mejor que tengas una razón condenadamente buena para volver a casa y soltar de golpe esta clase de cosas a tu madre —gruñó Artemis.

Andrew suspiró y se sentó en los escalones que conducen a la sala.

—El dieciséis Darien recibió las pruebas de alguien que afirmaba que Serena estaba viva.

—¿Y a partir de eso vienes y le das a tu madre falsas esperanzas? —exigió Artemis.

—Papá, escúchalo —cortó Yaten.

—Vino a casa con las fotos. De Serena.

—Oh, Andrew, ¿cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a él? —exclamó Luna—. ¿A cualquiera de nosotros?

Andrew fijó la mirada en la de su madre.

—Mamá, está viva. La he visto, abrazado. Así como también Yaten. Darien está con ella ahora, al igual que Nicolas.

Luna se quedó sin aliento. Artemis se puso completamente blanco. Zafiro y Armand miraban a Andrew con las bocas abiertas.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —logró finalmente preguntar Marlen—. Dios mío, Andrew, ¿dónde ha estado durante un año? ¿Escapó? ¿La dejaron irse?

Andrew respiró profundamente, sabiendo que lo que tenía que decir no sería fácil de escuchar para su familia.

—La misión a la que nos fuimos, fue en su rescate. Ha estado prisionera en Sudamérica durante el último año.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

La habitación entera estalló en un coro de negaciones, exclamaciones y demandas de más información. Zafiro y Armand se levantaron mientras Luna hundía la cara entre las manos. Artemis se aferraba a los lados del sillón con los nudillos blancos. Sólo la joven veía el acontecimiento con desinterés.

—¿Qué quieres decir con prisionera? —exigió Zafiro—. ¿Qué coño está pasando, Andrew?

Por una vez, su madre no profería amenazas con lavarle la boca con jabón. Andrew dudaba que hubiese escuchado lo que dijo Zafiro. Sus facciones estaban demacradas por la consternación.

—¿Está bien, Andrew? —preguntó su madre.

—No lo está, pero lo estará —dijo Yaten con tono tranquilizador—. Va a llevar tiempo.

—Ella está muy frágil —dijo Andrew sombríamente—. Es por eso que nos adelantamos para daros la noticia a fin de esperar que las cosas se hayan calmado para el momento en que Darien la traiga a casa.

—¿Calmado? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Calmado? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? me dices que la hija de mi corazón está viva después de haberla llorado durante el último año ¿y se supone que tengo que estar tranquila? ¿Cuándo viene a casa, Andrew, y cómo de mal está?

—Ésa es la cuestión, mamá. Tenemos que estar tranquilos. No puede soportar la excitación. Está… está en rehabilitación. La mantuvieron fuertemente medicada durante su cautividad. No sabemos todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Está a punto de romperse, por lo que no podéis abrumarla en absoluto cuando vuelva a casa.

—Hay algo más que deberíais saber —dijo Yaten en voz baja. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él—. No puede recordar mucho de su vida.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Luna. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y rodaron por las mejillas—. ¿Mi bebé no puede recordarnos?

—Recuerda a Darien. Y a Nicolas. No mucho más. Me asusta su ignorancia, y Yaten bien podría ser un extraño —dijo Andrew sombríamente.

—Señor, ten piedad —dijo Artemis con voz trémula—. Esa pobre joven —miró hacia Andrew, con los ojos demacrados y enojados—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?

—No lo sé, papá. Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo.

—Joder —resopló Armand—. Esto es algo serio —entonces alzó la vista hacia Andrew—¿Cárteles de droga?

Andrew asintió.

Zafiro lanzó un juramento.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Vio algo allí que no debió ver? Y si fue así, ¿por qué la gran farsa? ¿Por qué no sólo matarla y acabar de una vez?

—Zafiro —exclamó su madre en un susurro consternado.

—Es una pregunta válida, Luna —dijo Artemis—. No está diciendo que deberían haberla matado, pero parece malditamente extraño que nos enviaran a casa sus anillos y nos dijesen que se encontraba en un avión que obviamente nunca pisó.

—¿Estás seguro que es Serena? —preguntó Armand.

Tanto Yaten como Andrew asintieron.

—Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios —Luna tragó—. Es un milagro. Está viva —por primera vez, la alegría brilló en sus ojos, ya que asumió finalmente que Serena estaba viva—. ¡Qué maravilloso regalo! Darien debe de estar fuera de sí.

Yaten exhaló el aliento.

—Esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos. Ellos van a necesitar mucha ayuda por nuestra parte. Lo más importante que podemos hacer es no abrumarlos y dejarlos que encuentren su camino de regreso bajo sus propios términos.

—¿Cuándo van a volver? —exigió Luna—. Me tengo que ir, limpiar la casa y tener todo preparado para ellos. Hay una tienda donde comprar. Ella necesita ropa nueva.

Andrew alzó la mano.

—Una cosa a la vez, mamá —dijo con dulzura—. Van a ser unos pocos días. Está siendo tratada, y el médico quería que esperase unos días antes de viajar. Tienes razón, va a necesitar ropa nueva. Está delgada. Volver a casa a un montón de ropa que no se ajusta a ella puede ser desconcertante, por lo que sería genial si se las compras.

Luna se iluminó.

—Rei y yo podemos hacer las compras, ¿no es así, Rei? —se volvió hacia donde la joven había estado sentada unos minutos antes, pero la silla estaba vacía. Luna parpadeó con sorpresa. Nadie la había visto salir.

—¿Quién es Rei? —preguntó Yaten.

—Alguien que se alojará aquí por un tiempo —dijo Luna casi beligerante.

Andrew intercambió miradas de reproche con sus hermanos. El tono defensivo de su madre sólo podía significar una cosa. Había tomado a otro callejero. Sólo que esta vez era uno humano.

—Mamá… —comenzó Armand.

—Nada de "Mamá", jovencito —dijo con firmeza—. Rei es una huésped, y tendrás que tratarla como si fuera de la familia, ¿me oyes? —Entonces su expresión se suavizó—. Ella nos necesita, niños. La pobrecita. No os podéis imaginar la vida que ha tenido.

Andrew exhaló un aliento de frustración. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era una adolescente rebelde que había conseguido de su bondadosa madre la entrada a su casa.

Con eso, Luna se puso de pie y dio una palmada. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y gimieron. No era de extrañar que se hubiesen acercado hacia lo militar. Su madre rivalizaba con cualquier sargento de instrucción con el que jamás se hubieran topado.

—Tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo todo —dijo firmemente. Clavó la mirada en Zafiro y Armand—. Quiero que vosotros dos arregléis y consigáis dar forma al patio de Darien. Artemis y yo nos haremos cargo del interior, y luego iré a comprar los alimentos y las cosas que Serena va a necesitar.

Andrew la miró con indulgencia.

—¿Y Yaten y yo?

Con la mirada suavizada, se acercó y tiró de él hasta tenerlo delante. Entonces lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Quiero que tú y Yaten regreséis a casa, que os aseéis y durmáis unas veinticuatro horas seguidas. Ambos os veis horribles.

Le devolvió el abrazo y permitió que los primeros acordes de la emoción se disiparan. Su familia había sufrido varios golpes en el último año, y tenían algunos problemas difíciles a los que afrontar, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos iban a estar juntos de nuevo.

—Por mucho que me encantaría hacer precisamente eso, Yaten y yo tenemos mucho que hacer. Nuestra misión no ha terminado, y tenemos heridos de los que ocuparnos.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Andrew? —preguntó Zafiro.

Era un hecho, que daría la bienvenida a la ayuda de sus hermanos menores, pero no los iba a apartar de su madre en su primer día en casa.

Como si supiera la dirección de sus pensamientos, Luna soltó un bufido y se alejó.

—Si los necesitas, son tuyos, Andrew. Cuanto más pronto consigas poner en orden el asunto, más rápido podré tener a mi familia bajo un mismo techo.

—Me alegro que seamos despachados tan fácilmente —dijo Armand arrastrando las palabras—. Esto parece el maldito ejército.

—Bueno, si va en serio la oferta de ayuda, Yaten y yo seguro que podremos utilizarla. Estoy recibiendo informes cada tres horas de Nicolas, y Ittou ha regresado al terreno. Petzite y Malachite se encuentran en Fort Campbell, pero no creo que permanezcan más de veinticuatro horas antes de que me demanden el sacarlos del infierno. Helios, Jedite y Neflite están ansiosos por volver a la acción, y me inclino a permitírselo debido a que Ittou está sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

—Zafiro y yo.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —exclamó Yaten—. Vosotros dos, cabezas huecas, no nos pertenecéis. Pertenecéis al Tío Andrew, y él se vuelve bastante irritante cuando sus reclutas aparecen en países extranjeros en misiones privadas.

—Lo mejor que podéis hacer es volver a casa y ayudar con las comunicaciones, mientras que Yaten y yo dormimos un poco. Ni siquiera puedo deciros la última vez que alcanzamos a cerrar los ojos.

—Os espero a todos de vuelta aquí para el almuerzo de mañana —dijo Luna firmemente.

—¿Pollo frito? —preguntó Yaten esperanzadamente.

Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó como había hecho con Andrew.

—Para ti, cualquier cosa. Ahora ve a casa y descansa un poco.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 15**

—Serena. Serena, cariño, despierta.

Serena se despertó del profundo vacío del sueño y se pasó una mano cansada por los ojos. Entonces los entrecerró mientras la luz del sol brillante le hería la visión.

El avión se detuvo y el zumbido del jet se interrumpió. Junto a ella, Darien le acarició con dedos gentiles la mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado.

Se enderezó, entonces se mareó al moverse demasiado rápido. Darien la agarró por los brazos y la estabilizó. Enfrente de ellos, Nicolas se desabrochó el cinturón y fue a abrir la escotilla.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Acabamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto Henry County. Estamos a cerca de cuarenta minutos de casa.

Se dejó ayudar y guiar hacia la salida. Nicolas estaba allí para agarrarle la mano cuando dio un mal paso. Las sandalias que había pedido prestadas a la doctora Scofield se deslizaban de arriba abajo por los pies mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Las ropas, como los zapatos, eran demasiados grandes, pero estaba limpia y cómoda, lo cual era más de lo que podía decir que había estado durante mucho tiempo.

Andrew estaba a algunos metros de distancia. Casi no le reconoció con los pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y la camiseta negra que llevaba. Parecía mucho más accesible fuera del modo de guerrero de camuflaje. Hasta su expresión era más suave, menos amenazadora. No daba tanto miedo.

Él se quedó con los brazos cruzados, vigilando mientras bajaban del jet. Se apoyaba despreocupadamente contra el SUV estacionado, pero sonrió cuando la vio.

Decidida a presentar un frente tan valiente como fuera posible, enderezó los hombros y se movió liberándose del agarre de Nicolas y Darien. Con cada paso adelante, lejos de su apoyo, se sentía como si se adentrase en un espacio vacío, pero siguió avanzando de todos modos, hasta que estuvo a sólo un metro de distancia de Andrew.

—Hola, Andrew —dijo con una voz baja pero estable.

Su sonrisa se profundizó y abrió los brazos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en dirección a ella. Fue decisión de ella aceptar el gesto. Aspirando profundamente, caminó hacia su abrazo. Le rodeó con los brazos mientras la ceñía apretadamente.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo contra la oreja—. Bienvenida a casa.

Las lágrimas le aguijonearon los ojos, y enterró la cara en su cuello. Olió a Darien. Fuerte y estable.

Él le besó el pelo y sólo la sujetó hasta que finalmente ella se apartó. Su mano se extendió para meterle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto tierno.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—No sé —le dijo honestamente—. Estoy... un poco asustada.

Darien le deslizó las manos sobre los hombros, y ella se volvió instintivamente dentro del refugio de sus brazos. Él le presionó un beso en la sien.

—No hay necesidad de temer, nena. Estás en casa ahora con las personas que te aman.

—Vamos. Tengo la camioneta esperando —dijo Andrew.

Serena observó mientras él y Nicolas recogían las pocas bolsas que habían traído de regreso con ellos, y entonces se encaminó hacia el SUV aparcado a varios metros de distancia. Darien le dio un apretón y entonces la empujó hacia adelante.

Caminó casi mecánicamente, incapaz de procesar el sentimiento extraño de que todo esto era normal, o debería serlo. Después de meses y meses de miedo y cautividad, era libre. De regreso en el mundo normal. Estaba reanudando su vida como si no hubiera estado en suspenso durante el último año. Como si la gente que la amaba no hubiera continuado con sus vidas sin ella.

Nicolas se subió en la parte delantera mientras Darien la hacía pasar a la parte trasera y entonces se arrastró junto a ella. Andrew se metió en el asiento del conductor y se alejó de la pequeña pista de aterrizaje.

Apenas podría ser llamado un aeropuerto. Era una diminuta pista de aterrizaje en medio de acres de terreno de labranza. Había sólo dos hangares, uno más grande y uno mucho más pequeño, y eran simplemente edificios de chapa.

Su camioneta levantó una nube de polvo mientras se alejaban. Momentos más tarde, Andrew entró en una carretera pavimentada y aceleró. Serena miró con curiosidad por la ventanilla, esperando algo... cualquier cosa... que la mente pudiera reconocer.

Después de varios kilómetros, se dio por vencida. Se parecía a cualquier lugar. Podía estar en cualquier sitio.

Serena se apoyó en la curva del brazo de Darien, y él inmediatamente la sujetó apretadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No se había sacudido completamente los efectos de la abstinencia. Los últimos días habían sido angustiosos, una experiencia que nunca quería repetir. Todavía había un vacío doloroso, una laguna mental implorando ser llenada, pero era más tolerable ahora. Y se rehusaba a ceder. No sería la única débil en medio de estos fuertes guerreros.

Darien se había pegado a su lado y Nicolas. Se habían turnado sujetándola cuando ella gritó y lloró, cuando había suplicado alivio. En su hora más desesperada, le había suplicado a Darien para que le consiguiera las drogas.

Él se había quedado con ella, completamente vestido dentro de la ducha cuando había estado convencida de que estaba cubierta de arañas. Todavía temblaba ante el recuerdo de las horribles criaturas... cientos de ellas, arrastrándose por el cuerpo.

Después de varios días aparentemente interminables, lo peor había terminado. Estaba exhausta, y sabía que a Darien y Nicolas no les había ido mucho mejor.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó.

Era tonto preguntar. Darien y Nicolas habían repasado los detalles de su regreso a casa repetidas veces, pero no podía evitar la ansiedad que corría como un río a través de la mente.

No se había dado cuenta de que tenía las manos agarradas juntas, los dedos entrelazados de modo que las puntas estaban blancas, hasta que Darien cuidadosamente los apartó y enlazó con los suyos.

—Vamos a casa. A nuestra casa, nena.

Se esforzó arduamente en evocar una imagen de su hogar. Simplemente, un breve vislumbre, algo que le dijera que tenía una conexión con el lugar en el que había estado viviendo con su marido.

—No puedo recordar —dijo frustrada.

Nicolas giró en su asiento, estirándose para tocarle la rodilla, y como había hecho tantas veces en los últimos días, le ofreció consuelo con sólo algunas palabras bien escogidas.

—Estás intentándolo demasiado fuerte, bomboncito. Relájate y deja que llegue a ti. Aun si no lo recuerdas ahora, no hay nada que garantice que cuando camines dentro de tu propio lugar todo eso regresará. ¿Y si no lo hace, qué? Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Soltó la mano de Darien y agarró la de Nicolas, apretando con toda su fuerza.

—Gracias. Te quiero.

Jadeó, completamente mortificada, mientras las palabras se le escapaban de la boca. Darien se puso rígido junto a ella. Dejó caer la mano de Nicolas y alzó los dedos hacia la boca, horrorizada por lo que había dicho.

Nicolas volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella, sin ningún indicio de emoción o juicio en sus ojos. Sólo paciente entendimiento y amor en respuesta. ¿Por qué no le había dicho esas palabras a Darien? ¿Por qué a Nicolas?

Su mirada voló hacia Darien, la disculpa delineaba cada superficie de su cara. Ella quería gritarlo pero se avergonzaba demasiado.

No había cólera en los ojos de Darien, simplemente una rigidez como si luchara contra alguna reacción desconocida. Un sonido desde el frente la hizo girarse. Era Andrew. Riendo.

Andrew miró por el espejo retrovisor, con una amplia sonrisa abierta separando sus labios.

—Veo más y más de la Serena que conocemos y amamos todo el tiempo. Siempre eras la más amable, la mujer más demostrativa que conozco.

Darien se rió ahogadamente y pareció relajarse contra ella. Pero el remordimiento estaba demasiado arraigado para sentirse como si el momento embarazoso hubiera pasado. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, por primera vez negándose el consuelo de su abrazo.

—Serena.

La voz profunda de Nicolas llegó como agua tibia sobre los oídos.

Lentamente alzó la vista hasta que trabó la mirada con él.

—Te quiero también, bomboncito. Todos nosotros lo hacemos.

Ella sonrió trémulamente y asintió con la cabeza. La mano de Darien avanzó de regreso sobre la de ella, y él le dio un pequeño apretón. Reuniendo coraje, miró a hurtadillas hacia él, casi temerosa de lo que podría ver en sus ojos.

Contuvo el aliento conmocionada por la emoción que encontró. Cruda, abrasadora. No podía respirar.

Él le tocó la mejilla, deslizó su dedo debajo de la oreja hacia la nuca, y entonces la acercó cuidadosamente hacia adelante hasta que los labios estuvieron a solo un aliento de distancia de los de él.

—Te amo —susurró él.

—Yo...

Las palabras la estrangularon, y antes de que pudiera hacer otro intento, sus labios le tocaron la mejilla. Poco exigente y tan tierno, casi como si temiera que la presión más leve la hiciera retirarse.

El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande, al igual que hizo el pánico. ¿Por qué la idea de decir las palabras que habían llegado con tanta naturalidad justo un momento antes le inspiraban tan angustioso miedo?

Ella se separó, retorciéndose en el asiento mientras tragaba aire. Darien le tocó el hombro, tentativo y buscando, pero ella se encogió lejos. Se iba a poner enferma.

—Andrew, detén el camión —ladró Darien.

Él la agarró del brazo mientras Andrew se desviaba fuera de la carretera. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y ella se lanzó hacia delante. Andrew la agarró mientras las rodillas se le doblaban y se hundía en el suelo.

—Respira profundamente —murmuró Andrew—. Relájate.

Se sacudía de pies a cabeza. Tenía frío y calor a la vez. Un sudor espeso le empapó la ropa y sin embargo temblaba. Imágenes rápidas, desapacibles e implacables, le martillearon en la cabeza.

La cara de Darien cruel y con líneas de ira. Gritando. Demandando. Acusando. Ella se tapó las orejas y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de expulsar la fealdad.

—Serena. —La voz de Darien, lejana.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa? —Esta vez Nicolas, más cerca.

—Él me odia —susurró mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Dos brazos la rodearon. Las manos le apartaron el pelo hacia atrás y le limpiaron las lágrimas de la cara.

—Nadie te odia, nena.

Darien sonaba tan feroz, como si con una sola mano pudiera alejar todos sus demonios.

Lentamente, la oscuridad se desvaneció. Las voces detuvieron su asalto y la frialdad se disipó, dejando calor.

Se hundió, la cabeza cayendo hacia adelante. Fuertes dedos le masajearon el cuello mientras otras manos le sujetaban los hombros.

—Llevémosla de regreso a la camioneta —dijo Nicolas.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Darien la recogió y acunó cerca. Su pecho se alzó, y ella abrió los ojos para ver el dolor reflejado sobre su cara. Él se veía... torturado.

—Estoy cansada —susurró mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su cuello.

—Entonces duerme, nena. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Darien se metió en la parte trasera y la colocó sobre el asiento. Se retiró, cerrando la puerta, y entonces caminó hacia el otro lado. Trepó dentro, le recogió la cabeza y la hizo descansar sobre su regazo.

El estruendo de las puertas delanteras indicó que Andrew y a Nicolas habían entrado, y entonces llegó el rugido del motor y el zumbido leve debajo de la espalda mientras Andrew maniobraba sobre la carretera.

Realmente estoy perdiendo el juicio. Tal vez ya lo perdí. Tal vez nunca lo recuperaré.

Cerró los ojos a medida que más lágrimas se acumulaban y se desbordaban silenciosamente bajando por las mejillas.

Darien observó impotentemente como plateados rastros húmedos marcaban una ruta sobre la piel pálida. ¿Qué había querido decir ella? ¿Estaba recordando? ¿Su mente era torturada con recuerdos de su matrimonio? ¿Estaba juntando todo eso tan pronto?

"Él me odia".

Él quiso vomitar. ¿De quién había estado hablando? Dios no permitiera que fuera de él. Que no la dejara pensar alguna vez que la odiaba. Moriría antes de permitir que pensara eso alguna vez ni siquiera por un momento.

"Te amo".

Las palabras que ella le había dicho tan fácilmente a Nicolas le obsesionaron. Deseó tan desesperadamente oírlas de sus labios. Dirigidas a él. Anhelaba retroceder en el tiempo cuando ni un día pasaba sin que ella le dijera cuánto le amaba.

Pero una mujer sólo se mantenía cierto tiempo exponiendo el corazón sin conseguir nada a cambio. Si tan sólo él se las hubiera devuelto. Te amo también, nena. Sólo al principio. Más tarde, él había inclinación la cabeza o incluso sonreído. Al final, ni siquiera hizo eso. Se había sentido demasiado culpable. Las palabras que fueron tan dulces al principio se convirtieron en dagas que se le arrastraban insidiosamente entre las costillas y en los órganos vulnerables por debajo. Se había sentido como el peor tipo de hipócrita, así que había guardado silencio, hasta que finalmente ella había dejado de decir nada en absoluto.

Eso había sido lo peor. Vivió cada día esperando oír esas palabras otra vez, sólo para enfadarse y resentirse cuando no llegaron. La castigó por lo que él mismo había provocado.

—Darien.

Darien levantó la vista para ver a Andrew estudiándole por el espejo retrovisor.

Andrew suspiró.

—Desearía saber qué decir, hombre. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti.

—Esto no se trata de mí —dijo entre dientes—. Se trata de ella. Ella es lo que importa.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero tú sufres también. No eres una máquina. No puedes apagarlo porque no quieras sentir el dolor.

—Puedo manejar cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarla —dijo Darien en voz baja y desesperada.

Ante eso, Nicolas se dio la vuelta, su mirada inquisitiva y prudente.

—La tienes de vuelta, hombre. ¿A qué le temes?

Darien tragó. Nunca admitiría ante sus hermanos exactamente el papel había representado para que Serena se subiera en ese avión hacia Sudamérica, cómo la había ahuyentado, la había rechazado a ella y a su amor.

Cómo podría decirles que lo que más temía era la posibilidad de perderla... otra vez... ¿Después de recuperarla?

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 16**

—¡Rei se ha ido! —dijo Luna mientras agitaba frenéticamente las manos frente a ella.

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo Armand con dulzura.

Lanzó una mirada feroz a Armand.

—No me voy a calmar. Estoy cansada de que mis hijos me digan que me calme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? —preguntó Zafiro.

Luna levantó las manos mientras examinaba a sus tres hijos, acomodados en la sala de estar. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar en lo más mínimo preocupado porque Rei se hubiera escapado. Desde que le había dado la noticia del regreso a casa de Serena, Rei había estado intranquila, pero Luna no había esperado que desapareciera el día antes de la llegada de Serena.

—A veces me pregunto si todo el sentido común se fue mucho antes de que vosotros dos llegarais —murmuró.

Zafiro hizo una mueca.

—¡Ay, mamá! No era necesario.

Donovan soltó una carcajada. Pero antes de poder emitir una respuesta rápida, Luna le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero que todos vosotros os pongáis de pie y me ayudéis a encontrarla. Yo no puedo manejar esto ahora mismo. Serena estará en casa en cualquier momento y Rei se ha ido.

—¿Se te había ocurrido alguna vez que quisiera irse? —dijo Donovan con cuidado—. No puedes hacer que ella se quede, mamá. Es una niña con problemas. No puedes salvarlos a todos.

—No me importa si quiere irse, no creo que quiera estar sola ni un minuto. Ella tiene que traer el trasero de vuelta a casa. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado, pero a menos que lo escuche de sus propios labios, vamos a tratar esto como con un miembro de la familia en problemas. ¿Estarías sentado aquí discutiendo si te dijera que uno de tus hermanos había desaparecido? Ciertamente, no perdiste el tiempo para ir tras Serena cuando te enteraste de que estaba en problemas.

Zafiro frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—Espera un minuto, mamá. No se puede comparar a esta chica con Serena. Ella sólo os usa a ti y a papá.

Los labios de Luna se tensaron.

—Quiero que vosotros tres la busquéis. No os atreváis a volver sin ella. Voy a ir a buscar a tú padre y vamos a coger la camioneta. Me llamaréis en el momento en que la encontréis, ¿me escucháis?

Armand suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es una falta de respeto viniendo de ti, joven —le espetó ella.

—Sí, señora —dijo él dócilmente.

Todos tenían miradas disgustadas, pero se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Zafiro se subió a la camioneta Dodge y ofreció a sus hermanos una mirada de solidaridad por la ventanilla mientras entraban en los vehículos. Cuando mamá salía con uno de sus berrinches, no había escapatoria. Ella pondría del revés el Condado de Stewart buscando a Rei.

Él dio marcha atrás al coche y se dirigió al oeste. Tomaría los caminos del condado paralelos al lago, y dejaría Dover a sus hermanos.

Condujo un poco más rápido de lo necesario, pero la impaciencia estalló en él. Estaba mucho más interesado en escuchar que Darien y Serena habían llegado a casa, y ansioso por ver a Nicolas y obtener un informe. Pero no podía hacer eso porque estaba fuera en una empresa descabellada para su equivocada madre.

No era del todo justo, suponía, pero la irritación no le permitía pensamientos más caritativos. Ella tenía el corazón más tierno que nadie que conociera. Demasiado suave. Y una vez que decidía algo, nada ni nadie podía disuadirla.

Durante media hora, tomó senderos fuera de la 232 y luego volvió atrás mientras seguía hacia el sur a lo largo del lago. Acababa de cruzar Leatherwood Creek cuando al girar la curva vio una figura solitaria caminando por el arcén de la carretera. Rei.

Redujo la velocidad y bajó la ventanilla del pasajero al acercarse a su lado. Le miró con recelo por encima del hombro cuando se detuvo junto a ella, y entonces se puso rígida cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para que estés caminando sola por la autopista cuando mi madre está a punto de perder el juicio preocupándose por ti? —rechinó.

Miró al frente y siguió caminando, con los hombros rígidos y la mandíbula tensa.

—Ella no se preocupa por mí —masculló Rei.

—Oh, de verdad. Supongo que por eso te acogió, te alimentó, te vistió, te dio un lugar para quedarte y por lo general nos exige a todos que te aceptemos, sin decir una maldita palabra de ti y todos salimos a buscarte en este momento cuando preferiríamos estar centrados en el regreso a casa de Serena.

Ella llegó a detenerse bruscamente, los labios apretados en protesta.

—Serena. Estoy harta de oír hablar de Serena. Serena es tan maravillosa. La hija de mi corazón. Todo el mundo ama a Serena. Luna no tiene necesidad de mí, ahora que la verdadera hija está de regreso.

A pesar de la irritación, Zafiro se suavizó mientras la miraba. Ella sufría, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no permitirle ver lo mucho que padecía.

—Entra —dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos. Daremos un paseo. Si aún no quieres ir a casa, sólo conduciremos.

Ella dudó, y le temblaban los labios. Se acercó y abrió la puerta, empujando hacia afuera. Dio un profundo suspiro y se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

—El cinturón de seguridad —dijo él con paciencia.

Frunció el ceño, pero pegó el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de ella e hizo clic en su lugar.

Condujo por la autopista, así ella sabría que no la estaba llevando a casa de inmediato.

—¿Ahora, supongamos que me dices por qué piensas que algo tan maravilloso como el regreso de Serena a casa con nosotros cambiaría lo que mi madre siente por ti?

—Yo no soy nadie —dijo hoscamente—. Sólo alguien por la que tu madre sentía pena. Se sentía triste por Serena, y supongo que pensó que yo la podría reemplazar.

—¿Y ella dijo eso?

Rei vaciló.

—Um, no.

—Tal vez lo escuchaste.

Otra vez ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar.

—O tal vez mi madre ha hecho algo para hacerte pensar que no es muy sincera y que le gusta dar tumbos alrededor de las adolescentes que están en problemas.

—Tú sabes que ella no lo ha hecho —murmuró Rei.

—Hmm, bueno, estoy haciendo suposiciones. Tal vez debas decírmelo. Los tíos pueden ser lentos.

Ella guardó silencio por un largo tiempo mientras se estudiaba las manos en el regazo.

—Simplemente pensé... Creí que, dado que Serena iba a regresar ella no me querría más.

Zafiro se acercó y le cogió la mano, ignorando su sobresalto de sorpresa.

—Entiendo el porqué podrías haberte sentido así. Pero una cosa que necesitas entender es la capacidad ilimitada de mi madre para el cariño. Enseñó en la escuela durante años, y todavía te puede decir los nombres de todos los estudiantes que tuvo en sus clases.

Él mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—Por lo demás, trata de ser su hijo menor con cinco hermanos mayores. Si alguien debe sentirse excluido y pasado por alto, ese sería yo. Pero de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer que cada uno de nosotros se sienta especial, como si fuéramos la única persona en el mundo que le importa. No me malinterpretes. Ella no es una presa fácil, y cuando pone su mente en algo, es como un cocodrilo con carne fresca.

A ella le temblaban los labios, y apartó la mano de la suya.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupe por mí.

—Bien, quizás es hora de que te acostumbres a eso —dijo él simplemente.

Los labios de ella se torcieron otra vez cuando al parecer se le despertaron las defensas.

—¿Qué te importa? A ti y a tus hermanos no os caigo bien. Preferís que me vaya de todos modos.

—Esto no se trata de mí o mis hermanos, así que no hagas que lo sea. Mi madre se preocupa por ti. No te conozco. ¿Nos preocupa que te estés aprovechando de nuestra madre? Diablos, sí. Y puedes apostar que estaremos observando tu culo, y si das un mal paso, vamos a estar sobre ti como si fueras un pato en una feria de Junio. Pero mientras no metas la pata, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que vuelva? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

Él suspiró.

—Deja de retorcer mis palabras y ánimo, Rei. Eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones y asumir la responsabilidad de ellas. Si quieres volver, entonces, deja de perder nuestro tiempo y di la palabra. Yo te llevaré a casa, sin hacer preguntas. Si no quieres ir, entonces está bien, pero vas a decírselo a mi madre a la cara en lugar de escabullirte como una ingrata cobarde.

Tenía la boca redondeada con conmoción, y entonces, inesperadamente ella sonrió, y le transformó la cara completamente.

Quitando la apariencia resentida, derrotada, era una chica joven, vibrante, realmente bastante bonita.

—Me gusta la gente que no miente y dice las cosas como son.

Zafiro se echó a reír.

—Entonces vas a llevarte bien con el clan Chiba, muy bien. Ahora, ¿vamos a casa o no?

Un destello le iluminó los ojos y lo miró… esperanzada. Emocionada.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como se había encendido la felicidad, la llama murió y le miró con aprensión.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir ¿estás seguro de que ella me quiere a mí?

La miró un largo rato y dio gracias de que nunca se había tenido que sentir no deseado en su vida.

—Sí, Rei. Estoy seguro.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi Mañana Domingo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Serena miró hacia la casa por la ventanilla de la camioneta mientras Andrew aparcaba el coche. Esperó que el reconocimiento la golpeara, pero se quedó mirando aturdida, como si fuera la casa de alguien más. No la suya.

Era una casa hermosa, y ciertamente podía verla como un lugar que hubiera querido. Una casa de madera de ciprés, con un porche delantero completamente rústico, columpio y helechos en macetas.

Darien le había dicho que no vivían muy lejos del lago.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vivimos aquí? —susurró.

—Tres años —dijo Darien—. Nos mudamos justo después de nuestra luna de miel.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde fuimos de luna de miel?

La miró por un momento sorprendido y luego sonrió, el calor inundó sus ojos.

—Fuimos a Jamaica y pasamos una semana en la playa. No creo que usaras mucho más que un bikini en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí.

Un sofoco se apoderó de las mejillas, y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él con solemnidad.

Serena respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Darien abrió la puerta, salió y luego la alcanzó de nuevo para ofrecerle la mano. Deslizó los dedos en los de él, y dejó que la sacara del vehículo. Andrew y Nicolas ya habían salido y estaban de pie en sendero hacia la puerta principal.

Ella no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba hasta que Darien le pasó un brazo alrededor para sostenerla mientras caminaban al lado de sus hermanos.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos, Darien? —murmuró Andrew.

Darien se detuvo en los escalones de la puerta y la apretó más fuerte por la cintura.

—No, vamos a estar bien. Dile a mamá que la llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien, tío. Avísanos si necesitas algo —Andrew dio una palmada en la espalda a Darien y echó a andar hacia la camioneta.

Nicolas dudó un segundo y luego se acercó para tocarla el hombro.

—Cuídate, bomboncito.

Ella se soltó de Darien y le echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura a Nicolas. Él dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa, pero después enroscó los brazos alrededor de ella y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Volverás, ¿no? —susurró ella.

—Nunca estaré lejos —murmuró—. Si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré aquí. Lo prometo.

De mala gana ella se liberó de su abrazo. Nicolas le sonrió y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Grita si necesitas algo.

—Vamos a estar bien —dijo Darien suavemente.

Nicolas bajó despacio por el camino y se subió a la camioneta junto a Andrew. Ambos le hicieron una señal mientras se alejaban de la casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

Se quedó mirando los escalones, casi temiendo lo que había dentro. ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

—Hagámoslo —dijo ella.

Darien puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El aire fresco sopló en su cara cuando entraron. Ella se preparó para la oleada de recuerdos, pero cuando se movió hacia el interior, sólo fue golpeada por el sentimiento del desconocimiento.

Deslizó las manos por los brazos y se frotó distraídamente mientras con la mirada recorría la sala de estar. Parecía tan... tranquila. Despejada. Todavía más. La calma se refleja en la decoración, desde el piano diagonal hasta la chimenea de piedra, con cuadros enmarcando las paredes.

¿Cómo podría ser suya esta casa cuando cada parte de la mente le gritaba en caos?

—¿Nena? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Darien le tocó el brazo, y ella dejó de observar la habitación.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Algo te parece familiar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, peligrosamente cerca de huir de la casa tan rápido como pudiera.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó él con suavidad.

Se dio la vuelta en un círculo cerrado. Las paredes, los muebles parecían acercarse y burlarse de ella. Le llamaban fraude y le decían que no era su lugar.

—¿Estás seguro que pertenezco a este sitio?

—Ven aquí —le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

La abrazó con fuerza, apoyándole la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Tú perteneces a dondequiera que yo esté. Tú me perteneces. Siempre. Sé que esto tiene que ser abrumador para ti, pero vamos a superarlo. Prométeme que cuando algo te dé miedo me lo dirás para que yo pueda hacerlo mejor.

Ella le apretó, aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo. Inhaló su olor y sintió el latido regular y tranquilizador de su corazón contra la mejilla. Podría hacer esto. Ella podía hacer esto.

Finalmente, se apartó y tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos completamente.

—¿Me muestras la casa?

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Mientras deambulaban por ella, la frustración de Serena creció. No sentía afinidad con el lugar.

—Este es nuestro dormitorio y por esa puerta está el baño principal —dijo Darien mientras entraban en una habitación espaciosa.

El mobiliario parecía femenino. Incluso la cama era con dosel, con una colcha de volantes. Le era difícil imaginarse a Darien en tal escenario.

—No parece ir contigo — dijo ella lentamente.

Él sonrió.

—Tengo el sentido de la decoración de una mula.

—Pero no se parece a mí tampoco —dijo impotentemente.

—Es exactamente como tú. Tranquila y ordenada. Femenina y hermosa.

Negó con la cabeza, odiando esas palabras. Las palabras que ella había usado para describir la sala de estar. No le iban. Caminó a ciegas hacia el cuarto de baño, simplemente queriendo escapar.

El cuarto de baño era grande, con una bañera jacuzzi y una ducha independiente. El inodoro estaba aparte en un pequeño recoveco y había lavados para él y para ella empotrados en la pared. Pero se quedó mirando fijamente la bañera.

Un recuerdo lejano flotando en una nube, perezoso y pausado. El chapoteo del agua. Sentada en la bañera, con el agua hasta el pecho. Darien. Ella parpadeó cuando la imagen fue más clara.

Ella estaba en sus brazos, apoyada en su pecho mientras el agua le lamía los senos. Las manos de Darien ahuecándolos, con los pulgares rozándole los picos tensos. Un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Y luego sus dedos por el pelo mientras Darien le enjabonaba los largos mechones. De forma automática se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al pelo rapado. Había sido muy largo entonces.

—¿Tomarás un baño conmigo? —dejó escapar.

Él parpadeó sorprendido, y durante un largo rato no dijo nada. Parecía que luchaba con qué decir exactamente, cómo responder.

—Solías lavarme el pelo. Te recuerdo tocándome.

El fuego se construía en sus ojos, oscureciendo el azul hasta que se asemejó a un frente de tormenta.

—¿Estás segura, nena? No quiero hacer nada que te haga sentir incómoda.

Se encogió de hombros, odiaba la incomodidad de preguntar a su marido, su marido, si quería intimidad con ella otra vez.

—Sólo quiero que me abraces.

La atrajo a sus brazos, y para su sorpresa, se estremeció contra ella. ¿Estaba él a la deriva, como estaba ella? de alguna manera esto tenía que ser aún más difícil para él. Tenía recuerdos que ella no tenía. Podía recordar cómo era entre ellos y saber lo que habían perdido.

—Siéntate en la cama. Prepararé el agua y luego nos desvestiremos juntos, ¿vale? mamá te compró ropa nueva y la dejó sobre la cama, así que puedes elegir algo de ropa, mientras corre el agua.

Ella asintió y se retiró al dormitorio. Había varias bolsas de compras en la cama, se sentó y abrió una. Jeans, camisetas, incluso calcetines y un nuevo par de zapatillas. También había un sujetador y un par de braguitas.

Bajó la mirada con timidez al darse cuenta que no había usado sujetador en mucho más tiempo de lo que podía recordar. O bragas.

Espontáneamente la imagen de un hombre desgarrándole la ropa y la ropa interior le brilló en la mente. Y luego otro hombre interponiéndose entre él y ella, empujando a su asaltante lejos. Se había acuclillado desnuda en el suelo sucio de la choza, mientras ellos habían discutido, luego, su salvador había empujado la ropa hecha jirones hacia ella, menos la ropa interior insalvable.

No había pensado "o recordado" ese momento hasta ahora. Su atacante estaba muerto. ¿Pero su salvador? ¿Quién era y por qué le había importado lo que el otro le hiciera a ella?

Con dedos nerviosos, sacó las braguitas de encaje y el sujetador que de alguna manera parecía demasiado grande para sus pequeños pechos. ¿Cómo iba a verse con ellos ahora? Incluso ella sabía que tenía que estar más delgada. De repente, la idea de tomar un baño con Darien no le pareció tan atractiva.

Se aferró a la ropa y esperó con creciente temor a que Darien saliera. Unos momentos más tarde, él apareció en la puerta, su lenguaje corporal tan tenso como el de ella.

—El agua está preparada. ¿Estás lista?

Ella se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez debería entrar primero. Puedes… ¿Me puedes dar unos minutos para entrar en la bañera antes de venir?

—Por supuesto, nena. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Hizo un gesto para que ella entrara, y cuando pasó por delante de él, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Serena se acercó a los lavados y puso la ropa en el mostrador.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, percibió la primera visión de sí misma en el espejo. Se sobresaltó por un momento. La mujer la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, asustada, no se sentía como ella.

Su pelo se rizaba sin fuerza en la nuca y las orejas. Las mejillas estaban delgadas y huesudas, más pronunciadas. Incluso el cuello parecía demasiado estrecho, y los hombros eran angulares, no estaban suavemente redondeados.

Desvió la mirada hasta la estrecha cintura y las caderas. Infantil. No parecía haber ninguna gracia en ella. ¿Qué podría ver Darien en ella? ¿Había sido siempre así?

Paralizada por la desconocida reflexión, tiró de la ropa. Pronto estuvo desnuda, y se miró con indiferencia clínica los senos. Aunque pequeños, todavía parecían demasiado grandes para su delgada figura. Demasiado pesados.

Buscó alguna imperfección, empezando lateralmente a estudiarse de perfil. Su culo estaba allí, pálido, sencillo, no demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Simplemente un trasero.

Levantó el brazo y se pasó los dedos sobre la piel afeitada y ahora suave. Maren le había ofrecido el uso de una navaja de afeitar para rasurarse las piernas y bajo los brazos, pero se había negado a salir, mientras Serena la utilizaba.

Una suave risa se le escapó. La regla número uno para tratar con personas locas. Nunca dejarlos solos con objetos afilados.

No había nada para inspirar a un hombre a la lujuria, pero tampoco había nada para enviarle corriendo a las colinas. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió en el agua llena de vapor.

Se deslizó sobre la piel como la seda, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de placer, cuando se hundió en la bañera. Un placer muy simple, pero ahora mismo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua se arrastrara hasta la barbilla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la paz la envolviera en su dulce abrazo.

Un momento más tarde, oyó la puerta abrirse. Automáticamente se sentó otra vez, y encogió las rodillas hacia delante en un esfuerzo débil por protegerse el cuerpo de la vista.

Darien se acercó y se sentó, aún con la ropa puesta, en el borde de la bañera.

—Dime cómo quieres que haga esto, nena. Puedo llevar mis pantalones cortos en caso de que te haga sentir más cómoda, o puedo dejarte sola, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella emitió una risa temblorosa.

—Si tú puedes verme desnuda, tengo que verte desnudo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le metió un dedo por debajo de la barbilla.

—Me puedes ver de la forma que quieras, siempre que quieras.

Con eso él se levantó y lentamente se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Su pecho y brazos se ondularon con sus músculos, y ella miraba con fascinación las depresiones y las curvas que viajaban por su piel tensa. Tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero. No había un centímetro de grasa de sobra en su cuerpo. Cada parte abultada con músculos y el contorno de su piel era un fascinante estudio.

Sus manos viajaron a la estrecha cintura y engancharon sus pantalones vaqueros. La bragueta se abrió saltando y luego el tejido de sus vaqueros lentamente se abrió camino desde las caderas.

Incapaz de mirar fijamente y tan ávidamente, bajó la mirada, desconcertada por el calor en las mejillas. Este era su marido. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba por mirarlo? Quería desesperadamente reencontrarse a sí misma con todos los matices de su relación con él. Quería que regresara la intimidad que él parecía insinuar. La cercanía de su amor.

Cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, él subió a la bañera y suavemente la empujó hacia adelante para poder situarse detrás.

Su pene le rozó a lo largo de la columna vertebral, cuando bajó, y Serena se sostuvo rígida, sin moverse. Ella los mantendría unidos. Lo haría.

Finalmente, él estaba situado, y luego envolvió sus brazos con cuidado alrededor, tiró de ella contra su pecho. El pelo cercano a su ingle, suavizado por el agua, le rozó la parte superior de las nalgas, pero de todos modos se relajó y le dejó sujetarla.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su clavícula, y él la besó en la sien. Para su sorpresa, ella sintió un estremecimiento que onduló a través de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que registró la humedad en la piel. Lágrimas. Sus lágrimas.

Serena comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Darien la apretó.

—No te muevas —dijo él con voz ahogada. Simplemente déjame sostenerte nena. Déjame que te sostenga.

Serena se recostó relajada entre sus brazos y acurrucó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Los temblores continuaron moviéndose a través de su cuerpo, y los silenciosos y pequeños sonidos del pasado resoplaron en sus oídos.

Darien la abrazó fuertemente, un gran caudal de emoción se colaba de entre esos músculos que ella había admirado. En lugar de estar tranquila por el conocimiento de que alguien la amaba tan profundamente, se sentía vulnerable. Asustada.

Y tal vez un poco indigna.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien pareció serenarse. Su agarre se aflojó y él ahuecó sus manos en el agua para mojarle el pelo. Entonces presionó el champú en la cabeza y hundió los dedos en el cuero cabelludo, frotando y amasando.

Serena gimió y cerró los ojos con una dicha absoluta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le susurró Darien en la oreja.

Ella tenía ganas de llorar. La ternura le era ajena. Serena no podía recordar esto, y le dolió aún más no poder traer esa sensación fácilmente a la mente.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordar? —preguntó con voz ahogada—. Quiero recordar. Lo quiero.

Sus manos se detuvieron un momento y luego continuó con movimientos suaves, cariñosos, trabajando con la espuma.

—Lo harás, Serena. Lo harás.

Después de un momento, sus manos fueron a la deriva hasta los hombros, amasando y masajeando los músculos tensos. Se movieron más abajo, situándose en el pecho y luego se zambulleron en el agua. Ella contuvo el aliento, pero él no le ahuecó los senos. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las olas suaves y rápidamente pasaron al vientre, donde se detuvieron, contentos de descansar en la cintura.

—Deslízate hacia abajo para que te pueda enjuagar.

Ella se relajó y se deslizó por su cuerpo. Darien levantó una mano para ahuecarle la barbilla a Serena y alzarle el rostro para que quedara fuera del agua mientras reclinaba la cabeza. Luego le enjuagó el pelo cuidadosamente.

Cuando hubo terminado, Darien le estampó un beso en la frente cuando Serena levantó la miraba hacia él, y luego le puso las manos debajo de los brazos y la alzó hasta que ella estuvo incorporada otra vez. Sus dedos una vez más, rozaron los senos cuando él movió sus manos, pero como antes, no se demoraron.

—Serena.

Su nombre salió, casi como una súplica, expulsado en una respiración larga y suave, que rayaba en el dolor.

Aguardó, a la espera de lo que él quería preguntar.

—¿Recuerdas mucho de tu cautiverio?

Serena se puso rígida, y la respiración se le aceleró. Él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, acariciándola de manera suave.

Lentamente Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Algo. No todo. Las cosas… las drogas que ellos me dieron confundían las cosas.

—¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Puedes contarme sobre ello?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero pensar en ello.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los hombros de ella.

—¿Te lastimaron?

Serena se marchitó contra él, flácida como un globo desinflado. A su alrededor el agua se estaba enfriando, y un escalofrío irrumpió a través de la piel. Darien maldijo en voz baja y buscó a tientas con el pie el desagüe.

—Salgamos y hablaremos en el dormitorio. Podríamos descansar y sería agradable abrazarte durante un rato.

Darien se sujetó de los lados de la bañera y se impulsó hacia arriba. El agua caía por todas partes cuando se derramó por su cuerpo. Salió y tomó una toalla. Esta vez, ella miró sin tapujos como Darien se secaba.

Cuando él terminó, cogió otra toalla y la dejó a un lado. Luego alcanzó sus manos y tiró de Serena para levantarla. Cuando ella salió, envolvió la toalla a su alrededor y la empujó contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Darien la frotó secándola de pies a cabeza y luego le secó el pelo.

—Sé que dije que tienes ropa, pero, ¿qué tal si te doy una de mis camisetas?, y cuando nos levantemos más tarde te vistes. O tal vez simplemente nos podemos quedar en la cama hasta mañana.

Serena le ofreció una sonrisa trémula.

—Eso suena bien. Estoy muy cansada.

Darien la besó en los labios respingones y luego retrocedió.

—Quédate ahí. Me vestiré y te daré una camiseta.

Él regresó un momento después con pantalones cortos y trayendo una camiseta para ella. Se la puso por la cabeza, y cayó por el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Serena miró hacia abajo y luego de vuelta hacia él.

—Esta camiseta no se ve tan bien en mí —dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Darien la tomó de la mano.

—¿Lista?

Serena entrelazó los dedos en los de él y asintió con la cabeza.

**Continuara… **

**Nos Vemos en el Siguient Capi!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Una cama normal. Se veía cálida, suave y acogedora, y ella casi se sumergió en el montón de mantas. Los placeres más simples, los que sería tan fácil dar por sentado en la vida diaria, eran ahora los más dulces. Un baño caliente. Una cama cómoda. Todas las cosas que le habían sido negadas durante un año.

—¿Seré capaz de encontrarte por debajo de todas estas mantas? —bromeó Darien mientras se arrastraba en la cama.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí una semana —dijo con nostalgia—. Podría ser persuadida —dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Él se tumbó de costado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras encajaba el codo entre las almohadas. Ella lo miró fijamente, estudiando su expresión, los diferentes destellos de sus ojos.

—Tus ojos son más oscuros que los de Andrew —musitó—. Te pareces mucho a Nicolas. ¿Crees que por eso me acuerdo de él?

Él parpadeó como si no hubiera esperado los pensamientos erráticos que le había arrojado a su manera.

La frente de ella se frunció, cuando visualizó la cara de Yaten.

—Yaten tiene los ojos verdes, pero el resto de vosotros los tenéis azules.

Darien le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Cálmate, nena. Permíteme ponerte al día.

Se escondió un poco más en las mantas y ahogó un bostezo mientras miraba hacia él. Le encantaba el contraste entre las sábanas blancas y su piel bronceada. Era algo hermoso a la vista, y se lo comió con los ojos.

¿Siempre lo había mirado con tal adoración? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Una chispa de emoción. Cualquier cosa.

La oscuridad avanzaba arrastrándose otra vez, sin haber sido invitada e insidiosa. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Miedo a lo desconocido, pero también había un temor a recordar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué oscuros secretos se ocultaban en esta casa aparentemente perfecta?

—La mayoría de nosotros tienen los ojos azules. Papá tiene los ojos azules y mi madre los tiene marrones. Yaten acabó con el verde, mientras que Zafiro y Armand tienen los ojos marrones de mamá.

—Creía que el marrón era siempre dominante sobre el azul —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le pides a un estúpido militar gruñón que explique genética?

—Tú no eres estúpido —dijo con fiereza.

Él sonrió y le pasó el dedo sobre los labios.

—Sigues siendo tan combativa como siempre cuando se trata de dar la cara por tus seres queridos. De todos modos, mi abuelo por parte de madre tenía los ojos azules, por lo que mamá, obviamente, es portadora del gen, o como se llame. Vaya, no he hecho esos ajustes del estúpido gen desde la escuela de secundaria.

»Y sí, me parezco más a Nicolas, pero tú y Nicolas fueron... cercanos. Tal vez por eso te acuerdas de él.

—No me acuerdo de tus otros hermanos en absoluto. O de tu madre. —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a todos cuando serán desconocidos para mí?

Darien cambió su peso ligeramente, y se deslizó más abajo en la cama hasta que las narices estuvieron a sólo un respiro de distancia.

—Esto no se trata de ellos. Se trata de ti. No van a estar enojados. ¿Tristes? Probablemente, pero es porque te aman y odian lo que te sucedió. Quieren que seas feliz. Ellos quieren que recuperes tu vida, tu salud y tus… recuerdos.

Su aliento se escapó en un hipo inestable.

—¿Darien?

Él le metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Sí, nena?

Ella se lamió los labios.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió. Quiero decir que yo recuerdo pedazos, como cuando uno de los hombres trató... —Cerró los labios apretándolos por un momento pero luego se sacudió la vergüenza y la repugnancia. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Nada. Trataron de tomar todo de ella. No hizo nada para provocar sus acciones.

Los dedos de Darien se paralizaron en la mejilla, pero ella sintió más que vio el estremecimiento mover su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que intentó? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Trató de hacerme daño —dijo vagamente—. Sin embargo, otro hombre lo detuvo. No sé el porqué, pero alejó al hombre de mí y me devolvió la ropa.

La cara de Darien era una piedra rígida e inamovible. Sólo sus ojos revelaban la cruda emoción que le quemaba por dentro.

—¿Alguna vez volvió a intentarlo?

—No creo que me violaran —susurró. Miró inquisitivamente hacia él—. ¿No lo sabría yo? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de olvidar algo tan terrible? Me acuerdo de todo lo demás, me refiero a lo que hicieron.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó con suavidad.

Sus manos temblaban contra la cara y sus ojos estaban tan atentos, tan centrado en ella que se sentía…querida. Frunció el ceño cuando algunos de los recuerdos rodaron de regreso a través de las sombras.

—Me dijeron que nunca iba a volver a casa. Que estaba sirviendo a un propósito. Una póliza de seguro. ¿Qué quisieron decir, Darien? No lo entiendo.

Su aliento sopló hacia fuera, y sus dedos tranquilos contra la mejilla.

—No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo. Te lo juro.

—Una vez, cuando traté de escapar, me metieron en eso… la jaula. Era una caja en medio del campamento. La caja caliente la llamaron. Con un pequeño agujero en la parte superior para el aire, pero por lo demás era oscura y muy caliente. Yo me cocí allí.

Se estremeció involuntariamente, y Darien la rodeó en sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban la oreja, y ella pudo sentir la ira ondeando completamente en él.

—Después de eso, comenzaron con las drogas. Lo odiaba. Me asustaban mucho, pero luego empecé a necesitarlas, y sólo me sentía bien cuando me daban otra inyección. Yo los odiaba por eso, por hacerme dependiente de una droga hasta la locura cuando de todos modos yo estaba perdiendo la cordura poco a poco.

—No, cariño, no —protestó.

—Las utilizaban para controlarme después de eso —dijo ella, avanzando, recordando el amargo odio y la incesante necesidad que incluso ahora aún se le arrastraba a través del cuerpo—. No me negaban las drogas, a sabiendas de lo que me harían. Me tuvieron en un estado constante de abstinencia hasta que finalmente me odiaba más de lo que los odiaba a ellos.

—Dios.

Su cuerpo se estremecía contra ella. Sus hombros se agitaron, y pensó que él podía estar llorando, pero tenía miedo de mirar hacia arriba, asustada por el tenue control de sus propias emociones. Si él se rompía frente a ella, simplemente le destrozaría anímicamente.

—Vamos a superar esto, Serena —dijo con fiereza—. Ya casi lo tienes.

Ella no podía decirle que ahora quería el pico, más de lo que quería vivir. No podía decirle que vendería el alma por un momento de dulce olvido. Así que, ella se quedó entre sus brazos sin decir nada y rezando para que el deseo incesante de alguna manera se fuera si ella dormía.

Darien cogió el teléfono cuando sonó con la esperanza de que no molestara a Serena. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, arropada con una manta hasta el cuello, y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Tal vez el descanso más tranquilo que había tenido en los tres días desde que habían llegado a casa.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Sabes, que si simplemente activaras tu maldito teléfono móvil, podrías ponerlo en vibración y no tendrías que preocuparte de que alguien despierte a Serena —le gruñó Andrew en la oreja.

—Ahora, ¿por qué iba a querer ponéroslo fácil el que os pongáis en contacto conmigo? —Darien arrastró las palabras.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Andrew, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de Darien.

Darien se puso serio y echó una mirada en dirección a Serena.

—Le está yendo mejor. Ha sido difícil. No ha estado durmiendo bien. Entre los efectos persistentes de la abstinencia y sus pesadillas, ninguno conseguimos descansar mucho.

—Suenas como si estuvieras hecho polvo —dijo Andrew, derramando preocupación en su voz.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

—Mamá está ansiosa. Hago todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada.

Darien suspiró.

—Sé que esto es duro para todos. No hay nada que me gustaría más que todo el mundo volviera a verla. Diablos, espero que recuerde algo o a alguien una vez que se reúna con la familia, pero es muy frágil, Andrew. Le está costando mucho simplemente mantener los pies debajo de ella.

—¿La has llevado a los médicos de aquí?

—Sí, prácticamente es lo primero que hice. Recibió el nombre de un terapeuta en Clarksville y voy a llamar tan pronto como Serena se sienta preparada. Parece bastante dispuesta a hablar conmigo, pero hasta ahora ella se resiste a acudir a cualquier otro.

—¿Qué ha dicho el médico sobre su estado físico?

—Lo mismo que dijo Maren. Está muy frágil. Desnutrida. Sus reservas están muy agotadas. La puso a un régimen de vitaminas y estoy alimentándola con sus tres buenas comidas al día, con bocadillos en el medio.

—¿Y la abstinencia?

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Todavía está nerviosa como repleta de escarabajos de vez en cuando. Sé que la corroe mucho más de lo que admite. Es tan estoica y no puedo saber si le da vergüenza y no quiere que yo la vea o si de alguna manera, está tratando de protegerme de la maldad de lo que está pasando.

—Eso es un infierno —murmuró Andrew.

—Dímelo a mí. Se supone que la protejo. —Darien se volvió cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta principal—. Mierda, tengo que irme, Andrew. Hay alguien en la puerta.

Andrew se detuvo.

—Probablemente es Nicolas. Deberías saber que él estaría por ahí para examinaros a ti y a Serena.

—Sí. Hablaré contigo más tarde, Andrew.

Darien colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta principal. De hecho, era Nicolas, de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Miró a Darien y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Darien abrió más la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Sólo permanece en silencio. Serena duerme en el sofá.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —le preguntó Nicolas mientras seguía a Darien por la casa.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Nos arreglamos.

—Te veo cansado, hombre. ¿Por qué no nos has pedido ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros?

La pregunta salió suavemente, pero a Darien todavía le sonaba como una acusación. Diablos, era probable que se lo mereciera, pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle a alguien cómo se sentía? La había perdido. Durante todo un año vivió con el conocimiento de que estaba muerta. Y ahora, por algún milagro la tenía de regreso.

Nicolas caminó al sofá de la sala y miró a Serena. Su mirada se suavizó y con cuidado le acarició la mejilla. Luego miró hacia atrás a Darien.

—Creo que deberías ir y ver a mamá y papá. Demonios, ni siquiera sé si alguien te dijo que Armand y Zafiro están en casa. Están infernalmente ansiosos por veros.

—Andrew me lo contó —dijo Darien en voz baja—. No voy a dejarla. Sé que todo el mundo quiere verla. Créeme, lo entiendo, pero tengo que hacer lo mejor para Serena, y me preocupa bombardearla con la familia ahora mismo.

—No estaba sugiriendo que la lleves aún. Estoy de acuerdo en que no deberías abrumarla antes de tiempo. Pero creo que deberías pasarte. Mamá está muy preocupada por ti. Igual que papá.

—No puedo dejarla —dijo Darien con incredulidad.

—Me quedaré con ella. Está durmiendo. Tienes que salir, hombre. Tomar un poco de aire fresco. Respirar un poco. No puedes seguir con esto o vas a derrumbarte, y entonces ¿qué bien le harás a ella?

Cristo. Darien tragó. Nicolas tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero maldita sea, no quería dejar a Serena. Ni siquiera durante un minuto. ¿Cómo podría explicarle el pánico que sentía ante la idea? ¿Y si se pasaba por donde mamá y papá, y descubría que todo esto era una extraña fantasía extraña?

Nicolas se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Mira, como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones. Puedes meter el culo en tu camioneta e ir a ver a mamá y papá un par de horas. O bien, puedo llamar a Andrew, Yaten, Zafiro, y Armand y que te lleven a la fuerza. De cualquier manera, vas a salir de esta casa por un tiempo.

Darien apretó los dedos en un puño. Nunca antes había querido pegar a alguien como quería golpear a Nicolas ahora mismo. Y Nicolas lo sabía, pero se quedó allí, con los brazos hacia abajo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por defenderse.

—Necesitas a tu familia en este momento —dijo Nicolas en voz baja—. Y Serena te necesita.

Darien cerró los ojos.

—Está bien. Iré. Júrame que llamaras si me necesita. A veces, cuando se despierta, se olvida… se olvida de donde está. Tendrás que estar allí si le entra el pánico.

Nicolas le cortó antes de que pudiera ir más allá.

—Vete. Yo puedo manejar esto. Velaré por ella por ti.

Darien tomó aire y luego se alejó para buscar las llaves. Cuando las encontró, se acercó al sofá, donde Serena no se había movido. Por un momento vio el ascenso y el descenso suave de su pecho. Un pliegue marcaba su frente, y parecía preocupada, incluso en el sueño. Se inclinó y le besó la arruga.

—Duerme bien, nena —susurró—. Volveré.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Darien se bajó de la camioneta, cerró la puerta y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver a Zafiro y Armand, estar lejos de Serena, incluso durante unos minutos, lo tenía al filo.

La puerta se abrió tan pronto como subió los escalones, y su madre salió corriendo a saludarle con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de que la engulló, ésta hizo la mayor parte de la celebración y los abrazos.

Las lágrimas le pincharon los párpados y retuvo un gran aliento para contenerlas.

—Darien, gracias a Dios que tú y Serena estáis en casa —dijo su madre.

Se apoyó en él, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso, incluso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los pómulos.

Le tomó de la mano, la apretó y después tiró de él hacia la puerta.

—¿Zafiro y Armand están aquí? —preguntó Darien cuando se metió en el interior.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, ellos están ayudando a Andrew y a Yaten fuera. Ven, siéntate y deja que te vea.

Le dejó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina y se quedó mirándolo, con todo el amor de una madre brillando en sus ojos.

—Te ves como si hubieras pasado un infierno —le reprendió.

Luego, se sentó en una silla frente a él y le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—¿Cómo está?

Él se tragó el nudo de la garganta.

—Ella está bien. La dejé durmiendo. Nicolas está allí.

—¿Cómo está realmente? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Está frágil, Ma. Esos hijos de puta… esos hijos de puta la mantuvieron presa durante un año. Un año. Un año en el que ella me necesitaba, que ella pasó por Dios sabe qué —ahogó un sollozo, avergonzado de estar rompiéndose delante de su madre, por amor de Dios.

Ella se levantó y él estuvo de regreso en sus brazos, brazos que se envolvieron apretados alrededor de los hombros, apoyándose en ella como lo había hecho cuando era un niño, con el dolor amortiguado por la blusa.

—Deberías haber venido antes —le tranquilizó ella—. Esto es demasiado para que lo lleves solo, hijo. Hay tantos de nosotros para ayudarte, pero tienes que dejarnos.

—Ella me necesita —dijo con voz ronca—. Le fallé. No lo haré otra vez.

—¿Estás fallándole por tomarte un momento para ver a la madre que está preocupada por ti, mientras que Nicolas vela por ella?

—Él te llamó.

—Sí, dijo que vendrías. Y ya era hora. ¿Crees que asaltaríamos el castillo o que no entenderíamos si no la podías traer con nosotros aún? Estamos muy preocupados por ambos, Darien. Quiero verla tanto que me duele. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos otra vez. Quiero ver a mi hija. Pero puedo esperar.

—Darien, estás en casa.

Darien miró hacia arriba, luego a toda prisa se alejó, ya que su padre entró en la cocina. Su arrebato emocional era bastante malo delante de su madre, pero quebrarse delante de su padre era más de lo que podía soportar.

Ese pensamiento escapó en el momento en que su padre le levantó y aplastó entre sus brazos musculosos. Su padre lloró abiertamente, su cuerpo grande temblando convulsivamente en grandes sollozos que desgarraban su pecho.

—Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios que estás en casa. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Y entonces Andrew y Yaten volvieron a casa solos. Nunca sabrás lo que fue verlos entrar por la puerta tan sucios y demacrados, y no verte a ti y a Nicolas. Fue tan malo como el día en que nos dijiste que Serena había muerto.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien cuando ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su padre—. Nunca quise asustarte a ti o a Ma. Pero no podía decíroslo. Hasta que no estuviéramos seguros. Yo nunca haría que os hicieseis ilusiones de esa manera.

—¿Así que es realmente ella? ¿Está en casa? —le preguntó su padre con voz ronca.

—Ella está en casa —dijo Darien, permitiendo que la alegría de esa declaración le inundara el pecho.

Ahora los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y levantó sus manos temblorosas hacia la cara.

—Tráela con nosotros pronto, Darien. A cenar. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos. No vamos a presionarla, lo juro. Simplemente déjanos verla. Todo el mundo la quiere mucho.

Darien le secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y le cogió la mano.

—Lo haré, mamá. El domingo, ¿de acuerdo? El domingo por la noche como en los viejos tiempos. La familia va a estar junta otra vez.

—Alabado sea Dios —suspiró ella—. Oh, Darien, es un milagro. Has recibido un regalo precioso.

Él le sonrió, tocando su mejilla húmeda con los dedos.

—Lo sé. No voy a meter la pata esta vez.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero él se volvió hacia su padre antes de que pudiera cuestionar su significado.

—Siento mucho que te asustáramos. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Si era Serena, teníamos que llegar allí rápidamente, y si no era, no queríamos que pasaras por la pérdida una vez más.

—Está bien hijo. Lo importante es que mis hijos y mi hija están en casa otra vez donde pertenecen. No puedo pedir más que eso.

—Déjame que te prepare algo de comer —dijo Luna mientras se apresuraba alrededor del mostrador hacia la nevera—. Puedes llevar a casa las sobras para Serena.

Él no se comprometió, mirando el reloj. Ya había estado ausente media hora.

—Va a estar bien con Nicolas —dijo su madre con voz de serena comprensión—. Necesitas un descanso, Darien. Déjame que te alimente. Probablemente no has comido nada de lo que he enviado desde que has estado en casa.

—¿Cuándo he rechazado tu cocina, mamá?

Ella sonrió cuando él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora siéntate. Habla con tu padre, mientras improviso la cena. Nicolas te llamará si te necesita y puedes estar en casa en menos de cinco minutos.

El sueño era el mismo. Darien estaba enfadado, en su rostro se dibujaba una nube oscura. La desesperación se apoderó de ella agitándola, y un sentimiento de impotencia le asaltó. Más fuerte que el miedo a sus captores. No, eso fue en el pasado. Ahora se enfrentaba a algo peor.

¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Alguna terrible imagen alimentada por los temores e inseguridades o estaba recordando más sobre su vida con Darien?

Se retorció, cautiva en sus sueños. Un gemido torturado se le escapó una y otra vez, y todo en lo que podía pensar era: Él no me ama. No es real.

—Serena. Serena. Despierta, bomboncito. Estás soñando. Vuelve a mí.

Se apartó del canturrear suave, y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente cuando la cara de Nicolas apareció a la vista. El alivio la sobrecogió, y se sintió mal porque se sintió aliviada de que Darien no estuviera arrodillado al lado del sofá.

Se aferró a su mano y la apretó con fuerza, el corazón amenazaba con golpear fuera del pecho.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo los dedos rodeando apretadamente alrededor de sus manos mientras luchaba por incorporarse. Nicolas la ayudó y luego se deslizó en el sofá para sentarse junto a ella, su brazo colgaba holgadamente sobre los hombros.

—Darien está con mamá, pero volverá pronto. Le puedo llamar si lo necesitas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy bien. De verdad.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Agua.

Él se levantó y con una mirada de preocupación en su dirección entró en la cocina. Unos segundos más tarde volvió con un vaso de agua. Ella lo tomó de su mano tendida y bebió con avidez.

Después de unos momentos la negrura de los sueños se retiró, y pudo respirar con más facilidad. Sostuvo el vaso en ambas palmas y apoyó el fondo en la rodilla mientras miraba hacia adelante, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos dispersos.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Parecía un sueño realmente malo.

La boca se alzó en una media sonrisa. Luego ella lo miró, aliviando un poco más la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Háblame de Darien —dijo en voz baja.

Las cejas de Nicolas se juntaron con confusión.

—Acerca de mí y de Darien —corrigió ella—. ¿Éramos felices? Hizo… ¿Me amaba?

Nicolas respiró profundamente y luego se recostó en el sofá. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—Ven aquí.

Fue voluntariamente, buscando consuelo, queriendo la verdad, pero también esperando que le aliviara la mente. Cuando estuvo sentada en la curva de su brazo, él le aproximó la cabeza, hasta que estuvo apoyada en su hombro.

—Darien es un hijo de puta testarudo. Nunca hubo duda al respecto. Él se ha golpeado la cabeza con cada uno de nosotros. Yo incluido. Pero él te quiere, te ama. Nunca dudes de eso. Eres perfecta para él. No hay otra manera de decirlo. Tú estabas tranquila cuando él tenía la tendencia a perder totalmente la calma sobre cualquier cosa. Lo centrabas.

—Mi pesadilla era sobre nosotros —admitió—. Él estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. No sé por qué. Pero yo estaba así… temerosa. Asustada. No era que él me fuera a herir, pero sí que él no me amara, que no me quisiera. ¿Por qué soñaría algo así?

Él apretó su agarre sobre ella y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Estas asustada bomboncito. Somos un montón de desconocidos para ti. De pronto, eres lanzada otra vez a un mundo que no puedes recordar. Sólo puedo imaginar lo terrible que tiene que ser. Me sorprendería si no tuvieras pesadillas sobre todos nosotros.

Ella suspiró, el pecho cedió un poco al alivio. Eso tenía mucho sentido.

—Pero hay algo que necesitas saber —continuó él—. Darien estuvo desolado cuando te perdió. No ha pasado un día en que no ha llevado luto por ti. Absolutamente seguro que él no dejó de amarte. Está asustado, Serena. Asustado en su mente por si él va a hacer o decir algo equivocado, que vaya a hacerte daño o que, Dios no lo quiera, vaya a perderte otra vez.

—No soy la única lastimada —murmuró ella.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente—. Lo tendré en cuenta. Me alegro de que fuera a ver a su madre. Ella debe estar preocupada por él.

—Todos lo estamos. Estamos preocupados por los dos.

Las manos le temblaban, y ella las cerró apretándolas alrededor del vaso de agua para controlar los nervios.

—¿Me llevas con él? —preguntó.

Nicolas titubeó.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Él no tardará mucho. Puedo llamarle para que regrese. Está a sólo cinco minutos.

Ella le miró perpleja. Frunció las cejas juntándolas mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—No queremos sobrecargarte demasiado rápido. Darien tiene una gran familia. Hay muchos de nosotros —dijo con mucho tacto—. Puede ser abrumador.

—Estoy bien —insistió—. Quiero… quiero verlos. Tal vez recordaré algo. Además, no quiero librar a Darien de su familia porque le preocupe que vaya a enloquecer. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo de preocupados por él ha estado todo el mundo.

—Y por ti, bomboncito —dijo Nicolas suavemente—. Estamos más preocupados por ti.

—¿Me llevas con él?

Él inhaló por la nariz, hinchando su amplio pecho hacia fuera, y luego lanzó su aliento en una exhalación larga, hundiendo el pecho.

—Está bien. Te llevaré en coche. Darien podría patearme el culo por esto.

Ella le miró con recelo.

—Tú eres más grande que Darien.

Sus dientes brillaron mientras sonreía.

—Pero Darien es más malo.

Ella levantó la mano a los labios cuando la risa la desbordó. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el sonido.

—Ahh, bomboncito, eso seguro que suena bien. Vamos. Mamá y papá se alegrarán de verte. Si tenemos suerte, el resto de la familia estará todavía en mi casa, por lo que no estarás sujeta a todo el mundo a la vez.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo con más Capis de Los Kelly!**

**Nota: Nos Vemos en el Transcurso de la Noche Con Capis de La Redención de Darien, y de Dirty Sere…**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 20**

No fueron tan afortunados.

Nicolas suspiró cuando entró en el camino de entrada de sus padres para ver en el patio el semejante montón de camionetas de costumbre. No sólo estaba la de Zafiro y Armand atrás, parecía que se habían traído a Andrew y a Yaten con ellos.

Miró a Serena, que estaba sentada tranquila y pálida en el asiento del pasajero. Sus dedos formaban una bola apretada en su regazo, y se quedó mirando la puerta principal como si esperara que explotase. Y diablos, tal vez lo haría.

Después de detenerse detrás de la camioneta de Darien, Nicolas apagó el motor, luego se inclinó para tomar el puño de Serena. Con cuidado, abrió sus dedos hasta acariciar la longitud de su mano para tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella lo notara.

—Puedo dar la vuelta y llevarte de regreso a casa —ofreció.

Finalmente, ella se volvió a mirarle, sus ojos profundos y atormentados.

—No. Puedo hacer esto. Tal vez recordaré algo.

Tuvo que admirar su coraje. Su familia era suficiente para hacerlo correr gritando como una niña en un buen día. ¿Enfrentarse a ellos cuando eran completos desconocidos? Valiente.

Teatralmente, contuvo el aliento e hizo una demostración de la cuadratura de hombros.

—¿Lista?

Una sonrisa vaciló en sus labios.

—Lista.

Él abrió su puerta y caminó alrededor mientras ella salía de la camioneta. Él le tomó la mano y ella la agarró confiada.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, él se detuvo y le apretó los dedos.

—Sólo recuerda que te quieren.

Ella sonrió valientemente y él abrió la puerta.

El aire frío se apoderó de él cuando entró en el vestíbulo. A lo lejos se podía oír la televisión y el murmullo de voces. Todo el mundo estaba en la sala de estar.

Por mucho que saboreara la idea de reintroducir a Serena en su familia, sabía que esto debería ser decisión de Darien. Su hermano iba a cabrearse. Pero, Darien no había sido el que se había enfrentado con la expresión suplicante de Serena. Nicolas no había sido capaz de decirle que no, una aflicción que estaba seguro de que Darien compartía.

Se detuvo en el comedor, a pocos pasos de las escaleras que conducían a la sala. Serena chocó contra él y la sintió temblar. Le apretó la mano una vez más, pero la mantuvo sólidamente detrás de él cuando empezó a adelantarse otra vez.

En la parte superior de la escalera, se detuvo otra vez y suavemente se aclaró la garganta.

Todos los ojos se volvieron en su dirección. Darien fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó, su cara era una nube de tormenta. Su madre levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño. Él reconoció esa expresión. Una reprimenda estaba a punto de volar. Casi sonrió. La mujer podía hacerle sentir de cinco años otra vez con una mirada.

Zafiro y Armand alzaron la vista sólo con un leve interés. Andrew frunció el ceño y Yaten solamente lo miró. Pero luego estaba Yaten. Tranquilo y sin prejuicios.

—Se supone que debías estar con Serena —explotó Darien—. Maldita sea.

—Darien —su madre lo regañó—. Cuida tu boca.

En respuesta, y porque en ese momento quería sobrevivir con la piel intacta, sacó a Serena de detrás de él. Ella estaba tiesa como una tabla, y sus ojos se veían salvajes.

En la sala estalló el caos. Él levantó una mano para apagarlo antes de que Serena se escapara.

—¡Silencio! —gritó por encima del estruendo.

Darien se acercó, sus ojos no se apartaban de Serena. Su preocupación era evidente porque ni siquiera amenazó con patear el culo de Nicolas. Ni siquiera miró a Nicolas.

—Serena, nena —dijo Darien con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no estaba allí cuando despertaste. No debería haber salido.

Detrás de Darien, Zafiro y Armand se levantaron, sus miradas se encontraron con Serena, con la incredulidad grabada en sus expresiones. Nicolas no podía culparlos. Hasta que realmente había visto a Serena, había dudado de su existencia. Cosas como estas sólo ocurrían en las películas. Ella había muerto, o así lo pensaron todos, y ahora estaba de regreso.

Su madre sostuvo ambas manos en su boca, las lágrimas fluyeron sin control por sus mejillas. Incluso su viejo padre grande y de corpulento pecho la miró pálido y agitado.

Como era su costumbre cuando la familia estaba reunida, Rei se sentó lejos y su mirada titilaba desapasionadamente sobre el bullicio. Una vez que descansó en Serena, sus ojos se estrecharon antes de que ella apartara la mirada rápidamente. Nicolas frunció el ceño. Lo último que Serena necesitaba era un disidente solitario. En particular alguien que no era miembro. Cuando Rei miró a Nicolas, él frunció el ceño, dejando que la fuerza de la desaprobación destilara en la expresión. Rei palideció y miró sus manos, negándose a levantar la cabeza.

—Yo quise venir —dijo Serena en voz baja y temblorosa—. Le pedí a Nicolas que me trajera. No te enfades con él.

Darien le acarició la mejilla.

—No estoy enfadado. Sólo preocupado por ti.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa trémula. Nicolas se alejó lentamente, dejándola allí con Darien. Disparó una mirada de advertencia hacia sus padres y su madre hizo una mueca como diciendo que no era idiota.

Serena miró a hurtadillas alrededor de Darien y nerviosamente escudriñó a los ocupantes de la habitación. Reconoció a Yaten y a Andrew, por supuesto. La pareja de ancianos tenían que ser la madre y el padre de Darien, lo que dejó a los otros dos hombres para ser Zafiro y Armand. Había una chica joven que se sentaba lejos del resto, y Serena buscó en la memoria cualquier mención de un miembro femenino de la familia Chiba. Pero todo estaba en blanco.

La decepción se despertó en ella. No les reconocía. Las lágrimas le inundaron los párpados, pero se mordió el labio para mantenerlas a raya. Estaba malditamente cansada de estar siempre tan llorona.

—¿Serena?

La madre de Darien, cruzó la habitación para colocarse al lado de Darien. Serena se tragó el dolor de la garganta. Podía ver la esperanza en los ojos de esa mujer. El amor. Y Serena no podía recordar nada. No pudo conjurar el mismo recuerdo de amor y afecto.

—Mi pequeña —cantó su madre, y suavemente envolvió a Serena en un abrazo.

Serena tragó aire en respiraciones que se estabilizaban, pero Dios, quiso huir y llorar como un bebé. ¿Había algo mejor que el amor de una madre? Esta no era su madre. No tenía ninguna, pero si creía a Darien y a Nicolas, Luna Chiba era tanto una madre para ella como lo era de sus propios hijos.

—Gracias a Dios que estás en casa con nosotros —le murmuró Luna contra el pelo.

Ella se apartó y luego besó la mejilla de Serena. Con la mano le acarició el pelo hacia abajo, y lanzó a Serena una sonrisa lacrimosa.

—La has monopolizado lo suficiente, Luna. Déjala respirar un minuto para que yo pueda abrazar a mi hija.

La voz ronca le hizo saltar, pero inmediatamente se relajó cuando vio a Artemis Chiba pasar al lado de Luna. Sonrió tentativamente hacia el hombre grande, y para su sorpresa, su rostro se desmoronó y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas arrugadas.

Se quedó conmocionada cuando él lanzó sus brazos hacia ella. No se movió hacia ella como Luna había hecho, y tal vez él estaba preocupado porque ella le rechazara o tuviera miedo.

Tan ansioso como ella, quiso consolarle.

Después de sólo una breve vacilación entró en su abrazo y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su amonestación a Luna para dejarla respirar la hizo sonreír. La estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que apenas podía introducir aire en los pulmones.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma. Old Spice para después del afeitado. La hizo pensar en abuelitos. El cuero y el olor abrumador de la comodidad. Su casa.

—Hey, no la acaparéis.

Serena abrió los ojos para ver una cara sonriendo abiertamente cerca del hombro de Artemis.

—¿Cuál eres tú? —preguntó.

Sus dientes brillaron en una sonrisa más amplia.

—Yo soy Armand. El guapo.

Incapaz de resistirse, le devolvió la sonrisa cuando Artemis la soltó. Armand la arrastró a sus brazos y la levantó.

—Oye, ya basta, idiota —gruñó Darien.

Armand le ignoró y le dio vueltas a su alrededor. Mientras ella le miraba a los ojos, tan mareada como estaba actualmente un recuerdo se le deslizó a través de la mente. Sólo un breve vistazo. Pero era Armand, de pie nerviosamente frente a ella. Él era más joven. El mismo corte de pelo, pero estaba de uniforme. Uniforme de faena del Ejército. Botas.

Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba retenerlo. Armand cuidadosamente la bajó, y ella parpadeó mientras él la miró con preocupación.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, no tenía intención de dejarme llevar.

—Tú me invitaste a salir —dijo abruptamente.

Armand echó una mirada nerviosa a Darien, luego sonrió.

—Sí. Bueno, no últimamente.

Andrew dio un paso hacia adelante y ella se ordenó a sí misma no sobresaltarse.

—¿Te acuerdas de él, Serena? —preguntó Andrew.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y se apretó el ojo derecho, de pronto consciente de un leve latido. Darien le deslizó la mano sobre los hombros y la masajeó, un mensaje silencioso de apoyo. Recordándole su presencia. Ella se hundió contra él, cansada, pero sin miedo. No podía recordar a estas personas, pero no podía rebatir el amor en sus ojos.

Miró fijamente a Armand otra vez, buscando las imágenes vagas de algo que tuviera sentido.

—Estabas de pie delante de mí. Llevabas uniforme. Y estabas nervioso.

Armand sonrió.

—Diablos sí. Invitaba a salir a una hermosa mujer.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Acepté?

Armand adoptó una expresión exageradamente cabizbaja.

—No. Me despachaste fácilmente, sin embargo —apretó su corazón y se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso—. Me recuperé. Con el tiempo.

Ella se rió de sus travesuras. Luego la mirada revoloteó hacia el hombre que ahora suponía tenía que ser Zafiro. Él dio un paso atrás, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—No te le pareces —dijo ella.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Zafiro.

—Sí, obtuve todo el buen parecido. Él consiguió... bueno, él no obtuvo mucho —dijo Armand.

Zafiro puso los ojos en blanco y luego empujó a Armand.

—¿Tengo un abrazo para mí?

Ella fue de buena gana, su malestar se había ido. El cuerpo le temblaba de emoción, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar del intercambio con Armand se veían tan afectados como el resto de la familia.

Cuando la soltó, ella dio un paso atrás, dejando suficiente distancia entre ella y el resto para poder estudiar sus caras.

—Realmente tengo una familia —dijo con asombro.

El dolor brilló en los ojos de Darien. Ella no había querido hacerle daño. ¿Por qué le habían dolido sus palabras?

—Sí, bomboncito —dijo Nicolas—. Tienes una familia. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Con todos sus defectos.

Darien se movió hacia ella otra vez. Le deslizó la mano por el costado del cuello y luego hacia arriba para ahuecarle la mandíbula. Su pulgar le rozó sin descanso la mejilla, y ella levantó la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, nena?

Todos los demás parecieron desaparecer. Su cara bajó peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Él no la había besado todavía. No como un marido. Había sido tan cuidadoso con ella. Comprensivo.

Ella se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que quería que la besara. Aquí. Y luego echó una mirada de reojo a su familia, todos allí de pie. Mirándolos.

Ella agachó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, la mano de Darien cayó. Pero ella se acercó para cogerla, con ganas de mantener una apariencia de contacto con él.

Él sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, luego la atrajo hacia su lado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Luna.

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—La respuesta de mamá para todo. La comida.

Luna carraspeó, pero sus ojos brillaban.

—Tú no rechazas una comida caliente.

—No soy un idiota.

Yaten tomó la palabra.

—Oye, si ella no tiene hambre, yo sí.

Serena se volvió en la dirección de su voz. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo su distancia, casi como si él supiera que estaba abrumada.

—Tú eres el más callado, ¿no?

Los ojos de Yaten se abrieron un poco, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Si estás preguntando si yo soy un bocón desagradable al igual que mis otros hermanos, la respuesta es no.

—Bailé contigo en mi boda —dijo ella, como si la música bailara en su cabeza tal como ellos lo habían hecho—. Te tomé el pelo y dije que fuiste el único de tus hermanos que no me había magullado los pies.

Su sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—Sí. Siempre he dicho que ellos eran unos toscos mamuts.

La risa resonó en la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que era un sonido que había oído a menudo en el pasado. Lo miró frente a frente, el corazón hinchándose y doliendo con la verdad irrefutable. Estaba en casa. Tenía una familia. Era amada.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Le había llevado un tiempo a Serena acostumbrarse no sólo a dormir en el lujo maravilloso de una cama, sino también a dormir con Darien. No es que ella tuviera alguna dificultad en hacer la transición. De hecho, por lo general estaba tan pegada a él en medio de la noche que le sorprendió que no la empujara lejos. Pero él parecía tan contento como ella de dormir pegados.

Una parte de ella había tenido que acostumbrarse a no vivir con el miedo de que él se hubiera ido cuando se despertaba. Él nunca dejó la cama antes de que ella lo hiciera y siempre se aseguraba de que estar allí, abrazándola, cuando despertaba.

Algunas mañanas se quedaban acostados allí perezosamente, con los miembros entrelazados, y le frotaba una mano arriba y abajo del brazo mientras el sol se elevaba, llenando su dormitorio de luz.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción. En realidad, se había despertado antes que Darien, y estaba allí mirándole dormir. Parecía casi vulnerable en ese estado indefenso, y encontró fascinante el contraste. Él era tan fuerte y duro, tan pero tan protector con ella, y sin embargo ahora quería tocarlo, aliviar la preocupación que a menudo veía en sus ojos.

Se preguntó qué haría si le besaba. A pesar de que era cariñoso con ella, y la tocaba con frecuencia, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por besarla, realmente besarla. Le daba besos ligeros en la frente. Un beso en los labios. A veces, le frotaba la mejilla. Pero él no la había besado como un amante.

Por una parte tenía curiosidad por ver si podía recordar la pasión que alguna vez existió entre ellos, pero por otra tenía un miedo de muerte. ¿Y si ella no reaccionaba de la manera apropiada? ¿Y si no podía recordar lo que sentía por él? Peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si no sentía nada si trataban de hacer el amor?

Frunció el ceño. No, eso no podía ser posible. Era demasiado consciente físicamente de él.

Se acurrucó un poco más cerca de él, hasta que colocó la boca tan sólo a una pulgada de la suya. El pulso le latía con fuerza, y se reprendió por estar tan ridículamente nerviosa. Era sólo un beso. Se habían besado muchas veces antes.

Se lamió los labios y luego, con cuidado, le presionó la boca con la suya. El beso fue tan ligero y, sin embargo, le provocó una emoción vertiginosa. Se alejó rápidamente, preocupada de que le hubiera despertado. Pero él no se había movido.

Animada por la sensación de calor que la recorrió hasta los pies, se adelantó otra vez. Esta vez le dio un beso justo en la esquina de su boca y disfrutó de la sensación áspera de la barba matutina en su mejilla.

Ganando valor y confianza, deslizó la boca por completo sobre la suya y le besó otra vez. Sus labios se separaron, y ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Se apartó para ver que la estaba mirando a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenos días —murmuró él.

El fuego le encendió las mejillas. Se sentía como una adolescente errante robando su primer beso.

—B-buenos días.

Él sonrió y le pasó un dedo por la nariz.

—Me gusta tu manera de decir buenos días.

Las mejillas se le intensificaron y agachó la cabeza.

—Oye —dijo él suavemente—. Me gustó. ¿Sabes cuántas noches he soñado con poder despertar de esta manera? Tú en mis brazos, tus labios sobre los míos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Me siento muy tonta. Nos hemos besado muchas veces, pero yo esto lo siento como la primera vez.

Él le deslizó la mano detrás del cuello y le acarició la cabeza.

—Entonces, vamos a hacerlo correctamente.

Bajó la boca a la suya y presionó cálida y dulcemente.

El corazón se le agitó y se giró, como si alguien le hubiera liberado una jarra llena de mariposas en el pecho.

Él era exquisitamente tierno. Tan reverente que le provocó lágrimas en los ojos. La besó en los labios y luego comenzó en una esquina de la boca y dejó un camino hacia el otro lado.

Su lengua se deslizó sensualmente sobre la parte superior y luego por el labio inferior después suavemente en medio para abrirlos a sus avances. Con un suspiro, ella aceptó, y las lenguas se encontraron, degustándose uno al otro, explorando.

Avanzando y luego retrocediendo.

Realizaban una danza delicada, las lenguas se batían en duelo, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido. La respiración se aceleró y se tragó, dando y recibiendo devuelta. Compartieron cada soplo de aire, lo saborearon antes de exigir más.

¿Ella realmente había pensado que no respondería a él? Suspiraba por él. Todo lo que quería era perderse en él. Enroscarse con tanta fuerza en él que nunca estaría sin su fuerza, su amor.

La idea la sacudió hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo podía amarla cuando había olvidado su pasado? ¿Cómo podía amarla cuando la había creído muerta durante el último año? Y, ¿cómo podía ella esperar amarlo cuando todo lo que tenía eran retazos de su vida en común?

¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Darien se apartó y movió su mano desde la nuca por la espalda para acunarla desde atrás.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella sonrió trémulamente, con los labios hinchados por sus besos.

—Me gustaría poder recordar. Quiero recordar lo que era. ¿Fue siempre así? ¿Era tan dulce? ¿Era mejor?

—Creo que se pone mejor cada día que pasamos juntos —dijo él—. Creo que dentro de veinte años, miraremos hacia atrás y nos reiremos de la idea de que no podía mejorar o que de alguna manera habíamos llegado a un punto muerto. ¿No es la forma en que debería ser?

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y puso la mejilla contra su amplio pecho.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto.

—Lo estoy en este momento —murmuró.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por su respuesta, pero él volvió a besarla, y ella se olvidó de todo, menos del calor de sus labios en los suyos.

—Había pensado en hacer algo hoy —dijo él cuando se alejó otra vez.

Ella levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Pensé que podríamos ir con Andrew a nadar en el muelle. En varias ocasiones has recordado haber estado allí y creí que podría ayudarte estar en un lugar en el que recuerdas ser feliz.

La excitación burbujeó. Fragmentos al azar le salpicaban la mente, entrando en tropel hasta que la abrumaron.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

Él sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Tan pronto como levantemos nuestros culos perezosos y lleguemos allí.

—¿A Andrew no le importará? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Tú, mi querida esposa, tienes a todos mis hermanos envueltos alrededor de tu dedo meñique. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero eso no cambia ese hecho. No les importará nada si nos dejamos caer de visita.

La frente se le arrugó.

—Oh, es cierto. Me había olvidado que me dijiste que Nicolas y Yaten vivían allí también.

—No te preocupes por mí. Está bien. Vas a estar bien.

Él le apretó la mano para dar énfasis, y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, encantado de que ella pudiera ser espontáneamente afectuosa con él sin dificultad. Era un comienzo.

Serena miró ansiosamente por la ventanilla cuando se detuvieron en el camino de grava de Andrew. La casa era hermosa, y el terreno era enorme. Un edificio separado, más grande que la casa, estaba situado a la derecha, y se centró en él intensamente, pero no había destello de reconocimiento.

—¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó ella, señalando el edificio.

Era extraño, ya que no se parecía a una casa. Ni remotamente podría considerarse como un hogar. Era un edificio cuadrado de piedra gris, con lo que parecían ser puertas de acero. Le recordaba un refugio antibombas o lo que ella asumía era su aspecto.

—Ese es el actual cuartel general del GICK. Andrew está trabajando en un lugar mucho más grande. Tiene esa idea en la cabeza de que toda la familia Chiba viva encerrada en un recinto que sirva de cuartel general. Hagas lo que hagas, no le preguntes al respecto. Él te interceptará hablando sobre ello.

Ella se rió.

—¿En serio? ¿Toda la familia?

Darien suspiró.

—Sí. Preparó un buen argumento, no me malinterpretes. GICK ha hecho enemigos, y eso no se detendrá. Sólo va a empeorar. Él quiere varios cientos de hectáreas, de modo que no tenga que depender de fuentes externas para el transporte o el suministro. Siempre y cuando consiga tenerlo en marcha y funcionando, va a tener su propia pista de aterrizaje, helipuerto y campo de entrenamiento para los equipos.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Yo sabía… quiero decir, que vi a los soldados que estaban contigo cuando vinieron por mí, pero… bueno, no sé lo que pensé. ¿Son todos ellos del GICK?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y más. Creo que no viste a Ittou o a su equipo. Andrew está mirando agregar más equipos, pero se requiere tiempo y entrenamiento. Él es muy selectivo, y quiere a los reclutas entrenados por Helios o Ittou. Para que eso suceda, se necesitan más mano de obra y más activos.

El calor aumentó ahora que Darien había parado el motor, así que Serena abrió la puerta para dejar entrar la brisa. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad acerca del GICK y por qué Darien no trabajaba con ellos. ¿Qué había hecho cuando él dejó los SEALs? Además, ¿por qué lo había dejado?

—Parece que todo costaría un montón de dinero —dijo dubitativa cuando Darien se acercó a buscarla.

La comisura de la boca de Darien levantó.

—Andrew ha hecho un montón de dinero desde que salió del ejército. Ha trabajado como un perro para eso, y todo vuelve al GICK. Nicolas y Yaten son socios en igualdad, y lo invierten todo para conducir la empresa también, de ahí la razón por la que están todos viviendo juntos en la misma casa.

Le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el calor del sol. Había jurado que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad nunca viviría donde hiciera calor. Fue una promesa que se había hecho durante los largos e insoportables días en la caja caliente de su prisión. Pero esto era diferente. No se abrasaba en un agujero oscuro. Estaba al sol y los rayos dorados se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era libre.

Por un momento se quedó allí, tirando tensa contra su agarre mientras volvía la cara hacia el sol y cerraba los ojos. Nunca había sentido la libertad tan dulce como lo hizo ahora.

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo, a la parte superior del bikini, pantalones cortos con cadenas colgando de la cinturilla y el par de chanclas. Apenas traía puesto más de lo que tuvo durante su cautiverio, pero esta era su propia vida y eso la animaba. ¿Cuántas veces había usado esas ropas para nadar desde el muelle de Andrew?

Si cerraba los ojos, sabía que podía recordar los juegos bruscos. Nicolas lanzándola al agua. Emergiendo del lago con la boca llena de agua y gritando de indignación, risa y finalmente impotencia.

Darien se zambullía después de ella. Ellos corriendo desde el muelle hacia el medio del lago, donde la corriente era más fuerte. Tantas barbacoas en la cubierta de madera gastada. Viendo la puesta de sol después en los largos días de verano.

—Serena, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Darien fue a la deriva a través de los recuerdos borrosos, y por un momento se resintió con la intrusión. Luego sonrió y le miró.

—Estaba recordando. Este lugar me hace feliz. Hay un montón de buenos recuerdos aquí. Es agradable ser capaz de agarrar algunos de ellos, saber que son reales y no una fantasía que he evocado en un estado alucinógeno.

La atrajo hacia él, ahuecándole sus manos detrás del cuello cuando la inclinó para encontrar su beso. No actuó tan reservado como lo había hecho antes. No desde que ella lo había besado esta mañana en la cama. Tal vez, había estado esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.

—Me alegro de que tengas recuerdos felices. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algunos nuevos? Incluso te permitiré lanzarme dentro.

Ella sonrió y luego corrió esquivándole, por instinto fue por el camino de piedra que conducía a la parte de atrás de la casa. Hubiera querido preguntarle por qué había dejado los SEAL y por qué no estaba trabajando para el GICK, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a arruinar el estado de ánimo alegre en que se encontraban.

Cuando dobló la esquina y saltó a la cubierta, se detuvo en seco con la hermosa vista ante los ojos. No era de extrañar que le hubiera gustado mucho estar aquí. El agua brillaba como un millón de diamantes bajo el velo de la luz del sol. El azul intenso con una franja blanca en la parte superior de las suaves olas. Ella vio una invitación, y de repente, no pudo esperar para zambullirse.

Echó un vistazo a Darien y se mordió los labios para mantener a raya la sonrisa pícara en la bahía. Se quitó las sandalias y luego salió disparada por la rampa hacia el muelle.

—¡El último es un huevo podrido!

No podía recordar la profundidad exacta del agua desde el muelle, sólo que había sido lanzada en más ocasiones de las que podía contar, por lo que saltó de pie y aterrizó salpicando a varios metros distancia.

El frío la alegró y sorprendió. Subió jadeando por aire y gritó de frío.

—Lo tienes bien merecido —gritó Darien desde el banquillo.

Levantó la vista para verle quitarse las zapatillas. Le dio un escalofrío y luego emprendió el viaje de regreso al muelle. Él se quitó la camisa, y ella alcanzó a ver su pecho perfilado contra el sol.

Era, en una palabra, magnífico.

Luego, él ejecutó una perfecta inmersión en el agua a su lado. Apenas una ondulación alteró la superficie. Salió a varios metros de distancia y sacudió las gotas de su pelo corto. Los dientes blancos brillaron en una amplia sonrisa. Él se hundió otra vez, y lo siguiente que ella supo, fue que estaba siendo levantada en el aire.

Ella se rió, mientras la sostenía fuera del agua.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso?

Él la dejó caer con un chapoteo, y cuando ella subió, él la cogió cerca.

—Soy un SEALs, ¿recuerdas? Hacemos lo imposible, y lo hacemos en el agua.

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego la pregunta regresó a ella. Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar escurrir el agua fuera del oído, le echó una ojeada por debajo de las pestañas.

—¿Por qué dejaste los SEALs? No creo que lo hayas dicho alguna vez. Quiero decir, que estoy segura de que lo hiciste —añadió rápidamente—. No puedo recordarlo.

La oscuridad brilló en sus ojos, alejando momentáneamente los rayos del sol.

—Me necesitabas. Tenía que estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no te dedicabas de lleno al GICK? ¿Es por eso que lo dejaste, para poder ir a trabajar con tus hermanos?

Él negó con la cabeza y se zambulló debajo de la superficie. Vio cómo el remolino de agua marcaba su presencia bajo el agua y lo siguió a una buena distancia del muelle.

De alguna manera, había tropezado con territorio no deseado. O bien no estaba contento con su decisión de abandonar o había alguna otra razón que no sabía. Ahora más que nunca su falta de memoria la frustró. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía forjar un futuro si el pasado estaba en silencio?

Decidiendo que el día no sería arruinado por cosas más allá de su control, nadó detrás de Darien, chocando con él a mitad de camino en una maraña de brazos y piernas.

Riendo en torno a bocanadas de agua, ella golpeó contra sus hombros.

—¡Tú planeaste esto!

—¿Vosotros dos, os divertís?

Serena miró hacia el muelle para ver a Andrew de pie al final, observándolos con ojos divertidos. Hoy en día ella no podía recordar por qué era tan precavida alrededor de él, y dejó que su buen humor se hiciera cargo.

—Ven —dijo ella con un gesto—. El agua no está demasiado fría.

—Yo sé exactamente cómo de malditamente fría está…

Se quedó a mitad de la frase cuando cayó hacia adelante en el agua. Serena se quedó conmocionada, mientras Nicolas se doblaba de la risa desde el final del muelle donde había empujado a Andrew.

Andrew salió escupiendo, y se volvió con un grito en dirección de Nicolas.

—¡Hijo de puta! Te daré por esto. El lema número dos de los Chiba. No te enfades, desquítate.

Nicolas sólo aulló más fuerte. Yaten deambuló detrás de él y les mandó a los dos hermanos una mirada curiosa.

—Tío, es mejor que uses traje de baño. Quitarse los vaqueros mojados es una putada.

—Oh, que te jodan, Yaten —se quejó Andrew.

Serena no pudo contenerse más. La risa brotó y se extendió. Se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que alargar la mano abajo para agarrarse el costado y luego escupió cuando hundió la cabeza bajo la superficie.

Darien tiró de ella hacia arriba y la sujetó por el brazo mientras ella se reía y escupía al mismo tiempo.

Nicolas sonrió a Andrew.

—Vamos. Eso bien vale el baño inesperado.

Andrew sonrió con buen humor.

—Sí, me has pillado. Simplemente, ¿la próxima vez? Tú podrás hacerla reír dentro.

Esto ella podía recordarlo. Un montón de risas y bromas. Los buenos tiempos en el verano. Todos ellos nadando hasta altas horas de la noche. Tomando una cerveza en el muelle con los pies colgando en el agua. Viendo el desove de la dorada a finales de la primavera.

Aquí, la felicidad no parecía tan lejana. No era un punto distante que no podía ver llegar nunca. Estaba presente. Estaba en todas partes. La esperanza estaba viva en su interior. No quería que el hoy terminara nunca.

—No tiene por qué —murmuró Darien.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo último en voz alta.

—Podemos hacer esto una y otra vez. Ya verás, Serena. Podemos recuperar nuestra vida. Sólo hace falta tiempo.

Ella enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, olvidando momentáneamente a sus hermanos mientras discutían y bromeaban en voz alta en la distancia.

—¿Realmente lo crees así, Darien? A veces me preocupa que nunca podamos recuperar el pasado. Otras veces, como hoy, estoy más optimista. Odio no recordar. Lo odio.

La miró tan serio que ella se quedó en silencio.

—El pasado… es el pasado, Serena. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante. El pasado no importa. Sólo el aquí y ahora, hoy y mañana. Recordarás el pasado. Recuperarás más con cada día que pase, pero lo que es importante para nosotros es mañana.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, empujándolos a ambos por debajo de la superficie. Él se rió y luchó por un momento mientras intentaba mantenerlos a flote.

—¿Tratas de ahogarme, mujer?

—No se puede ahogar a un SEALs —se burló—. ¿Qué vergüenza sería eso?

—Dios sí —murmuró—. Dispárame, cuélgame, déjame morir de la infección en una uña, pero no me dejes morir en el agua. Ellos me enviarían al infierno para empezar.

—¿Vosotros queréis algo para comer? —gritó Nicolas desde el muelle.

Darien le hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Vete. Estoy a punto de besar a mi esposa.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y así lo hizo.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Leemos el Fin de Semana!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 22**

—¿Estás segura que te sientes con ánimo para esto? Siempre nos lo podemos saltar y quedarnos en casa esta noche.

Serena levantó la vista hacia el reflejo de Darien en el espejo, luego puso el cepillo a un lado.

—No, quiero ir —dijo con voz serena. Entendía la preocupación de Darien. Incluso lo encontraba entrañable, pero su frustración crecía con cada día que pasaba.

Él la miró dubitativo, pero en su haber no discutió.

—Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas que si llega a ser demasiado me lo dirás de inmediato.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Lo haré. Pero Darien, no puedo seguir escondiéndome en esta casa.

Las paredes se cernían sobre ella, y lo que no le dijo fue que si no salía, iba a volverse tan loca como todo el mundo probablemente ya pensaba que estaba.

Luna había planeado una fiesta de bienvenida, sin embargo a partir de los comentarios murmurados por Darien, Serena supuso que el acontecimiento había aumentado más allá de una simple reunión familiar. En sus reflexiones más morbosas, Serena pensó que debería ser una fiesta de bienvenida de regreso de la muerta.

Todavía le desconcertaba que todo el mundo hubiera pensado que estaba muerta durante todo el año en que estuvo ausente. En muchos sentidos, supuso que era la cosa más benévola que pudieron haber pensado. Ellos lloraron su muerte. Ellos siguieron adelante. Saber que estaba viva y prisionera les habría hecho sufrir. Al igual que ella había sufrido.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras trataba de coger el cepillo otra vez, lo tanteó torpemente para evitar dejarlo caer.

Las ansias la golpeaban en los momentos más extraños. A veces pasaban días y podía olvidarse del veneno que le había invadido las venas con la regularidad de un reloj. Otras veces lo deseaba más de lo que quería su próximo aliento. Pero nunca se lo diría a Darien. ¿Cómo podría?

Él ya se preocupaba bastante sin que ella le añadiera más a eso.

Unas manos fuertes se le deslizaron sobre los hombros desnudos y la apretaron. Levantó la vista para verlo de pie detrás de ella en el espejo.

Había tal calidez en su contacto. Un consuelo que necesitaba tanto como una vez había necesitado las drogas.

Suspiró y se apoyó en él, mirando hacia arriba de nuevo. Los dedos de él se deslizaron hasta el cuello por la esbelta columna de la garganta y la mandíbula. Luego se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Sólo uno, un beso breve, suave.

Ella hizo un sonido de frustración cuando se apartó, y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

Se puso de pie y se volvió, inclinando el cuello para poder mirar hacia él.

—Quiero que me beses, Darien. Un verdadero beso. Lo quiero tanto que me abruma. Quiero sentirme como una verdadera esposa, no un fraude del que no estás seguro. No me has besado otra vez desde aquella mañana cuando te besé.

Mientras hablaba, puso las manos sobre el pecho de él e hizo hincapié en sus palabras con un empuje firme. Él le tomó de las manos y las mantuvo por encima de su corazón.

—Dios, Serena, yo también lo quiero. Lo quiero tanto que me duele. Pero me temo que, maldita sea. Tengo miedo de decir o hacer las cosas mal. Tengo miedo de asustarte simplemente porque quiero tocarte, más de lo que quiero respirar.

Ella se estremeció, pero no de miedo. Una extraña sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal, extendiéndose en un cálido resplandor que hizo que los músculos se contrajeran y los pezones se fruncieran. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era deseo, y casi se rió.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía al sentir placer, experimentar la anticipación del toque de su marido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el pulso se le aceleró con una simple mirada. Extrañaba eso. Dios, cómo extrañaba eso.

El avivar del deseo había comenzado la mañana que ella le había besado al despertar. Había sentido el dolor inconfundible de la conciencia, pero esto, esto era tan intenso que pensó que podría volverse loca si el dolor no se aliviaba.

—Bésame —rogó ella en voz baja casi inaudible.

Con un gemido, él la acercó hasta que el pecho fue aplastado a su vez. Sus manos, él tenía unas manos maravillosas y muy fuertes, se deslizaron por los brazos de ella y luego por el cuello hasta que le tomó la cara.

Luego bajó su boca a la suya. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, ella oyó la inspiración rápida de él, conteniendo el aire.

El choque caliente de su boca sobre la suya fue la sensación más placentera que había sentido en sus recuerdos incompletos y dispersos. ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿Habían vivido tal intimidad cuando estuvieron casados o lo habían dado por sentado como la mayor parte de los matrimonios lo hacían?

Nunca más. Ella saborearía cada momento y lo mantendría cerca. Sabía de primera mano cómo las cosas pueden cambiar rápidamente, con qué facilidad una vida podría hacerse añicos.

Deseosa de ser una participante activa en el beso, deslizó la lengua a través de la boca de él, y suspiró cuando él con ternura examinó su boca a cambio.

Suave y dulce, él profundizó el beso, empujando hacia arriba los dedos en el cabello, enredándolo cuando él tiró de ella aún más.

Tembló contra ella, su pecho latiendo con una emoción muy arraigada. Era abrumador que este hombre sintiera tan profundamente, que estuviera tan emocionado como ella y al parecer tan desesperado por tocarla como ella lo estaba por él.

Se acercó y le acarició con los dedos tentativamente el costado de su cuello y luego sobre su mandíbula bien afeitada. Quería tocar todo de él, para volver a memorizar todos los contornos de su cuerpo. Quería ver y tocar, explorar y reclamar lo que era suyo.

Tuvo en la punta de la lengua decirle que no quería ir con sus padres después de todo.

Con un jadeo irregular él se alejó y luego volvió, presionándole besos rápidos, sin aliento por la boca, por la comisura de los labios y la mandíbula.

—Dime lo que necesitas, Serena. Te juro que te lo daré. Cualquier cosa.

Le tomó todo el coraje decir lo que más quería. Él había hecho todos los sacrificios hasta el momento. Había sido paciente, comprensivo. Se merecía tanto. Se merecía el valor.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Esta noche?

El fuego ardió en sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en una sombra brillante de azul. Abrió la boca y con la misma rapidez la cerró. Sus fosas nasales llamearon con el esfuerzo de respirar, y cuando finalmente habló, su voz era ronca.

—Te haré el amor, nena. Voy a hacer lo que quieras.

Ella le pasó la mano por la mejilla, la necesidad de tocarlo era una cosa viva.

—¿Me quieres? Quiero decir como esposa. —Las palabras salieron apresuradas, y balbuceó en las últimas. No se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que escapó en una explosión desigual.

Él le cogió la mano y posó la boca en la palma. El beso hizo que un escalofrío le pasara sobre la piel, erizándola a su paso.

—¿Quererte? Te quiero tanto que me duele. No hay un momento en que yo no te quiera. Pero también quiero que te sientas segura y protegida. Yo nunca haría nada que te asustara, pero me preocupa hacerlo sin querer. No puedo soportar la idea de meter la pata y lastimarte.

Su cara se retorció de dolor, y a ella el corazón se le aceleró, agitándose tan salvajemente que tuvo dificultades para capturar el aliento.

—Darien.

Era todo lo que podía decir. La garganta le dolía. Se alzó de puntillas y lo besó. Con fuerza, con toda la pasión que había tenido miedo de demostrar. La cual burbujeó hacia fuera, revelándose fuertemente hasta que ella pensó que podría explotar.

No hubo delicadeza, sin duda ninguna habilidad de una seducción practicada. Tanteó con las manos la cara de él y finalmente terminaron entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello, los dedos jugando con el pelo corto en su nuca.

Cuando los pulmones hambrientos le exigieron que se alejara, los dos estaban jadeando y capturando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—No me harás daño, Darien. Me siento segura contigo. Sabía en el momento en que te presentaste en mi cabaña que me salvarías. Soñé contigo. Eras todo lo que recordaba de mi vida. Me aferré a ti cuando todo lo demás se desvaneció.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente se apoyó contra la suya. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir cada una de sus respiraciones.

—Lamento no haber estado allí antes —dijo dolorosamente.

Ella sonrió y levantó la barbilla lo suficiente para que los labios se rozaran otra vez.

—Viniste. Eso es lo que importa.

Él suspiró y se apartó.

—¿Estás segura que quieres ir a casa de mamá? Siempre puedo cancelarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella ha estado planeando esto durante varios días. No quiero defraudarla. Zafiro y Armand estarán en casa por la noche, y ella parecía muy emocionada de tenernos a todos juntos al mismo tiempo. Tengo entendido que eso es un acontecimiento inusual.

Él sonrió.

—Aparte de la Navidad, y aun así no siempre es posible, es difícil reunirnos a todos. Todos hemos servido en el ejército, y que todos consigan permisos de ausencia al mismo tiempo es casi imposible. Fue un poco más fácil cuando Andrewy Nicolas formaron el GICK. Sólo quedaron Armand y Zafiro alistados.

—Tal vez todos podamos estar juntos esta Navidad —dijo. Y se dio cuenta de que realmente deseaba los árboles navideños, los villancicos y que la gran familia se reuniera. La idea la llenó de tal anhelo que sabía que era algo que debía haber amado.

De mala gana se volvió para comprobarse el pelo otra vez. No había mucho que hacer por él dada su extensión, pero había usado un rizador para dar un poco de elevación a las puntas y se veía un estilo intencional ahora, en lugar del trabajo de carnicero hecho por sus captores.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Darien.

Ella le sonrió brillantemente.

—Siempre sabes qué decir y cuándo decirlo. Admito que sentía un poco de lástima por mí misma. Sólo he de mirar fotos para ver que mi pelo solía ser mucho más largo y que estoy mucho más delgada ahora.

—Tu pelo volverá a crecer, y si mamá te tiene cerca, recobrarás el peso en cualquier momento.

Ella tuvo que reírse de eso. Luna se tomó su papel muy en serio en ese sentido. No faltaba día en que acudiera o enviara a alguien más con la comida o simplemente exigiera la presencia de Serena y de Darien para que comieran en su casa.

—Bueno, vámonos antes de que pierda todos los nervios.

Darien le tomó la mano y la apretó.

—Vas a hacerlo bien.

La celebración fue verdaderamente interminable, pero ella no esperaba que los Chibas irrumpieran con una verdadera fiesta. Rei se sentó en la esquina y observó las idas y venidas con aburrimiento mal reprimido.

Lo que necesitaban era buena música y alcohol decente, no la cerveza ligera que algunos de los hombres estaban bebiendo. Daría el brazo derecho por un cigarrillo ahora mismo. Había considerado seriamente esconder un paquete, pero Luna sería una bruja si se enterara, y a pesar de lo colgada que estaba de las reglas, a Rei le gustaba. Y ella no quería echar a perder el primer hogar decente que había tenido.

Así que se sentó como una buena chica, con la ropa de buena chica y el corte de pelo de buena chica.

—¿Eres uno de los miembros de la familia?

Ella se volvió y frunció el ceño al hombre que se había colado hasta ella.

—¿Quién es usted?

Él levantó una ceja y la diversión iluminó sus ojos.

—Sólo quería hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del regreso a casa de Serena, pero quería pedírselo a un familiar directo.

Un extraño sentimiento se le asentó en la boca del estómago. Para su sorpresa, la idea de que ella era de la familia o incluso podría ser considerada como tal le envió una oleada de placer a través de las venas.

—Soy tan directa como para que me acojan —dijo alegremente—. Yo vivo aquí, después de todo. —Agitó la mano hacia algunos de los hermanos Chiba reunidos en un grupo al otro lado del cuarto—. Ninguno de ellos lo hace mejor.

—Ah, bueno, entonces eres justo la persona con la que quiero hablar. ¿Te importa que me siente?

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON****.**

**CAPITULO 23**

Serena agarró el vaso y estuvo de pie con una sonrisa congelada en su lugar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había en el vaso, y no lo había probado.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Conocía a todos los Chiba, o al menos a los que se consideraba la familia inmediata a Darien, los hermanos y los padres. Pero la habitación estaba repleta de gente que nunca había visto antes en su vida.

Hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que los había visto. Simplemente no los recordaba. Era difícil sonreír y fingir cuando muchos le hablaban como si la conocieran de siempre. Varios incluso citaron casos específicos que no recordaba en absoluto.

Pero asintió con la cabeza en los momentos apropiados y sonrió hasta que le dolieron los dientes. Después de la sexta persona que se le había acercado, perdió el rastro de los nombres y las caras.

Darien había permanecido a su lado toda la noche, pero sentía la necesidad de escapar por unos pocos minutos, por lo que se volvió y pegó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

—Tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza y Serena se separó, abriéndose camino a través de la abarrotada sala. En vez de ir al baño, se deslizó por la cocina, con la esperanza de que Luna estuviera ocupada en otra cosa. Mostró alivio cuando vio que la costa estaba despejada.

Abrió la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al jardín de atrás y salió al aire de la noche. Los pulmones se le llenaron con la fragancia de las docenas de flores diferentes, todas plantadas en macetas y arcas de ladrillos que revestían la calzada.

Luna le había dicho que las dos habían pasado horas diseñando el jardín perfecto y que habían dirigido su atención a la casa de Serena y Darien.

Como no quería alejarse demasiado en caso de que alguien tuviera que buscarla, se sentó en el banco de madera que daba a la pila de los pájaros y se concentró en cada aliento. Adentro y afuera. Después de unos minutos, la opresión en el pecho se alivió y comenzó a relajarse.

Estiró los dedos y puso las manos sobre la superficie lisa del banco. Artemis lo había hecho. El recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, y sonrió, dando la bienvenida a la información como a un viejo amigo. Buscó en la memoria por más, y pequeños detalles se filtraron a través de puntos luminosos dispersos.

Artemis era dueño de una ferretería. Lo sabía del presente. Pero también era bueno con las manos. Le encantaban las herramientas. Cuando Luna había perdido la esperanza de haber visto la construcción del banco que quería, se había ido a Walmart al otro lado del lago, en Paris y se compró un banco de jardín simple.

Artemis había objetado inmediatamente y le regaló un banco sólidamente fabricado en tres días. Luna le dijo con aire satisfecho a Serena que había guardado el recibo y que nunca había sacado el banco del garaje. Su marido era previsible, así de simple.

Serena sonrió ante el recuerdo y lo abrazó cerca, saboreando las piezas de información que le decían de dónde venía y a dónde pertenecía.

Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola hasta que alguien a la izquierda se aclaró la garganta.

Sorprendida, se inclinó hacia delante y giró la cabeza con cautela para enfrentarse a su compañía.

Un hombre salió de las sombras, y vio su uniforme y la pistola en la cadera.

—Lo siento si te sobresalté.

Su acento suave era más pronunciado que el de Darien o el de los otros Chiba. Tenía un toque profundo del Sur. También parecía joven, pero no demasiado. Tal vez de unos veinticinco años.

No lo conocía, pero supuso que era el ayudante del sheriff al que todos los Chiba tenían tanto apego.

—¿Eres Soichi?

Entonces se dio cuenta del error. Si era Soichi, no había duda de que le había conocido antes. No sabía cuánto había contado Luna a todos. Por lo que sabía, todo el mundo estaba enterado que estaba loca de remate y que no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior.

Él sonrió y dio un paso más al resplandor de la lámpara exterior. Había bondad en sus ojos, lo que le sorprendió dada su profesión. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro corto, muy parecido a los cortes militares que llevaban los Chiba. Pero lucía una barba de chivo que enmarcaba su boca y le daba la apariencia de más edad, pese a que ella sabía la que era.

—Ese soy yo —le dijo. ¿Has tenido suficiente dentro?

Ella suspiró y decidió no mentir.

—Es un poco abrumador.

Soichi hizo un gesto hacia el lugar junto a ella.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

Se deslizó hasta el borde en respuesta, y él se instaló a su lado.

—Yo mismo no soy una persona de multitudes, pero Luna clavaría mi piel a la pared si me perdiera una de sus reuniones. Al igual que tú, soy más o menos un adoptado de los Chiba. Puede que ella no me diera a luz, pero eso no le ha impedido organizar mi vida, con cuidados maternales y agregándome sin cesar a cada reunión familiar acontecida.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Ella es algo a considerar, ¿no?

—Es la mejor —dijo con voz sincera. —Pero me siento más cómodo con la gente que conozco en el trabajo. No tengo que pretender ser sociable cuando estoy arrestando a alguien, y no tengo que preocuparme de cháchara sin sentido y como hacer lo que hay que hacer.

La mueca en su cara la hizo reírse otra vez.

—Pobrecito. Estas cosas deben ser un infierno para ti.

—Digamos que me alegro de ver que no soy el único en busca de amparo. Ahora, si me lo preguntan, puedo culparte de mi ausencia.

—Oh bien —replicó secamente.

Él se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tienes algún problema con el papeleo en que pueda ayudar?

Ella torció la boca en una mueca pesarosa.

—Es mucho más fácil estar muerta de lo que es volver de entre los muertos. Darien ha tratado de hacer todo silenciosamente. Lo último que queremos es una historia de interés humano que manejar. El permiso de conducir no es demasiado difícil de conseguir, pero el tema de la seguridad social es un poco más complicado.

Soichi le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Tendrás todo resuelto. Mientras tanto, si hay algo que pueda hacer, sólo házmelo saber. Te conozco desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. Te graduaste dos años antes que yo.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Lo recordarás. Y cuando lo hagas, te acordarás de que me debes cinco dólares.

Sorprendida, levantó la cabeza hacia un lado.

La travesura brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

—Perdiste una apuesta. Me apostaste que Tennessee ganaría a LSU. Como si alguna vez ocurriría.

—Ahh, ¿Louisiana, entonces? Pensé que tu acento sonaba un poco diferente.

—Nacido y criado. —Se quedó en silencio y se volvió bruscamente, el ceño fruncido sustituyó a su sonrisa—. Rei, ¿eres tú?

Serena se volvió en busca de la joven que Luna había acogido. Rei no había tenido mucho que decir a Serena desde que Serena había llegado a casa, pero Nathan había dado a entender que se sentía un poco amenazada por la vuelta a casa de Serena.

Sólo deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera decir o hacer para aliviar los temores de la chica. Luna había sido contundente sobre la situación de Rei.

Rei entró en el patio del jardín por el sendero que conducía a la parte delantera de la casa.

—Sí, polizonte, soy yo.

—¿Quién era ese con el que hablabas? —exigió Soichi. Su voz había pasado de agradable y distendida a completa y totalmente profesional. Podía estar interrogando a un sospechoso por todo el acero en sus palabras.

—No me di cuenta que tenía que obtener permiso para tener una conversación por aquí —espetó Rei—. Atrás, hombre dónut. No bebo, ni fumo, ni me aprovecho de la hospitalidad de Luna.

Soichi maldijo entre dientes, sus dedos flexionados a su lado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Rei desapareció de vuelta a la casa.

—Juro que esa chica me vuelve loco —murmuró Soichi—. Es tan beligerante. Me encantaría enseñarle un poco de respeto, más unos modales, mientras que estoy en ello. Si alguna vez la cojo hablándole así a Artemis o Luna, la echaré sobre mi rodilla yo mismo. Alguien debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Esa edad es difícil —dijo Serena, sorprendida por la necesidad de defender a Rei—. Por lo que dijo Luna, lo ha tenido difícil. Además yo nunca le he oído nada, salvo ser respetuosa con Artemis y Luna. A todos los demás, sin embargo...

—Sí, cuéntame sobre eso. Me quiere de verdad ya que soy un agente, y tengo la impresión de que ha estado en una o dos rondas con la policía. Luna me dijo que había un historial, pero me prohibió, en el modo de verdadera madre, intervenir. No quiere que yo sea influenciado por el pasado de Rei. Por el amor de Dios.

Serena sonrió por el disgusto en la voz de Soichi. Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera.

—Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Le dije a Darien que iba al baño.

—Ah, ahí está el grupo de búsqueda ahora. —Soichi habló arrastrando las palabras cuando Nicolas salió.

—¿Todo bien, bomboncito? —le preguntó Nicolas mientras se acercaba.

—Sí. Solamente hablando con Soichi y obteniendo un poco de aire fresco.

Nicolas se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Quieres decir que estás escondiéndote aquí con este cobardica que está aquí por la misma razón.

Soichi gruñó.

—Sí, exactamente la misma razón por la que tú has huido fuera como una condenada niñita.

Nicolas sonrió.

—Demasiada maldita gente. Mamá se traga esa mierda, pero te juro que saca de quicio al resto de nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿en qué momento ella va a descubrir que hemos huido del edificio? —preguntó Serena. Lo último que quería era herir los sentimientos de Luna.

—No te preocupes. Mamá está bien acostumbrada a tener que acorralarnos. Por lo general nos da diez minutos para borrar la mirada enloquecida de nuestros ojos, y entonces saldrá toda dulce, pero con un brillo en sus ojos que sabemos que no debemos ignorar.

—Y en ese punto, nos arrastra hacia adentro de nuestras orejas —terminó Soichi.

—Andrew debería hacer su aparición pronto —dijo Nicolas—. Se enganchó a la salida. Todos huimos dejando a Darien en su propio campo de preguntas. Pobre diablo.

—Oh —dijo Serena—. Tal vez debería volver a entrar, no tenía la intención de que él se atascara respondiendo a preguntas sobre mí toda la noche.

Nicolas negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Se lo merece por el tiempo que azuzó a la tía Edna sobre mí, en Acción de Gracias. La mujer habló en mi maldita oreja cerca de una hora, mientras Darien se escabullía. El resto de los hijos de puta se quedaron fuera de la ventana y se partieron el culo riéndose de mí.

La risa burbujeó y se derramó de los labios. Ella lo podía conjurar en la mente y cuanto más se lo imaginaba, más fuerte se echó a reír.

—Así que aquí es donde estáis pendejos —gruñó Andrew mientras cerraba la puerta del patio detrás de él—. Aunque no creo que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que nos sirva de mucho. Mamá sólo nos dejará ir durante el tiempo en que ella esté absorta. En el momento en que se dé cuenta de que nos hemos ido, estamos tostados.

Serena se acercó un poco más a Soichi y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué diablos Andrew todavía la intimidaba? Era de esperar que Nicolas fuera el que la asustara a muerte. Andrew no era ni de cerca tan grande ni tan inquietante como Nicolas, pero algo parecido al pánico se apoderaba de ella cada vez que Andrew se acercaba. Tal vez era porque él había sido el primero en entrar en su cabaña de noche, y había estado tan convencida de que estaba allí para matarla.

No importa lo estúpido que parecía ahora, no podía librarse del recuerdo de él de pie sobre ella, grande y amenazador, sujetando un arma.

A su favor, Andrew parecía muy consciente de su miedo, y siempre resolvía ser cauteloso a su alrededor. Incluso ahora, sus ojos se suavizaron y él no pareció afectado por su manifiesta inquietud.

Como dándose cuenta de su rigidez repentina, Soichi casualmente le apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla. Le dio un apretón suave y nunca apartó la vista de Nicolas y Andrew.

—Es difícil escapar de mamá en su propia casa —dijo Nicolas con resignación—. Va a darnos caza y nos ofrecerá su mirada.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Es una maldita vergüenza que hombres adultos se reduzcan a un montón de cobardicas por su madre.

La puerta del patio se abrió de golpe y Darien sacó la cabeza, con expresión sombría.

—Hey. ¿Habéis visto a Serena?

—La estoy mirando —dijo Andrew.

Darien salió, y el alivio se apoderó de su cara. Se detuvo junto a Nicolas y miró entre Serena y Soichi y luego a los demás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió, sin querer preocuparle.

—Estoy bien. Salí a tomar el aire sin darme cuenta que se trataba de una larga tradición el escapar de las reuniones de Luna.

Darien se relajó y metió los pulgares en las trabillas del cinturón.

—Sí, se ha convertido en algo que rivaliza con los juegos de guerra. El que sobrevive más tiempo sin ser llevado de vuelta por mamá, gana.

Por como la miraba, sabía que él estaba pensando en su conversación anterior, de cuando se besaron y lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera. Su mirada se posó sobre la piel, calida y electrizante.

Ella se estremeció, y no era por el frío en lo más mínimo. El aire a finales del verano era húmedo y cálido hasta el punto de la incomodidad, pero todo lo que podía sentir era el calor de su mirada, y la promesa de sus ojos.

—¿Crees que a tu madre le importará si nos marchamos? —Su voz sonaba ronca, y se tragó las mariposas que le bailaban en el estómago y subían hacia arriba como si persiguieran una vía de escape.

—Si te vas ahora, no lo sabrá hasta que sea demasiado tarde —sonrió Nicolas.

—Buen punto —dijo Soichi.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y buscó la mano de Serena.

—Tienen razón. Podemos movernos a escondidas hacía delante, y si nadie nos bloquea, podemos irnos antes de que alguien dé la alarma. Y la darán. El sonido de alarma que sea. Estoy seguro de que Nicolas no ha olvidado el incidente de la tía Edna.

—Si no fuera por el hecho de que Serena quiere irse, ya habría hecho sonar el silbato en tu culo —dijo Nicolas con disgusto.

Darien la alzó, la atrajo a su lado y le cogió la barbilla.

—Sugiero que nos vayamos ahora antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ella se volvió y se inclinó para besar a Soichi en la mejilla.

—Fue muy agradable reencontrarte. Gracias por hacerme compañía.

Soichi se mostró sorprendido y luego complacido por el gesto. Luego se volvió hacia Nicolas y le dio un rápido abrazo. Decidida a no actuar como una tonta, torpemente se acercó a Andrew.

—Buenas noches, Andrew —dijo casi formalmente.

Él abrió los brazos y simplemente esperó. Tomando un aliento rápido, ella se adelantó y lo abrazó. Andrew le permitió hacer la mayor parte de las caricias y sólo vagamente le devolvió el abrazo. Ella se apartó y le ofreció una sonrisa genuina.

Cualquier persona que estuviera así de atento con sus sentimientos ciertamente no era mala.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le tocó brevemente la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, Serena.

Con un pequeño gesto, siguió a Darien desde el jardín al camino que llevaba hasta el patio delantero. Mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de Darien, él le pasó un brazo alrededor y la atrajo hacia su lado.

El pulso podría cortar un bloque de cemento. Tenía ganas de hacer el amor con Darien. Estaba tan nerviosa como el infierno, tal vez más nerviosa de lo que nunca había estado por estar con él, pero no iba a permitir que la echara para atrás.

Ya era hora de recuperar su matrimonio y a su marido.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos el Domingo Con mas Capis!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 24**

Darien sujetó el volante mientras aparcaba frente a la casa. Durante un largo rato, miró hacia adelante, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración como un adolescente en su primera cita. En cierto modo lo era. Su primera cita. Con su esposa. Dios. Aún no lograba aceptar la idea de tener a Serena de vuelta. Que le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad.

El pulso le golpeaba en los oídos, apagó el motor y se volvió para mirar a Serena. Se veía tan nerviosa como él se sentía. El pecho se le hundió un poco ante la determinación valerosa en sus labios.

—Serena. Nena. ¿Todavía quieres que te haga el amor?

Tenía las palmas de las manos frías y húmedas y las deslizó sobre el volante. Antes de preguntar, no había tenido ni idea de lo asustado que estaba de que ella se echara atrás. Él lo entendería. Esperaría una eternidad, si eso es lo que hacía falta, pero deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa poder tocarla una vez más.

Ella se volvió y sus ojos brillaban suavemente con las débiles luces del porche. Había mucho reflejado en las profundidades. Miedo, indecisión, esperanza y deseo. Determinación.

—Entra conmigo, Darien.

Su voz ronca le envió un estremecimiento por la piel. La ingle se le tensó hasta que tuvo que cambiar de posición para eliminar la incomodidad. Ella le cogió la mano con dedos temblorosos.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, trenzándolos con fuerza y apretándolos de un modo tranquilizador. Finalmente, levantó su mano a los labios para besar cada uno de los nudillos.

—Vamos —le susurró él.

Ambos abrieron sus puertas y se apresuraron hacia el porche. Cuando él hurgó con torpeza el pomo, Serena se apoyó contra el marco y se deshizo en risitas nerviosas.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido alegre, se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta. Sus ojos brillaban alegres y ella jadeaba mientras se sostenía el estómago.

—Qué par somos. ¿Así es cómo actuábamos en el pasado? ¿Nerviosos como dos gatos y tan ansiosos por ir a la cama que nos tropezamos con nosotros mismos al entrar?

Darien sonrió, y luego se le escapó una sonrisa ahogada, seguida por una carcajada. La tensión se evaporó, y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras se secaba los ojos.

—Creo que parecemos un poco desesperados. Bueno, yo sí. Deja a un hombre completamente inquieto cuando se menciona el sexo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

—Bueno, me alegro de que seas un chico normal. Serías difícil de seducir, si nunca pensases en el sexo.

Incapaz de resistirse más, la abrazó y metió la cabeza de ella bajo la barbilla. Simplemente la sentía… perfecta. Si sólo hubiera visto eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y ahuyentó los recuerdos. Esta noche no. No cuando todo podía volver a ser perfecto otra vez.

Empujando con el hombro, abrió la puerta y tiró de ella detrás de él. Consciente de su aprensión a la oscuridad, inmediatamente alcanzó el interruptor, inundando de luz la sala de estar.

La tocó otra vez, más para tranquilizarse él que a ella. Le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y luego le sujetó la mandíbula.

—Espera aquí. Vendré en unos minutos. Quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con confusión.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besar su nariz.

—Compláceme. Déjame probar mi talento en el romance y en todas las cosas que se supone a las mujeres os gustan.

La confianza en sus ojos oscuros le humilló. Le hizo querer ser mejor. Ser digno. No la defraudaría, maldita sea.

Se volvió y corrió hacia el dormitorio. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y giró en varios círculos, buscando, sin saber lo que quería o dónde encontrarlo.

Velas. Serena amaba las velas. Ella siempre tenía varias esparcidas por la casa.

¿Dónde demonios estaban ahora? No había tirado nada, pero Mamá había venido y había embalado un montón de cosas. De ninguna manera quería ponerse a buscar en el garaje cuando Serena le estaba esperando.

El vestidor.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Varias cajas se apilaban en la parte de atrás. Con la esperanza de que las velas estuvieran en una de ellas, arrastró la de arriba al suelo y abrió la tapa.

Bufó con frustración cuando se encontró una variedad de chucherías, luego abrió una segunda caja. Un ligero aroma floral voló por los aires tan pronto como la tapa se agitó otra vez. En su interior había varias velas de distintos tamaños. Perfecto.

Cogió tantas como podía llevar, y luego volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y las colocó de forma estratégica alrededor del cuarto. Satisfecho con la colocación, se fue a la cocina a por cerillas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el dormitorio estaba iluminado con el cálido resplandor de una docena de velas. No era el ambiente más perfecto, pero serviría.

Ahora, a traer a Serena.

Arrastrando una mano por el pelo y por la parte delantera de la camisa, tomó aliento para calmar el pulso errático y volvió a la sala, Serena estaba delante de la ventana explorando la noche.

Se le acercó por detrás y deslizó las manos por sus brazos y hombros. Su pelo ondeó y captó la luz. Él se quedó con la mirada fija por un momento y luego se inclinó hacia abajo, deslizando su cabello a un lado con la boca mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Su suave suspiro de satisfacción envió una ola de satisfacción sobre él. Le encantaba la suavidad de su cuello y sus cabellos cortos, sedosos en la nuca. Y su olor. Tan femenina y apasionada. Respiró hondo y le besó el área justo detrás de la oreja, disfrutando de su temblor nervioso.

—¿Entras en el dormitorio conmigo?

Ella se volvió y le enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello, apoyada en las puntas de los pies por lo que su boca estaba cerca de la de él.

—Estoy muy nerviosa —admitió—. Quiero que sepas eso. No tengo miedo. Sé que no me harás daño. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy tan alterada. Quiero tanto esto, pero mi estómago revolotea como un loco.

Él le acarició la mejilla, trazando las líneas de la mandíbula y luego sus labios.

—También estoy muy inquieto, nena. Estaremos nerviosos juntos. Esto es importante. Los dos lo queremos mucho. Sólo tenemos que relajarnos y tomar las cosas con calma. Superarlas unidos.

—Oh, eso me gusta —suspiró ella—. Unidos. Hazme el amor, Darien.

Él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia el dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, ella se detuvo y giró en un círculo mirando con grandes ojos todas las velas.

Él se agachó para acariciarle la oreja con la nariz.

—Puedo deducir que lo apruebas.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia el toque.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto.

—Pero yo quería. Deseo que esto sea perfecto.

Serena se volvió y le deslizó las manos desde el pecho hasta los hombros. Amaba los contornos de su duro cuerpo, las leves caídas, sus pendientes. Perfecto. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera? Esto era lo que había esperado.

—Lo será, Darien.

Él bajó la cabeza. Ella inclinó la suya hacia un lado. Sus bocas estaban a sólo una pulgada de distancia. El primer contacto de sus labios hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Suave. Exquisitamente tierno. Ella se acurrucó con las manos detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo más cerca. Fue ella la que profundizó el beso, la que exigió más.

Se sentía deliciosamente lasciva, y por primera vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, se sintió preciosa y deseable.

Las manos de Darien le recorrieron la espalda, luego más abajo, hasta que le palmeó el trasero. Apretó suavemente, rodando y acariciando las nalgas.

A ella le encantaba como sabía. Era difícil ponerle una etiqueta. Parte de ello era su olor. Fuerte y masculino. Besó una línea a lo largo de la mandíbula luego atrajo su cabeza para poder probar la columna de su cuello.

Cuando encontró el lóbulo de la oreja, él dejó escapar un largo siseo. Con una sonrisa, ella lo mordió y atormentó con la lengua.

—Te das cuenta que, se supone, te debo seducir —gruñó él.

Se rió y simplemente dejó que la alegría del momento se arremolinara sobre ella.

—¿Qué tal si nos seducimos el uno al otro?

Él capturó sus labios otra vez.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

Los besos se volvieron más calientes, más jadeantes, menos juguetones. En lo profundo del vientre, el deseo ondulaba, más y más fuerte, extendiéndose hacia el exterior en oleadas.

—La primera regla de la seducción. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que desnudarse. Preferentemente tú —murmuró él.

Un miedo inquieto sustituyó parte de la excitación. Era una tontería. La había visto desnuda. Muchas veces. Habían hecho el amor antes. Pero para ella era como la primera vez de nuevo.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja. Se apartó y metió un dedo bajo su barbilla, la obligó a mirarle—. Nos tomaremos esto tan despacio como necesites. Si pudiera hacer el amor contigo con la ropa puesta, lo haría, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no es una opción.

Ella rió y sintió que parte de su temor la abandonaba.

—No nos lo tomemos demasiado lento o acabaremos viejos y decrépitos antes de que hagamos el amor.

—Mmm, tengo la intención de hacer el amor contigo hasta que me entierren. Para eso inventaron la Viagra.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras otra risa se le escapaba.

—Hagamos un trato. Nos desnudaremos juntos. El último en desnudarse es un huevo podrido. —Lo empujó lejos cuando dijo lo último e inmediatamente empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Oh, demonios no —farfulló él—. Tal vez no recuerdas con qué familia tan competitiva te has casado.

—Mientras estás hablando, yo me sigo desnudando —se burló. Un destello malvado se inició en sus ojos—. No veo cómo perder de cualquier modo.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, él estaba fuera de su ropa antes de que ella consiguiera quitarse los pantalones vaqueros.

Todo su aliento dejó su cuerpo mientras miraba, paralizada, los contornos sin grasa de su cuerpo musculoso. Caderas estrechas, hombros anchos, el pecho duro. En la ingle, un nido de pelo oscuro, rodeando su prominente erección.

Se le abrió la boca y lo miró con una descarada fascinación.

—Demonios, Serena, me has visto antes —murmuró.

Tragó saliva y lo miró. Para su sorpresa, había un atisbo de incomodidad en sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo diablos te has quitado la ropa tan rápido? Tenía una buena ventaja por el amor de Dios.

Él sonrió, con los hombros relajados.

—Te olvidas que estuve en la Marina. Tienes que ser capaz de pelear y bailar el jive muy, muy rápido.

—Más bien tú no llevas tanta ropa como nosotras las mujeres—se quejó.

—Yo estaría más que feliz de ayudar —dijo inocentemente.

Ella hizo un gesto por su cuerpo sobre el sujetador y las bragas.

—Adelante.

Él se acercó, y ella miró hacia abajo otra vez a su pene. Anhelaba tocarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta que no había ninguna razón para que no lo hiciese.

Mientras se apretaba contra ella, bajó la mano y lo rodeó con los dedos. Él gimió.

—No estás jugando limpio.

Fascinada por las sensaciones de duro y suave, acariciaba, sorprendida cuando se puso aún más duro en el agarre.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó.

—Diablos, sí.

—Todavía estoy vestida —le recordó.

—No por mucho tiempo.

La llevó hacia la cama, deslizando las manos por los costados y las caderas. Enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de sus bragas y tiró. Deslizó hacia abajo una mano por su espalda, se adentró en la pequeña parte trasera y se hundió donde las bragas habían cubierto la hendidura de su culo. La acarició y luego deslizó los dedos más abajo, a lo largo de la línea, y ella se estremeció de placer.

Obviamente, él conocía todos sus puntos débiles. Ella deseaba descubrirlos otra vez con él. Qué raro se sentía hacer el amor con un hombre que sabía dónde estaban, cuando ella misma no lo hacía.

—Me encanta tu culo. Sería un hombre feliz si nunca lo cubrieras.

Ella se ruborizó con su declaración, pero una oleada de placer por su aprobación le corrió acaloradamente por las venas.

—Podría hacer arreglos para enseñártelo de forma regular —ofreció ella—. Mmm, si estás de acuerdo.

La ropa interior bajó por las piernas y se reunió en los pies. La boca de él encontró su cuello, y ella se inclinó hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso. Mientras le besaba una línea en el hombro, movía las manos hacia los tirantes del sujetador y los bajaba por los brazos.

Caliente y tibia, la boca de él se movía más abajo, justo por encima de la curva de sus pechos. Los dedos se perdieron en el broche del sostén y finalmente cayó, dejando al descubierto los senos para su boca.

Ella contuvo el aliento y lo mantuvo cuando sus labios sobrevolaron peligrosamente cerca del pezón.

Se alzó, queriendo ese contacto íntimo. Los pezones se le arrugaron y formaron puntos duros y sensibles.

Y luego la boca se cerró alrededor de un pico tirante.

Se le doblaron las rodillas, y se sujetó desesperadamente a sus hombros en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Él succionó con fuerza y lavó el brote con la lengua.

Un relámpago de placer le pasó bruscamente por la ingle. La pelvis se apretó dolorosamente, y el clítoris se hinchó y tembló. Quería que él la tocara allí, para aliviar la presión insoportable que crecía con cada golpe de su lengua.

Por un momento, perdió el sentido del tiempo y del lugar. El amor, la pasión, cosas de las que había estado privada durante mucho tiempo, vinieron en oleadas desde todas las direcciones. Se asustó y excitó a partes iguales. Durante mucho tiempo las únicas cosas que había conocido eran el miedo y el odio. ¿Cuánto más poderosas eran las sensaciones de ser amada y apreciada?

Luego suavemente la rodeó con sus brazos, casi como si supiera lo rápido que había perdido el control. Él era un ancla en una violenta tormenta. Su roca. Su protección. Se fundió en él, aferrándose con lo que sólo podría considerarse desesperación.

Él la levantó. Los pies dejaron el suelo, y la llevó hasta que el colchón tocó la parte posterior de las pantorrillas. Entonces la bajó muy cuidadosamente. Sus ojos la taladraron. Su expresión era de fiera concentración. Y determinación.

La espalda encontró la suavidad de las sábanas de lujo. Se estremeció cuando él por un momento la dejó. Inmediatamente ella se sintió despojada de su calor.

Pero volvió, gateando sobre la cama. Se cernía sobre ella, su mirada tan concentrada que sentía el calor en los dedos de los pies.

—Me pregunto si sabes lo hermosa que eres para mí —susurró mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Repentinas lágrimas le nublaron los ojos, y ella le sonrió. Alzó la mano para tocar su cara, los dedos temblorosos, con la fuerza de las emociones.

—Ahora me siento hermosa.

Él se apoderó de la mano y le apretó la palma con los labios.

—No quiero que algún día no te sientas tan hermosa como ahora. Considero mi trabajo recordártelo en cualquier oportunidad.

El corazón se le derritió.

Él le tomó las manos y poco a poco las bajó al colchón. Las deslizó hacia arriba, justo encima de su cabeza, hasta que él la miró fijamente, y ella se quedó debajo de él, completamente vulnerable.

El pensamiento la debería asustar. Lógicamente. Pero nunca se había sentido más segura. Sonrió y arqueó el cuerpo incitantemente.

Con un gemido torturado, él la besó con avidez, perdiendo una parte de su control fuertemente contenido. No se limitó a darle un beso, él devastó su boca.

Caliente. Profundo. Tan jadeante que ella nunca podría alcanzarlo. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la de ella, profundizando hasta que todo lo que podía saborear era a él. Todo lo que podía sentir era a él.

Su cuerpo descendió sobre el de ella, su dureza fusionada con las curvas más suaves. La erección empujó con impaciencia en la unión de los muslos, pero él no presionó adelante. Ella acunaba su dureza, la deliciosa sensación de él se deslizó sobre la carne más tierna, tan erótica, tan inmensamente placentera.

Ella abrió las piernas, y la polla saltó, chocando contra el hinchado y vibrante clítoris. Gimió suavemente y se retorció agitadamente debajo de él. Él se tragó los sonidos que ella hizo. Devorándolos con su boca hambrienta.

El pasado año abandonó la mente. Sólo estaba él ahora. Sólo la sensación indescriptible de estar otra vez en brazos de su marido. Se acercó a ella, grande y urgente. Se sentía pequeña debajo de él, pero tan protegida y querida.

La engulló. Ninguna parte de ella fue dejada intacta. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura a las caderas. Sus dedos se curvaron por debajo de las nalgas, y él la estrechó cuando insertó su muslo entre los de ella para abrirla más.

Luego deslizó una mano entre ellos y con ternura empujó un dedo entre los pliegues. La punta ondeaba a través del clítoris, y ella reaccionó de inmediato, arqueándose hacia arriba. Un gemido escapó de su boca.

Se apoyó con una mano mientras exploraba cuidadosamente los delicados tejidos de su feminidad. Metió un dedo dentro de ella, probando su disposición.

Estaba a punto de caer por el borde. Ella se contrajo fuertemente alrededor del dedo, el cuerpo tan tirante que temió estallar.

Él trabajó con el pulgar sobre el nudo tenso, oculto dentro de los pliegues, mientras deslizaba otro dedo dentro de ella.

—Darien, por favor.

No sonó como ella. Esta mujer necesitada, sin sentido no era ella, ¿verdad? Quiso implorar. Quería obligarlo a empujar dentro de ella. Le necesitaba más de lo que imaginó querer cualquier otra cosa.

Como si él sintiera lo lejos que ella ya estaba, movió el cuerpo y situó la polla en la abertura. Se tomó un tiempo para acariciarla con los dedos una vez más antes de mover la mano hacia arriba para enlazar los dedos con los suyos.

—Dime si te hago daño —dijo con voz ronca—. Te quiero conmigo hasta el final, nena. Si algo te asusta, me lo dices. Pararé.

En respuesta, ella levantó las caderas, esperando que se deslizara en su interior.

Él cerró los ojos, como si luchara por el control, y avanzó lentamente. Se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de él abriéndola, del cuerpo extendiéndose para acomodarlo. Fue la sensación más magnífica, abrumadora.

Los ojos se le ensancharon, y se le cortó la respiración cuando él entró más profundamente. Se detuvo y miró hacia ella, con ojos preocupados.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, demasiado ansiosa y sin sentido para formar una respuesta coherente. Con las uñas clavadas en sus hombros mientras lo incitó en silencio.

Finalmente él se movió. En un empuje fuerte, profundo. Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso. La visión borrosa. Se estremeció sin control y se aferró a él como a un salvavidas. Ella no iba a durar. Era demasiado. Había sido demasiado tiempo.

—Por favor —rogó.

Ella se arqueó, se enroscó, se retorció. Él la atrajo y comenzó a empujar fuerte y rápido. Oh Dios, sí. Finalmente.

Él había sido tierno. Quería ser tierno, pero ahora ella necesitaba que fuese fuerte. Duro. Feroz. Para recordarle todo lo que había perdido.

Su protector. Su guerrero.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y apretó sus hombros con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que le dejaría marcas.

La fricción era una maravillosa tortura casi imposible de soportar. Él estaba hinchado y duro. Tan duro. La llenó una y otra vez, su cuerpo chocando implacablemente contra ella.

La tensión se acumulaba. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento y jadearon.

—Córrete conmigo —susurró Darien—. Estás conmigo. Ámame.

Las palabras suaves fueron un bálsamo para el alma. Ella cerró los ojos, se ciñó más a él y simplemente se dejó ir.

Sus caderas impulsadas contra las de ella. Él se puso tenso y la sujetó tan fuerte como ella a él. Los cuerpos estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que no había ni un centímetro entre ellos. Los miembros estaban entrelazados cuando las caderas ondulaban a un ritmo frenético.

Él hundió la cara en su cuello y susurró su nombre.

—Serena.

Ella voló. Era la única palabra para describirlo. Se elevó muy alto. Eufórica, tan ligera. Casi podía sentir la fuerza del viento en la cara. Levantó el rostro al sol y sintió el calor en la piel después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Y luego flotó hacia abajo, y Darien estaba allí para cogerla. Fue a la deriva perezosamente, descubriendo su hogar en sus brazos. Su casa. Finalmente en casa.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella. La besó largo y suave. Ardientes lágrimas se le deslizaron por las mejillas, se mezclaban en las lenguas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella lo besó otra vez, demasiado abrumada para decir cualquier cosa. No estaba segura que hubiera palabras para describir lo que sentía. Así que no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo, cariño. Nunca dudes de eso.

Ella le tocó la cara, acariciando la mandíbula firme.

—No lo haré.

Con cuidado, él se retiró de su cuerpo y rodó hacia un lado. Él la estrechó cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

—Gracias —susurró ella.Él se puso ligeramente rígido por la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban perplejos cuando la miró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerme sentir querida otra vez.

Apoyó la frente en la de ella y le pasó los dedos por los mechones del pelo.

—Nunca más conocerás algo distinto —le prometió

**Continaura…**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 25**

El sueño era oscuro y feo. Se le pegó a un nivel emocional profundo que la asustó. Darien estaba allí, pero no era un consuelo o el guerrero que había imaginado durante mucho tiempo. Estaba furioso con ella.

La desesperación que se apoderó de ella nacía de la certeza de que todo lo que alguna vez fueron el uno para el otro, había desaparecido enterrado debajo de una confianza rota.

Lo miró, asustada, sabiendo lo que era. El fin de su matrimonio, de su amor. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él, aunque no le dio otra opción. Quería que ella lo reconociera. ¿Por qué era tan inflexible?

Los ojos que tanto amó, no estaban repletos de amor y apoyo. Eran duros y resueltos.

—No —susurró. No quería verlo de esa manera. Era sólo un sueño. Una pesadilla. Eso no era real. ¿Verdad?

Eres un fraude. Tu matrimonio es un fraude. Él no te ama. Le susurró una voz en la parte más vulnerable del alma. Se retorcía y giraba a través de los recovecos, extendiendo la desesperación a su paso.

—No. ¡No!

—Serena. Serena, despierta nena. Sólo es un sueño. Vuelve a mí.

Manos suaves le acariciaban la cara, secándole las lágrimas de las mejillas. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó para adaptarse a la oscuridad.

—Hey —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Está bien. Estás a salvo, Serena.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la ciñó contra el pecho. El corazón le martilleaba despiadadamente contra el tórax y luchó contra el pánico todavía en los límites de la consciencia.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo este sueño? Era cada vez más intenso, no se debilitaba. ¿No debería ir desapareciendo el terror cuanto más tiempo transcurría desde el cautiverio? ¿Y por qué soñaba con Darien de esa manera?

Un terapeuta probablemente la informaría de un retorno de sus miedos inconscientes que asomaban la cabeza cuando era más vulnerable.

Se acurrucó más cerca de Darien, aferrándose tan fuerte como podía, como si por pura voluntad pudiera señalar y decir. ¿Ves? él no me odia. Está aquí. Me ama.

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y le acarició la piel fría. No llevaba nada después de hacer el amor y debería sentir sus manos como magia sobre la piel. En cambio se tensó, llena de temor. Tal vez realmente estaba loca.

—Nena, háblame —murmuró Darien—. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Puedes contarme el sueño?

Ella cerró los ojos otra vez. ¿Qué podía decir? Vale, Darien, soñé que eras un hijo de puta y que me odiabas. Eso sin duda le haría sentirse bien.

Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien.

La idea de ir al terapeuta de la que Darien había recibido información la asustaba. La hacía sentir fuera de control e indefensa. Pero tal vez ya era hora. Quizás no podía superarlo sola.

—¿Qué cojones es esto?

Andrew dejó la cuchara de cereales en la boca el tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo cauteloso a Garret, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

Nicolas golpeó el periódico sobre el mostrador con la fuerza necesaria para que la leche de Andrew chapoteara por los lados.

—Cálmate, tío. ¿Te aprietan los calzoncillos esta mañana?

Garret miró con el ceño fruncido hacia Andrew, las cejas perfilaban nubarrones de una furiosa tormenta. Ah, sí, Nicolas estaba cabreado. Esto iba más allá de su habitual jodido mal humor.

Nicolas hizo varias respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Preocupado, Andrew empujó el tazón a un lado y cogió el periódico.

—Desembucha qué pasa por Dios.

—La página tres —bullía Nicolas.

Andrew manoseó hasta la página en cuestión y revisó el contenido. Se detuvo cuando vio el nombre de Chiba predominantemente en el titular.

—Whoa.

—Sí —dijo Nicolas con disgusto—. Léelo.

Andrew leyó el artículo pregonando el milagroso regreso de Serena de entre los muertos. Cuando llegó a la parte sobre el papel que el GICK había jugado, apretó los dedos hasta que los bordes del papel se arrugaron en sus puños.

—Maldición.

—Sigue leyendo —dijo Nicolas tristemente.

Nada fue dejado al azar. Se mencionaba la adicción a las drogas de Serena pero en ningún lugar se decía que la obligaron a tomarlas. Sólo que luchaba contra los efectos de la cocaína y la adicción a la heroína. Se sugería incluso que la pérdida de memoria no era real, que era un ardid para incitar a la compasión.

Andrew no podía pensar más allá de la creciente rabia.

—¿Quién cojones les dijo toda esta mierda?

Garret le arrebató el papel y luego apuñaló con un dedo el artículo.

—¡Lee!

Las palabras se tambaleaban hacia atrás y adelante hasta que Andrew agarró la muñeca de Nicolas para estabilizar la hoja. Allí, en el artículo se citaba a un familiar cercano como fuente.

—Eso es un gilipollez —explotó Andrew—. De ningún jodido modo. No hay una maldita forma de que uno de nosotros vendamos a Serena de esa manera.

Se puso de pie, golpeando el taburete y caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina, tan furioso que quería romper algo. Lanzó una mirada a Nicolas, quien no parecía tranquilo.

—¿Quién crees que hizo esto?

—No fui yo. Es seguro como el infierno que no fuiste tú. Esto no lo hizo mamá o papá. Condenadamente seguro que no fue Yaten, Zafiro o Armand. ¿Quién queda? Nadie sabe nada de esta mierda. ¿Cómo coño saben tanto sobre el GICK?

—Soichi lo sabe —murmuró Andrew.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—De ningún modo, tampoco lo haría él —dijo Nicolas—. Quiere a mamá y a papá. Es prácticamente de la familia.

Andrew miró fijamente a Nicolas cuando la repentina comprensión calló sobre él.

—Rei.

—Hija de puta —maldijo Nicolas—. La mataré. Mamá no podrá salvarle el culo esta vez.

—Esto hará daño a mamá —dijo Andrew.

—¿Qué pensaba la pequeña zorra que estaba haciendo?

Andrew suspiró.

—Rei ha visto a Serena como una amenaza desde el principio. Es joven, está hecha una mierda y se resintió con la atención que Serena recibió cuando llegó a casa. Supongo que ésta es su manera de apuntarse una o dos muescas.

—Ella se va —dijo Nicolas con frialdad—. Nadie traiciona a una familia como ésta. No me importa lo que diga mamá. Una vez que papá se entere, estará de acuerdo. Esto destrozará a Serena cuando lo vea.

—Tengo que llamar a Darien. Tiene que saberlo, y querrá hacer frente a Rei con nosotros.

Nicolas asintió con la cabeza, sus labios todavía eran una línea apretada por la furia.

—Buenos días —dijo Yaten mientras entraba en la cocina. Miró a Andrew y a Nicolas suspicazmente al abrir la nevera y sacar el zumo de naranja—. Si interrumpo una pelea, cueste lo que cueste me distanciaré. Siempre es agradable ver a primera hora de la mañana derramamiento de sangre.

—Rei ha vendido a Serena —dijo Andrew sin rodeos—. Está todo sobre el papel.

Yaten frunció el ceño, cerró la nevera y se abalanzó para recoger el periódico. Mientras leía, la arruga de la frente se hacía más profunda.

—Hija de puta.

—Sí —dijo Nicolas.

—¿Qué es eso que estás sosteniendo? —preguntó Andrew a Yaten, al ver por primera vez unos papeles en su mano izquierda.

Yaten los miró como si se hubiera olvidado de ellos.

—Un correo electrónico que he impreso. Un posible trabajo. Sé que dijimos que los dejaríamos de lado, hasta que las cosas mejoren aquí con Serena, y que Petzite y Malachite hubieran tenido tiempo para curarse.

—¿Pero? —cuestionó Andrew—. He oído un claro "pero" ahí.

Yaten se sonrojó con aire de culpabilidad.

—Podría deciros que lo aceptamos de todos modos.

—¿Qué cojones? —la cara de Nicolas enrojeció y las mejillas se le hincharon como si hiciera todo lo posible por no explotar—. ¿Soy el único gilipollas que todavía cree que esto es una asociación?

Andrew levantó la mano antes de que Nicolas perdiera completamente los papeles. La culpa lo carcomió, Nicolas tendría un ataque al corazón si supiera lo que Andrew había ordenado que hiciera Ittou y que Andrew iba a regresar a Sudamérica.

—Está bien, cuéntanos, Yaten. ¿Qué acción es y por qué estás de acuerdo con ella?

—Es una niña —dijo Yaten dolorosamente—. Un caso de secuestro. Los familiares están desesperados. No hay petición de rescate. Los policías han agotado todas las pistas. La esposa está convencida de que es su exmarido, una pista que los policías han seguido pero han llegado a un callejón sin salida. El ex vive fuera del país, por lo que ella quiere a alguien para el que no le suponga un problema.

Andrew exhaló mientras él y Nicolas intercambiaban miradas resignadas. Si se trataba de una niña, Yaten estaba perdido. De ninguna manera lo habría rechazado.

—De acuerdo Yaten, es necesario que nos des detalles y después tienes que decirme cómo diablos vamos a bailar con esto.

Yaten se apoyó contra el mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los papeles aún sujetos fuertemente en su mano.

—Ittou está libre. A él no se le ha retirado de una misión desde hace un tiempo, si no se tiene en cuenta la misión de reconocimiento a la que le enviamos. Steele incluso le está jodiendo.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—Ittou y su equipo no pueden hacer esto.

Nicolas se giró.

—¿Por qué diablos no?

Andrew lo ignoró.

—La mitad del equipo de Steele está fuera de servicio durante algún tiempo, y yo todavía no creo que sea una buena idea que todos nosotros salgamos cuando Darien y Serena van a necesitar todo el apoyo que puedan conseguir, sobre todo después de la pequeña noticia de esta mañana.

Yaten se dejó caer sobre el taburete y puso los codos sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno, puedo coger a M.J., Jedite y Neflite. Tú y Nicolas podéis quedaros aquí y vigilar a Petzite y Malachite.

Andrew miró a Nicolas, que no parecía complacido con el arreglo, pero así era Nicolas. No le gustaba nada que no hubiera planeado él desde el principio. Y Nicolas seguía taladrando con la mirada a Andrew, lo que le decía que no había terminado el tema de Ittou.

—Veamos el correo electrónico —gruñó Nicolas.

Las comisuras de los labios de Yaten se ondularon, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era bueno ya que si hubiera ido a más sólo habría enojado a Nicolas.

Mientras Nicolas leía, soltó una maldición.

—Cristo, la hija tiene sólo cuatro años. Olvidaste mencionar que el ex es un pederasta condenado.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sea o no, todavía me gustaría ir tras la niña. La madre está loca. Su actual esposo adoptó a la hija. Él la ha criado desde que era un bebé. Está destrozado por el hecho de que nadie puede ayudarlos. Somos su último recurso. No les podía decir que no.

—¿Sabes dónde se esconde, Yaten? —preguntó Andrew.

—Tengo una buena idea. Investigué. Pirateé sus cuentas bancarias. Él está viviendo en un agujero de mierda en México. Podemos entrar. Jamás sabrá qué le golpeó. Calculo que podemos rescatar a la niña y volver en unas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Parece que es mejor que llames a Steele y le informes de lo que sucede. Él querrá ir. Déjale claro que está fuera de servicio durante un tiempo. Le cabreará que te hagas cargo de su equipo, pero lo superará. Necesitarás tiempo para la preparación, obtén la información que necesitas y consigue a los hombres que te acompañarán. No irás a ciegas, Yaten. Espera hasta que tengamos toda la información y luego te vas.

—Sí, sí, lo tengo. Si los dos habéis terminado de cuidarme maternalmente, iré a hacer algunas llamadas mientras vais a desgarrar y despellejar a Rei. Sólo siento perdérmelo.

Andrew vio a su hermano salir de la cocina, los papeles aferrados en su mano.

— Yaten.

Yaten se detuvo y se giró, levantó la ceja en espera.

—Céntrate, ¿de acuerdo? Cancelaré esto en un nanosegundo si creo que tu cabeza no está en su sitio.

El labio de Yaten se encrespó con recelo.

—Yo no te digo qué hacer con tu mierda, Andrew. Aléjate. Steele y yo podemos manejar esto dormidos.

—Muy bien.

Andrew se volvió hacia Nicolas después de que Yaten se hubiera ido.

—¿Llamas a Darien o lo hago yo?

—Ninguno de nosotros lo llamara aún. No hasta que me digas qué coño está pasando con Ittou —dijo Nicolas.

—Está ocupado —dijo Andrew concisamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Con qué?

Andrew dejó escapar el aliento.

—Maldita sea, Nicolas.

—No me vengas con gilipolleces —espetó Nicolas—. ¿Qué diablos hacéis tú y Yaten tomando decisiones unilaterales por aquí?

—Lo envié de vuelta a Colombia —dijo Andrew con firmeza—. Me reuniré con él en un par de días e iremos tras esos bastardos. Quiero información, y no me importa cómo conseguirla.

Los ojos de Nicolas brillaban de furia.

—Tú lo enviaste de vuelta. Sin decírmelo. Tú vas a regresar. Sin mí. ¿Hay algo más que haces sin mí, Andrew?

—Corta el rollo, Nicolas. Por esto es precisamente por lo que no te lo dije. Te encabronas y te gustaría ir con nosotros.

—¡Tengo derecho maldición! —Nicolas se levantó y dio una palmada sobre el mostrador—. No es sólo tu familia, Andrew. No eres el único patriarca del clan. Lo entiendo. Quieres proteger a todos y tomar la responsabilidad como un buen soldado. Bien ¿adivinas qué? Esa no es la forma en que funciona. Somos un equipo. ¿Recuerdas? Vivimos y morimos por el equipo. Tus palabras. No las mías. ¿O crees que esas normas sólo se aplican a los demás, pero no a ti?

—He tomado la decisión. La mantengo.

—Me importa un carajo lo que decidiste. Si piensas que voy a dejarte ir a alguna misión de venganza por las buenas, estás loco.

Andrew también se levantó y fijó la cara enfrente de la de Nicolas.

—¡Tenemos que saber por qué demonios ellos mantuvieron a Serena como un maldito prisionero y la trataron como a un animal durante un año!

Nicolas gruñó y no se amilanó. Se quedaron cara a cara, cada uno mirándose fijamente.

—No pongo en duda que necesitamos información. Te gusta lanzar esa palabra a tu alrededor, sin aplicarla a ti mismo. Piensa, Andrew. Usa la maldita cabeza por un minuto. Te vas a Sudamérica y no nos dices una mierda. Consigues volar para cagarla. ¿Qué diablos, cómo se supone que se lo digo a mamá y papá? ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer cuando ni siquiera sé dónde buscarte? Eso es estúpido y tú lo sabes o no me lo ocultarías.

—Esto es venganza. Es sucio. No es honorable y no puedo pedirte a ti o a cualquier otra persona de esta familia hacer lo que yo tengo que hacer—. Bullía Andrew.

—Siempre el jodido Capitán América —dijo Nicolas burlonamente—. ¿Qué pasa con Darien y lo que tiene que hacer? Serena es su esposa. ¿Por qué estás peleando sus batallas por él?

—Porque es mi hermano.

Nicolas le miró a los ojos. Él no daría marcha atrás, pero había comprensión allí donde antes sólo había cólera.

—No vas solo.

—Tú no vas, Nicolas.

—Trata de detenerme.

Andrew apretó los dientes con frustración.

—Maldita sea, Nicolas.

—Voy o saco a Ittou ahora mismo.

Andrew se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Sacarlo? ¿Cuando necesitamos la información? ¿Estás loco?, tenemos que averiguar el porqué se concentraron en Serena. Hay una amenaza sobre mi familia.

—Nuestra familia —corrigió Nicolas. Alzó el puño con el dedo en el pecho de Andrew para enfatizar su declaración—. Nuestra familia.

La intensidad en la expresión de Nicolas desinfló a Andrew. Sabía que si la situación fuera al revés, estaría igual de cabreado y decidido que Nicolas. No lo hacía más fácil darse por vencido.

—Hijo de puta —maldijo Andrew. Escupió unas cuantas frases cada cual más colorida antes de que Nicolas se meciera apoyado sobre los talones, con un destello de triunfo en la cara.

—Te atrapé.

—Vale, vale. No jodas pavoneándote.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora, ¿llamas a Darien o lo hago yo?

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos hasta el 19 de Septiembre x que Este Fin de Semana que Viene Tendre Familiares que Vienen De Visita y no podre a Actualizar **** ;( **

**Lo Siento!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 26**

Como era costumbre, Rubeus DeathMoon tenía una serie de periódicos locales de todo el estado de Tennessee entregados en su oficina cada mañana. Tenía la rutina de beber dos tazas de café mientras buscaba en las historias de interés humano.

El político siempre buscaba cualquier ángulo para explotar y que pomposamente consideraba que lo mantenía en contacto con los electores.

Primero hojeaba los de Knoxville, Nashville y Memphis. A continuación se centraba en las publicaciones más pequeñas y bostezaba mientras recorría las gilipolleces provincianas. Esta gente no tenía ninguna vida. Ganado, caballos, caza y pesca. Era para todo lo que parecían vivir. Era una maravilla que el porcentaje de suicidios no fuera mayor en esos estados olvidados de Dios.

Se consoló con el hecho de que estos incultos y toscos patanes fueron los que le colocaron en el Senado e indirectamente serían los responsables de que él se sacudiera la suciedad bajo los pies del Condado de Polk cuando saltará a la Casa Blanca.

Estaba bebiendo a sorbos una segunda taza y ociosamente pensaba en sus próximas vacaciones cuando vislumbró un artículo acerca de un residente del Condado de Stewart declarado muerto que había vuelto milagrosamente después de sobrevivir a un supuesto accidente aéreo en una selva de Sudamérica.

Se atragantó con el café y se derramó todo sobre el regazo cuando leyó el nombre de la mujer, Serena Tsukino.

Se puso de pie, dándose palmadas en los pantalones cuando el calor le quemó las partes más tiernas de la anatomía. Dejó escapar una serie de maldiciones que habría hecho que su madre le lavara la boca con jabón. Era una mujer devota, que asistía a la iglesia, y no tenía ninguna tolerancia para el comportamiento impío.

La mitad de la vida la había pasado siguiendo el dictado y ejemplo de ella. La otra mitad se había desviado tan lejos de la senda de rectitud como un hombre podía hacerlo.

No estaba orgulloso de sus pecados, pero tampoco se arrepentía. Y ahora parecía que los pecados volvían para atormentarlo.

Apartó la taza a un lado, haciendo caso omiso a la mancha en la alfombra y el líquido que cubría el escritorio. Cogió el periódico de nuevo y leyó el artículo en su totalidad.

Esto era un desastre. No era sólo un desastre, era el final de su carrera. El final de la presidencia antes de que alguna vez comenzara.

¿Cómo infiernos estaba la pequeña puta viva?

El maldito cártel de la droga la había jodido otra vez. No sabía que posible motivación habían tenido para no cumplir con su parte del trato, pero no se saldrían con la suya.

Tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar para después colgar bruscamente. Moviendo la cabeza por la estupidez. Este no era un lugar seguro para hacer esa importante llamada. No podía utilizar el teléfono móvil tampoco.

La impaciencia y el pánico se disputaron la atención por igual. Echó hacia atrás la silla y casi corrió por la oficina pasando por delante de su sorprendido secretario, que probablemente vio el estropicio que se había hecho en la ropa.

Entonces se obligó a tranquilizarse. Nada bueno podría conseguir llamando la atención no deseada. Forzó una sonrisa hacia el secretario y le dijo que se iba a casa a cambiarse. Un pequeño percance, dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Condujo a las afueras de la ciudad, dando gracias de no haber estado en D.C. cuando el artículo del periódico fue publicado. No siempre recibía la información en su domicilio u oficina allí. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiera pasado por alto?

Llegó a la primera gasolinera con una cabina telefónica, salió y se aseguró de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación. Luego hizo la llamada telefónica. Sus instrucciones eran claras.

El cártel la había jodido. Él no necesitaba testigos. Cualquiera que pudiera conectarle con el tráfico de drogas tenía que morir.

Y Serena Tsukino necesitaba volver a la tumba.

**Continuara..**

**Porqué Rubeus Quedrá Muerta a Serena?**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 27**

Serena colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y luego se dirigió a Darien, rezando por no parecer tan enferma como se sentía, el estómago se le revolvió, y estuvo eternamente agradecida por haberse negado a desayunar.

—Me verá inmediatamente —dijo en voz baja.

Darien acortó la distancia entre ellos y la atrajo a sus brazos. Se aferró a él, su ancla, la única cosa en su mundo que tenía sentido en estos momentos.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Ella vaciló, porque más que nada quería que la acompañara. Estaba muerta de miedo y no quería hacer esto sola. Pero peor que el miedo de estar sin Darien estaba en primer lugar el miedo a que él averiguara el porqué finalmente estaba de acuerdo con ir al terapeuta. ¿Cómo podía hacerle frente y contar las cosas horribles que soñaba por la noche, cuando había sido tan absolutamente maravilloso con ella?

—No, tengo que hacer esto yo sola —le temblaban los labios de tal manera que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras sin la necesidad de vomitar. La idea de ir a un desconocido para exponer su alma le aterrorizaba.

Él se inclinó y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Entonces profundizó el beso, buscando y explorándole la boca.

Cuando se alejó, los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, y tenía los labios hinchados y con hormigueo. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el teléfono móvil colocándolo sobre el mostrador junto a ella.

—Esto es tuyo. He programado mi número así como el de todos los demás de la familia. Sean, el comisario, y todos los ayudantes. Cualquier persona que se me ocurrió que pudieras necesitar alguna vez. Si cambias de opinión llámame. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

Sonrió y se inclinó contra él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Le abrazó, contenta de poder sentir y actuar de manera afectuosa con él después de los terroríficos sueños de la noche anterior. A la luz del día se desvanecían haciéndola sentir tonta y reaccionaria. El teléfono sonó, sorprendiéndola. Rara vez llamaban, y estaba segura que era porque la familia de Darien respetaba su intimidad.

Tentativamente fue a recogerlo, recordando que ésta era su casa también. Realmente sonreía cuando se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Su hogar. Su teléfono.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una breve pausa y luego la voz de Andrew le sonó en el oído.

—¡Hey! Serena, ¿cómo estás?

Su tono era apacible como siempre, y recordando cuan brusco y mal hablado era con sus hermanos, sonrió. Por una vez el pensamiento del gran hombre no la intimidó.

—¡Hola, Andrew! Estoy bien.

—Eso es perfecto, cariño. ¿Está Darien por ahí? Tengo que hablar con él un minuto.

—Por supuesto. Está aquí mismo —se volvió y le pasó el teléfono.

Él le dio un beso rápido y luego lo cogió.

—¿Hola?

Serena se alejó para darle espacio, pero incluso a través de la habitación sintió la repentina cólera emanando de él.

—¿Qué diablos? Me estás jodiendo.

Ella se estremeció y se giró con preocupación para ver la cara de Darien nublada por la furia.

—Vas a tener que venir a buscarme. Necesito que me lleven. Serena cogerá la camioneta. Todavía no he conseguido sus ruedas nuevas —la miró mientras hablaba e hizo un esfuerzo por relajar la expresión—. Sí, dame media hora, ¿vale? No me jodas yendo sin mí.

Colgó el teléfono y cerró el puño en una bola apretada. Miró el entorno como si quisiera romper algo, pero en su lugar se quedó allí, inhalando y exhalando.

—¿Darien? —preguntó con cautela.

Poco a poco relajó el puño y le devolvió la mirada. Incluso trató de sonreír.

—Está bien, nena. Simplemente Rei se ha lanzado a una estúpida proeza. Andrew quiere ir y darle las de Caín. Es momento de que mamá recupere el sentido. Esta chica es un problema, y esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

Serena frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—Oh, eso está fatal. Trata de no ser demasiado duro con ella o tu madre. Rei tiene un mal momento. Parece tan frágil.

Para su sorpresa, Darien sonrió, tanto, que se le iluminó toda la cara. Cruzó la habitación y la tomó por los hombros.

—Dios, suenas justo tal cual eres. Tan tierna y siempre preocupada por los desvalidos.

—Lo intento, Darien. Realmente lo hago. Quiero ser la Serena que todos conocen. Simplemente tengo que recordarla primero.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé. Debes ponerte en marcha. Quiero que tengas cuidado, y si algún monstruo te ataca o si simplemente cambias de opinión, llámame. Acudiré inmediatamente.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Rei estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando hacia abajo, los dedos hacía cinco minutos habían perdido la sensibilidad, tenía los nudillos blancos, pero no disminuyó el apretón sobre ellos.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada podía oír las voces en alza que recorrían las escaleras desde el salón. Andrew, Nicolas y Darien estaban allí junto a Zafiro y Armand, Luna y Artemis. La habitual reunión familiar. Las únicas personas que faltaban eran Yaten y Serena.

Rei frunció el ceño con tristeza. La había jodido esta vez. Y la cabronada era que no lo pretendía. Sin embargo, nunca la creerían. La mandarían a tomar por culo porque nadie dejaba que nada trastornara a la pobre y lastimosa Serena.

Debería comenzar a preparar las maletas, aunque había venido aquí sin nada. Todo lo que poseía había sido comprado por Luna y simplemente no le parecía apropiado llevárselo.

El nudo en el estómago se hizo más voluminoso. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. No era la primera vez que la engañaba una cara agradable. ¿Cuándo aprendería que nadie jamás era amable con ella sin un motivo ulterior? Excepto Luna. Rei aún no había descubierto ninguna razón por la que la mujer hubiera sido tan amable con ella o lo que buscaba.

Le gustaban los hermanos de Chiba, porque no fingían. No les caía bien, no la aprobaban, y no lo ocultaban. Podía asumir ese tipo de brusquedad. La verdad era que no estaba loca por ninguno de ellos aunque les admiraba de una manera algo retorcida.

Admiraba a todos los Chiba. Eran ferozmente leales los unos con los otros. Ella quería eso. Quería ser parte de algo colosal y más grande en la vida.

—¡Sólo en sueños! —murmuró. Después de hoy estaría de vuelta en la calle tratando de averiguar dónde conseguir la siguiente comida.

Fuertes pisadas en la escalera la hicieron estremecer. Apretó el puño más fuerte, decidida a no dejar que nadie viera los temblores traicioneros.

Sin llamar. No había duda de que había perdido los privilegios que pudo haber ganado en esta casa. La puerta se abrió y Zafiro se detuvo allí, con expresión solemne. Bueno, al menos sus ojos no estaban destilando odio. Sabía que había subido corriendo tan pronto como se enfrentó a la pequeña brigada protectora de Serena.

—Mamá quiere verte abajo, Rei.

Ella lanzó una mirada resentida en su dirección.

—¿No querrás decir que tus hermanos quieren increparme?

Zafiro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la miró con esa mirada inquietante, el sondeo que le ofreció le indicó que veía demasiado.

—¿No crees que tengan razón?

Quiso despacharse con alguna observación pedante, pero cerró la boca. Ella no tenía defensa y ambos lo sabían. Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la cama. Lo mejor era simplemente acabar de una vez.

—Condúceme abajo para hacer frente al pelotón de fusilamiento —murmuró.

Peor que Zafiro la llevara a la faena, fue que se quedara callado. La miró con esos ojos que veían demasiado. Ella preferiría un gruñido o que le dijera lo cabrona que era.

Inyectando acero en la columna vertebral, se dirigió rígidamente para bajar las escaleras, temiendo el final a cada paso. Estaban reunidos todos en el salón. Simplemente grandioso.

Taconeo por las escaleras, sin mirar a nadie. Sin embargo, podía sentir sus airadas miradas, sentir la ira saliendo en ondas. Peor aún, podía sentir la profunda decepción proveniente de Luna.

Echó un vistazo a Artemis y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que no era ira, sino tristeza.

Renunció a sentarse cerca de ninguno de ellos, en cambio se apoyó en la chimenea de ladrillo. Podía oír su propia inspiración mientras ellos se disponían a lanzarse a una diatriba sobre lo mala que era.

—Mirad —dijo abruptamente—. No era mi intención hacerlo. Sé que me odiáis. Lo entiendo. La jodí.

—Cuida tu boca, señorita —dijo Luna en su insolente tono maternal que Rei tanto amaba. Tal vez porque su propia madre nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Como una verdadera madre.

—Solamente quiero saber por qué lo hiciste —exigió Darien.

Rei miró y deseó no haberlo hecho. Darien estaba entre Andrew y Nicolas, y todos ellos la asustaron hasta las entrañas. Estaban cabreados. Vale, lo había provocado. Tenían todo el derecho a estarlo.

La garganta se le hinchó y tragó con ira. Maldición si la hacían llorar. Nadie podía hacerla llorar. Ni su jodida madre. Ni el majadero marido de su madre que se hacía llamar padrastro de Rei. Todos ellos podrían irse directamente al infierno.

Sorprendentemente, Zafiro acudió en su rescate.

—Cortar con el interrogatorio —dijo a sus hermanos—. Que nos cuente qué pasó. Ya la habéis juzgado y condenado —luego se dirigió a Rei—. De acuerdo, te escuchamos.

Algo en su expresión la incitó a explicarse. Le motivaba a luchar por su lugar en esta familia cuando había estado dispuesta a mandarlos a la mierda a todos y ponerse en marcha de nuevo. No tenía mucha experiencia en descifrar la mirada de la gente, pero podría jurar que era… confianza.

Miró hacia donde estaban Luna y Artemis sentados. Se veía la cara de Luna envuelta en dolor. Mierda, parecía que había estado llorando. Artemis… simplemente parecía decepcionado. Rei prefería un punzón en los ojos que ver esa mirada en su cara.

Entonces se giró hacia Darien, Andrew y Nicolas, y finalmente se dio cuenta del porqué los odiaba tanto. Estaban cabreados más allá de lo racional porque Rei había hecho algo que había perjudicado a Serena. Serena, Serena, Serena. Rei no la odiaba, pero la envidiaba tanto que era como veneno en la sangre. Anhelaba que alguien sintiera algo tan fuerte por ella. Quería unos hermanos –una familia para amar y proteger de toda la horrible mierda del mundo. Justo como lo que ellos hacían por Serena. Serena que había pasado un infierno y no se merecía ninguna maldad de Rei.

—Yo sólo quería ser… una de vosotros —soltó con voz entrecortada.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, y se la apartó de una palmada, avergonzada de que alguien pudiera verla llorar como un bebé.

Los ojos de Andrew parpadearon y bajó los brazos de su posición sobre el pecho.

—¿Te gustaría explicar eso? ¿Cómo haciendo una crítica feroz a Serena y empujando a la GICK al centro de atención nos haces creer que te gustaría formar parte de esta familia?

—No sabía que era periodista —dijo míseramente—. Él estaba en la fiesta, así que supuse que era alguien que todos conocíais y en quien confiabais. Fue agradable y divertido y parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que le decía. Quería hablar con un miembro de la familia y parecía tan perfecto, durante un simple minuto, fingí que yo lo era.

—Oh, querida —susurró Luna.

—¿Pero por qué dijiste esas cosas de Serena? —demandó Darien—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le provocará cuando lo vea? Está mañana está en el terapeuta, Rei. Y está ahí porque está a punto de quebrarse. Tiene pesadillas. Tiene miedo de estar perdiendo la cordura y su familia es el puerto seguro que debería tener por encima de todo. ¿Por qué trataste de arruinar eso?

Rei inclinó la cabeza, sin intentar ocultar las lágrimas calientes que le salpicaban las manos.

—No la odio. No fue mi intención hacerle daño, lo juro. Simplemente salió todo. Envidiaba la forma en que todos parecéis reuniros a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de que ahora que ha regresado, Luna no quisiera que me quedara más. Pensé que tal vez era la pobre sustituta de Serena.

—Rei.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia la áspera voz de Artemis. Incluso los demás callaron lo que iban a decir. Era obvio que respetaban a su padre. Lo amaban y que él influenciaba a sus hijos.

—Ven aquí —indicó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en el sillón reclinable.

Con las piernas temblorosas se apartó de la chimenea y acortó los pasos hasta el asiento. Oh Dios, si la acusaba delante de todos ellos, la mataría. No podía mirarlo. No podría soportar ver la sentencia en sus ojos.

En su lugar, le cogió la mano entre la suya mucho más grande, una que estaba arrugada y curtida por la edad. Se la apretó confortablemente y sorprendida desvió los ojos hacia los suyos.

—Nunca fuiste la sustituta de Serena. La bendita Luna, ha decretado que seas parte del clan Chiba. Que dios te ayude. Eso significa que para bien o para mal eres de la familia. Ahora, no a todo el mundo tiene que gustarle esto. No puedo protegerte ante ello. Tienes que ganar puntos en esta familia. No consigues automáticamente el respeto o el privilegio. Tienes que ganártelo.

A ella se le abrió la boca. No tenía respuesta, ninguna defensa para la aceptación y el perdón que vio en sus ojos. No se lo merecía, pero lo quería. Oh Dios, lo deseaba tanto que podía saborearlo.

Escuchó una protesta ahogada detrás de ella, pero una mirada de desaprobación de Artemis la silenció de inmediato.

—Le debes una disculpa a Serena —dijo con severidad—. También se la debes a los muchachos por vapulear su trabajo.

—S sí, señor.

Él cabeceó con aprobación. Luego su mirada se suavizó hasta que las líneas fruncidas en los rabillos de los ojos se extendieron.

—Ésta no será la última vez que te equivoques. Simplemente no hagas un hábito de ello. Por aquí, nos hacemos responsables de nuestros errores. No nos escondemos de ellos. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —dijo de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo Para Mas Capis!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 28**

Serena salió a trompicones de la consulta del terapeuta, inhalando el olor a pintura reciente y a nueva construcción. Todo el pequeño edificio estaba cuidado y reluciente. Era una oficina preciosa. De la clase que no te importaba estar eternamente sentado esperando cita. Sólo que ella no podía esperar para huir. Las paredes se precipitaban encima y el pánico también.

—Serena.

La voz se le deslizó por los nervios como púas de alambre. Stesuna… Stesuna Meiou. O algo así. Absolutamente educada. Comprensiva. Profesional. Debidamente simpática. A Serena le costaba no ponerse infantilmente las manos sobre las orejas.

En su lugar, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la expresión de preocupación de la terapeuta. El corazón le dio un vuelco tan doloroso contra el pecho, que se puso una mano sobre él como si fuera a salirse.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras llamar a alguien por lo menos. Te encuentras mal.

Serena intentó sonreír.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo quiero irme a casa. Gracias por tratar de ayudar.

Stesuna suspiró.

—No puedo hacer milagros en una sola sesión, Serena. Medítalo. Llámame cuando estés lista. Te haré un hueco como sea.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y huyó del edificio de oficinas asépticas, saliendo a la luz del sol que casi la cegó. Se metió en el todoterreno de Darien antes de ceder a la horrible comezón.

Sentía la piel atestada. Hormigas. Bichos. Miles de ellos. Le habían invadido la corriente sanguínea y sabía que sólo había una cosa que los haría desaparecer.

Se lamió los labios. Ahora daría cualquier cosa por un pico. Cualquier cosa. Se avergonzó, pero la desesperación amortiguó mucha de la vergüenza.

La sesión la había abierto en canal. La hacía sentirse desnuda, vulnerable e indefensa. Dios, odiaba la impotencia por encima de todo. Era consciente, sabía que una sesión no era la panacea. Pero de algún modo había esperado que por algún milagro la terapeuta pudiera escuchar su parloteo sin sentido y luego ofrecer una solución oportuna. Entonces irse a casa, asumir su vida y vivir felizmente para siempre.

La necesidad, áspera y afilada, se alzó hasta que pensó que podría volverse loca por ello. Sujetó el volante y miró al otro lado del aparcamiento hacia el pequeño supermercado. Había un adolescente que hacía malabares sobre su monopatín.

¿Sabría él conseguir lo que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba? Pensaba la manera de abordar el tema. ¡Eh!, chico, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir drogas?

Abrió la puerta, descolgó las piernas y apoyó los pies en el pavimento antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De pie, protegida por la ventanilla, miró fijamente con horror al muchacho. Sólo un niño. Alguien a quien había estado dispuesta a pedir que violara la ley.

Se presionó un puño contra la boca para sofocar el sollozo que se le formaba en lo profundo del alma. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Verdaderamente había salido del todoterreno con la intención de comprar drogas?

Le gustaría decir que no había una maldita posibilidad, pero sabía que no era así. Si él estuviera más cerca, si tuviera más valor, si no tuviera miedo de arruinar lo que quedaba de su vida, estaría allí en un santiamén, arriesgando todo por el alivio temporal del profundo dolor desgarrador que no sería capaz de amortiguar jamás. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, se metió en el coche y encendió el motor. Con movimientos bruscos metió la marcha y rugiendo salió del aparcamiento a la autopista que llevaba a su casa.

Se sacudía de pies a cabeza, las manos manoseaban el volante. Las lágrimas rodaban de los ojos hasta que apenas pudo distinguir la carretera.

¿Había llegado su vida a esto? ¿Finalmente había llegado a casa, un lugar que en aquellos largos y angustiosos días de cautiverio se había convencido a sí misma que en realidad no existía, sólo para echar por la borda toda posibilidad que tenía de una vida normal? ¿Qué le pasaba que intentaba destruirse la vida? Hacía todo lo posible por pensar lo peor de su matrimonio, de un hombre que había arriesgado todo por ella. Tenía una familia que la quería y la apoyaba incondicionalmente, pero estuvo dispuesta a arruinar no sólo su vida, sino la vida de un niño que no conocía de nada y a destruir a las personas a las que amaba.

Tal vez estaba tan loca como secretamente se había temido. Tal vez, después de todo, los hijos de puta que la habían capturado la habían destruido.

Se sentía total y completamente rota.

No tenía ni idea de los kilómetros que había recorrido, sólo que estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido y muy temerariamente. Algo profundamente dentro se desmenuzó y se sintió peligrosamente insignificante. El sonido de un claxon la arrancó de la desolación el tiempo suficiente para desviarse de nuevo a su carril.

Se salió hacia el arcén y apagó el motor, sabiendo que no podría conducir ni un kilómetro. Cogió el volante por la parte superior, hundió la cara contra la parte posterior de las muñecas y lloró.

Soichi Tomoe tomó la colina y automáticamente aminoró cuando vio el todoterreno en el arcén. No tenía los intermitentes puestos pero podía ver a alguien en el asiento del conductor. Frunció el ceño. Se parecía mucho al vehículo de Darien. Pero el conductor era demasiado menudo para ser él. Se parecía más a una mujer. O un hombre bajito.

Mientras se acercaba, comunicó por radio la matrícula y paró detrás del vehículo. No tuvo que esperar la información. Definitivamente era el todoterreno de Darien. Mirando hacia atrás comprobó el tráfico, salió y se acercó con cautela. Por el retrovisor lateral captó la imagen de una mujer inclinada sobre el volante.

Serena.

Dejó caer la mano de la funda y se adelantó. Podía ver sus hombros temblando a través de la ventanilla, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

No queriendo asustarla, cuidadosamente tocó en el cristal. Ella reaccionó violentamente, incorporándose bruscamente, desolada, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas le devolvió la mirada. Sus pupilas dilatadas… ¿con miedo? El pecho se le contrajo ante la idea de que sin querer la había aterrorizado.

—Abre la puerta, Serena —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para hacerse oír a través del cristal.

Por un momento pensó que se negaría, y entonces con los ojos embotados con resignación, cautelosamente abrió la puerta una rendija.

Introdujo los dedos y abrió la puerta, luego se agachó sobre una rodilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido un accidente?

No podía ver ningún desperfecto en el vehículo, pero no lo había rodeado para una inspección completa.

Un sollozo bajo se escapó de la garganta de ella y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Deberías detenerme, Soichi.

De todas las cosas que había pensado que podría decir, esa no era una de ellas. Él se echó hacia atrás, completamente noqueado por su declaración.

Observó con preocupación el tráfico que pasaba. Este no era el mejor lugar para discutir por qué Serena pensaba que debía detenerla, y era obvio que no era algo que se resolviera en uno o dos minutos.

Se levantó y la cogió suavemente por el codo.

—Ven y siéntate conmigo en mi coche. Me sentiría mejor si nos apartáramos del tráfico. Así puedes contarme qué te preocupa.

Se la veía tan condenadamente triste que le desconcertó. Infiernos, trataba con mujeres en varios estados de angustia por su trabajo. Las detenía, les daba malas noticias, les tomaba declaración de los abusos, pero no conocía a ninguna de ellas.

Ella miraba al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si no pudiera decidir qué debía hacer.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo con un poco más de fuerza—. Vamos a hablar de ello y después te llevaré a casa.

Volvió la mirada hacia él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo ir a casa, Soichi.

Infiernos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir a eso? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Darien?

Le alzó el brazo, esperando que no luchara contra él. Se agachó para soltar el cinturón de seguridad y la impulsó desde su asiento. Ella tropezó mientras salía y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla mientras caminaban hacia el coche patrulla.

—No, no en la parte de atrás —dijo cuando ella se fue en esa dirección.

Dio la vuelta hacia el asiento delantero del pasajero y la ayudó a entrar. Luego se apresuró hacia el lado del conductor y se deslizó a su lado.

Dio unos golpecitos con los pulgares en el volante durante unos instantes y luego abordó el tema directamente.

—¿Por qué demonios piensas que debería arrestarte?

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa hasta su frente y cerró los ojos. Podía ver el profundo dolor en las arrugas de su frente.

—Dios, Soichi. ¿Sabes lo que estuve a punto de hacer? Salí de la consulta de la terapeuta. —Se interrumpió y se echó a reír, un sonido áspero y quebradizo—. Más bien salí corriendo del despacho. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el caos que es mi vida y que quería un pico más de lo que quería vivir. En el aparcamiento vi a un chico montando en patín frente al supermercado. Un niño, Soichi. Y me pregunté si sabría cómo conseguir un chute. Me bajé del todoterreno antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se desplomó sobre el asiento, toda resistencia desaparecida. Había tal desesperación en sus ojos que le daba ganas de llorar como un maldito bebé.

—Ah mierda, Serena. Tenías que haberme llamado. O a Darien. O a cualquier otra persona.

Ella giró la cabeza con una sacudida, con los ojos enrojecidos, el agotamiento y la auto recriminación marcados en su rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿Qué soy la cagada más grande del mundo? ¿Qué he intentado por todos los medios estropear mi vida en cuanto la he recuperado? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me odio?

Soichi la tomó entre los brazos y le acarició el pelo.

—Date un respiro. No lo hiciste. ¿Me oyes? No lo hiciste. Es posible que lo hayas deseado, pero nada de lo que puedas decirme me convencerá nunca de que hubieras llegado hasta el final. Y por el amor a Dios, desde luego no puedo detener a alguien por querer cometer un delito. Si ese fuera el caso, todo el maldito mundo estaría en la cárcel, incluyendo este servidor.

Su risa apagada sonaba lamentable, pero al menos había dejado de llorar.

—Estoy a punto de perder la cordura —dijo ella contra la camisa.

Él podía sentir los ligeros estremecimientos de su cuerpo y era consciente de que ella estaba sufriendo. Cómo había aguantado hasta aquí era un misterio para él.

—No estoy segura de estar lúcida —agregó.

La abrazó durante un minuto y distraídamente le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Probablemente te empeñaste en ir sola esta mañana, cuando deberías haber estado preparada para pedir ayuda. Estás rodeada de gente que lo dejaría todo en cualquier momento si lo necesitas. Tienes que estar dispuesta a usar eso. Somos tú familia. Eso es lo que hace la familia. Es lo que solías hacer antes por todos los demás. Ahora es nuestro turno para devolvértelo. No te hace débil el necesitar ayuda. No lo recuerdas, pero al inicio de mi trabajo me dispararon un tiro porque hice una cosa realmente estúpida. Era un novato. Era mi segunda semana trabajando y creí que lo sabía todo. Entré en una situación sin respaldo porque estaba seguro de que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Tuve suerte de no morir.

»Durante mi recuperación, tú y Luna cocinasteis para mí. Tú limpiaste mi casa. Comprabas la comida. Te aseguraste de que todas mis facturas fueran pagadas. Y me sermoneaste sin parar hasta convencerme de que nunca haría algo tan estúpido de nuevo.

»Ahora, dime que lo que te está pasando es diferente. Necesitas ayuda. Tienes una familia que se muere por mimarte y complacerte sin cesar. No todos son tan afortunados de tener una familia como la tuya.

Ella se apartó y le miró fijamente, con una expresión de perplejidad en su cara.

—Creo que soy bastante estúpida. Me siento tan avergonzada. Me mata no poder apagar la necesidad. La mayoría de los días estoy bien, pero días como hoy lo necesito tanto que me siento como si me fuera a morir sin ella.

—Esos son los días que más necesitas a la familia —dijo con amabilidad.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

—Te llevaré a casa. Darien puede mandar a uno de sus hermanos a recuperar el todoterreno. No debes conducir ahora mismo. Tienes mucha suerte de no haberte estampado contra un poste de teléfono.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Simplemente gracias.

La apartó lo suficiente para dirigirle una intensa mirada.

—Prométeme algo, Serena. Prométeme que si alguna vez te encuentras en esa situación de nuevo, me llamarás inmediatamente. No me hagas responder a una llamada porque de alguna manera involucras a la persona equivocada y tenga que ser yo el que le diga a Darien que has muerto.

Ella se estremeció y sus ojos se agrandaron, pero ni por un minuto se arrepentía de asustarla en este momento.

—Te lo prometo —dijo en voz baja.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a casa.

**Continuara..**

**Lametablemente ya no me alcanzó el Tiempo Para Ponerles Más Capis así que nos vemos el Prox. Fin de Semana!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 29**

—Nadie como papá para hacernos sentir como una mierda —se quejó Darien.

Andrew rió entre dientes y Nicolas simplemente frunció el ceño.

Los hermanos estaban fuera, con Zafiro y Armand, mientras en el interior su madre estaba ocupada limpiándole las lágrimas a Rei e implantando reglas. Una vez más.

—Fue una maniobra estúpida. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta —gruñó Nicolas.

—Es una cría —dijo Zafiro en su defensa—. Una niña asustada y nerviosa que nunca ha tenido a nadie que diera nada por ella. Dadle un respiro. Todos hicimos alguna mierda bastante estúpida cuando teníamos su edad.

—Habla por ti —dijo Armand burlonamente—. Yo era un ángel.

Los resoplidos fueron abundantes.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Yaten? —preguntó Zafiro—. Quería verle antes de que Armand y yo regresáramos a Fort Campbell.

Andrew y Nicolas se miraron y Darien se inclinó con interés hacia delante. Zafiro y Armand hicieron lo mismo.

—Aceptó una misión de investigación —dijo Andrew.

Las cejas de Nicolas subieron.

—¿Aceptó? ¿Deduzco que no lo apruebas?

Nicolas hizo un ruido disconforme.

—Dirige el trabajo con parte del equipo de Helios. Andrew y yo simplemente pasamos.

Zafiro puso una exagerada expresión de conmoción.

—¿Tú? ¿Señor Estar Involucrado en Todo? ¿No vas?

Nicolas levantó el dedo medio.

—Que te jodan.

El teléfono de Darien sonó y rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo. Todos los que podían tener algún asunto para llamarle estaban con él. A excepción de Serena.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y frunció el ceño. ¿Soichi? Abrió el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¡Eh, hombre!

—¡Hey, Darien! Mira, estoy llevando a Serena a casa, pero necesito que uno de tus hermanos vaya a recoger tu todoterreno. Está en el arcén de la 79 a las afueras de la ciudad.

Darien hizo un gesto para silenciar a sus hermanos.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está Serena contigo?

—Ella está bien, Darien. Relájate. No quiero entrar en detalles por teléfono. Estaremos en tu casa en aproximadamente diez minutos. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que estarías allí.

Conmocionado Darien apartó el teléfono cuando la llamada terminó. ¿Qué coño? La sangre le latía en los oídos. ¿Por qué no le había llamado ella, y por qué demonios estaba el todoterreno en el arcén de la carretera? Iba a patear el culo de Soichi por esto.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó Andrew.

Darien metió de vuelta el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Escuchad, ¿alguno de vosotros puede ir a buscar mi coche? Soichi me ha dicho que está aparcado en la 79 a las afueras de la ciudad. Está acompañando a Serena a casa.

—Mierda —despotricó Nicolas—. ¿Serena está bien?

—Soichi dijo que lo estaba, pero no ha contado nada más. Necesito ir a casa. Dijo que llegarían allí en diez minutos.

—Vamos —dijo Andrew con su habitual manera de hacerse cargo—. Nicolas y yo te llevaremos a casa. ¿Zafiro? ¿Puedes ir en la camioneta con Armand para recoger el todoterreno de Darien y llevarlo a su casa?

—Sí, por supuesto. No hay problema. —Zafiro miró a Darien—. Espero que todo esté bien, hombre.

Darien no estaba prestando atención. Ya se estaba subiendo a la camioneta de Andrew.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, lo cual no estaba mal. Darien no tenía ganas de hablar o especular. La preocupación le estaba abriendo un boquete en el estómago. Jamás debería haber dejado ir sola a Serena, a pesar de lo que ella dijera. ¿Había tenido un accidente? ¿La cita con la terapeuta había sido demasiado?

—Deja de machacarte —dijo Nicolas en voz baja—. En todo caso, todavía no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Ahórratelo.

Darien expulsó el aliento con frustración y no respondió.

Cuando tomaron el camino de entrada, el coche patrulla de Soichi ya estaba frente a la casa. Nadie lo ocupaba y en cuanto Andrew aparcó a su lado, Darien salió de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Serena? —llamó tan pronto entró—. Nena, ¿dónde estás?

Irrumpió en el salón para ver a Serena sentada en el sofá, con el rostro pálido y demacrado, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Soichi estaba sentado junto a ella, y el alivio brilló en su rostro cuando levantó la vista para mirar a Darien. Se puso de pie y avanzó para recibirlo.

El estómago de Darien dio un vuelco mientras se acercaba a Serena. Pasó junto a Soichi, haciendo caso omiso de todo, excepto a la mirada en el rostro de Serena. Parecía… perdida.

Soichi regresó al sofá y se inclinó ligeramente para que Serena pudiera oírle.

—Recuerda tu promesa. Y cuéntaselo todo a Darien. Te lo juro, todo irá bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero desvió la mirada, como si tratara de aferrarse a la calma que rápidamente perdía. Soichi tocó el hombro de Darien y luego se dirigió atravesando el salón donde Andrew y Nicolas esperaban de pie. Darien se volvió lo suficiente para ver a Soichi hacer un gesto a sus hermanos hacia fuera, y luego él y Serena se quedaron solos.

Algo en la expresión de Serena, le impedía acudir a su lado y tomarla entre los brazos. Había algo oscuro y terrible en sus ojos, y por primera vez desde que había vuelto a casa, sintió un miedo real y tangible. De qué, no estaba seguro.

Oh, había un montón de cosas que temía. Pero podía ponerles nombre. Estaba muerto de miedo de que ella recordara lo idiota que había sido, cuando le pidió el divorcio, las terribles acusaciones que había lanzado y que había hecho todo lo posible por alejarla.

Pero esto. Esto era diferente y el miedo lo paralizaba.

—Serena. —Su nombre salió en un graznido y se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado de no poder ser más fuerte por ella.

—Soichi dice que debería apoyarme más en mi familia —dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo—. Que no debería avergonzarme de pedir ayuda o contaros cuando las cosas van… mal.

Darien se sentó a su lado, todavía con miedo a tocarla. Tenía una mirada tan angustiosa en sus ojos. ¿Había recordado las cosas del pasado? ¿Su matrimonio? ¿El completo hijo de puta que era?

—Tiene razón. Para eso estamos aquí. Te amamos.

Ella sonrió trémulamente.

—Le dije que me detuviera.

Darien se puso rígido de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Estaba destrozada después de la reunión con la terapeuta —dijo, con voz tenue por la emoción—. No sé lo que esperaba. Bueno, lo sabía, pero era estúpido y poco realista. Quise que ella agitara una varita mágica y me curara. Me sentí tan desvalida y enfadada. Dios, estaba tan furiosa. Creía que explotaría. Y entonces me fui y necesitaba… yo deseaba con tanta desesperación un pico que era en lo único que podía pensar.

Desvió la mirada, bajando los ojos a medida que se llenaban de vergüenza.

—Casi pedí a un crío que si sabía cómo conseguirme droga, Darien. Un niño. Dios mío, ¿en qué me he convertido? Yo era profesora. Y estaba dispuesta a arruinar la vida de un niño arrastrándolo en mi adicción. Estaba dispuesta a arruinar mi vida, lo que queda de ella.

Una rabia repentina inundó su rostro volviéndolo rojo mientras los ojos brillaban.

—Dios, sueno tan patética. Maldita sea, Darien, estoy cansada de parecer tan lastimera. "Lo que queda de mi vida". Basta. Basta, basta, basta —canturreó—. Tengo tanta suerte. Tengo una segunda oportunidad y traté de joderla. ¿Tan imperdonable es esto? Tengo un marido y una gran familia que me ama y estaba dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda porque una mujer haciéndome preguntas me hizo sentirme indefensa e inferior.

Se puso de pie, agitada, con las manos a los costados en apretados puños.

—Bueno, he terminado con eso —dijo con fiereza—. ¿Me oyes, Darien? Ya he terminado. Esta necesidad dentro de mí me está matando, pero no lo voy a permitir. ¿Me oyes? No lo voy a permitir. Puede que esté loca, pero no voy a fallarte a ti o a mi familia. No os voy a defraudar.

Irguió los hombros, y por Dios, era magnífica. Tenía los ojos hinchados e irritados, teñidos de rojo y la respiración entrecortada y errática, pero estaba más animada y más fuerte que nunca desde que había vuelto a él.

—Ven aquí —susurró él, casi sin poder articular palabra por el enorme nudo en la garganta.

Nunca en la vida había sido más indigno de ella. Si tuviera el valor, le contaría todo. Le diría la cruda verdad y le pediría perdón. Le rogaría por la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era rodearla con los brazos y sostenerla con mucha fuerza. Se sacudió contra él y se dio cuenta de que era rabia circulando por sus venas. No llanto.

Era muy gracioso. Sabía qué hacer con la Serena frágil y llena de lágrimas. Podía abrazarla, consolarla, dejar que se apoyara en él cuando no tenía las fuerzas para sostenerse por sí misma. Sin embargo, con la ira y resolución, no tenía ni idea. Así que todo lo que hizo fue sujetarla.

—Nunca temas decirme nada —le susurró contra el pelo—. No importa lo avergonzada que puedas sentirte. Jamás te juzgaré, Serena. Te amo.

Las palabras le hicieron eco en los oídos. Discordantes. Todo lo dicho era cierto y lo convertía en el peor hipócrita. Lo que esperaba de ella no estaba dispuesto a darlo. La verdad.

Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en su pelo. Tenía los días contados. Ella lo recordaría. No era cuestión de si, sino cuándo. Ese día estaba cada vez más cerca. Pequeños retazos. Recuerdos que aflorarían a la superficie. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaba ocultarle la verdad?

—Lo siento, Darien—dijo.

Ella se apartó y volvió a inclinarse entre los brazos, enlazándole los suyos alrededor del cuello.

—Estaba un poco loca. No me gusta cómo me siento —susurró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a vivir con la adicción? ¿No ha sido tiempo suficiente? Estoy bien y luego bam, inesperadamente mi piel hormiguea y quiero tan desesperadamente alivio que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

—Te llevaré de vuelta al médico. Vamos a conseguirlo, Serena. Te lo juro. Si no quieres volver a la terapeuta, resolveremos lo que sea. Juntos podemos hacer esto.

Ella sonrió y le quitó el aliento. La esperanza le brilló en los ojos por primera vez desde que entró por la puerta y la vio tan desolada.

—Tienes razón. Soichi estaba en lo cierto. Podemos hacer esto juntos. Lo haré mejor, Darien. Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —dijo con nostalgia.

Volver a ser como antes. Dios. Si ella supiera. Era lo último que deseaba. Él quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. No quería que las cosas volvieran jamás a cómo eran antes de irse, antes de que él pensara que había muerto.

Quería un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Sin embargo, para comenzar de nuevo, iban a tener que hacer frente al pasado.

**Continuara **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 30**

Darien echó un vistazo una vez más a Serena para ver cómo se estaba manejando en el atestado salón. La familia se había reunido por Zafiro y Armand a pasar la noche en casa durante un rato. En dos días se marchaban a una misión de entrenamiento y no es que a su madre le faltara jamás una excusa para juntar a sus polluelos.

Puede que la noche les hubiera pertenecido a Zafiro y Armand, pero Rei había tomado el centro del escenario con una disculpa muy dócil. La reacción de Serena había sido difícil de calibrar. Darien no había querido que ella supiera aún lo que Rei había hecho, pero había sido imposible ocultárselo como consecuencia de la petición de su padre de que Rei pidiera perdón públicamente. Serena había permanecido tranquila y tan dócil como Rei a pesar de todo.

La cosa era que Rei parecía sincera. Incluso ahora, la muchacha se mantenía de pie en un lateral, pálida con líneas de preocupación en su joven cara. Infiernos, todo lo que debería preocuparla eran los muchachos y los toque de queda, ¿verdad?

Darien suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente. Estaba cansado y preocupado hasta los huesos y la cuestión de si Rei se enderezaba no estaba en su lista de prioridades.

—¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien, hombre?

Darien abrió los ojos para ver a Yaten de pie junto a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Pensé que estabas de camino a una misión?

Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana por la mañana. Tenía que despedirme de Zafiro y Armand.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —No es que Darien quisiera dejar a Serena ni un minuto, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que Andrew y Nicolas se quedasen, especialmente cuando estaba seguro de que ellos se quedaban por él.

—Nah, estoy bien. Pan comido. El gilipollas nunca sabrá qué le golpeó. Además, Serena te necesita. Tu única preocupación debe ser asegurarte de que está cuidada.

Darien echó otra mirada furtiva a Serena, estaba de pie silenciosamente al lado de Luna mientras ésta abrazaba a Zafiro y Armand. De repente se encontró siendo arrastrado, mientras Yaten le apretaba el brazo a Darien.

—¿Qué demonios?

Yaten no dijo mucho. Simplemente arrastró a Darien hacia la entrada de atrás, lo cual era bastante ridículo teniendo en cuenta que Darien sacaba por lo menos trece kilos y cinco centímetros a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, no se resistió. Fuera el bicho que fuera el que había picado a Yaten, Darien creía que era algo que necesitaba solucionar antes de salir a la mañana siguiente.

—De acuerdo, suéltalo —dijo Yaten sombrío, cuando estuvieron fuera.

—¿Soltar el qué?

Yaten suspiró y golpeó con el dedo el pecho de Darien.

—Cualquiera que sea el infierno que te está molestando. Tío, te ves como una mierda. Probablemente lleves sin dormir días. Sigues mirando a Serena con esa mirada de cachorro enfermo.

—Cristo —murmuró Darien. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de haber sido tan jodidamente obvio.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Yaten en voz baja.

Darien se pasó la mano cansinamente por la cara. No quería entrar en esto con su hermano. No quería hacer partícipe a nadie. Abrió la boca para decir, nada, pero captó la feroz mueca de Yaten dirigida a él. Yaten no se enardecía ante casi nada. El hombre era un manual sobre la tranquilidad. En estos momentos se le veía tan decidido como un pit bull enganchado a un trozo perfecto del culo. Darien casi se lo frotó ante la imagen.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que él y Yaten eran los únicos en el exterior. El hecho de que derramara las entrañas a su hermano no quería decir que quisiera difundirlo al mundo para que se enterasen. Con uno era suficiente.

—Recuerda que las cosas eran difíciles cuando volví a casa. Después del aborto espontáneo de Serena.

—Sí, renunciaste al servicio. Fue un gran cambio para ti. Para los dos.

Sonrió por la demostración de lealtad de Yaten. En realidad no se lo merecía, pero le gustó.

—Fui un gilipollas —admitió Darien—. Hice todo lo posible para ahuyentar a Serena. Infiernos, no sé cómo se quedó conmigo, mientras lo hizo.

Yaten frunció el ceño, sus cejas se unieron por la confusión. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como si por fin comprendiera que había muchas cosas que el resto de la familia desconocía.

—¿Recuerda Serena algo de eso?

Darien se estremeció por el impacto directo. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Yaten soltó el aliento y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué tan malo es a lo que nos referimos, Darien?

—Le dije que quería el divorcio justo antes de que se fuera en misión humanitaria.

—¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste qué? —Yaten le miraba estupefacto.

—En el momento en que ella se fue supe que no era lo que yo quería —dijo Darien con cansancio. Como si eso justificara las cosas que había dicho—. Tenía grandes planes de arrastrarme a sus pies para cuando regresara a casa. Decirle que lo sentía y pedirle otra oportunidad. Dios, jamás tuve la ocasión.

—Joder, hombre. Nunca lo imagine. Créeme, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer ahora? Me refiero… —Miró a Darien durante un rato largo, como si luchara con lo que estaba a punto de preguntar—. ¿Te sientes atrapado? Me refiero a ¿quieres salir?

Todo lo que Darien pudo hacer durante un momento fue mirarle. Era una pregunta justa como resultado de lo que acababa de contarle a Yaten, pero la sola idea de salir de la relación le enviaba un escalofrío por la espalda.

—No. ¡No! Dios no. Estoy inquieto, Yaten. Estoy preocupado por el día que recuerde al hijo de puta que estaba con ella. Yo… yo la amo.

—¿Le has contado esto a alguien?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy avergonzado. La cagué. Realmente la jodí.

La mano de su hermano le cayó sobre el hombro. Yaten apretó y la solidaridad brilló en sus ojos.

—Has cometido errores, Darien. Todos lo hacemos. Lo que ahora importa es cómo vas a seguir adelante. ¿Has hablado con ella sobre eso?

Hablado. Si fuera así de simple. Cerró los ojos y tragó contra la impotente rabia que le ardía en las entrañas.

—Ella está al límite, Yaten —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo presionarla más. Ahora mismo lo único que sabe es que la quiero. No permitiré que lo dude ni por un momento.

—Joder —resopló Yaten—. Lo siento. No sé qué decir.

—No hay nada que decir. Hice mi cama y ahora tengo que dormir en ella y esperar condenadamente para no perderla después de recuperarla otra vez.

—¿Piensas contárselo?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, y preferiría mantenerlo así.

—Lo conseguirás. —Había preocupación en los ojos de Yaten y tal vez un poco de incertidumbre. Lo que golpeó a Darien fuerte en el vientre—. Es obvio que la amas.

—No siempre ha sido así —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Pero me preocupa que cuando recupere la memoria se dé cuenta de que dejó de amarme hace mucho tiempo.

Yaten apretó los labios en una línea firme.

—Bajo ningún concepto creeré eso. Ella te ama. Apostaría mi vida por ello. Con memoria o sin memoria. Esa clase de amor no desaparece simplemente porque seas un hijo de puta.

Una carcajada áspera escapó de los labios de Darien.

—Gracias. Creo. Me alegro de que uno de nosotros tenga fe.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, hombre. Y te lo agradezco. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Extendió el puño y Yaten hizo lo mismo para golpearlo contra el de Darien.

—Buena suerte mañana —dijo Darien—. Ten cuidado. Nicolas está a punto de tener un ataque con la idea de que vayas solo.

Yaten resopló.

—Simplemente está molesto, porque está fuera de acción. Le sentará bien estar sentado y mantener la calma. El tío trabaja excesivamente. Tendrá una úlcera antes de los cuarenta. Si vive tanto tiempo.

—Joder. No se lo digas a mamá. Le incordiaría hasta la muerte.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro con comprensión. Una lenta sonrisa se propagó por sus caras e irrumpieron en carcajadas.

—Oh, infiernos. Nicolas nos matara por esto, pero valdrá la pena. —Yaten se rió—. ¿Quieres decírselo tú o lo hago yo? —le preguntó Darien mientras se le sacudían los hombros.

Su madre con una misión era una terrorífica vista de contemplar. Cualquier indirecta de que uno de sus polluelos no estaba como debería estar ocasionaba una acción inmediata.

—Nah, se lo diré al irme. La distraerá del sermón que está convencida de que me dará.

Darien palmeó la espalda de Yaten. Era bueno tener de vuelta a sus hermanos incluso cuando le jodían infernalmente. Le hacía sentirse mejor. Aligeraba un poco la pesada capa de fatalidad y no se sentía tan agobiado por el miedo y la ansiedad.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Te quiero de regreso de una pieza

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, mamá.

—¿Darien?

Ambos hombres se giraron hacia la suave voz que flotó desde la puerta de atrás. Serena estaba en el centro, medio fuera, mirándolos con una expresión cautelosa. Darien habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de quitar la incertidumbre de sus hermosos ojos.

—Hey, encanto —dijo Yaten sencillamente.

Ella sonrió y eso ahuyentó las sombras, iluminándole los ojos.

—Hola, Yaten. He oído que te vas mañana. Espero que tengas cuidado.

—Siempre. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Necesitas algo, nena? —preguntó Darien.

Ella frunció el ceño un momento y atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes, como si buscara en su memoria el porqué había salido. Luego alzó la mirada una vez más, los ojos encendidos al recordarlo.

—Zafiro y Armand están a punto de irse. Debéis entrar y despediros.

Tanto Yaten como Darien se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Serena. Darien no pudo resistirse a depositar un beso en sus labios alzados. La sintió sonreír contra la boca y la abarcó por completo, apoderándose de esa sonrisa tan profundamente como pudo. Vivía por sus sonrisas. Ya que no había disfrutado de ellas en más tiempo de lo que quería recordar. La agarró de la mano y entraron al salón, donde Zafiro y Armand estaban siendo abrazados por su padre.

—¡Ey! Estáis ahí —dijo Armand mientras alzaba la mirada—. Pensé que tal vez tú y Yaten ya habíais volado del nido.

—Si pensara que Mamá nos dejaría irnos… —comenzó Darien.

Zafiro resopló y rápidamente envolvió a Darien en un abrazo. Se golpearon ambos en la espalda y lanzaron algunos insultos. Sí, la vida iba otra vez bien.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Darien—. Regresa con el culo intacto.

—Siempre.

Darien se dirigió hacia Armand, mientras Yaten y Zafiro hacían su celebración de insultos mutuos.

—Cuida a nuestra chica —dijo Armand con voz grave mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Darien.

—Siempre —contestó Darien, repitiendo el voto de Zafiro.

—De acuerdo, hombre —Zafiro se dirigió a Armand—. En marcha.

Los dos hombres levantaron las manos despidiéndose mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. La familia los siguió, aglomerándose en el patio delantero, mientras los gemelos se subían en sus camionetas.

Darien arropó con el brazo los hombros de Serena, mientras les veía marcharse.

—¿Alguien se apunta a una barbacoa esta noche? —preguntó Andrew—. Ayudaré a Nicolas a cocinar.

—Que amable, gilipollas —murmuró Nicolas.

Yaten se echó a reír.

—Lo soy. No me vendría mal un filete asquerosamente grande. Tengo que mantener mis fuerzas.

—Pongo la carne si tú y Darien ponéis la cerveza —dijo Andrew a Yaten—. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Queréis venir?

Luna se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Andrew.

—Eres muy amable por preguntar, pero creo que voy a poner los pies en alto y a descansar un rato. Rei dijo que ella prepararía la cena esta noche y pretendo aprovecharme.

Darien echó un vistazo para ver la cara de Rei colorada como un tomate. No le había hecho gracia que Luna hubiera extendido esa pequeña delicadeza suya. Chica dura. No tenía ni un gramo de suavidad. Por lo menos no que cualquiera pudiera ver a simple vista.

Apretó el brazo sobre Serena y le sonrió.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir a tomarte una cerveza con Yaten y conmigo?

Ella sonrió mientras pasaba la mirada de él a todos sus hermanos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no molesto? Esto parece algo típicamente masculino. Yo podría ir a casa y dejaros a lo vuestro.

Andrew y Nicolas la miraron ofendidos.

—Infiernos, Serena. Insertas una daga en nuestros corazones. Solías venir siempre a pasar un rato con nosotros. Demasiada testosterona de lo contrario —dijo Andrew.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Realmente un filete suena bien. —Alzó la mirada hacia Darien—. ¿Te importa si voy a casa a cambiarme?

Él le tocó la mejilla.

—En absoluto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Vete con Yaten. No tardaré mucho.

Él sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las dejó colgadas de los dedos. Cuando ella le rozó al cogerlas el calor se extendió subiéndole por el brazo. Le sorprendió que incluso después de tanto tiempo le afectara con algo tan simple como su contacto.

Sin preocuparse de que sus hermanos estuvieras alrededor mirando, se inclinó para besarla, capturándole los labios con los suyos. Sabía a delicada y femenina. Perfecta. Era un sabor con el que había soñado por la noche, cuando yacía en su cama solo, dolorido.

Ella se apartó sin aliento al igual que él, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba como lo hacía antes de su desaparición. Entonces era reservada con él, nunca le permitía ver lo que estaba pensando. Se trataba de una medida de auto protección a la que le había obligado con su frialdad. Ahora lo miraba con calidez. Con amor. No había pronunciado las palabras, pero él se sentía más a gusto, más seguro de su amor de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Conseguiros una habitación —dijo Nicolas sonriendo.

Darien levantó el dedo medio a espaldas de Serena. Andrew y Yaten se echaron a reír, mientras que Darien besaba de nuevo a Serena.

—Es mejor que te vayas ya, nena —murmuró—. De otra manera iré a casa contigo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se apartaba, pero sus ojos se reían de él. Hombre, echaba de menos eso.

—Te amo —susurró, más para sí que para ella.

Ella sonrió, sus dientes centellearon, los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Él se quedó sin aliento.

—No tardaré —prometió ella.

Luego se inclinó de puntillas para darle un beso.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo Con mas Capis!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 31**

Serena se deslizó en la camioneta de Darien con un nudo de excitación en el estómago. Cómoda ahora con un vaquero corto y una camiseta, estaba impaciente por llegar a la casa del lago de Andrew.

La ropa antigua le sentaba mejor. El pantalón le quedaba holgado en la cintura y la camiseta colgaba sobre los hombros ajustándose alrededor de los senos. Gracias a las incontables comidas que Luna le había ofrecido y la insistencia implacable de Darien para que comiera más y mejor, estaba aumentando de peso. Tenía mejor color. Los ojos le resplandecían. Incluso el cabello había recuperado el brillo.

Si ahora tan solo pudiera deshacerse de los prolongados efectos de las drogas y recuperara completamente la memoria sobre el pasado. Era la única pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas.

Subió por el puente del Lago Kentucky. El agua fluía y se extendía kilómetros a los costados. Era un día tranquilo y el sol todavía brillaba tenue. Día perfecto para una barbacoa.

Cavilando, aminoró mientras alcanzaba la cima, donde la semana anterior el accidente de un tractor había hecho desaparecer la barandilla de cemento. Conos anaranjados estaban colocados estratégicamente en el límite, pero no eran ninguna protección entre la carretera y la caída.

El carril de la derecha estaba cerrado y el tráfico era desviado al de la izquierda para que nadie corriera peligro. A medida que se acercaba, aceleró lo justo para dejar atrás el aterrador lugar.

Un fuerte impacto la envió contra el volante. El cinturón de seguridad la sujetó y la lanzó contra el asiento. Alguien le había dado por detrás. Lo peor es que le había golpeado el guardabarros izquierdo, desviándola hacia el enorme agujero en el costado del puente.

Se giró en el asiento para mirar hacia atrás cuando fue golpeada de nuevo. El escalofriante sonido de metal crujiendo le asaltó los oídos. La camioneta se precipitó hacia delante y gritó mientras salía disparada hacia el borde.

Estampó el pie en el freno y puso todo el peso sobre él como si simplemente así pudiera impedir la caída por el boquete.

El cuello le chasqueó hacia delante, una vez más fue golpeada por detrás. Gritó cuando la parte delantera de la camioneta se salió del puente. Cerró los ojos, preparada para sentir el impacto del agua y el frío que la rodeaba.

Después de varios segundos, con cautela abrió los ojos para ver la luz del sol a través del parabrisas. Un parabrisas que se balanceaba precariamente.

Oh Dios. Estaba colgando sobre el borde, meciéndose suavemente arriba y abajo. Cualquier movimiento podía enviarla más allá.

Se quedó quieta. Tenía miedo de respirar. Sólo movía los ojos con rapidez de lado a lado, mientras trataba de pensar cómo iba a salir de esta. Las manos sujetando el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. Tenía todavía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y no se atrevía a soltar el volante para desengancharlo.

Y así quieta y aterrada, mientras la camioneta hacía un suave movimiento de vaivén en la brisa. A su alrededor, escuchó voces que le gritaban, pero ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza. Miraba al frente y se pregunta si sobreviviría a la caída desde el puente. Darien se entrenó en el agua. Vivió en el agua durante su entrenamiento como SEAL. Buscó frenéticamente en los recuerdos todo lo que pudiera ayudarla ahora. Se le escapó una risa histérica. Escapar de un vehículo sumergido no había entrado en ninguna de sus conversaciones. Estaba segura de ello.

Ahora las voces estaban más cerca. Seguramente trataban de sacarla. El pánico estalló en el estómago. Despacio y con cuidado se giró sólo para poder mirar la ventanilla por el rabillo del ojo.

Dos hombres estaban de pie a pocos metros gritándole. ¿Qué decían? Si el zumbido en los oídos disminuyera el tiempo suficiente, tal vez lo sabría.

Aspiró en varias bocanadas regulares y se obligó a relajarse.

No te muevas. Quieta.

Sí, lo sabía. No hay de qué preocuparse. No iba a ir a ninguna parte. Excepto tal vez hacia abajo.

Un instante después, oyó el aullido de las sirenas. El pecho se le hundió con alivio. Sin duda, ellos sabrían cómo sacarla de ésta.

La ansiedad fue haciendo mella. Las náuseas se le agolparon en el estómago hasta estar convencida de que iba a vomitar. La única cosa que lo evitó fue el conocimiento de que si se permitía la debilidad, probablemente rodaría por el borde.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena!

La inundó el alivio. Soichi. Trató de girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡No! No te muevas, cielo. Tranquila, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí. Vamos a sacarte de ésta, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no te muevas, por amor de Dios.

La preocupación en su voz no hizo nada por calmarle los nervios. Soichi tranquilo e imperturbable tenía un filo en la voz que sonaba a pánico.

Se le escapó un gemido antes de que pudiera sujetarlo contra los labios. Se estaba ahogando en el interior de la camioneta. El sudor se le deslizaba por el cuello y entre los senos. Tenía la respiración superficial y rápida lo que hizo que se mareara.

Los recuerdos de ese odiado cajón caliente le impactaron contra la mente. Los días pasaban uno a uno. La única manera de saber que era de noche era porque la insoportable temperatura disminuía ligeramente. Y luego vuelta a empezar.

Las manos le temblaban a pesar de intentar por todos los medios mantener la calma. No podía volver allí. No lo haría. Cerró los ojos contra los recuerdos, porque ahora todo parecía demasiado real. Tal vez lo había soñado todo. Una alucinación provocada por la abstinencia y los días cociéndose en el calor de la odiada prisión.

Lanzó la mano izquierda hacia la ventanilla. Aire. Necesitaba aire.

La camioneta se sacudió precariamente y la ventanilla se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire fresco.

—¡Serena, no! ¡Maldita sea, no te muevas!

Tenía que salir. No quería morir.

—¡Maldición, daos prisa y conseguir asegurarla! —gritó Soichi.

Dejó escapar un gemido bajo. El nudo en la garganta no la dejaba respirar. Podía oír a Soichi hablar con ella, su voz baja y tranquilizadora. Podía oír el ruido a su alrededor, los hombres corriendo para asegurar la parte trasera de la camioneta y así poder tirar desde atrás.

—De acuerdo, Serena, escúchame.

Se giró lo suficiente para poder enfocarle. Estaba de pie a tan sólo treinta centímetros de la camioneta. Al alcance de su mano, pero no hizo ni el amago de intentarlo. Sus rasgos estaban contraídos y preocupados, pero sus labios tenían una línea de determinación. No la dejaría morir.

Algo del pánico disminuyó. No, Soichi no dejaría que nada le pasara. Estaba decidido a sacarla y ella se agarraría con ambas manos. No había sobrevivido un año en el infierno, sólo para volver a casa y caer por el jodido puente.

Soichi se acercó más, hasta que estaba a escasos centímetros de la camioneta. Se inclinó para ponerse al nivel de sus ojos.

—Vamos a tirar de la camioneta, ¿vale? Necesito que te quedes tranquila. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Te pondremos a salvo. No te perderé. Necesito que confíes en mí, Serena.

Ella le dedicó un guiño lento para hacerle saber que le había escuchado y entendido. Hubo un ligero golpe en la parte trasera y se agarró el volante de nuevo con el corazón jodidamente acelerado en el pecho.

—¡Suave! —ladró Soichi. Luego se volvió hacia Serena—. Está bien, cariño, aguanta. Lo conseguiremos.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Volvió a tragarse el pánico. Soichi estaba aquí. No dejaría que nada le pasara. Pero quería a Darien. Lo necesitaba.

—Darien —susurró con voz ronca.

—Está en camino, Serena. Llegará en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo.

El metal de la camioneta crujió y gimió en señal de protesta. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, empujándole el cuello hacia delante. Hubo un chirrido y luego vio el capó traspasar el borde.

Entonces un fuerte crujido seguido de un golpe y la camioneta se inclinó hacia delante. Ella gritó y luego la puerta se abrió. Soichi alcanzó el cinturón, lo soltó y luego la sacó de un tirón del asiento.

Cayó al suelo tendida sobre él. Miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo de ver la camioneta caer por el puente. Horrorizada, oyó el choque contra el agua y sintió la salpicadura alzarse por el aire y caer sobre ellos.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró Soichi debajo de ella.

Aturdida miraba el espacio vacío donde la camioneta de Darien había descansado unos momentos antes. No conseguía asumirlo. Había gente por todas partes. Camiones de bomberos, ambulancias, coches de policía. Habían acordonado toda la zona, el personal de rescate corría hacia el borde y se quedaron mirando con expresiones de asombro. Luego se giraban para mirarla. Ella empezó a temblar. Daba igual lo mucho que intentaba controlarlo, cada músculo de su cuerpo vibraba. Era peor que la abstinencia.

Soichi se sentó, abarcándola con los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ni siquiera podía responder. Los dientes le castañeaban dolorosamente. Levantó una mano hasta la boca, pero incluso los dedos le temblaban violentamente.

Sentados en la superficie dura de la carretera, extendida sobre las piernas de él mientras la abrazaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el hueco en el puente.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo al final—. La camioneta de Darien.

—No te preocupes por la camioneta. A Darien sólo le preocupa que estés viva —tranquilizó Soichi.

—¡Serena!

Se giró hacia la voz de Darien y un momento después irrumpió entre la multitud, sacudiéndose las manos de los que intentaban detenerlo.

Finalmente su mirada la vislumbró y el alivio fue impresionante. Corrió y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Soichi y ella. Entonces la atrajo hacia los brazos, con un apretón tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

—Oh Dios, nena. Me has asustado. Joder, no vuelvas jamás a hacerme esto. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

A medida que divagaba, la apartó y le pasó las manos por el cuerpo.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz ronca—. Soichi me salvó.

—Gracias a Dios, gracias Dios —dijo una y otra vez mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

—La camioneta —dijo abruptamente—. Ha desaparecido. Lo siento.

Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró ferozmente.

—Me importa una jodida mierda. Tú eres todo lo que me interesa.

Nicolas, Andrew y Yaten, todos llegaron corriendo y se detuvieron donde Darien y Soichi yacían todavía en el suelo. Andrew se aproximó al borde, donde tantos otros estaban de pie y miró por encima.

—Jesús —murmuró mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

Serena se dirigió a Soichi, que aún estaba pálido y jadeaba.

—Gracias. Arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme mientras la camioneta caía otra vez.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho. ¿Pero Serena? ¿Podemos no repetirlo?

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para apretarle una mano.

—Te lo prometo.

Andrew y Yaten se agacharon para poner de pie a Soichi. Nicolas se inclinó y ayudó suavemente a Serena mientras Darien también se levantaba.

—¿Estás bien, bomboncito? —preguntó Nicolas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias a Soichi. —Se miró las manos que no dejaban de temblar. Se hundió cansadamente contra Darien y se aferró a su cintura—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

Darien miró a Soichi, cuyos labios se retorcían de pesar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a responderme algunas preguntas, Serena? Necesito saber qué pasó aquí.

Un frío de miedo le serpenteó por la espalda mientras recordaba ese momento antes del impacto. Era extraño lo claro que tenía todo en la mente. El breve vistazo en el retrovisor. La sensación del impacto. Y el segundo. Frunció el ceño.

—Alguien trató de sacarme del puente —dijo abruptamente.

Darien se puso rígido a su lado. La cara de Nicolas se ensombreció, mientras que Andrew y Yaten alzaban las cejas con confusión.

Soichi frunció el ceño, luego hizo un gesto hacia la ambulancia.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en la parte de atrás y dejas que el paramédico te eche un vistazo? Podemos hablar mientras te examina.

Bajó la mirada. No estaba herida. Pero luego miró a su alrededor todas las caras observándola. Profunda preocupación grabada en sus expresiones. Claro, estaba temblando como una hoja, pero ¿tan mal se la veía?

Darien la guió hacia el lugar donde el paramédico esperaba. Lo primero que hizo fue envolverle una manta sobre los hombros, a continuación, Darien la alzó para sentarla en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Obedientemente, escuchó las instrucciones del médico, y frunció el ceño mientras el temblor se intensificaba.

—Conmoción.

Escuchó murmurar a alguien: Obvio. Casi se cae por el puente.

—Ahora, cuéntame qué pasó —dijo Soichi con un tono uniforme.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé realmente. Un minuto estaba observando el lugar donde ocurrió el último accidente y luego él me golpeaba por detrás.

—¿Él?

Ella frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido una mujer. No lo vi. Simplemente era una suposición.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Me golpeó en el lado izquierdo de modo que me desvió hacia el hueco del puente. Después me golpeó de lleno. Acercándome al hueco. Prácticamente me puse de pie sobre el freno, pero me golpeó por tercera vez y eso fue lo que me colocó sobre el borde.

Soichi intercambió una mirada con Darien y sus hermanos. Ella no sabría decir si estaban preocupados ante la idea de que alguien tratara de empujarla desde el puente o si estaban preocupados porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—No estoy loca —dijo en voz baja.

Darien estrechó la mano alrededor de la suya.

—Shhhh, nena. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Hay algún testigo, Soichi? —preguntó Nicolas.

—Ahora están siendo interrogados. No hay señales del otro vehículo. Estamos buscando. No hay matricula, ni siquiera parcial. Probablemente el tío se asustó y huyó de la escena. Lo encontraremos. No puede haber ido muy lejos. Tiene que tener un daño sustancial en la parte delantera.

—¿Puedo llevarla ya a casa? —preguntó Darien por encima de su cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto. Continuaré más tarde, pero sí, llévatela. Parece hecha polvo.

—Vamos, te daré un paseo —dijo Nicolas—. Andrew, tienes que llevar a Yaten a casa para que pueda salir.

Darien ayudó a Serena mientras el paramédico le sonrió alentadoramente. Aunque Darien dio un gran rodeo alrededor del agujero lateral del puente, ella sabía lo que había abajo, no podía quitarse la incómoda sensación de que quien la había golpeado lo había hecho con un único propósito en mente. Matarla.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos el Proximo fin con mas Capis!**

**Quién Quedrá Matar a Serena y Porqué?**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 32**

Darien recostado en el sofá, frotaba con los dedos el brazo de Serena arriba y abajo en un patrón calmante. Estaba acurrucada junto a él, su cuerpo cálido y dulce junto al suyo, ambos se habían descalzado, ella tenía las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y los pies metidos entre ellas. Estaban envueltos como amantes, y le era difícil recordar un momento en el que hubiese estado más a gusto.

—Podría permanecer así para siempre —murmuró ella.

¿Había sido tan transparente? Él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Que ella pareciera tan satisfecha como él, le provocó algo extraño.

Siguió acariciándole el brazo, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de tocarla. Ella se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos y él sonrió cuando el pelo de ella cayó sobre su nariz y labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó.

—Sigo estando un poco nerviosa, pero sí, mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo.

Una oleada de placer le atravesó el pecho. No lo dijo, pero por dentro estaba bastante destrozado. Se asombraba de poder mantenerse así de calmado y sostenerla cuando en la cabeza todavía gritaba qué coño pasó.

No quería volver a vivir el terrible momento en que Sean le llamaba para decirle que Serena estaba en peligro de caer por el puente. Nunca. Y saber que la rápida reacción de Sean al arrancarla de la camioneta la salvó, todavía tenía el poder de ponerle de rodillas.

Ella se movió y se incorporó para poder mirarle. Su pelo había crecido en las últimas semanas y gracias a una visita al estilista con su madre, las puntas habían sido cortadas y le habían añadido capas. Sus pequeñas manos extendidas sobre el pecho se arrastraron hacia los hombros.

—¿Darien?

Él la miró, sabiendo que en este momento cualquier maldita cosa que le pidiera el diría que sí.

—¿Te parecería demasiado terrible si hiciera el amor contigo?

Tragó saliva y volvió a tragar. Aquí estaba esta hermosa mujer, una mujer a la que amaba más que nada. La mujer con la que se había casado y perdido. Ahora estaba aquí, como en un sueño, pidiéndole tan dulcemente si podía hacer el amor con él.

Dios mío, sí. Sí. Sí. Sí.

—Nada me gustaría más —logró croar. Sonaba mejor que oh, demonios sí, incluso si eso era lo que el pene gritaba.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron sensuales. El miedo y la ansiedad fueron remplazados por un cálido y terroso brillo, que le mandó un temblor por la espina dorsal.

Solía disfrutar cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa en la cama, pero dejó de ocurrir cuando comenzó a alejarla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella dejara de intentarlo.

El cuerpo reaccionó, saltando a la vida con la promesa de seducción en su mirada. Dejó quietas las manos sobre sus brazos mientras ella se movía para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá.

Algo del dolor que tan frecuentemente tenía en sus ojos había sido sustituido por un brillo juguetón. Él podría ahogarse en aquella mirada.

—Quiero tocarte —susurró ella.

—Ah Dios, nena. Yo también quiero que me toques.

—¿Vas a desnudarte para mí?

Ahora había timidez en su mirada, la dejó caer ligeramente, rechazando mirarle a los ojos. Él le cogió las manos y se las llevó a la boca. Besó cada dedo y luego con cuidado se desplazó debajo de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, poniendo los pies en el suelo para levantarse del sofá. Luego se giró hacia ella y echó mano a la pretina de los vaqueros. Había una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos, junto con deseo.

Estaba tan excitado por su abierto escrutinio que le costó sacarse el pantalón por encima de la erección. Cuando se liberó, lanzó un suspiro de audible alivio.

Sus ojos se abrieron con apreciación y él se excitó aún más, hasta que el pene se extendió dolorosamente hacia arriba, hacia el ombligo. Renunciando a la idea de ser pícaro y juguetón, se arrancó la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Luego se quedó frente a ella desnudo, deseándola tan condenadamente que era lo único que podía hacer para no lanzarla sobre el sofá y montarla mucho y duro.

Parecía insegura y nerviosa.

—Dime qué quieres que haga, nena —la alentó.

En vez de dirigirlo, ella se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, la camiseta que se había puesto colgando alrededor de sus rodillas. Lo miró una vez y luego se acercó vacilante hasta que sus dedos le rodearon.

Él dejó escapar un gemido, mientras las yemas bailaban sobre la erección, trazando, acariciando. El sudor le fluyó en la frente cuando le ahuecó las pelotas, apretando con la presión suficiente como para volverle loco.

No iba a sobrevivir a esto. Estaba tratando de ser bueno. Paciente y comprensivo cuando todos los instintos le gritaban que tomara a su mujer y le hiciera el amor hasta que ambos olvidaran sus nombres.

Luego sus labios lo encontraron y se olvidó de todo menos de ella. Fue sólo un beso. Y luego un lametón juguetón. Se volvió más atrevida y él se endureció más.

Él apretaba los dedos en puños a los costados. Los abría y los cerraba hasta que perdió toda sensibilidad en los nudillos.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró ella.

Ah, infiernos.

Lamió en círculos alrededor de la punta, prestando especial atención al pliegue en la parte posterior y a la hendidura en la parte superior. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía todas las de ganar.

—Serena, nena. Dios…

Juguetonamente deslizó la lengua por el pene y luego por debajo de los testículos hasta absorberlos suavemente. Curvó los dedos del pie sobre la alfombra y se alzó, deseando más de aquella deliciosa boca.

Le agarró fuertemente con la mano y lo rodeó, y después colocó los labios sobre la punta. De nuevo volvió a lamer con delicadeza y luego sin previo aviso se lo introdujo en la boca, tomándolo profundamente.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Se hundió dentro de la aterciopelada calidez de su boca. Su lengua frotó a lo largo de la parte inferior, la fricción deliciosa e insoportable. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, ella chupó con delicadeza y luego con más fuerza.

Vacilantemente metió los dedos torpemente por su pelo hasta que se apoderó de la parte superior de su cabeza. Se balanceó sobre los dedos de los pies y luego hacia delante, empujando profundamente. Estaba a punto de arrastrarse fuera de la piel. Era un cosquilleo, una viveza y un placer tan exquisito y tortuoso como jamás había experimentado en su vida.

—Nena, tienes que parar —gimió—. Voy a culminar. No puedo aguantar más.

Le soltó despacio y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándolo mientras se lamía los labios como un gato satisfecho. Jesús, hizo todo lo posible para no disparar el esperma ahí y ahora. Se agachó y se pellizcó el pene con los dedos tratando de ahuyentar las imágenes eróticas que le flotaban en la cabeza.

—¿Si culminas ahora, podrás hacerlo esta noche? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Nena, con la forma en que me miras, creo que estaría duro otra vez en cinco minutos.

Probablemente no era cierto, pero vaya si no creía que estaría tan excitado como lo estaba.

—Entonces definitivamente quiero que llegues ahora.

El ronco timbre de su voz se apoderó de él. El pene le saltó en la mano, como para decirle que dejara de una puta vez a la mujer manipularlo. Y simplemente estaba demasiado dispuesto a permitirlo.

Su mano sustituyó a la suya, tranquila y suave. Durante un momento lo acarició, explorando los pliegues, remontando un sendero hacia las pelotas y luego de vuelta otra vez.

Necesitaba su boca. Iba a llegar pronto y quería hacerlo en su boca, quería estar profundamente, con sus labios rodeándole la base, las bolas descansando sobre su barbilla. Tan pronto como ella abrió los labios para introducírselo, él empujó duro y profundo. Ella suspiró a su alrededor, un sonido dulce, lleno de un aire de satisfacción que le envió descargas de placer que le recorrieron hasta los pies.

Debería ser él el que le hiciera el amor a ella. Debería tumbarla y besarle cada centímetro del cuerpo. Pero Dios, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Había perdido esto, había perdido su franqueza. Nunca la había apreciado hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ahora estaba decidido a vivir cada momento y jamás dar nada por sentado.

Un incendio le comenzó en la pelvis. Las pelotas se le contrajeron y el pene le aumentó hasta que le pareció que iba a reventar. Ella marcaba la pauta. Le gustó eso. Ella instintivamente incrementó el apretón, otorgándole esa presión extra que necesitaba.

Movió la mano arriba y abajo, fuerte y apretada. Le chupó profundamente, hundiendo las mejillas.

El mundo que le rodeaba se desvaneció. Todo lo que podía asumir era la sensación de su cálida y húmeda boca rodeándole el pene. Era el cielo y el infierno, todo en uno.

—Me voy a correr, nena —advirtió.

Incluso trató de alejarse para no culminar en su boca, pero ella no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo en la parte posterior de la garganta y tragó. Era todo lo que podía soportar.

Con un grito ronco, comenzó a llegar. El primer chorro que explotó del pene, doloroso, casi insoportable por la intensidad.

Ella tragó rápidamente y lo chupó más profundo, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

Él pulsó por segunda y por tercera vez y luego otra más. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras se impulsaba hacia delante. Ambas manos enredadas en su pelo, tirando de ella hasta que sintió que las pelotas le daban en la barbilla.

Nunca había llegado tan duro y tantas veces en su vida.

Cuando volvió en sí, miró hacia abajo para verse las manos enterradas en su cabello. De inmediato la soltó, preocupado de haber sido demasiado rudo, pero ella se quedó donde estaba, sentada en el borde del sofá, su suave boca capaz de proporcionarle el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había experimentado.

—Esto fue increíble —dijo él sin aliento.

Ella se apartó, su mano todavía agarrándole, y lo miró con ojos brillantes de deseo. Infiernos, tal vez no había mentido acerca de ser capaz de excitarse de nuevo.

—Ven aquí —murmuró mientras se agachaba para pasar las manos por debajo de sus brazos. Tiró de ella y la abrazó. Se apresuró a lamerle los labios, para limpiarle el semen de la boca justo antes de presionárselos con los suyos—. Ahora es mi turno —jadeó mientras le mordisqueaba los carnosos labios.

Sus labios tenían un color rojo cereza y estaban deliciosamente hinchados por la atención que le había dado. Estaba decidido a proporcionarle cada uno de los pedacitos de sumo placer que ella le había ofrecido. Quería que gritara su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo. Se inclinó y pasó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, tiró con impaciencia. Ella dio un paso atrás y le permitió que se la quitara por la cabeza.

Todo el aire en los pulmones se le escapó cuando se quedó frente a él con tan sólo unas simples bragas blancas. ¿Cómo podía ser que un trozo de algodón le pareciera tan malditamente erótico?

Desvió la mirada hacia sus grandes senos, y no pudo resistir la tentación de ahuecar las palmas en ambos, tanteando el peso y el tamaño con las manos.

Eran perfectos. Al igual que ella. Suaves y sedosos contra los dedos. Pasó las yemas de los pulgares por encima de las crestas inflamadas y observó con fascinación como se fruncían en tensos picos.

—Dime qué quieres, Serena. Dime qué necesitas —pidió en voz baja.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apoyó en su cuerpo, su rostro vuelto hacia arriba, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—Te necesito a ti, Darien. Tanto. Ámame, por favor.

La abrazó, deslizó las manos por la curva de su trasero. Le encantaba tocarla, adoraba cómo reaccionaba con la más simple de las caricias.

Acarició los globos bien formados trazando con un dedo la hendidura de la parte baja de la espalda y sonrió cuando se estremeció.

—Antes te gustaba cuando te trasportaba en plan machote a mi cueva.

Ella hizo un sonido de tarareo suave que le dijo que no se oponía en absoluto a la idea.

Él le mordisqueó y lamió la oreja, sabiendo que conseguiría que su cuerpo temblara de nuevo. Ella se apoyó en él, y él sonrió mientras saboreaba la suavidad de su cuello.

Se inclinó y enganchó el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, la levantó contra el pecho. Se amoldó a él. Un ajuste perfecto. Como si nunca se hubiera ido. Como si jamás lo hubiera permitido.

La esperanza le golpeaba tan duramente en el pecho que podía sentir cada impacto doloroso. Esto funcionaría entre ellos. No podía perderla de nuevo.

La risa se derramó de sus labios, sin preocupaciones y hermosa mientras cruzaba la habitación a zancadas. Cuando llegó a la cama, giró con ella en brazos, simplemente disfrutando de la alegría en sus ojos.

Cuando estuvieron muy mareados, la dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas y con los ojos sin dejar de reír hacia él.

—Quítate la ropa interior —gruñó.

Riendo, ella bajó los pulgares, pero luego se detuvo y alzó la mirada con rebeldía.

—Sí la quieres fuera, hazlo tú.

Él alzó una ceja y se apartó, las manos en las caderas.

—¿Insolente conmigo, nena?

Ella detuvo la risa con una mano, pero sus hombros se estremecían sacudiendo sus senos seductoramente.

Avanzó lentamente por la cama y se cernió sobre ella a gatas. Plantó una palma a uno de sus costados y llevó la otra mano para deslizar los dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas.

Sin paciencia, tiró, deslizando el delicado material sobre sus caderas hasta que la suave carne de su coño surgió a la vista. Con un tirón la liberó de la prenda íntima y luego pasó los dedos por el interior de su pierna hasta rozar con las yemas el suave mechón.

Con la punta del pulgar acarició los hinchados pliegues. El cálido líquido le rodeó los dedos mientras se adentraba más allá de los delicados labios.

Ella se arqueó y gimió, un sonido de tal necesidad que le envió directamente un relámpago por el pene.

Incorporándose sobre las rodillas, la abrió de piernas con el codo hasta que la rosada carne brilló a la tenue luz. Tragó con fuerza y después se inclinó para perderse en su dulzor.

—Darien —susurró cuando la boca la encontró.

Lánguidamente la lamió, tomándose su tiempo y obteniendo pequeños y delicados temblores con cada lengüetazo. Su clítoris se hinchó y se contrajo contra los labios. Lo rodeó, dejando un rastro húmedo mientras provocaba un temblor, en el ceñido capullo.

No había olvidado cómo complacerla. Conocía su cuerpo mejor que el suyo. No siempre fue un bastardo egoísta, y ahora se deleitaba descubriendo de nuevo todas las formas que prefería para hacerla disfrutar.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de su entrada. Ella lo aprisionó, sus músculos se convulsionaban húmedamente. Lo retiró, chupó la humedad del dedo y luego saboreó su apertura con la lengua.

Se alzó en la cama, jadeando su nombre. Sus caderas se elevaban y sus dedos se enroscaban en las sábanas. Su pecho subía con cada jadeo y sus pezones eran pequeñas cuentas apretadas.

—Culmina en mi boca justo como yo hice en la tuya —dijo con voz ronca.

Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro estaba rojo de emoción y excitación. Bajó la cabeza y suavemente aspiró su clítoris a la boca. Lo sostuvo entre los labios y pasó la punta de la lengua con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla estremecer violentamente.

Sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente. Se arqueó, todos sus músculos tensos contra él. Ella estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

Absorbió más fuerte el clítoris, teniendo cuidado de no cruzar la delicada línea entre el dolor y el placer. Cuando ella soltó un grito, rápidamente bajó la boca hacia la entrada y chupó con fuerza.

Su sabor le explotó en la lengua cuando el orgasmo rodó salvajemente fuera de su cuerpo. Ella se contorsionaba y se retorcía debajo de él, pero la sujetó por las caderas firmemente mientras bebía cada pizca de su esencia.

Delicada y dulce como la madreselva.

Antes de que ella cayera completamente, la abrió más y subió por su cuerpo hasta que con el pene presionó con urgencia lo que los labios acababan de abandonar.

Se introdujo dentro, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Lo acogió con facilidad y se deslizó contra los tejidos inflamados, empapándose en la sensación de su caliente y húmedo entorno.

Calor líquido. Terciopelo. El cielo.

Sus piernas lo cercaron y lo envolvieron, sosteniéndolo profundamente. Se acopló contra ella, como una manta. Ella lo acunó, soportando su peso, y se quedó allí durante un buen rato disfrutando de la conexión.

Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda, desde los hombros hasta el cuello, lo cogió de la mandíbula. Ella alzó su boca y la aplastó contra la suya.

Caliente. Salvaje. Increíblemente dulce. Ella tenía tanto poder, y dudaba que fuera consciente. Él era suyo. Le pertenecía total y completamente.

Incorporándose ligeramente, ajustó su posición y se colocó más cómodamente entre sus muslos. Ella alzó las caderas y él se introdujo más profundo. Con un gemido se retiró y luego entró otra vez. Ella se aproximó y le envolvió con los brazos. Todo su cuerpo le envolvía con fuerza. Él la protegió. Simplemente así tenía que ser.

—Darien —susurró otra vez.

Jamás se cansaría de oír su nombre en sus labios.

Empujó en ella, con los sentidos entumecidos. Ella estaba aquí. Entre los brazos. Segura.

Más rápido. Más duro. Ella tomaba todo lo que le daba. Sus dedos incrustados en los hombros y sus temblorosas piernas rodeándole. Estaba tan apretada, tan inflamada. Raso líquido. Le dejaba sin sentido.

—Serena. Nena.

Las palabras resbalaban de los labios mientras cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensaba. Su orgasmo estalló, mucho más rápido y más intenso que antes. No hubo un crescendo, simplemente una explosión instantánea, tan intenso que se perdió durante varios minutos.

Cuando recuperó un poco de conciencia, bajó la mirada para ver a Serena observándole con todo su corazón en los ojos. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Entonces ella lo dijo:

—Te amo, Darien.

Las lágrimas le emborronaron la visión, agudas y punzantes. No tenía palabras. No podría haber hablado aunque quisiera. El nudo en la garganta amenazaba con estrangularlo. Trató de sortearlo para respirar y lo encontró bloqueado.

—Oh dios, nena. Yo también te amo. Tan condenadamente.

Dejó caer la frente contra la suya y sus pechos se alzaban el uno contra el otro mientras trataban de tranquilizarse.

Después de varios segundos, se preguntó si lo había soñado, si la necesidad de oírlo hubiera traspasado la fantasía.

—Dilo otra vez —soltó ahogadamente.

Sus ojos se dulcificaron, y ella le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Por un momento, sin hacer nada le acarició el contorno de la mandíbula y le observó con una intensa emoción reflejada en la mirada.

—Te amo. Te quiero tanto, Darien. No puedo recordar todo, pero lo siento correcto. Estamos bien. Estoy tan segura de ello como de nada más.

Una lágrima salpicó en su mejilla. Ni siquiera la había sentido caer. Su aliento ardía lentamente al entrar y salir mientras trataba de contener la emoción. Sin embargo, fue como la ruptura de una presa. Simplemente la abrazó, con los cuerpos todavía unidos, y se aferró a la preciada vida.

**Continuara…**

**Uff si que hizó calors en este capi! **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 33**

El hedor de la muerte pesaba en el aire. Ittou levantó la mano para detener a sus hombres y les señaló que se abrieran en abanico. Su instinto le estaba gritando que aquello iba mal. Muy mal.

El aire olía a sangre. Sangre fresca. Se le abrieron las fosas nasales y se estremeció en cuanto tomó posición entre la densa maraña de plantas. Se mezclaba a la perfección con su entorno, parecía más un camaleón que un humano. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, miró a través del visor de su rifle e hizo un barrido del área.

Se santiguó mentalmente. Dulce Jesús, María y José sí que era un espectáculo brutal y eso que él había visto casi todo lo que había que ver acerca de la muerte y el asesinato.

Lo que vio no era una zona de muerte eficiente. Era un mensaje. Uno, sangriento. Habían dejado los cuerpos distribuidos como si fueran la basura de un camping.

Quienquiera que hubiera cometido la masacre, se había marchado al menos hacía doce horas. Ittou no pudo detectar ningún movimiento, ninguna señal de vida del silencioso pueblo. Pero no quería correr ningún riesgo con sus hombres hasta que no tuvieran la certeza de que el área estaba limpia.

Esperó y observó pacientemente. Ni siquiera la carroña había encontrado los frescos cuerpos aún, y en la jungla, hurgar entre la basura, a veces, significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Se movió cuidadosamente desde su posición y llamó silenciosamente a sus hombres para que se reunieran en el campamento. Se acercaron en un apretado semicírculo con los rifles en alto y mirando fijamente de izquierda a derecha, atentos al menor aviso de que no estuvieran solos.

Los fallecidos no hacían ningún ruido y todo lo que quedaba aquí estaba muerto.

Ittou dio un paso más entre los dos cuerpos que estaban en el borde del claro donde comenzaban las cabañas y la jungla daba paso al campamento. Serena Chiba había sido retenida durante un año en un lugar como éste. La ira le ardió en las venas. Éste no era lugar para una mujer. Por no hablar de lo que los animales le habían hecho. Se dio cuenta con satisfacción que aquellos gilipollas habían sido aniquilados sin cuartel. Esos pobres bastardos probablemente ni siquiera supieron lo que les había golpeado. Quienquiera que hubiera dado el golpe había entrado con una fuerza armamentística que rivalizaba con la de un ejército.

Seiya se posicionó en el centro del pueblo y miró hacia Ittou. Entonces señaló todo el claro. Uno por uno, sus hombres salieron de la selva y estudiaron la carnicería.

—Alguien hizo nuestro trabajo por nosotros, por lo que veo —dijo Seiya cuando Ittou se aproximó a él.

—Pero los muertos no hablan — señaló Ittou con disgusto.

Seiya asintió.

—Puede ser que por eso estén muertos.

—Me parece demasiada coincidencia que a los pocos días en que nuestros tipos levantan un nuevo campamento después que el antiguo fuera destruido durante el rescate de Serena, alguien venga aquí y arrase con el pueblo entero; y yo no creo en las coincidencias.

—Sip, muy conveniente si me preguntas —acordó Seiya—. Quien quiera que lo hizo, no quería dejar cabos sueltos; eso es endiabladamente seguro.

Ittou frunció el ceño. Andrew no iba a estar contento. Infiernos, él mismo no estaba contento. Había estado esperando darles una patada en el culo al cártel. Utilizar a las mujeres en la guerra era de cobardes. Hubiera sido divertido ver si los gilipollas se sentían tan duros cuando no tenían enfrente a una mujer indefensa.

Él miró a su alrededor mientras sus hombres escogían cuidadosamente su camino por el campo de cuerpos. ¿Qué diablos se estaba tapando aquí? La "muerte" de Serena había sido cuidadosamente orquestada. La habían arrancado de su familia y la habían puesto en un agujero de mierda dejado de la mano de Dios igual que éste. ¿Por qué? Nada de esto tenía sentido y ahora alguien había ido a ese infierno para asegurarse de que ninguna pregunta tuviera respuesta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Seiya mientras miraba hacia los cuerpos esparcidos a derecha e izquierda.

—Que ni de coña los voy a enterrar —murmuró Ittou—. Y tampoco les voy a rezar el Ave María. Déjalos que ardan en el infierno.

Se interrumpió cuando un bajo sonido traído por el viento sonó unos pocos metros más allá. Ittou y Seiya levantaron los rifles y apuntaron en la dirección de uno de los hombres "muertos". Sólo que no lo estaba.

—Aún respira —musitó Seiya.

Ittou se acercó corriendo hacia él, y después de estar completamente seguro de que no se había metido en una trampa suicida, apoyó una rodilla al lado del hombre gravemente herido.

—¿Habla Español? —preguntó Ittou.

El hombre abrió los ojos en delgadas rendijas.

—Inglés —susurró—. Hablo inglés.

Ittou y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué coño hacía un americano mezclándose con el cártel de la droga colombiano?

El hombre tosió y un pequeño reguero de sangre le salió de la boca. Enfocó su vidriosa mirada en Ittou.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —cada palabra salía de él con una espantosa precisión. Su respiración era tan laboriosa que el pecho le subía y le bajaba aparatosamente—. Intenté ayudarla. La protegí tanto como pude. No podía elegir a una persona por encima del bien de la misión. Lo sabes. Eres soldado.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo? —gruñó Ittou—. ¿Qué eres alguna clase de jodido agente del gobierno y te quedaste sentado mientras torturaban a Serena y la mantenían raptada durante un año?

El hombre cerró los ojos y más sangre se le escurrió por la comisura de la boca.

—No tuve elección. Hice lo que pude. Drogarla fue lo más amable que ellos le pudieron hacer. Le envié información a su familia esperando que vinieran a por ella.

—Sí, bueno, lo hicieron —soltó Ittou—. Jodisteis a la mujer equivocada —recorrió con la mirada todo el poblado destruido y todos los cuerpos en el suelo—. ¿Quién hizo esto? No fuimos nosotros.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sabe. Tenía que saberlo a estas alturas. No habría permitido que nadie le estropeara el negocio y siguiera con vida —cerró los ojos e hizo un peculiar sonido de asfixia.

—¿Quién? —exigió Ittou. Sacudió el hombro del hombre para tratar de devolverle la consciencia—. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

El hombre abrió tenuemente los ojos una vez más.

—No está a salvo. Irá detrás de ella otra vez —entonces, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y la cabeza le colgó a un lado. Tenía la mirada fija, muerta.

—Mierda —soltó Seiya—. Eso no nos dice absolutamente nada.

Ittou se puso de pie y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada de esto.

—Larguémonos cagando leches de aquí para que pueda informar a Andrew.

—Helios se sentirá decepcionado —dijo Seiya con una sonrisa irónica—. Ya le molestaba que no le fuéramos a esperar para entrar...

—Que se joda Helios. No está en mi equipo. Primero tiene que cuidar de sus heridas antes de preocuparse por lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Se lo decimos ahora para que no haga el viaje o esperamos a que venga para decirle que la misión abortó?

Ittou sonrió mientras Seiya y él intercambiaban miradas de soslayo. Sacar a Helios de sus casillas era la única diversión que tenían esos días.

—Reúne a todos y busca pistas. No quiero estar aquí en caso de que el que ensangrentó la jungla decida regresar.

Seiya alzó la mano pero sonreía tenuemente. No habían decidido nada sobre Helios, pero ambos sabían que iban a dejar que acudiera caliente y luego le desinflarían los ánimos.

Tenían que tomar su diversión de donde pudieran conseguirla.

**Continuara…**

**Qué información les dará este Hombre, y quién es?**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 34**

El sueño la atormentó. Esta vez más vivo. Más real. Incluso estando acostumbrada a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, luchó, sin querer revivir la pesadilla una vez más.

Darien estaba de pie en la sala de estar, su cara era una máscara de ásperas y enfadadas líneas. Él gritaba y ella permaneció quieta, aturdida, con toda idea de lucha desaparecida.

Entonces él se giró hacia las estanterías. Las que almacenaban los incontables volúmenes de literatura, sus manuales de enseñanza y las novelas románticas que tanto amaba. Sacó un fajo de papeles de en medio de dos libros y se los lanzó.

Significaban algo, pero, ¿qué?

Ella podía sentir cómo se quebraba. Podía sentir cómo la desesperación la hundía.

Se despertó y se sentó en la cama, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Echó un vistazo a Darien, quien todavía dormía profundamente a su lado, y puso la mano en su brazo para tranquilizarse.

Aún así, el angustioso sentimiento se enconó en su interior. ¿Por qué tenía aquellos sueños? ¿Se sentía tan insegura, que el miedo a perderlo se había insertado en su subconsciente?

¿O eran recuerdos?

El pensamiento la golpeó con una intensidad dolorosa. Estaba claro que cada día recordaba más de su vida. Pequeñas cosas. Fragmentos y pedazos que poco a poco formaban el rompecabezas completo.

Rodó hasta salir de la cama, las náuseas formándose ya en el estómago. Darien la amaba. Ella le amaba. Él no le había dado motivos para creer lo contrario.

Unos escalofríos le subieron por las piernas desnudas y se puso a toda prisa un par te pantalones de chándal y agarró otra de las camisetas de Darien del cajón.

La estantería. Demostraría si en realidad todo esto era una horrible pesadilla o un evasivo recuerdo.

Dios, tal vez realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Podía echarle la culpa al stress del accidente. Tenía delirios paranoicos. Primero alguien iba tras ella para matarla, y ahora su marido ocultaba misteriosos documentos entre los libros.

Entró en la oscura sala de estar y observó con temor las estanterías. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía, iba a saber entre qué libros buscar? Tenían seis estantes y más libros de los que podían soportar sin derrumbarse.

Encendió la lámpara del escritorio y miró fijamente los libros. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el sueño. Él estaba de pie entre dos y frente a uno, así que en el medio. ¿A qué lado?

Enciclopedias. A nivel de su hombro, por lo que un poco más arriba para ella.

Cruzó el cuarto y se puso de puntillas para sacar una de las enciclopedias. Sorpresa, sorpresa, allí no había nada. Bajó de fila, sintiéndose cada vez más idiota con cada volumen que sacaba.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando cogió el tercero del final y un fajo de papeles doblados cayó al suelo al sacar el libro.

El corazón cayó a plomo y se los quedó mirando como si fueran alguna horrible criatura que quisiera arrancarle la pierna.

Con cuidado, colocó de nuevo la enciclopedia en su sitio y retrocedió, todavía sin apartar la mirada. Agachándose, recogió los papeles y regresó al escritorio donde podría ver a la luz de la lámpara.

Desdobló los papeles y, al principio, no les encontró sentido. Eran actas legales, las conocía bien. No fue hasta que leyó la primera página tres veces que se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

La conmoción la golpeó con la fuerza de un tren a toda velocidad. Divorcio. Darien había solicitado el divorcio.

Se puso una mano en el estómago cuando las náuseas hirvieron en el vientre. ¡Oh, Dios! Cerró los ojos mientras fragmentos y retazos de aquel día horrible le volvieron a la cabeza. Muchos todavía eran borrosos, pero pudo distinguir la cara furiosa de Darien en la mente.

Él la odiaba. Quería acabar con su matrimonio. ¡Dios, algunas de las cosas de las que la acusó…!

La mano voló a la boca. La había acusado de tener una aventura con Nicolas. ¿Alguna de ellas era cierta? ¡Dios, no podía recordarlo!

Se hundió en la silla tras el escritorio y enterró la cara entre las manos mientras más imágenes de aquel día la bombardeaban. Darien decía que estaba harto de vivir de esa forma. No quería que ella continuara con su misión de socorro en Sudamérica. Le había dicho que había mucho que arreglar aquí en casa para que se marchara a un hotel de mierda en… ¿alguna misión humanitaria?

Era más que eso. Su tipo de tristeza no aparecía de la noche a la mañana, y ella podía recordar su propia tristeza, el sentimiento de que sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás haría lo correcto. No había esperanzas para su matrimonio. Y aún así, la destrozó cuando él sacó aquellos papeles.

Él la odiaba. Ya no la quería. Y luego ella había muerto. ¿Se había alegrado él? ¿Por qué la gran farsa ahora? ¿Se sentía culpable?

Su familia no lo sabía. El pensamiento le irrumpió en la cabeza. Recordó lo atrapada que se sintió porque no parecía que pudiera acudir a su familia; moriría antes de permitir que ellos conocieran el grado de sus problemas matrimoniales. Darien tampoco había ido a ellos, por lo que no sabían cómo de horribles estaban las cosas.

¡Oh Dios!, ¿era por eso que ahora él actuaba como si fuera el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué? Dios, ¿por qué?

Había demasiadas cosas que desconocía, que tenía que saber. Y tenía que salir de esta casa antes de que gritara hasta echar las paredes abajo.

Nicolas. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Siempre. ¿Pero habían traicionado ellos a Darien? No. No era posible. Ella había amado a Darien. Se había sentido devastada cuando él le pidió el divorci… no, le exigió el divorcio.

Pero Nicolas lo sabría. Él tendría algunas respuestas. El tiempo de estar callada y mantenerlo todo para sí misma había terminado. No tenía a nadie más. Sólo a Darien, y ahora sabía que ni siquiera a él.

Ahogó un sollozo mientras se levantaba. Nicolas había dejado las llaves de su camioneta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Andrew había venido a recogerlo y así ella y Darien tendrían un medio de transporte hasta que substituyeran la camioneta de Darien.

Estaba extremadamente oscuro fuera cuando se apresuró hacia la camioneta de Nicolas. No se había molestado en comprobar la hora, y mientras conducía hacia el mismo puente en el que casi había desaparecido antes, el pánico la atrapó.

Las palmas se volvieron resbalosas por el sudor y la respiración tan lenta que se sintió mareada. Cuando se acercó, fue más despacio y casi se echó a un lado. Tenía un móvil. El número de Nicolas estaba grabado. Podía venir a buscarla.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, pisó el acelerador y salió disparada hacia el puente. Se mantuvo en el carril más alejado del centro, sin echar un vistazo a las cintas de la policía, ni a las barricadas erigidas alrededor del profundo agujero.

—Nadie puede salvarte ahora más que tú —canturreó para sí misma.

Quizás si lo decía bastante a menudo lo asimilaría.

Diez minutos más tarde, entraba por el camino de grava de la casa del lago de Andrew y aparcaba la camioneta al lado de la de él. Con Donovan saliendo tan tarde o tan temprano ellos probablemente no conseguían dormir mucho o nada y ahora ella se colaba sin permiso.

Buscó entre los ajados recuerdos alguna impresión por la que pudiera confundir su relación con Nicolas, pero todo lo que surgió fue el sentimiento de una amistad cercana.

En la puerta, vaciló y pasó varios largos segundos reuniendo coraje. Se frotó las húmedas palmas contra los pantalones del chándal y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde.

Apretando las manos, golpeó la puerta y luego puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo oirían eso? Presionó entonces el timbre varias veces y esperó, la ansiedad royendo un agujero en el estómago.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella dio instintivamente un paso atrás mientras miraba con cautela a Andrew. Él llevaba unos cortos pantalones de deporte, sin camisa, y lucía tal ceño que provocó que tragara saliva.

El ceño desapareció cuando él la miró a su vez. La preocupación substituyó al instante la irritación y también dio un paso atrás, como si no quisiera parecer más una amenaza.

—¿Rachel? Cielo, ¿va todo bien?

No lloraría. No. Lloraría. Su cara se contorsionó dolosamente intentando mantener la calma mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Tengo que ver a Nicolas —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Andrew abrió más la puerta y extendió el brazo.

—Iré a buscarlo. Entra y siéntate. ¿Dónde está Darien? ¿Pasa algo malo?

De nuevo la amenaza de las lágrimas casi la desbordó. Expulsó el aliento en vacilantes respiraciones y se mordió el labio inferior mientras le seguía adentro.

—Darien está en casa —dijo suavemente—. Él está bien.

La aguda mirada de Andrew se trabó en ella, y fue obvio que había notado que no se había incluido a sí misma en la ecuación "del bien". Le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá, pero ella no pudo. Se volvería loca.

Andrew abandonó el cuarto y, sólo unos segundos más tarde, Nicolas entraba corriendo en la sala de estar con el pelo despeinado y la preocupación arrugando su frente. Andrew lo seguía detrás, ahora vestido con una camisa y unos vaqueros.

Sin ser capaz de controlar más la oleada de emoción, se lanzó contra Nicolas y enterró la cara en su pecho. Las lágrimas mojaron su camisa y ella se aferró a él mientras toda la angustia que había intentado retener salía en tropel.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué ocurre, bomboncito?

Él la abrazó y la sostuvo mientras acariciaba su pelo. Después de la primera pregunta, no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que ella derramara todo sobre él.

Cuando por fin consiguió controlarse y redujo los sollozos a un lloriqueo, él la apartó con cuidado y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel? ¿Puedes sentarte y hablarme de ello? ¿Dónde diablos está Darien? —ante la mención de Darien, ella cerró los ojos y reprimió más lágrimas.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Andrew tras ellos—. Dime que ese cabeza hueca no hizo algo estúpido.

Rachel permitió que Nicolas la condujera al sofá y la sentara. Se colocó a su lado, sentado en el borde y en su dirección. Ella le agarró las manos, temerosa de que se fuera, temerosa de derrumbarse otra vez y así jamás conseguir que contestara alguna de sus preguntas.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Nicolas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se lamió los labios, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a abordar el tema. Suspiró y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Nicolas.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo dolorosamente—. Y necesito la verdad.

Él le acarició la mejilla y luego le metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Cualquier cosa.

Ella tragó y soltó.

—¿Nosotros, tú y yo, alguna vez tuvimos… una aventura?

Los ojos de Nicolas se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

Andrew soltó una exclamación pero ella se centró únicamente en Nicolas. Si su reacción era algún tipo de indicación, ella había metido la pata y ahora se sentía como la peor de las idiotas.

—¡Dios no! —exclamó él—. ¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso? Bomboncito, dime que no has estado torturándote pensando que traicionaste a Darien o que ambos lo traicionamos. ¡Infiernos!. ¿No lo has hecho, verdad?

—Él pensó que la teníamos —susurró ella.

—¿Quién?

—Darien.

La boca de Nicolas cayó abierta. Él y Andrew intercambiaron desconcertadas miradas. Andrew se arrojó del sillón reclinable al sofá.

—Vale, tienes que dar marcha atrás, bomboncito. Porque no entiendo nada. ¿Darien piensa que tú y yo tuvimos una aventura?

—Quería el divorcio. Lo exigió —dijo ella con mucho dolor.

—Joder —silbó Nicolas.—. ¿Ha perdido el maldito juicio? ¿Te dijo todo eso esta noche? ¿Después de que casi cayeras de un jodido puente?

La cara de Nicolas se volvía más roja a cada minuto. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y ella corrió a aclarar la situación.

—Me he explicado mal. No, no ha sido esta noche. Oh, Dios, Nicolas. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Andrew se inclinó hacia delante, su voz suave y equilibrada.

—Tómate tu tiempo, cielo. Retrocede y cuéntanoslo todo.

Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba tan cansada. Hacía sólo unas horas que parecía que podía conquistar el mundo. Había sido feliz. Había estado segura del amor de Darien. Por fin había pensado que su vida volvía a encarrilarse, y ahora todo se había estropeado.

—¿Éramos felices? —preguntó—. ¿Crees que Darien y yo éramos felices? Quiero decir, antes de que yo muriera.

Ninguno contestó, y tal vez ellos pensaron que era una pregunta retórica.

Ella suspiró y continuó.

—He estado teniendo sueños. Pesadillas, en realidad. En todos ellos Darien está enfadado. Muy enfadado. Grita. Yo estoy desconcertada y me siento desvalida. Me pregunto si mis inseguridades simplemente se manifiestan en mis sueños, porque Darien ha sido perfecto desde que me rescató. Todo ha sido demasiado... perfecto. He querido decirle que le amo, pero la idea siempre me aterrorizaba. Alguna cosa me contenía. Pero esta noche por fin se lo dije y él se sintió abrumado. Luego me fui a dormir y tuve de nuevo esa horrible pesadilla.

—¿Cuál es tu pesadilla? —peguntó Andrew suavemente.

—Más gritos. Más rabia. El conocimiento de que me odia. Y él lanzando estos papeles hacía mí.

Recordando que los había enganchado en la cinturilla de los pantalones, los cogió y los sostuvo entre las temblorosas manos.

—Me levanté a buscarlos porque en el sueño parecía que mi mundo se derrumbaba cuando los vi. Ahora sé el porqué.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Nicolas en voz baja.

Vacilantemente se los alcanzó y él los cogió. Andrew alzó el brazo pare encender la lámpara y ella parpadeó ante la repentina y penetrante luz.

Nicolas observó fijamente los papeles con incredulidad mientras Andrew los leía rápidamente por encima de su hombro con una mirada similar.

Nicolas la miró de nuevo.

—Están fechados antes… antes de que te marcharas. ¿Qué diablos?

—¿Vivo una mentira, Nicolas? Él dijo cosas terribles antes de que me fuera. No lo recuerdo todo. ¡Dios, lamento no hacerlo! Sólo tengo fragmentos y pedazos, pero estaba tan enfadado. Quería que me marchara. Me acusó de tener una aventura contigo.

—Mierda —refunfuñó Andrew.

Nicolas todavía estaba tan pasmado como ella y su cerebro no podía albergar tal acusación.

—¡Jesús, no! Jamás tuvimos una aventura, Rachel. Lo juro. Ni se nos pasó por la cabeza. ¡Mierda, si eres como mi hermana pequeña! Y para ti sólo existía Darien. Desde el día que os conocisteis no hubo nadie más. Y lo mismo le ocurría a él, o al menos eso pensaba.

—No sé qué hacer —odió el desvalido y miserable sentimiento que aquellas palabras evocaban—. Él me arrojó esos papeles el día que me fui a Sudamérica. Me marché con el conocimiento de que mi matrimonio había terminado. ¿Y ahora un año más tarde me ama? ¿Nada de esto pasó nunca? ¿Cómo, se supone, reconcilio las dos versiones de nuestro matrimonio?

Andrew se sentó al otro lado de ella y le puso las palmas contra las sienes.

—Obviamente hay mucho que no sabía, que ninguno de nosotros sabía, sobre lo que pasaba entre tú y Darien antes de que te marcharas, pero cielo, cuando él pensó que estabas muerta, eso casi lo destruyó. Eso no es propio de un hombre que ya no te amaba y que no quería continuar con vuestro matrimonio. Lloró todo el año que desapareciste. El único signo de vida que vimos en él fue el día que consiguió aquel paquete que le decía que estabas viva. Se enfocó exclusivamente en ti después de eso. Regresó a por ti.

Ella levantó las manos con confusión.

—No sé qué hacer. Sé que jamás acudí a la familia con nuestros problemas. No habría hecho esto. No debería estar aquí ahora, pero tenía que saber si lo había traicionado de algún modo.

La mano de Nicolas se cerró alrededor de la suya.

—Siempre, siempre puedes acudir a mí, bomboncito. Darien es mi hermano. Le quiero. Pero tú también eres de la familia. Él no tiene un pase gratuito sólo porque es un Kelly. No quiero que nunca sientas que estás sola.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y luego maldijo por lo bajo cuando más lágrimas se le deslizaron por las mejillas.

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Andrew contestó y ella pudo oír la preocupada exigencia de Darien incluso a unos metros de distancia.

Andrew le echó un vistazo.

—Ella está aquí, Darien. Está bien. Sólo algo trastornada. No, no creo que sea una buena idea que vengas ahora. La llevaremos más tarde a casa si eso es lo que ella quiere.

Andrew sostuvo el teléfono lejos de la oreja y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha colgado. Supongo que estará de camino hacia aquí.

Rachel apretó más fuerte la mano de Nicolas.

—No tienes que hablar con él ahora mismo —dijo Nicolas—. Andrew y yo podemos echarlo y hacer que vuelva a casa. Tú llevas la batuta en esto, bomboncito. ¿De acuerdo? No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

—No, tengo que saberlo. No puedo continuar así. Tengo que reconciliar el aquí y ahora con el pasado. Todo lo que creía de mi matrimonio desde que llegué a casa es una mentira.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el dolor que aquellas palabras le enviaban al corazón. La idea de que en realidad estaba sola la asustó. La idea de que el marido que había llegado a amar una vez más no era más que una fachada, tenía el poder de matarla cuando un año de cautiverio no lo había conseguido. ¿Había sobrevivido a lo imposible sólo para llegar a casa y padecer una muerte lenta mientras observaba como las esperanzas y sueños se marchitaban?

Nicolas la empujó a sus brazos y la sostuvo fuerte. Le besó la cima de la cabeza y le murmuró palabras cerca de la oreja que no pudo entender.

—Infierno de día —masculló Andrew.

—No paro de preguntarme si fue un alivio para él cuando pensó que estaba muerta —susurró ella contra el pecho de Nicolas.

—Shhh, bomboncito. Eso es un disparate. Yo estaba allí cuando se lo dijeron. Estaba allí en tu entierro. Le he visto convertirse en un cáscara vacía todo el pasado año. Y lo vi la primera vez que te abrazó de nuevo. No sé qué pasó antes, pero él te ama. Te ama.

—A menudo me preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando vino a casa después de tu aborto y se encontró con que Nicolas se había quedado en casa contigo. En aquel entonces pensé que trataba con la culpa por no haber estado aquí, pero ahora me pregunto si no fueron celos. O tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Rachel se puso rígida y se alejó de Nicolas para mirar fijamente a Andrew.

—¿Perdí un bebé?

Andrew cerró los ojos y maldijo.

—¡Dios, lo siento! Olvido que aún no lo recuerdas todo. Lo siento tanto, cielo. Yo no te haría daño por nada del mundo.

Tenía la mente terriblemente entumecida y en blanco. Ciertamente parecía que su vida antes de su "muerte" era un completo y absoluto lío. ¿Y alguien se sorprendía que hubiera bloqueado todas esas cosas en la mente? Oh, sabía que podía echarle la culpa a las drogas y que el suyo no era un caso de amnesia histérica en el sentido clínico, pero ante la verdad, cualquier persona cuerda hubiera querido olvidar.

Casi se rió. Pero no estaba cuerda, ¿verdad? Se sentía peligrosamente en el borde, muy parecido a como se sentía sobre aquel puente hacia solamente unas horas. Vacilando, a punto de caer, y con el enfermizo conocimiento de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo ella débilmente.

—Abortaste mientras Darien estaba lejos en una misión —dijo Nicolas bruscamente—. Estuviste muy enferma después, así que me quedé contigo en tu casa cuando saliste del hospital. Darien llegó una semana más tarde. Al poco tiempo, dimitió del servicio.

Ella soltó una risa seca. Era eso o el sollozo histérico. ¿Cuánto más lamentable podía volverse su vida? Se había imaginado que tenía la vida perfecta y el matrimonio perfecto. La familia perfecta. Todo perfecto. No podía haber estado más lejos de la realidad.

—No sé qué hacer —susurró.

Menos mal que un sonoro puñetazo en la puerta principal alejó cualquier otra discusión sobre su vida o su falta de ella. Estaba teniendo la discusión con la gente equivocada.

El miedo la atrapó mientras miraba nerviosamente a Andrew y Nicolas. Darien estaba aquí. ¿Cómo podría afrontarlo sabiendo la verdad? No estaba segura si podría soportar mirar el amor que siempre suavizaba sus rasgos y saber que nada era cierto.

—No tienes que hablar con él ahora —dijo Andrew suavemente—. Él no entrará a no ser que yo le deje. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. O puedes volver a casa. Simplemente dinos lo que quieres y haremos que ocurra.

Ella sonrió apenas.

—No sé por qué tenía tanto miedo de ti al principio. No has sido nada más que amable conmigo.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se extendió para apretarle la mano.

Nicolas le tocó el pelo, y ella se dio la vuelta para ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué va a ser, bomboncito? ¿Quieres hablar con Darien o que le hagamos marcharse?

**Continuara…**

**Habrá Sido una Pesadilla o un Recuerdo?, Arreglaran la cituación?**

**Nos vemos Mañana con mas Capis!**

**Y los Capítulos de Crave se los Pongo Mañana Domingo…**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE LA AUTORA ****MAYA BANKS****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****LA HORA MAS OSCURA****, ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DEL AL SAGA GRUPO INTERNACIONAL KELLY, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI, YO SOLO UTILIZO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DICHO ANIME PARA ADAPTAR ESTA SERIE SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ****ES RATED M, YA QUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 35**

Darien estaba delante de la puerta de su hermano hirviendo de impaciencia. Estaba cerrada con llave o ya habría entrado, y si Andrew no se daba prisa de una jodida vez, Darien iba a echarla abajo.

Levantó el puño otra vez para golpear cuando la puerta se abrió y Andrew apareció al otro lado con una expresión casi acusadora.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió Darien mientras empujaba a su hermano con el hombro al pasar.

—En la sala de estar —respondió Andrew rígidamente—. Con Nicolas.

Andrew parecía estudiarle mientras hablaba pero a Darien no le importó. Estaba desesperado de preocupación por Serena. Al pasar a Andrew vio que éste quiso decirle algo pero nuevamente, Darien lo ignoró y se centró en buscar a Serena.

Cuando la encontró, vio que Serena estaba acurrucada en el sofá junto a Nicolas. Era obvio que estaba disgustada, Nicolas levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada que hubiera hecho que un hombre más débil se meara en los pantalones.

Jesús, ¿qué coño estaba ocurriendo?

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Serena y cogió sus manos alejándolas de Nicolas.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me levanté y te habías ido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustado que estaba? La camioneta había desaparecido. Tú tampoco estabas. Tuve que llamar a Sean y pedirle que me trajera hasta aquí.

Ella se apartó de él como si no pudiera soportar que la tocara. Él la miró conmocionado.

Nicolas se levantó y se alejó hasta que estuvo cerca de Andrew.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos, Serena? —preguntó Nicolas quedamente.

Darien los miró a los dos, más confundido que nunca. Estaba pasando algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Una sensación de malestar se le instaló en el estómago. ¿Y si lo había recordado todo?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero gracias.

—Estaremos en el sótano por si necesitas algo —dijo Andrew mientras Nicolas y él salían del salón.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Darien una vez se quedaron solos.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

—He encontrado esto —dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía los arrugados papeles hacia él.

Y él supo sin necesidad de verlos, lo que eran. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh, Dios.

Las manos de ella temblaban pero mantuvieron firmes los papeles.

—He seguido teniendo sueños en los que estabas furioso y me odiabas.

—Shhh —presionó un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza—. Dios, no. Jamás te he odiado, nena. Nunca.

Ella se lo quitó de encima y se quedó mirando los papeles.

—Esto dice que lo hacías. O, al menos, que ya no me amabas. Que pensabas que nuestro matrimonio había terminado y que tú lo querías así. Dios, ni siquiera trataste de deshacerte de ellos. Los dejaste en el mismo lugar en el que los vi hace un año, antes de marcharme.

¿Qué podía decir? No podía defenderse por todo el dolor que le había causado.

—Los dejé ahí porque quería romperlos delante de ti. Para pedirte otra oportunidad. Una oportunidad que nunca tuve.

—Cuéntamelo, Darien —rogó—. Necesito saberlo. Además de los papeles del divorcio. Ésta no es la única causa de nuestros problemas. No me acuerdo de todo. Sólo de piezas aquí y allá. Ni siquiera sabía que había perdido un bebé hasta que Andrew me lo dijo anoche. O que tú abandonaste los SEALs justo después. Necesito entender lo que pasó.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás con un nudo en las entrañas. No estaba preparado. Había vivido sabiendo cada segundo de cada día que ella finalmente lo recordaría y que él tendría que explicarse, pero aun así, seguía sin estar preparado. No estaba listo para encarar la perspectiva de perderla cuando apenas la había recuperado.

Respiró hondo tratando de serenarse. Esto era importante. Ésta era su vida. No podía, ni debía mentirle, sin importar lo mal que le hiciera quedar.

—Estabas tan emocionada cuando supiste que estabas embarazada —dijo sonriendo al recordar lo excitada que había estado—. Yo me iba a menudo y me preocupada no estar allí cuando dieras a luz. Nicolas dijo que lo estaría él, que no había ningún problema. Debería haber estado agradecido, pero estaba celoso y resentido.

»Y luego tú abortaste cuando estaba en algún lugar desconocido. Ni siquiera lo supe hasta que mi equipo apareció. Andrew había tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Me sentí culpable porque sabía lo mucho que habías querido a nuestro niño. Porque no estaba cuando tú más me necesitabas y tuviste que pasar por todo sola.

Miró a Serena que aún estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos agarrándose la delgada cintura. Sus ojos lo perseguían. Había tanto dolor, y confusión, mientras intentaba filtrar lo que podía recordar con lo que le estaba contando.

—Así que volví a casa y allí estaba Nicolas. Nicolas, la roca. Nicolas, el que estuvo contigo todo el tiempo. Y estaba furioso, sobretodo conmigo mismo, y locamente celoso. Estaba también enfadado y llorando por nuestro bebé, y arremetí contra ti. Dios, si pudiera volver otra vez…

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se cogió de la parte de atrás del cuello mientras se alejaba de ella.

—Renuncié a mi servicio porque sabía que te había fallado. Nunca me lo pediste. Nunca lo harías. Sabías lo mucho que la Marina significaba para mí. Pero me fui de todas formas y lo odié. Odiaba estar en casa. Odiaba no saber qué coño haría el resto de mi vida. Odiaba verme como un fracasado a los ojos de mi familia y mi mujer.

»Y estaba resentido contigo aunque sabía, profundamente en mi interior que no era culpa tuya. Que no había sido elección tuya. Fue mía, pero me enfadé horriblemente contigo, y empecé a culparte. Sabía que yo era mi peor enemigo y que estaba destruyendo nuestro matrimonio y tu amor, y eso sólo hizo que me sintiera más furioso.

Un sonido de dolor se escapó de los labios apretados de Serena. Parecía como si la hubiera golpeado. Él no quería que nada de aquello fuera cierto. No hubiese querido herirla nunca, pero no podía mentirle ahora. Era como un veneno en el fondo del alma y tenía que conseguir purgarlo. Por completo.

—Arremetí contra ti en cada oportunidad que tuve. Tú lo intentaste. Dios, lo intentaste. Tú me amaste y yo lo desprecié porque me comía vivo el resentimiento de mi propia infelicidad. No quería oír que me amabas de tus labios, pero cuando paraste de decírmelo, mi resentimiento creció aún más. Yo era la peor clase de cabrón que existía así que finalmente decidí que lo único que podía hacer por ti, era liberarte. Noble, ¿eh?

Alzó las manos con disgusto y se dio la vuelta. La agonía en la cara de ella hizo que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Quería abrazarla, tocarla, pero tenía miedo, porque si ella lo rechazaba en ese instante, estaría perdido.

—Era demasiado cobarde para decirte como un hombre, que no estaba contento con la decisión que había tomado. Me habrías apoyado. Y yo sabía que lo habrías hecho. Así que te hice la vida miserable y luego te tiré los papeles del divorcio. Nunca olvidaré la cara que pusiste, Serena. Te marchaste pensando que te odiaba y que quería acabar con nuestro matrimonio, y yo nunca llegué a hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros.

Ella se puso de pie temblando con la mano en la esquina del sofá para poder mantener el equilibrio. Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos enormes. Parecía… devastada.

Se lamió los labios y miró brevemente hacia otro lado como si necesitara coger valor. Irónico, ya que ella era la única de los dos que tenía la fuerza y el coraje de un guerrero.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, la emoción en su mirada le golpeó como un puñetazo en las entrañas. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y éstas se le deslizaban silenciosamente por las mejillas.

—¿Quieres acabar con todo, Darien? ¿Es la culpa que te carcome por dentro la que hace que estés conmigo? ¿Porque te sientes responsable de lo que ha ocurrido y de que las últimas palabras que me dijeras fueran que querías el divorcio? ¿Querías que encontrara esos papeles?

Sin poder estar más tiempo alejado de ella, cruzó la habitación y la recogió entre los brazos.

—No, nena. Dios, no. Nunca. No quería acabar contigo entonces. Ni ahora. Te amo. Cometí errores. Errores que me costaron todo lo que tenía. En el momento en que saliste por la puerta supe que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida. Me pasé toda la semana que te fuiste planeando la forma correcta de decírtelo cuando volvieras a casa. Estaba preparado para suplicar. Para hacer cualquier cosa que hiciera que te quedaras y me dejaras demostrarte que te amaba…

»Y entonces me dieron la noticia de que habías muerto.

Se le quebró la voz, no pudo continuar. Con sólo decir las palabras, le trajeron a la realidad de aquel día. A la sensación de que el mundo se había derrumbado debajo de él. Nunca quería volver allí.

—Lo siento, nena. Siento mucho haberte herido. Lamento no haber sido el hombre que necesitabas entonces ni el que necesitas ahora. Al principio me quedé con los papeles porque quería romperlos cuando regresaras. Pero después, cuando me dijeron que habías muerto, los guardé como recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido y de que la culpa había sido mía y sólo mía. Cuando descubrí que estabas viva, los papeles fueron lo último que tenía en la cabeza. Me olvidé completamente de que los había dejado allí.

Poco a poco se alejó, necesitando verla. Le tocó la cara, suavizando las manchas enrojecidas de lágrimas contra su pálida piel.

—Te amo —susurró.

Se derramaron unas cálidas lágrimas sobre la mano, y él las retiró, con el alma sufriendo por cada una de ellas que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

—Necesito saber que estás conmigo ahora porque me quieres y no porque te sientes obligado a hacer lo correcto —se atragantó ella—. No puedo vivir pensando que te sientes atrapado porque tu difunta esposa volvió de la tumba. No puedo vivir pensando que tengo todo por lo que el año pasado había estado rezando cuando no es verdad. Eso es el infierno, no el cielo.

La besó en la frente y luego en la nariz. Después en ambos párpados. La besó en los senderos húmedos de sus mejillas y, finalmente, le dio un suave beso en la temblorosa boca.

—El día que supe que estabas viva, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Por alguna razón, Dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad. Él nos había dado una segunda oportunidad. No la merezco, pero la quiero más de lo que quiero vivir. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida probándote que puedes confiar en mí esta vez, Serena.

Ella lo miró con tanta esperanza y devastación que le partió el corazón.

Le cogió las manos y se las llevó al pecho para que descansaran sobre el corazón.

—No espero que tengamos todo resuelto en un día o incluso en un mes. Tienes mucho que recordar y yo tengo mucha confianza que reconstruir entre nosotros. ¿Al menos, podrías volver a casa conmigo para que podamos hablar un poco más sobre ello? Por favor, Serena. Vuelve a casa conmigo. Dame esta oportunidad. Sé que no la merezco pero aun así, te la estoy suplicando.

Ella dudó, devolviéndole la mirada con ojos torturados. Había jurado que nunca quiso ver esa angustia en su mirada una vez más, al igual que aquel día en que le dijo que quería el divorcio. Y, sin embargo, ahora era diez veces peor. Ella era infinitamente más frágil y estaba tan completamente destruida que sintió miedo de que nunca volviera a confiar en él otra vez. ¿Y si la había perdido? ¿Y si después del milagro de haberla recuperado, la había perdido después de todo?

—Tengo miedo —dijo ella con voz ronca y desgarrada—. Me duele el corazón.

Ella le apartó las manos del pecho y se alejó de él. El aparente rechazo se le anudó en las entrañas. Así era como se sentía ella. El día en que él había acabado con todo. Así fue como se sintió. Como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado a su alrededor y no hubiera ni una maldita cosa que ella pudiera hacer.

Esto lo hirió como él la hirió a ella, como la había herido durante tanto tiempo. Si pudiera protegerla de aquellos recuerdos, lo haría en un santiamén, pero Dios, no podía. Se le había terminado el tiempo.

Estiró la mano para tocarle el pelo y después la dejó caer sobre su hombro. Ella se estremeció pero él no se apartó. No pudo. No quería ningún tipo de distancia entre ellos. No podía aceptar que podía perderla después de haber tenido todo lo que alguna vez había querido.

—Serena —susurró—. Mírame, por favor.

Dudó durante bastante tiempo pero al final se giró con los ojos mirando hacia abajo al principio. Frotó con el pulgar la mandíbula y la barbilla de ella hasta que alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Te amo. Te quiero. Nos quiero juntos.

Ella tragó saliva y levantó una mano para secarse la húmeda esquina de un ojo.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien, pero sólo si es real.

—Entonces, ven a casa conmigo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con el corazón vibrando en los ojos. Finalmente, ella asintió, estando de acuerdo, y el pecho de él se inundó de alivio. Por lo menos no se negaba a hablar con él.

—Déjame decirles a Andrew y a Nicolas que te voy a llevar a casa para que no se preocupen —levantó una de sus manos hasta la boca y la besó en la palma—. Vuelvo enseguida, nena.

Se apresuró a bajar al sótano y metió la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta. No quería un enfrentamiento con sus hermanos, especialmente con Nicolas. Ya era bastante malo que Van supiera cómo la había jodido pero ahora que también lo sabían Andrew y Nicolas, hacía que Darien se sintiera incluso como un mayor cabrón.

Tanto Andrew como Nicolas guardaron los expedientes que habían estado revisando y miraron a Darien con abierta curiosidad.

—Sólo quería deciros que me voy a llevar a Serena de vuelta a casa.

Nicolas frunció el ceño.

—¿Ella quiere ir?

Darien cogió aire por la nariz. No tenía derecho a enfadarse cuando Nicolas sólo estaba mirando por el bien de Serena. Como siempre hacía, sólo que él había sido tan estúpido e inseguro como para no comprenderlo.

—Sí. Tenemos que hablar. Las cosas han cambiado. La cagué —miró directamente a sus hermanos—. No puedo perderla.

Un poco de simpatía apareció en la expresión de Andrew y la de Nicolas podía haberse suavizado un ápice. Era difícil de decir con el ceño fruncido.

—Buena suerte, tío —dijo Andrew.

Darien se dio media vuelta y abandonó el sótano para llegar a donde Serena lo esperaba. Él extendió la mano y esperó a que ella la cogiera.

Con cuidado le deslizó los dedos sobre la palma. Por un momento, saboreó esa pequeña cantidad de confianza y silenciosamente juró no volver a abusar de ella nunca más.

Todavía estaba completamente oscuro afuera, miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Diablos, deberían estar todavía los dos en la cama, él envuelto alrededor de ella tan apretado como pudiera.

Hizo que pasara dentro de la camioneta y después entró él. Marcharon silenciosamente mientras se alejaban de la casa de Andrew y él se sintió reacio a romper ese silencio. Prefería con mucho que cualquier conversación tuviera lugar en la casa donde él pudiera ponerla entre los brazos.

El sinuoso camino que iba paralelo al lago estaba oscuro como el infierno por la noche. Redujo la velocidad cuando vio un coche parado en el cruce que tenían delante. Cuando empezaron a pasar, Darien deslizó los dedos entre los de Serena.

Vio uno faros por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué demonios? Una brillante iluminación se agitó sobre ellos. Después vio que la luz se dirigía directa hacia donde estaban.

Darien pisó el freno y le dio un tirón al volante para que las ruedas cambiaran de dirección y así evitar al SUV, pero ésta se estrelló contra el lado del conductor y envió la camioneta de Nicolas a una zanja.

Le estalló un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y vagamente se dio cuenta del olor de la sangre antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Continuara…**

**Quién los Habrá atacado y porqué?**

**Lamentablemente no me quedo tiempo para mas capis asi que nos vemos el Próximo Fin de Semana…**

**Chicas no me Abandonen la Historia de Crave por fas! Jajaja… Prometo que El Próximo Fin de Semana Pondré más Capítulos! :D**


End file.
